Importância
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente.  ItaHinaShisu
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

_**Shipper:**__ ItaHinaShisu._

_**N/A:**__ Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: __**Eu Amo Você**__, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p><em>A vida nem sempre nos agracia com o melhor, no entanto, existe um grupo muito limitado de pessoas que realmente usufruem da felicidade de forma plena, Eu achava que era uma dessas pessoas. Sempre achei que minha vida era perfeita e que nada seria capaz de acabar com essa felicidade ilusória, no entanto, eu era uma pessoa limitada, presa por grades invisíveis e protegida de tudo e todos.<em>

_Uma bonequinha de porcelana; frágil demais para ser tirada da segurança de seu luxuoso confinamento._

_Só que eu fui capaz de enxergar essa limitação e lutei contra ela com todas as minhas forças, acabando por me livrar de tudo aquilo e finalmente poder experimentar o que a vida realmente tinha a me oferecer. Eu me envolvi como nunca antes, eu amei, e me entreguei de corpo e alma, só para descobrir que eu nunca seria o bastante... Que eu nunca seria amada como eu amava._

_E nesse meio tempo eu descobri que o amor era uma descoberta necessária, embora dolorosa._

_Eu havia escapado da redoma de vidro, havia descoberto um mundo vasto e cheio de possibilidades só para me arrepender depois, descobrindo da pior maneira o quão inocente e crédula eu ainda era, e o mal que um sentimento não correspondido poderia causar em uma pessoa tão tola como eu; Apenas uma criança recém liberta do excesso de proteção paterna. E como resultado de meus anos de covardia, eu acabei entrando de cabeça naquela Fuga._

_Era insuportável tê-lo por perto e saber que se tratava de alguém inalcançável!_

_Eu deixei meus sonhos morrerem para estar ao lado dele, me afastei dos meus amigos e de tudo aquilo que acreditava ser o correto somente para ser alguém aos olhos Dele; o que ganhei em troca foram lembranças ruins que eu precisava deixar para trás. Eu decidi que era hora de crescer, era hora de arcar com as conseqüências dos meus atos e parar de me esconder quando alguma coisa não saía de acordo com o que eu havia planejado, afinal, havia alguém que precisava de mim. __Eu me obriguei a amadurecer, trabalhei, persisti; e mantive-me firme no meu propósito._

_Mais apesar de minhas conquistas pessoais, aquele rosto inexpressivo e seus traços marcantes ainda mexiam com meus sentidos, Uchiha Itachi era um desafio que eu tinha que superar. Ele era alguém que devia fazer parte do meu passado, não o protagonista constante de meus pensamentos mais sombrios e luxuriosos. Eu havia entregado a ele minha inocência e minha alma, recebendo em troca uma reduzida parte de sua atenção._

_No entanto, agora ele fazia parte do meu passado, um passado repleto de lembranças doces e amargas... As quais eu quero desesperadamente esquecer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dois meses antes.<strong>

_- Eu quero o divórcio._

_- Por quê?_

Ela manteve-se quieta e de costas para ele, suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto aguardava as palavras do homem sentado confortavelmente na poltrona da sala, preces silenciosas ecoando por sua mente, implorando que aquelas palavras fossem apenas fruto de sua imaginação, e que Itachi a abraçaria e beijaria enquanto afastava seus temores em relação aquele casamento fictício e desprovido de calor e sentimentos, no entanto, por longos minutos ela teve apenas o silêncio em resposta.

Um silêncio que a fez compreender tudo!

As palavras sussurradas pela mulher eram um reflexo dos próprios pensamentos dele durante os dois últimos meses, mais ainda assim foram incômodas, por uma razão que ele não queria pensar agora. Expelindo a fumaça do cigarro, o moreno a observou por longos minutos, tentando entender a súbita coragem da morena. Sua esposa era o tipo de mulher submissa e recatada, e irritava-o saber que seu poder sobre ela estava com os dias contados, que de alguma forma isso mudaria com a separação iminente e que eventualmente outro teria a posse absoluta sob aquela mulher.

- _Por que eu lhe daria uma razão? _

Ele perguntou, e o sarcasmo em sua voz era um claro aviso de que o assunto o estava irritando, entretanto, nem mesmo o mau-humor de Itachi a impediria de conseguir o que desejava naquela noite. Notando a súbita tensão da esposa, o moreno a encarou, esperando pacientemente que ela continuasse.

_- It-tachi, e-eu... _Ela murmurou, derrotada.

- _Você não cansa de ser sempre a segunda opção!_

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e a morena soube instantaneamente ao que ele se referia. No fim das contas, Itachi nunca havia feito segredo dos sentimentos, ou da falta deles quando se tratava da esposa. Por meros segundos as lágrimas e o semblante derrotado da morena o abalaram, e por mais cruel que pudesse parecer, ele simplesmente precisava saber que ela estava magoada com aquele rompimento, por mais previsível que ele fosse.

Hinata era uma mulher inteligente, e deveria saber que eles nunca dariam certo juntos!

_-Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você, menos isso. – _Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela completou_. - Você é um monstro insensível Itachi._

_- Eu tento!_

E sem mais palavras e um sorrisinho derrotado, a morena abandonou a sala e correu escada acima. Era uma questão de tempo até que ela arrumasse as malas e saísse da casa, ele sabia disso. Estava satisfeito com a decisão que havia tomado, e a única coisa que podia fazer por Hinata naquele momento era lamentar. Era nítido que estava sofrendo, e ele sabia que aquele sofrimento era resultado de sua natureza romântica e fantasiosa, mais quanto antes ela entendesse que o mundo não era colorido e que eles não viviam em um conto de fadas, melhor.

No fim, aquele casamento havia sido apenas mais uma das várias tentativas frustradas de Mikoto de provar que ele poderia continuar vivendo sem a mulher que realmente amava! Uma união que ele deveria ter tido o bom senso de rejeitar, ao invés de envolver e magoar uma terceira pessoa doce e meiga como Hyuuga Hinata.

Alguém que Itachi sabia não merecer o sofrimento e humilhação que estava sentindo naquele momento.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Não desisti das Fic's antigas, mais tenho tido pouco tempo e pouca vontade de mexer em quaisquer uma delas. Por isso, as atualizações serão um pouco mais demoradas, principalmente nas Fics "A Proposta" e a "A Herdeira". No começo a idéia tinha fluído e eu sabia exatamente o que queria fazer em ambas as Fics, agora não consigo passar do primeiro parágrafo. Um problema bastante constante comigo, mais a verdade e que eu não consigo me prender a uma coisa só por muito tempo e acabo perdendo o foco e o entusiasmo conforme vou escrevendo. Prova disso são as poucas fics que tenho concluídas._

_Sobre a Fic: Ela não é tão drámatica como a maioria das coisas que escrevo, e está salpicada de cenas de comédia, p__ortanto, esse primeiro capítulo pode ser bastante ilusório se comparado ao resto dos capítulos._

_Próxima Atualização: The Sigh._

_O próximo capitulo será postado junto com a Fic The Sigh, que eu devo atualizar até o fim de semana, e se eu conseguir a fic "A Proposta" também será atualizada._

_Bjos e espero sinceramente que a Fic agrade!_


	2. Oops Baby Uchiha!

**Cap. I: Oops… Baby Uchiha!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto & Seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem!_

_**Sinopse:** Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**_Shipper:_**_ ItaHinaShisu. (UA)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dois meses depois.<strong>

**- oOo -**

- _Talvez esteja quebrado?_ Hinata mordeu o lábio, fitando a amiga com aflição estampada no bonito semblante.

- _Hina, olhe ao seu redor, você já usou essa coisa umas 17 vezes._

- _Talvez Eu esteja quebrada! _A morena murmurou, chorosa.

TenTen revirou os olhos e se ajoelhou diante da morena, as mãos afagando delicadamente os cabelos índigo e um semblante terno estampado no rosto. Hinata não merecia o que o destino havia lhe reservado!

- _Não há nada quebrado... Você está apenas Grá..._

- _Não diga isso._ – Hinata sussurrou, aproximando mais o rosto das mãos da amiga. – _O que eu vou fazer? Hoje eu tenho uma reunião com meu advogado para tratar do divórcio._

Hinata mordia o lábio inferior e tremia desconsolada; lágrimas de pavor picando os cantos de seus olhos, gemendo baixinho quando se lembrou da audiência para tratar do divórcio, marcada para dali a algumas horas. Ino empurrou a porta aberta do banheiro, chutando uma pilha de caixas vazias para fora de seu caminho. Ela olhou para cima e congelou ao encontrar uma Hinata chorosa e uma TenTen mortalmente irritada.

- _Que diabos? _

TenTen estreitou os olhos castanhos quando a figura de Ino finalmente ficou visível, e irritada, lançou um olhar fulminante na direção da loira.

- _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – Os olhos azuis aumentaram em alarme. – _Hina-Chan, não me diga que você?_

A resposta da loira foi um rosto pálido e lágrimas grossas e abundantes. Hinata lentamente lhe estendeu a mão, entregando a última vara de teste utilizada. E lá, brilhando enganosamente inocente contra a pequena janela de papel, estavam as duas linhas cor de rosa. A Yamanaka respirou fundo, agachando-se ao lado de TenTen e envolvendo a amiga em um abraço apertado.

Em silêncio, as amigas a conduziram Hinata ao sofá da sala, e mesmo que poucas as lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair.

- _Você precisa me explicar uma coisa, ok?_ – Mais calma; Hinata encarou a loira. – _Como foi que isso aconteceu? Você é mais casta que a Madre Teresa, e que eu saiba não havia nenhum amante na parada, apesar de eu ter tentado... Sai-kun é um gato, e tem aquele gostoso do Kiba, Chouji-kun para as que curtem os gordinhos, Shino-kun..._

Hinata gemeu baixinho com o falatório desenfreado de Ino e afundou o rosto entre os joelhos, o sofá afundando para acomodar o peso adicional de TenTen á seu lado, que chegou mais perto para consolar a Hyuuga deprimida.

- _É do Itachi?_ A morena perguntou baixinho.

- _Sim._ Hinata fungou; o rosto banhado de novas lágrimas.

Ino parou de falar imediatamente e focou sua atenção na amiga, Hinata maldisse a si mesma pela estúpida idéia de ter chamado a loira numa situação tão crítica quanto aquela. Ino era uma amiga maravilhosa, mais era fato que a loira adorava uma boa fofoca!

- _Mais isso significa que você... Ele... SEXO_. – Ino parou de falar por alguns instantes, seus olhos se arregalando como pratos. – _Oh. Meu. Deus!_ – A loira gritou, correndo e sentando-se ao lado da morena. – _Quer dizer que a senhorita acertou os ponteiros com o Imperador de Gelo e não contou para as amigas? Como? Quando? Onde? Diga! Diga! Diga!_

TenTen se levantou sorrateiramente, parando atrás das duas e acertando um tapa na nuca de Ino, que a olhou feio.

- _Posso saber o motivo da agressão?_

- _Deixa a Hina respirar._ – A morena declarou, irritada. – _Ela ainda não digeriu a notícia da gravidez e você fica tagarelando sobre o Uchiha, que espécie de amiga você é?_

Sem se abalar, a loira a fitou e deixou que um sorrisinho sapeca se desenhasse em seus lábios carnudos.

- _Do tipo curiosa_. –Respondeu. – _E não me venha com esse papo, eu sei que você também está se mordendo de curiosidade!_

TenTen lhe lançou um olhar severo e a loira recostou-se no sofá, bufando. Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o trio antes de Hinata suspirar e encostar-se no sofá, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos e mordiscando o lábio inferior, parecendo indecisa.

- _Na verdade, não me lembro muito bem!_ A morena sussurrou.

- _Não me lembro? O que isso quer dizer?_ – Ino sentou-se em linha reta, ansiosa por alguma informação. – _Começou com carícias? Uma briga acalorada? Um agarrão violento? Como você pode não... Ouch!_

Ino lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de TenTen, enquanto acariciava a nuca atingida pela segunda vez naquele dia e observava o sorriso debochado da amiga.

_- Pare de me bater. _A loira assobiou.

_- Deixe a Hina falar e eu penso no seu caso!_

- _Foi há três meses, logo depois da reunião anual dos acionistas... Itachi estava_... – Hinata se deu conta de que foi a partir daquela noite que as coisas começaram a mudar drasticamente_._ - _Diferente_

**_ Flash Back On _**

_A morena estava acordada e inquieta, os dedos torcendo constantemente o lençol de seda da cama e o mal-estar aumentando a cada hora que se passava sem que o marido chegasse. Itachi, o marido por papel estava desaparecido a mais ou menos quinze horas agora. Seus olhos desviaram-se para o relógio no criado mudo._

_3:00 AM._

_Incomodava a Hinata, que mesmo depois de todas as humilhações públicas em relação á sua falta de tato, ao casamento de mentira e as observações maldosas a respeito de seus atributos físicos ou a personalidade fraca, ela ainda sentia alguma forma distorcida de responsabilidade matrimonial com Itachi. Mais ela sabia que eventualmente Itachi voltaria, nem que fosse para trocar de roupa para voltar a trabalhar._

_Trabalho. Trabalho. Trabalho. A vida do primogênito Uchiha se resumia a trabalho e nada escapava de seus olhos a não ser frieza e determinação. Nem mesmo em momentos de descontração o moreno permitia que existisse algum calor em seus sorrisos, no entanto, ela desconfiava que aquele tratamento resumia-se apenas á ela, como uma espécie de castigo por ter aceito seu pedido de casamento. O som da porta batendo no andar de baixo ecoou pela mansão e o coração da morena disparou._

_"Ele está de volta."_

_Hinata respirou aliviada, jogando as cobertas para longe e sentando-se sobre a borda do colchão. A casa estava anormalmente quente, graças ao verão, por isso ela dispensou o uso do robe, saindo para o corredor somente com a camisola de seda lilás e pantufas._

_A morena olhou tristemente para a porta do quarto de frente para o seu, e aquele gesto só conseguiu reforçar a dolorosa lembrança do abismo físico e emocional que os separava. Um ano e meio de casamento e as únicas vezes em que haviam dividido um quarto, ou tido algum tipo de contato físico foram em férias com a família e na sua cerimônia de casamento. Um casamento que Itachi se recusou a consumar._

_O bater de portas de armários e vidro quebrando lhe chamou a atenção, aparentemente, Itachi havia encontrado a cozinha. A partir daquele momento a antiga depressão pelo casamento fracassado com o herdeiro Uchiha pareceu envolvê-la, e munindo-se de coragem a morena desceu os degraus da escada e preparou-se para enfrentá-lo._

_Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que ousará pisar nos corredores da Mansão Uchiha durante á noite. E apesar de ter fascínio por aquela casa, ela mal conseguia encontrar o caminho durante o dia, que dirá tropeçando nas sombras assustadoras projetadas pelo luar. A morena alcançou o hall de entrada e caminhou sorrateiramente até a cozinha quando o barulho de algo se quebrando alcançou seus ouvidos, e ao finalmente chegar ao portal da cozinha, seus dedos tatearam a parede em busca do interruptor, até que ela finalmente o encontrou_

_- Desligue essa coisa maldita! - Veio o rosnado do moreno. Hinata pulou de susto, mas preferiu ignorar a ordem. – O que você quer?_

_- V-você está bem?_

_- Hn?_

_Hinata deu um passo hesitante em frente, agachando-se para recolher os pedaços de vidro espalhados pelo chão de mármore._

_- É... É só que e-eu estava... _

_A morena se calou, odiando-se por sempre ficar tensa e nervosa com aquele olhar frio e analítico do marido. Não importava o quanto dizia a si mesma para se acalmar e se controlar, Itachi sempre a deixava com o estado de nervos em frangalhos quando a olhava daquele jeito. Como se ela fosse uma criatura incômoda e indigna de estar em sua presença._

_- Não fale comigo se não pode usar frases inteiras. Veio à resposta ácida._

_A morena estremeceu sob o peso da critica e ocultou o rosto choroso atrás de uma cortina de cabelos índigo, ela poderia simplesmente deixá-lo caído no chão da cozinha, mergulhado em uma poça de sua própria auto-piedade, mais resolveu que ajudaria. Algo deve ter dado errado na reunião! Hinata quase gargalhou com o próprio pensamento, era raro, para não se dizer impossível ver algo dando errado na vida de Uchiha Itachi._

_Mais olhando aquele homem meio bêbado estatelado no chão, a morena percebeu que não havia nenhum vestígio do frio e controlado magnata das indústrias Uchiha, e em seu lugar, caído contra o chão de sua cozinha estava um homem cansado e destituído de toda a pose e imponência._

_O cabelo sempre sedoso e perfumado estava completamente desgrenhado, como se os fios tivessem sido mergulhados em algo grudento e oleoso, o paletó estava amassado, a gravata estava frouxa e faltavam alguns botões na camisa de alfaiataria, deixando alguns centímetros da pálida pele a mostra. Corada, a morena desviou o olhar de tamanha tentação. Ela nunca tinha visto Itachi tão... Tão... SUJO._

_E, apesar de seu medo constante, uma pequena faísca de desejo provocada por anos de repressão sexual se espalhou por seu corpo e deu vida ao ponto feminino entre as coxas. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram antes de a morena se afastar o máximo possível do homem e jogar os cacos de vidro em suas mãos na lata de lixo. Itachi grunhiu algo incompreensível e abriu os olhos com o ruído provocado._

_- Ainda aqui?_

_Pega desprevenida, Hinata pulou assustada, fazendo o moreno arquear a sobrancelha ao notar o rubor em seu rosto e a expressão de culpa estampada em seu semblante. Já recomposta, Hinata endureceu suas feições, querendo distância das estúpidas borboletas que se multiplicavam como coelhos em seu estômago._

_- Você devia subir e tomar um banho, está bêbado e é provável que tenha uma ressaca amanhã._

_- Hn. – Os olhos se abriram preguiçosamente. - Bem, bem, bem..._

_Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos passeando preguiçosamente pelo corpo curvilíneo e seminu da esposa. Porque ele havia negado a si mesmo o prazer de possuir aquele corpo? O moreno ergueu a garrafa até os lábios e tomou um longo gole do líquido âmbar, seus olhos sempre fixos no corpo esbelto enquanto pensamentos nem um pouco inocentes invadiam sua mente. Ela estava deliciosa!_

_Apesar do medo, o corpo traidor de Hinata estremeceu sob o olhar anormalmente caloroso de Itachi, no entanto, ela não poderia ajudá-lo naquele sentido. O homem estava bêbado e a odiava, provavelmente a culparia de tê-lo provocado no dia seguinte..._

_- Frio? – Itachi sorriu notar o corpo arrepiado de Hinata, os olhos brilhando de pura malícia. – Acho que tenho algo que pode aquecê-la._

_Oh, ela tinha certeza de que ele a aqueceria! Hinata engoliu em seco, e ignorando a voz no fundo de sua mente que mandava que corresse e se afastasse, a morena deu um passo na direção do marido. Ao inferno com as malditas consequências, porque ela aproveitaria aquela noite_!

**_ Flash Back Off _**

_- Hina?_

A morena balançou a cabeça livrando-se das incômodas lembranças de um passado não muito distante. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhares interessados de TenTen e Ino.

_- Sim? _

_- Você está bem? _TenTen perguntou, preocupada.

_- Claro que ela não está bem!_ – Ino bufou. – _Ela acabou de descobrir que não pode ter álcool nem sexo pelos próximos seis meses... Eu também estaria desejando me matar!_

Ignorando completamente a loira, TenTen sorriu solidariamente na direção da amiga.

_- Vamos acabar nos atrasando para a reunião se não sairmos em meia hora._

Hinata assentiu; mais sua mente ainda estava em completo caos. Dali a algumas horas ela deixaria de ser a senhora Uchiha Itachi e voltaria a ser a deprimente Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>O som de vidro quebrando foi ouvido em todos os corredores da Mansão Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku levantou-se rapidamente, segurando o corpo inconsciente de sua esposa, em seguida, lançando um olhar assassino aos dois filhos. Itachi apenas encolheu os ombros, enquanto Sasuke riu da visão. Fugaku levou a esposa inconsciente para o sofá e pediu a uma das empregadas que lhe trouxessem água e um calmante.<p>

Então lançou um olhar de aviso a ambos os filhos.

_- Isso não é motivo de risos Sasuke!_ O patriarca Uchiha repreendeu, irritado.

Sasuke sorriu para o pai, em seguida, sentou-se esparramado no sofá ao lado da mãe. Itachi apenas inclinou-se casualmente no batente da porta, olhando de forma impassível para toda aquela situação constrangedora. Fugaku limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção do moreno.

_- O que acabou de nos contar, Itachi... É verdade?_ - Fugaku encarou o filho mais velho, que assentiu. – _Desde quando?_

Itachi franziu o cenho e seu rosto denotava profunda reflexão.

_- Menos de dois meses, acho._

Fugaku estudou em silêncio o homem que seu filho mais velho havia se transformado. Metido em um terno escuro e sóbrio, os cabelos presos no habitual rabo de cavalo frouxo, e apoiando-se no batente da porta, ele se parecia muito com um modelo pronto para a sessão de fotos, no entanto, não existia nenhum traço do antigo brilho malicioso em seu olhar, nem vestígio dos sorrisos de canto que evocavam sua personalidade arrogante. Fugaku suspirou, então, sentiu sua esposa se mexendo e prestes a despertar. Ele a encarou e ela abriu os olhos negros.

_- Querido, eu tive um sonho ruim... Itachi e Hinata..._ Mikoto disse; a voz carregada de preocupação.

Fugaku bufou e a encarou preocupado. Mikoto franziu a testa e sentou-se, buscando os filhos com os olhos. Sasuke estava sentado em frente a eles e Itachi caminhava lentamente em direção a saída.

_- Itachi?_

_- Hai, Okaa-san. _

O moreno respondeu indiferente e virou-se para encarar a mãe. Ele odiava ser questionado sobre as escolhas que fazia, principalmente quando Hinata estava envolvida nessas questões. Mais ele sabia que havia sido o melhor de qualquer maneira, o único problema seria convencer Uchiha Mikoto.

_- Por quê?_ – A voz de Mikoto estava embargada, e ela precisava saber como seu plano infalível desmoronou. _– Você tem mesmo certeza disso?_

Quatro anos atrás ela havia presenciado o que nenhuma mãe gostaria de ver, isto é, ver seus preciosos bebês sendo rejeitados pela pessoa que realmente amavam. E, embora Itachi não tenha demonstrado nenhuma emoção quanto á rejeição, ela sabia que ele estava profundamente magoado.

Seu filho havia se transformado em um cubo de gelo por causa daquela menina mesquinha e interesseira.

Seu ego estava tão machucado que ele se dedicou a trabalhar quase 24 h por dia, e embora a empresa estivesse recebendo uma taxa de lucro muito maior se comparada á época em que havia sido fundada, ela sentia que seu filho se perdia cada vez mais durante aquele processo. Itachi mal sorria, e sequer dispensava algum tempo para socializar, ignorando até mesmo seus antigos amigos da Akatsuki. E aquele martírio se estendeu por mais dois longos anos. Mikoto sabia que tinha de fazer algo, e rápido.

Foi então que a doce e angelical Hyuuga apareceu.

Hinata apareceu em suas vidas por uma agradável coincidência, para entregar os convites da celebração do segundo casamento e aposentaria de Hyuuga Hiashi. Ao ver a encantadora menina, Mikoto teve a certeza de que Hinata era a pessoa ideal para derreter a redoma de vidro em que o filho havia se enclausurado. Então ela fez o que qualquer mãe faria numa situação daquelas, aproveitou a oportunidade.

Depois de apresentá-los, ela os fez se encontrar em cada uma das datas comemorativas e festas de gala ao longo de seis meses, e como mãe e mulher, ela sabia que eventualmente Hinata sentiria algo por seu filho, a única coisa que faltava era Itachi, mais o filho era uma pessoa tão difícil de ler... No entanto, a idéia de ter Hinata como uma filha a encantou tanto, que teve o poder de afastar todos os seus temores em relação aos seus planos para os dois, então, depois de um namoro de cinco meses Itachi propôs o tão sonhado casamento e eles se casaram dois meses depois de um noivado curto.

Mikoto achava que aquele era um plano infalível. Um dia na vida de casado com uma jovem linda e encantadora como Hinata; e Itachi despertaria. No entanto, o que deu errado? Eles estavam casados a mais de um ano, e de repente um divórcio estava a caminho.

_- É o melhor, okaa-san._ Itachi disse indiferente.

E sem dar a Mikoto a oportunidade para voltar a falar, o moreno se adiantou até a porta e abandonou a casa dos pais. Havia uma audiência para a partilha de bens em algumas horas que ele precisava comparecer.

_- É o melhor? Como ele sabe que divórcio é o melhor?_ – Ele ouviu a mãe choramingar. – _Oh, pobre Hinata-chan!_

Sasuke levantou-se depois de assistir a conversa entre seus pais e irmão, agradecendo mentalmente por não ser casado, e não despertar os instintos casamenteiros da mãe. Com os pensamentos voltados para a futura ex-cunhada, o moreno pegou o casaco e as chaves para dirigir até algum lugar calmo; onde pudesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem, e deixar os pais a sós.

* * *

><p>- <em>Você pode fazer isso Hina-chan. <em>– Ino exclamou. – _Você é uma mulher forte, sexy e poderosa!_

_- Ela já sabe disso Ino!_ TenTen suspirou, irritada com a tagarelice da amiga.

As três atravessaram as portas giratórias da matriz da Companhia Uchiha, localizada no centro da cidade de Tóquio e avançaram até o elevador. A subida até o andar da presidência foi silenciosa e tensa, e Hinata desejou poder simplesmente desaparecer daquele lugar sem ter de ver Itachi novamente. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que não via o marido, e a morena adoraria que as coisas continuassem daquela maneira.

_- Você está atrasada!_ Veio a saudação tediosa de seu advogado assim que as portas do elevador se abriram.

Ino gemeu de frustração e lançou um olhar assassino na direção da Hyuuga.

_- Pensei que tivesse demitido esse cara!_

_- Não..._ _Você me disse para demiti-lo, eu não fiz. _Hinata respondeu, absorta.

_- Bem, sim eu disse_. – A loira suspirou, agitando as mãos bem cuidadas. _– Mais você precisa se lembrar que o cara é um idiota pomposo._

- _Ele é um bom advogado, e isso é tudo o que importa!_ TenTen disse, dando a conversa por encerrada.

_- É um grande idiota, isso sim! _Ino resmungou.

Nara Shikamaru se aproximou das recém chegadas, dando um trago no cigarro entre os dedos e sinalizando a porta de carvalho atrás de si com um movimento sutil da cabeça, lançando em seguida um olhar analítico na direção de Ino.

_- Boa tarde senhoritas... Ah, e boa tarde para você também Yamanaka. _– Ino o fuzilou com os olhos. – _Ainda chateada com o encontro fracassado? _Shikamaru falou lentamente, deixando a loira vermelha.

_- Não vá se achando Nara, eu não gosto de babacas arrogantes!_

Ino bufou, jogando seu rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro e lançando um olhar fulminante na direção do moreno. TenTen baixou a cabeça e fez uma careta enquanto imaginava como Ino conseguia se meter em tantas confusões, e agora estava envolvida em mais um de seus momentos desconcertantes, com ninguém menos que o advogado de Hinata. Será que existia algum homem com quem Ino não tenha saído ou feito sexo?

_- Não._ – A morena sussurrou para si mesma. – _Basta ter duas pernas e um pênis para satisfazê-la._

Ino gelou, Hinata deixou um som estranho escapar da garganta e Shikamaru reprimiu uma gargalhada. Todos, incluindo a recepcionista ruiva a atender telefones atrás de uma mesa a poucos metros de distância lançaram seus olhos na direção da Mitsashi. Sentindo a calma mortal que caiu subitamente sob o recinto, TenTen levantou a cabeça, seu olhar confuso sendo imediatamente substituído por uma expressão assustada.

Seus olhos de chocolate encontraram Ino, que detinha uma aura sinistra e homicida, depois Hinata, que estava pálida e parecia mergulhada em um potente estado de choque e por último Shikamaru, que sorria zombeteiramente.

_- Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

_- Disse._ Ino vociferou.

_- Bem senhoritas, a conversa está boa, mais nós precisamos nos apressar Hinata-sama._ – O Nara disse, segurando a pasta com a papelada. – _Uchiha-sama já está lá dentro com o advogado, e não parece nem um pouco feliz por ter de esperá-la._

_- Espere? Itachi... Está aqui?_ – Hinata perguntou, apavorada. – _Lá dentro?_

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou lívido com o pavor recém desperto. Olhando ao redor, a morena tentou calcular mentalmente suas chances de chegar até o elevador sem ser detida por TenTen ou agarrada pelos cabelos por Ino.

- _Isso é o que geralmente acontece em reuniões desse tipo Sra. Uchiha._ – Shikamaru disse lentamente. – _Agora, podemos ir?_

Ino e TenTen deram um passo adiante, cada uma dando um abraço de encorajamento na amiga antes de se afastarem.

_- Vamos estar te esperando aqui fora.- _TenTen sussurrou. - _Qualquer coisa é só gritar!_

- _E depois podemos ir comprar alguns chocolates, jujubas, dezenas de garrafas de vinho e alugar Thelma e Louise!_ Ino afirmou sorridente, apertando as mãos da amiga entre as suas, e ganhando um pequeno sorriso em retribuição.

_- Mais eu não posso beb..._

_- Então você pode nos assistir ficar completamente bêbadas para seu total entretenimento!_ – Lançando um olhar ao advogado, a loira completou. – _De qualquer maneira, eu tenho um encontro com a ressaca essa noite!_

Shikamaru limpou a garganta, apagando o cigarro aceso entre os dedos na lata de lixo.

_- Já estamos atrasados demais Sra. Uchiha, vamos!_

Hinata suspirou, arrastando-se para frente como se estivesse caminhando de encontro à forca, uma de suas mãos escorregou protetora e inconscientemente para o ventre ainda plano, uma ação que não passou despercebida por seu advogado vigilante.

* * *

><p>Kya!<p> 


	3. Encontrão

**Cap. II – Encontrão.**

* * *

><p><em>- Isso é espionagem você sabia?<em> TenTen brincou, olhando para Ino por cima de sua revista.

_- Não é não!_

_- Sério?_ A Mitsashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

_- Sim!_ – Ino zombou. _– Eu penso nisso como... Ouvir acidentalmente... _– Lançando um olhar para a recepcionista, a loira disse. – C_ontinue digitando Susie._

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar irritado e Ino sorriu provocativamente do semblante da mulher, ignorando a plaquinha com o nome da recepcionista gravado em negrito e bem visível para qualquer um. TenTen lançou um olhar de desculpas para a ruiva que se chamava Karin e resolveu se concentrar na revista que tinha em mãos.

_- Não que ela realmente saiba ler!_ A ruiva reclamou amargamente, voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador.

_- Ino..._ A Mitsashi chamou, envergonhada.

_- Nada de Ino!_ – A loira retrucou. _– Eu só estou tentando garantir a segurança da Hinata-Chan!_

TenTen bufou, Ino era uma amiga leal, mais completamente desmiolada! Ela ainda estava tentando se lembrar como elas três acabaram se tornando amigas inseparáveis quando sentiu á loira ocupar o lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá da recepção.

_- Tenho certeza de que a Hinata vai ficar bem_. – Seu tom se tornou nostálgico. – _Ela é uma grande mulher!_

_- Ainda não!_ – A loira respondeu, se aproximando. – _Dê-lhe alguns meses, aí sim ela vai ser uma "grande mulher"._

_- Eu não estava me referindo á isso Yamanaka. _TenTen bronqueou, entre irritada e divertida.

_- Não se pode ter tudo!_

Com um suspiro de desânimo, a loira analisou o próprio colo e disse:

_- Kami, eu vou ficar com tanta inveja daqueles peitões!_ Ino disse, fingindo sentir-se desolada.

_- Eu sei._ – TenTen lançou um olhar aos próprios seios e completou. – _Eu também._

As duas mulheres riram das próprias palavras, enquanto esperavam a amiga. No fim das contas, TenTen sabia perfeitamente bem porque haviam terminado como boas amigas.

* * *

><p><em>- Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san? <em>

Hinata saltou quando uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro, despertando-a dos devaneios em que esteve mergulhada desde que havia entrado naquela sala há alguns minutos atrás. A morena encarou o dono da mão, encontrando o olhar atento de seu advogado, Nara Shikamaru.

_- S-sinto muito._ A morena murmurou, desviando o olhar para as mãos pousadas sob o colo.

Embora houvesse conseguido evitar o contato direto com Itachi até o momento, Hinata podia sentir os olhos dele pregados em si enquanto analisava e assinava os papéis do divórcio, em seguida, estendendo-os ao advogado do agora ex-marido.

_- Está tudo bem Srta. Hyuuga?_

Apesar de toda a apreensão que havia sentido inicialmente, Hinata sentiu-se mais leve ao escutar o sobrenome de sua família. Era como se o fardo imaginário que esteve carregando tivesse sido finalmente arrancado de suas costas, um sorriso miúdo e involuntário se formou em seus lábios, um gesto que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de águia de Uchiha Itachi.

_- Estou bem, pode continuar! _A morena respondeu.

- _Estávamos para discutir a respeito das propriedades e o espólio monetário do casal. _

Shikamaru explicou, estendendo uma pilha de papéis sob a mesa, do outro lado, o advogado de Itachi fez o mesmo.

- _Certo, no que diz respeito à mansão Uchiha, meu cliente é inflexível em sua posição_. – Genma começou, lançando um olhar afiado á Hinata, e Itachi desviou sua atenção para as janelas de vista panorâmica de seu escritório. - _A Mansão é um legado de gerações da família Uchiha, e Itachi-sama deseja mantê-la dessa maneira._

_- Tudo bem, mas como minha cliente está sem residência fixa e impedida de voltar ao seio familiar dos Hyuuga por... Razões pessoais, ela gostaria da cobertu_...

_- Não_. – Hinata o cortou, seus olhos alternando-se entre Genma e Shikamaru. Ela ignorou a forma como Itachi girou na cadeira, um brilho estranho em seus olhos de obsidiana.

_- Hinata, devo discor... _Shikamaru retrucou, só para ser interrompido novamente.

_- Eu não quero a cobertura ou qualquer outro imóvel._ A morena declarou firmemente.

O jovem advogado suspirou, balançando a cabeça antes de lançar um olhar a dupla adversária.

- _Ok, todos os imóveis ficam para o Sr. Uchiha. – _Disse a Genma_. – Agora, sobre..._

_- Onde você vai ficar?_

Não foi a pergunta que a surpreendeu ao ponto de pular de susto, e sim a pessoa a lhe perguntar. Hinata lançou um olhar para Itachi, enquanto ele continuava a analisá-la fria e fixamente, os olhos misteriosos em busca de algo que nem mesmo ela sabia do que se tratava. Talvez ela estivesse cansada de ser pisada e deixada de lado, ou talvez a noção de que agora estava livre de ambas as famílias e de um contrato de casamento sem amor e finalmente poderia respirar sossegada a deixavam mais leve. _Ou talvez, apenas talvez_ tenha sido o fato de que agora ela tinha outra pessoa crescendo dentro dela, necessitando que ela fosse forte pelos dois.

Fosse o que fosse que estava alimentando aquela coragem recém descoberta, Hinata gostou. A morena olhou para trás, em sua vida vazia e cheia de expectativas quanto á um casamento que estava fadado ao insucesso desde seu início, perguntando-se por milhares de vezes se teria a chance de recomeçar, e ali estava!

Começar de novo.

Aquelas três palavrinhas provocaram um sorriso involuntário na morena, e sentando-se ereta na cadeira de couro, ela lançou um olhar decidido e cheio de pura satisfação feminina na direção do ex-marido.

_- Isso não é da sua conta!_

A morena sorriu triunfante ao notar um pequeno rastro de surpresa no semblante inexpressivo de Itachi. Disfarçando a irritação, Itachi deu de ombros e se recostou na própria cadeira, os olhos negros repletos de frieza e determinação pregados na ex-mulher. Shikamaru pigarreou, chamando a atenção do casal.

_- Sobre a questão do subsídio._

_- Claro._ – Genma concordou, olhando de esguelha para o cliente que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na ex. _– De acordo com as cláusulas do acordo pré-nupcial, assinado pela sua cliente no início do casamento, uma soma de sete mil dólares será depositada mensalmente em sua conta pessoal pelo período de cinco anos totalizando quatrocentos e vinte mil dólares, no entanto, o Sr. Uchiha decidiu ignorar o pré-nupcial, e como prêmio a Srta. Hyuuga receberá imediatamente uma soma equivalente a cinco milhões de dólares._

_- Cinco milhões?_ A voz de Shikamaru falhou.

_- Não._ Hinata repetiu, se esforçando para manter-se firme.

_- Hyuuga-sama, meu cliente está sendo mais do que justo! _– Genma arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso incrédulo formando-se em suas feições impassíveis. – _Se você quer mais..._

_– Eu não quero absolutamente nada!_

Itachi bateu com os punhos fechados no tampo da mesa e levantou-se, sobressaltando aos presentes na sala e ganhando imediata atenção de todos.

_- Que jogo você está fazendo, Hinata?_

Mais uma vez, um arrepio de triunfo se espalhou pelo corpo da morena, deixando seu ego e orgulho em um nível elevado nunca experimentado antes. Hinata não conseguia entender como se sentia tão viva enquanto olhava para a boca da morte, mais algo havia mudado naquela manhã e os efeitos haviam provocado uma mudança radical na morena, que ainda estava curtindo aquela onda desconhecida de adrenalina.

_- Nenhuma casa, nenhum centavo..._ – O moreno vociferou; alheio ao triunfo interior de Hinata. – _Seu pai deixou claro que não vai te receber de volta. O que você pretende fazer, continuar dormindo no sofá das suas amigas?_

Ok, ela foi forçada a admitir que talvez seu plano de independência tivesse algumas falhas, mais nada que uma conversa com as amigas e um trabalho não resolvessem. Hinata fez uma careta internamente, mas não recuaria agora. Se Itachi estava determinado a se livrar dela e de seu filho, ela estava duplamente determinada a acatar a decisão dele e sumir definitivamente de sua vida. Ela não ia simplesmente sentar-se e deixar que ele a colocasse em uma casa fria, recebendo uma pensão alimentícia como uma desempregada.

Ele lhe entregou a adjudicação de cinco milhões de dólares? Ela havia apostado na loteria do divórcio e acertou todos os números mágicos? Ele estava tão desesperado assim para livrar-se dela? Nada fazia sentido, e naquele momento a morena decidiu que não queria que fizesse.

_- Eu acho melhor apelar para um recesso até novo aviso._

Shikamaru opinou, percebendo a súbita tensão do casal e recebendo um aceno conciliatório de Genma.

_- Vamos continuar amanhã._

_- Não._ – Itachi ajeitou sua postura, seus olhos fixos na ex. – _Nós vamos resolver isso agora. _

_- Não há mais nada para resolver_. - A morena declarou, levantando-se. - _Já assinei os papéis do divórcio e não estou nem um pouco interessada em nada, a não ser minha liberdade!_

Itachi inclinou-se, as mãos ainda apoiadas no tampo de madeira da mesa e um olhar assassino direcionado para a ex- mulher. A morena virou-se e conseguiu dar apenas dois passos antes da enorme mão de Itachi fechar-se em seu antebraço, detendo-a. voltando-se para o moreno, Hinata ficou consciente da fúria comedida em suas íris avermelhadas.

_- O que pretende com esse joguinho Hinata? Ficar na miséria?_

_- Eu não estou preocupada com a minha miséria, e você também não deveria estar_. – Livrando-se da pressão que os dedos faziam, a morena completou. – _As minhas escolhas não lhe dizem mais respeito Uchiha-Dono, e é melhor que se lembre disso daqui em diante._

Itachi a soltou, observando estupefato o andar altivo, a postura orgulhosa e o olhar determinado da ex-mulher. Onde aquela mulher desafiadora esteve escondida durante aqueles quase dois anos de casamento e convívio? O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, notando que o advogado o observava com interesse renovado.

_- Providencie o pagamento da pensão, ela querendo ou não_. – O moreno ordenou. – _Tenho certeza de que quando essa crise de auto-suficiência passar, ela vai se dar conta da estupidez que está cometendo._

_- Como quiser Uchiha-sama._

Genma saiu, deixando-o sozinho e mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos e metas. E a primeira delas era trazer Haruno Sakura para seus braços, apagar Hyuuga Hinata de seus pensamentos e de sua vida definitivamente. A mulher era louca, e aquele ataque só poderia ser uma má influência da Yamanaka desmiolada.

No entanto, um sorriso involuntário se formou em seus lábios ao recordar os momentos desafiadores protagonizados pela ex-mulher. Era tão nítido quanto à água que Hinata havia chegado até ali determinada a colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, e Itachi tinha que admitir, mesmo que relutantemente, que ela não só havia conseguido como havia sido esplêndida.

* * *

><p>- <em>Eu admiro sua coragem Hyuuga-san.<em> – Shikamaru disse ao saírem da sala. – _Mais devia pensar no bem estar do bebê que está esperando ao se recusar a receber aquilo que essa criança tem direito!_

Hinata arregalou os olhos e notou que suas amigas a observavam com atenção. Olhando ao redor vez ou outra e certificando-se de que mais ninguém os ouviria, a morena perguntou.

_- C-como sabe?_

_- Foi fácil... A senhora é uma mulher de atitudes comprometedoras. –_ Hinata fez uma careta, e Shikamaru esboçou um sorriso entendedor, explicando. - _Pelo gesto protetor pouco antes de entrarmos na sala de seu marido!_

_- Ex-marido, Shikamaru-san._ – A morena o corrigiu, recomposta. – _Eu agradeço pela preocupação, mais posso lhe assegurar que sei exatamente o que estou fazendo._

- _E a Hina tem todo o nosso apoio_. – Reiterou Ino, abraçando a amiga. – _Portanto, bico fechado Sr. Abacaxi._

_- Tsc, problemática como sempre!_

Ino deu língua para Shikamaru, que se limitou a um sorriso miúdo como resposta.

– _Te desejo boa sorte daqui para frente Hyuuga-san, principalmente quando seu ex-marido descobrir que vai ser papai! _– Lançando um olhar para Ino, Shikamaru completou._ - Eu já disse o quanto admiro sua maturidade, Ino?_

E antes que Hinata ou a loira tivessem a chance de retrucar, o moreno se afastou. TenTen ocultou o rosto risonho e Hinata imitou o gesto da morena, Ino estava em ponto de ebulição e ambas sabiam por experiência própria que nada de bom poderia acontecer se a bomba "**Yamanaka**" explodisse.

_- Que tal irmos para casa, assistir um romance água com açúcar, fofocar e acabar com todo aquele estoque de doces e vinho? _TenTen propôs_._

_- Acho a idéia esplêndida._ – Ino concordou com um sorriso. _– Eu estou necessitando urgentemente de um encontro com a Sra. Ressaca._

TenTen revirou os olhos e Hinata sorriu, a morena estava tão atenta as loucuras que Ino dizia que não percebeu o moreno que se aproximava, ocasionando em um encontrão que a teria levado ao chão se braços fortes não a tivessem amparado e apertado de encontro á um tórax sólido e definido. Olhos de obsidiana, cabelos negros como a noite e completamente desgrenhados, sem contar aquele sorriso de canto irresistível e estranhamente familiar. Hinata praguejou mentalmente ao notar o quão próximos estavam; quão bonito aquele homem era, e como seria maravilhoso beijar aquela boca carnuda.

Malditos hormônios descontrolados!

Ino se abanou e sorriu maliciosamente enquanto observava o desenrolar da cena. O homem desconhecido parecia estar comendo Hinata com os olhos, e a pobre mocinha ficava cada vez mais vermelha com aquele olhar intimidante pregado em seu semblante desconcertado. Shisui sorriu quando notou a tensão nos traços delicados do rosto da morena em seus braços, então ele a tocou, as pontas de seus dedos dançando em sua face sem realmente tocá-la e seus olhares atraídos um para o outro como um imã invisível.

_- Devia prestar mais atenção Srta!_

Havia um quê de interrogação na frase, mais Hinata estava entorpecida demais para realmente prestar atenção ás palavras. A morena sentiu os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiando ante o tom de voz másculo e rouco, afastando-se relutantemente do desconhecido. Olhando-o agora, a morena notou que tinha um corpo maravilhoso e longilíneo que o terno não conseguia esconder, e aquele olhar conhecedor unido ao sorriso insolente eram uma mistura potente e infalível na arte de conquistar o sexo oposto.

_- Você está bem?_

_- S-sim... _– Hinata amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar. _– Arigato._

A morena virou-se e se preparava para voltar a se juntar as amigas quando ele a deteve, a mão agarrada á seu braço e um olhar irresistível nos olhos negros.

_- Ainda não me disse seu nome Hime._

Hinata corou, e o sorriso do homem apenas ampliou-se. Lançando um olhar de súplica á Ino e TenTen, a morena descobriu que não teria qualquer tipo de ajuda daquelas duas.

_- E-eu não t-tenho o costume de dizer meu nome a d-desconhecidos._

O moreno sorriu e Hinata praguejou mentalmente a falta de sorte que era ter um homem como aquele por perto e estar com os hormônios completamente descontrolados. Imagens nada inocentes invadiram sua mente, e a morena corou ao imaginar aquela boca carnuda em lugares de sua anatomia que não tinha coragem de pronunciar em voz alta. Alheio aos seus pensamentos pecaminosos, o moreno estendeu a mão com um sorriso charmoso esboçado nos lábios.

_- Me chamo Shisui, e é um enorme prazer conhecê-la Hime!_

_- A-arigato Shisui-sama, mais eu realmente preciso ir._

Ele a soltou de maneira lenta e hesitante, em seus profundos olhos negros havia um pedido silencioso, um pedido que Hinata fez questão de ignorar por não saber como lidar com tamanha veneração. Ela havia começado o dia com a notícia de uma gravidez acidental mais não menos desejada, agora, mal havia assinado os papéis do divórcio e um homem maravilhoso e cheio de segundas intenções havia aparecido. Aquilo era sorte demais para um único dia, a morena decidiu sarcasticamente.

Transparecendo um controle e compostura que estava longe de sentir, a morena alcançou as amigas, e na segurança do interior do elevador, levantou os olhos para lançar um último olhar ao homem misterioso. Ele ainda estava lá, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, um olhar predatório e um sorriso travesso estampado nos lábios carnudos e tentadores.

* * *

><p>Shisui invadiu a sala do primo com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, uma aura de divertimento o precedendo e um assobio ritmado escapando de seus lábios. Itachi franziu o cenho, sabendo instintivamente que alguma pobre moça havia caído como um cordeirinho nas garras do primo, ou havia sido feita de alvo para os flertes do mais velho dos primos.<p>

_- Quem é a vitima?_

Shisui sorriu, aparentando uma inocência que Itachi sabia ser enganosa.

_- Nada de vítimas Otouto_. – Itachi franziu o cenho. – _Agora, como foi a reunião?_

- _Minha ex-mulher é um enigma complexo demais_. – Shisui arqueou a sobrancelha, indagador. – _Recusou tudo a que tem direito e mandou que não me metesse na vida dela._

_- É uma pena que eu não a tenha conhecido, aposto que teríamos nos dado bem!_

Itachi recostou-se na cadeira e encarou o primo com um sorriso trocista estampado nos lábios, ele tinha certeza de que Shisui se encantaria com Hinata e vice-versa. E, por algum motivo desconhecido o pensamento o irritou.

_- Achei que estaria correndo atrás de antigas namoradas agora que está de volta ao país. – _Shisui fez uma careta e Itachi completou._ - O que o trás até aqui? Te conheço bem o bastante para saber que não veio aqui apenas para falar do meu divórcio._

_- Tia Mikoto está desconsolada, e me pediu que colocasse algum juízo na sua cabeça..._ – Itachi suspirou, e Shisui completou risonho. – _Estava gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que o filho dela era um completo idiota, e que estava arruinando um casamento maravilhoso com uma jovem insubstituível!_

_- De fato, teria sido um casamento maravilhoso se nos amássemos, o que não é o caso._

_- Eu até te entendo, mais a tia não está nem um pouco convencida._ – Itachi girou a cadeira, observando a vista. – _Ela disse que você ama sua esposa e que só vai perceber isso quando ela já estiver perdida!_

_- A única coisa que senti pela minha ex-mulher foi respeito e carinho._ – E suspirando, completou. – _É a Sakura que eu quero, e agora eu sei que me casar com Hinata foi um erro sob muitos aspectos._

Shisui sorriu, entendendo pela primeira vez o amor que o primo dizia sentir pela Haruno. Ele mesmo não havia se encantado com aquela linda morena apenas alguns momentos atrás? Pensando nisso...

_-Acho que encontrei minha futura esposa._

Itachi girou a cadeira, uma expressão de incredulidade no semblante e um sorriso de deboche nos lábios finos.

_- E eu acho que já ouvi essas mesmas palavras uma centena de vezes._

_- Dessa vez é pra valer Otouto_. – Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso. – _Essa mulher me cativou como nenhuma outra, e não deu a mínima importância para os meus galanteios!_

_- Isso é novo! _– O moreno retrucou com deboche. – _E quem é a dama misteriosa? Alguém que eu conheço?_

- _Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja, ou como se chama..._ - Shisui soou frustrado e Itachi lhe endereçou um sorriso solidário. - _Ela se recusou a me dizer seu nome, e disse que não falava com estranhos._

Com um sorrisinho debochado, Itachi apoiou os braços na mesa e encarou o primo com divertimento. Era atípico ver uchiha Shisui desanimado porque havia levado um fora de alguma mulher, geralmente eram as mulheres que imploravam por um pouco de atenção, e o fato de que a dama misteriosa não só tinha descartado o primo como se recusará a revelar algo tão chulo como seu nome o surpreendeu. E foi com um sorriso que Itachi decidiu que aquela mulher merecia todo o seu respeito!

_- Eu preciso encontrá-la Itachi._

Apesar de seu nome ter sido pronunciado, Itachi tinha certeza que o primo estava falando sozinho, e o moreno se perguntou quem seria a mulher misteriosa responsável por deixar Shisui naquele estado de necessidade tão lastimável. Ele adoraria conhecê-la!

* * *

><p><em>Wow, mais um capitulo inédito..<em>

_Bom não tenho o que dizer sobre minhas outras fic's, a não ser que ainda não tenho um prazo de postagem pra nenhuma delas.._

_E realmente frustrante, tanto pra mim quanto pra quem acompanha o fato de não se ter atualizações constantes... No entanto, eu ainda prefiro não postar nada a postar porcarias, por isso, só um pouquinho mais de paciência e eu consigo me achar.._

_Quanto ao capitulo, bom eu sempre quis colocar o Shisui em alguma Fic, assim como o Madara e quando a idéia surgiu eu achei maravilhosa e não resisti a postar.. O que acharam?_

_Bjos!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradecimentos á:<em>**

_FranHyuuga - Otowa Nekozawa - srta Uzumaki - Hossana - Catherine3_


	4. Pela Última Vez

**Cap. III - Pela Última Vez.**

* * *

><p>Haviam se passado dois dias desde a reunião com seu advogado e Hinata caminhava apressada por um parque no centro da cidade, mergulhada em profundos pensamentos acerca de seu casamento desastroso. Desde o começo Ela havia feito de tudo para provar a Itachi que ela poderia ser a esposa e mulher ideal para ele... Serviu-lhe diligentemente, acatou cada um de seus pedidos com carinho, eficiência e dedicação, enfim, ela fez tudo o que uma boa esposa teria feito!<p>

Então, o que havia dado errado? A morena balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

No dia em que Itachi havia dito a ela que queria o divórcio, Hinata ficou surpreendida com a própria dor. Seu coração se quebrou em um milhão de pedacinhos e suas esperanças de que tudo daria certo foram por água abaixo. Aquela era a última coisa que poderia ter passado em sua mente naquele momento. Mas então, munindo-se de coragem, ela havia dado um sorriso aguado e se afastado o mais rápido possível, libertando suas lágrimas bem longe das vistas do Uchiha.

Naquela mesma noite Hinata abandonou a Mansão Uchiha.

Nos primeiros dias a morena se sentiu completamente perdida, incapaz de aceitar ou acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Num momento tudo estava bem, e de repente, Itachi comunica que os papéis do divórcio estavam prontos para serem assinados. Analisando a situação agora, Hinata se deu conta de que talvez ela estivesse mentindo para si mesma durante todo aquele tempo, e apenas fingindo que tudo estava bem.

Suspirando amargamente, ela admitiu para si mesma que aquele havia sido um amor unilateral desde o início. Mesmo quando ele havia lhe proposto casamento, ela sabia que Itachi estava apenas cedendo ás vontades de Mikoto como o bom filho que ele era. E mesmo assim ela havia aceitado; acreditando tolamente que Itachi seria capaz de retribuir seus sentimentos algum dia. Sonhando que ao se entregar á ele de corpo e alma, ele se daria conta de que era ela que ele realmente amava, no entanto, ele sequer havia dormido no mesmo quarto que ela na noite de núpcias.

A morena sorriu amargamente, xingando-se mentalmente por ter sido tão crédula e ingênua. Ele sequer a havia tocado antes da noite de bebedeira!

Hiashi a havia ridicularizado perante todos os integrantes da família quando soube da separação, e apesar dos protestos de Kurenai, Hinata foi imediatamente privada de seu título de herdeira das corporações Hyuuga, assim como impedida de tocar em um só centavo da fortuna da família. As palavras cruéis do patriarca Hyuuga ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos: "_Hyuuga's não devem ser submetidos á vergonha de uma dissolução matrimonial, principalmente quando se trata de sua própria inutilidade._" Aquela havia sido sua punição, e assim que o divórcio se tornasse público, seus dias como membro da ramificação principal da família Hyuuga chegariam ao fim.

Ainda assim, não cabiam dúvidas ou incertezas quanto ao dinheiro que Itachi havia lhe oferecido, a única coisa que ela queria dar-lhe era o que o moreno havia pedido: Sua liberdade; por mais que houvesse sido doloroso. Afinal, não importava o tempo que passasse; agora Hinata sabia que Itachi jamais poderia amá-la do jeito que amava sua flor de cerejeira. As lágrimas começaram a brotar, e a morena piscou para afastá-las, erguendo o queixo e caminhando determinada em direção a floricultura há algumas quadras dali.

O trabalho na floricultura havia sido uma idéia de Ino, e apesar de o salário não ser muito alto, Hinata estava satisfeita por finalmente controlar as rédeas de sua vida. Há alguns dias atrás havia conseguido alugar um apartamento pequeno e aconchegante no subúrbio de Tóquio com suas últimas economias, e apesar da falta de costume, foi fácil se acostumar ao transporte público. A pequena sineta na porta anunciou sua chegada, e Yamanaka Inoichi sorriu ao levantar os olhos e reconhecê-la.

- _Ino me garantiu que você não me traria dores de cabeça Hinata-chan._ – O homem disse, um sorriso nos lábios. – _Mas eu confesso que acreditei que fosse uma menininha mimada e cheia de vontades como minha filha!_

Hinata sorriu, entendendo perfeitamente a lógica no raciocínio do mais velho, no entanto, mesmo sendo a filha de um dos homens mais ricos do país, ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em que o pai houvesse lhe agradado com algum mimo ou simplesmente tivesse elogiado seus esforços para ser a filha que ele desejava que fosse. Hyuuga Hiashi não se importava com ela ou com qualquer coisa que envolvesse seu nome, e Hinata havia aprendido isso á duras penas!

- _Otou-san sempre me fez trabalhar duro para conquistar o que eu queria. _

- _Seu pai fez bem. _– Era uma afirmação inocente e com um tom de divertimento. – _Eu não tive a mesma sorte com minha filha... Bastava Ino me encarar com aqueles enormes olhos azuis, e eu sempre cedia._

A morena sorriu e caminhou até o homem, guardando seu casaco e bolsa no armário atrás do balcão e prontificando-se a ajudar Inoichi na tarefa de regar e podar as pequenas mudas expostas nas prateleiras da modesta loja. Naquele pequeno momento de concentração, ela era apenas Hinata, não havia Itachi, Hiashi e nem nenhum dos problemas que assolavam sua mente, só havia aquelas lindas flores e seus perfumes maravilhosos.

Mais Hinata sabia que aquela despreocupação acabaria assim que a noite daquela tranqüila sexta-feira chegasse. As duas famílias haviam planejado uma festa para cerca de quinhentos convidados, entre eles a elite da sociedade e alguns jornalistas de revistas e jornais importantes, de modo a anunciar publicamente a dissolução do casamento entre seus dois representantes, e aproveitando para dizer sutilmente que ambos os divorciados são elegíveis para estar em um novo relacionamento, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse planejando entrar em um tão cedo.

_- Hina-chan, está na hora de virar princesa._

Hinata pulou de susto e lançou um olhar irritado na direção da amiga escandalosa, seus olhos voltando-se para o relógio em forma de flor pendurado na parede. Depois de receber um cumprimento caloroso da filha, Inoichi sorriu miúdo e sumiu na minúscula saleta atrás do balcão que levava a estufa, dando privacidade as duas.

_- Meu expediente ainda não acabou_. A morena retrucou.

- _Existem algumas vantagens em ser a amiga da filha do dono_. – Ino disse, sorrindo divertida. – _E entre essas vantagens, está a oportunidade de sair sempre que eu chamar!_

_- Ino-chan, eu acabei de começar a trabalhar aqui... Não quero que seu pai se arrependa de ter me contratado!_

_- Pode ter absoluta certeza de que não vou me arrepender._ – Inoichi respondeu, saindo da pequena estufa. – _Além do mais, Ino me explicou que você tem de estar deslumbrante na festa de hoje á noite, por isso vá despreocupada e fique linda!_

_- Viu? _Ino disse, indicando o pai com um movimento de cabeça.

_- Arigato Inoichi-sama_. A morena agradeceu, ruborizada.

_- Ótimo... Agora vamos, porque a senhorita tem hora marcada com o meu cabeleireiro._

E sem ter a chance de negar-se, a morena foi arrastada loja á fora pela amiga, mal tendo tempo de alcançar a bolsa e o casaco. O resto de seu dia seria longo, e Hinata não queria nem pensar no momento em que teria de estar cara a cara com Hyuuga Hiashi e Uchiha Itachi novamente. É, ao que parecia o resto de sua agradável sexta-feira seria extenuante!

* * *

><p>Itachi se sentiu angustiado ao atravessar as portas duplas de sua casa, lembrando-se momentaneamente do que aconteceu no dia em que havia notificado a família sobre sua decisão. Um sorriso se riscou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Mikoto desmaiada no sofá da sala, e o choque claramente notado nos olhos inexpressivos de Fugaku. Sasuke, bom, o irmão estava sendo apenas ele mesmo com aquele sorrisinho debochado e a falta de interesse em tudo que não fosse ele mesmo.<p>

Então, sem que pudesse conter, seus pensamentos flutuaram para Hinata, sua _ex-mulher_ agora. Ele ainda podia se lembrar da noite em que havia dito a ela sobre a decisão que havia tomado em relação ao casamento deles dois, era tão claro como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, e o que mais se destacava em todo o cenário era o olhar triste e conformado da morena, como se ela já esperasse ouvir aquelas palavras. Naquela noite ele se sentiu culpado e quase arrependido ao escutar os gemidos baixos do choro que ela havia tentado lhe ocultar.

E, em menos de meia hora a porta da frente havia sido batida e já não havia sinal de nenhum dos pertences da morena na casa. Assim que ela saiu a casa mergulhou em uma espécie de depressão mórbida, como se fosse um ser-vivo e sentisse a falta da morena; e por mais que ele odiasse ter de admitir, ao longo dos dias sua ausência fez a casa cada vez mais fria e sombria, afastando de vez toda a aura acolhedora que parecia emanar naturalmente da morena.

Não havia mais o cheiro de comida caseira flutuando pelos cômodos quando ele chegava, não havia mais a esposa dedicada metida em ridículos aventais floridos e cheios de babados mexendo em alguma panela, não havia mais o adorável rubor nas raras vezes em que ele se aproximava, não havia mais os olhares discretos quando ela pensava que ele não estava olhando, não havia mais a voz melodiosa toda vez que Hinata cantava debaixo do chuveiro e nem os sorrisos com som de guizos que escapavam de seus lábios nos raros momentos descontraídos entre os dois.

Mesmo á contragosto, Itachi admitiu para si mesmo que sentia falta de Hinata, especialmente de seu sorriso luminoso.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, não era hora para se ter aquele tipo de pensamentos. Ele não ia começar a lamentar sua decisão agora, era Sakura quem ele amava. Além disso, a separação era o melhor, certo? Ele não podia continuar usando Hinata e alimentando seus sonhos infantis e românticos, ele tinha certeza de que o que sentia pela morena era carinho e respeito, e sempre seria apenas isso... Carinho e respeito, ou ao menos era o que ele esperava.

* * *

><p>Os convidados já estavam na área designada, à maioria deles sussurrando e fofocando sobre as possíveis razões que levaram Itachi a entrar com o pedido de divórcio. O moreno gemeu ao escutar que provavelmente havia uma amante, e que logo haveria um comunicado de seu novo casamento. Por um instante ele pegou-se imaginando como Hinata se sentiria arrasada ao escutar algo como aquilo; Algo que ela sabia ser uma meia-verdade mais que mesmo assim não deixava de ser doloroso e humilhante.<p>

Poucos minutos após sua chegada, Itachi notou os Hyuuga entrando, no entanto, não havia sinal de Hinata entre eles. A comitiva consistia em Hyuuga Hiashi, sua segunda esposa Kurenai, dois anciões do Clã, Hanabi e Neji, todos com sorrisos educados em seus lábios e com os queixos erguidos, aparentemente orgulhosos de sua posição, exceto pela esposa de Hiashi e os dois últimos, que não faziam questão de esconder seu completo desagrado em estar num lugar como aqueles.

_- Sabe Otouto, eu começo a pensar que você está arrependido de ter se divorciado da Hyuuga._

Itachi lançou um olhar irritadiço na direção de Shisui e praguejou mentalmente por se deixar dominar pela ansiedade recém descoberta de rever Hinata. Hinata nunca havia ocupado sua mente quando estavam casados, mais ultimamente a morena Hyuuga vinha sendo a protagonista de seus sonhos e pensamentos, e isso incluía sonhos nada inocentes, onde havia uma esposa submissa coberta somente por aqueles ridículos aventais e mais do que disposta a acatar todas as suas vontades, algo que o irritava e intrigava ao mesmo tempo. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que havia perdido todo o poder que tinha sob Hinata, e Uchiha Itachi não estava acostumado á perder!

_- Só quero que todo esse circo acabe de uma vez por todas!_

_- Acho que a tia Mikoto exagerou um pouco._

_-Você acha?_

Shisui sorriu e desviou seu olhar para o salão agitado, em um canto algumas garotas sorriam e sopravam beijinhos em sua direção, fato que Shisui não deixou passar desapercebido e fez questão de retribuir sorrindo e piscando os olhos ônix, provocando desmaios em algumas das moças, já Itachi, o moreno fez questão de ignorá-las e sacudir a cabeça em reprovação á atitude do primo.

_- Você não muda mesmo!_ – O moreno disse, divertido. _– Pensei que estivesse apaixonado!_

_- Eu estou... Mais começo a crer que aquela mulher era perfeita demais para ser de verdade._

Shisui suspirou e lançou um olhar ao redor, seus olhos percorrendo todo o salão com visível desânimo, não havia sinal da morena misteriosa que havia encontrado nos corredores do escritório do primo, e ele desconfiava que talvez nunca mais voltasse a encontrar a única mulher que havia sido capaz de mexer com seus sentidos, arrependia-se de não tê-la seguido.

_- Preciso de ar... Acho que vou dar uma volta lá fora!_

E, lançando um último olhar ao redor do salão, Shisui abandonou a festa com o ânimo em frangalhos. Era estranho desejar tanto rever uma desconhecida, mais ele ficaria mais do que satisfeito se pudesse ao menos saber o nome da misteriosa mulher que povoava seus sonhos.

**- oOo -**

Hinata observou as pessoas do salão com certa dose de pavor e raiva, todos ali estavam loucos para presenciar sua dor e especular sobre o fim de seu casamento, provavelmente dando boas gargalhadas de sua incompetência em manter Itachi á seu lado. No entanto, todos sabiam que aquele casamento estava fadado ao fracasso desde o início. Respirando fundo, a morena deu o primeiro passo em direção á forca, atraindo uma dezena de olhares ao parar no alto da escada.

Hinata usava um vestido de noite azul Royal de um único ombro que lembrava as antigas deusas gregas. Os cabelos haviam sido trançados e jogados sob o ombro esquerdo, - _que o vestido deixava nu_ - pedras de strass finalizavam o penteado e brilhavam contra a luz, pequenos brincos de diamantes, saltos altos, braceletes de ouro branco, e uma discreta bolsa carteira completavam o look. Seu rosto estava levemente pintado, e seus olhos e lábios haviam ganho destaque.

Ao todo, ela parecia etérea.

Hinata levantou o olhar ao sentir-se sendo observada, e assim que os olhares se encontraram, a morena precisou de todo o controle que havia reunido durante aqueles meses de separação para não virar as costas e sair correndo, afastou o olhar do moreno e desceu os degraus restantes, sorrindo aliviada ao ver Ino caminhando em sua direção.

_- Você está linda!_ - A loira sussurrou, sorrindo. _– Eu sabia que Lee-chan te deixaria deslumbrante!_

A morena teve vontade de gargalhar ao se recordar do cabeleireiro hiperativo e **verde** de Ino.

- _Lee-san é bastante... Hm..._

_- Louco?_ – A loira completou por ela. _– Ele é completamente pirado, mais até você tem de admitir que esteja deslumbrante!_

Hinata deixou que mais um sorriso luminoso escapasse de seus lábios. Bem, ela realmente tinha que admitir que por mais louco que o homem fosse, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Olhando ao redor, a morena se deu conta de que a noite se parecia muito ás quais sempre esteve acostumada a participar, pessoas falando mal umas das outras e os sorrisos falsos que lhe davam ânsia de vômito preenchiam a sala.

_- Amiga, vou procurar alguma diversão pra nós duas e já volto... Espere-me aqui!_ Hinata assentiu, baixando os olhos.

Hinata levantou o olhar e descansou-o na figura imponente e séria que conversava com Shiranui Genma a poucos metros de distância de si, a morena corou ao vê-lo e desviou o olhar para outro lugar, ao que tudo indicava Itachi não havia percebido e ela era grata por isso. Quando ela voltou seu olhar para a direção de Itachi uma segunda vez, percebeu que Mikoto se aproximava com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios e os olhos marejados. A morena tencionou inclinar-se respeitosamente, mais foi pega desprevenida em um abraço apertado e repleto de calor antes que tivesse a chance de se curvar.

_- Hinata-chan..._ Mikoto sussurrou com a voz abafada.

Mikoto deixou escapar um soluço e uma única lágrima correu pelo rosto delicado e de traços finos da matriarca Uchiha, Hinata retribuiu o abraço e esfregou círculos delicados nas costas da mais velha. Segurando as próprias lágrimas, a morena se afastou somente o suficiente para que pudesse encarar a ex-sogra nos olhos, sorrindo para a bela mulher que assim como Kurenai havia se tornado uma segunda mãe para ela.

_- Me perdoe por envolvê-la em uma situação tão desagradável quanto esse casamento com meu filho, Hina-chan! _

_- Eu sabia no que estava me metendo Mikoto-sama, não é necessário me pedir perdão!_

Assim que Mikoto desfez o abraço, as duas perceberam a aproximação de Itachi. Hinata engoliu a seco o nó que não sabia ter se formado em sua garganta e começou a desculpar-se enquanto tencionava se afastar, no entanto, Mikoto a agarrou pelo pulso e a manteve no mesmo lugar enquanto o moreno encurtava a distância até elas e a deixava cada vez mais tensa e acuada com sua presença.

_- Okaa-san._ – Mikoto voltou-se para o filho. _– Otou-san está solicitando sua presença na mesa de Jiraiya-sama._

Lançando um olhar pesaroso aos dois, Mikoto se afastou. Itachi analisou a ex-mulher por segundos que Hinata nomeou como torturantes e desagradáveis. Ela sabia que ele estava em busca de alguma fraqueza e o mínimo movimento em falso daria á ele o poder de acuá-la e fazer seus típicos comentários desagradáveis, no entanto, daquela vez a morena se surpreendeu ao escutar as palavras que escaparam dos lábios finos do moreno.

_- Está muito bonita Hinata-san!_

_- A-arigato Uchiha-san._

_- Eu já lhe disse para não gaguejar!_ Itachi disse com firmeza.

Hinata engoliu em seco, brincando inconscientemente com os dedos, os olhos baixos e as mãos suadas com o nervosismo.

_- Desculpe._ A morena sussurrou.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a morena lembrou-se da pequena caixinha cuidadosamente guardada em sua bolsa. Retirando o pequeno estojo de dentro da bolsa, ela o estendeu ao moreno, surpreendendo-o.

_- O que é isso?_ Itachi perguntou, e havia um tom de impaciência em sua voz.

Hinata levantou a cabeça para nivelar os olhos com os dele, e Itachi se surpreendeu uma vez mais ao notar a determinação estampada nas íris peroladas da ex-mulher. Hinata estava linda, mais havia um brilho á mais em seus olhos e em seus gestos. Um brilho que a deixava radiante!

_- Isso pertence á sua família e deve ser entregue a sua futura esposa._

_- Eu o dei á você, e não me lembro de tê-lo pedido de volta._

Hinata suspirou impaciente, ela devia ter imaginado que Itachi faria aquele tipo de cena.

_- Eu acredito ter deixado bastante claro no dia da audiência que não tenho interesse em nada do que seja seu._ – Hinata disse com firmeza. – _Esse anel é uma relíquia da sua família, e você foi bastante sincero e explícito ao me dizer que deveria ser entregue a mulher que você amava; o que não é o caso._

Apesar de as palavras serem ditas com fúria comedida, os olhares denunciavam a tensão que havia entre os dois, no entanto, quem os observasse acharia tratar-se apenas de uma conversa normal e civilizada.

_- Já que você faz tanta questão de me devolver esse estúpido anel, tudo bem!_

E, tomando o pequeno estojo das mãos da morena, Itachi o enfiou no bolso do paletó, incapaz de ignorar a corrente elétrica que se espalhou por todo seu corpo ao roçar os dedos nos dela.

_- Hina-chan... Adivinha quem eu encontrei?_ – Hinata pulou de susto ao escutar a voz de Ino. _– Kiba-kun... Aquele gostoso com jeito selvagem que corria atrás de você como um cachorrinho amestrado!_

_- Ino-chan, eu não acho que..._

_- Vamos dançar._

Itachi a arrastou para a pista de dança, não lhe dando a oportunidade de recusar seu pedido ou responder a Ino. Em silêncio e com os olhos fixos nos seus, ele a segurou possessiva e firmemente pela cintura, guiando-a de acordo com o ritmo lento da melodia que tocava. Por longos segundos o silêncio reinou imperativo, consternando a morena e levando-a cada vez mais perto de uma crise de choro. Itachi notou a tensão da mulher em seus braços, no entanto, também foi capaz de notar o calor radiante que se desprendia de seu corpo, mesmo através das inúmeras camadas do vestido.

Tudo era novo para Itachi, o cheiro, as sensações, o brilho de tristeza no olhar de Hinata, e o fato de querer punir a si mesmo por saber que aquele sentimento estava ali por causa dele. Era estranho estar tão perto dela e sentir-se tão vulnerável. Entretanto, o que havia mudado?

_- Se acalme Hinata..._ – O moreno sussurrou. _– Está é a última vez._

_- A última vez._ A morena repetiu num sussurro.

Hinata se rendeu ao tom imponente daquela voz e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Itachi, aproveitando aquele ultimo momento e inalando seu cheiro. Eles permaneceram naquela posição por um bom tempo, e para a maioria dos convidados, os dois pareciam mais recém-casados do que um casal prestes a se separar definitivamente. A maioria das pessoas os olhava com surpresa em seus rostos, e parte deles admitiu, mesmo que para si mesmos que era um desperdício que um casal tão bonito optasse pelo divórcio.

Eles pareciam tão perfeitos e apaixonados!

Quando a música terminou, Hinata se afastou de Itachi encarando-o nos olhos e mal contendo as próprias lágrimas. Permitindo a si mesma um último momento de ousadia e coragem, a morena traçou os contornos do bonito rosto com as pontas dos dedos, como se com aquele gesto pudesse fazer uma marca em sua memória e guardá-lo. Hinata olhou para o rosto inexpressivo, desejando que apenas uma única vez aqueles olhos demonstrassem por ela algo mais do que indiferença.

Afastando-se completamente do moreno, Hinata encarou os próprios pés, incerta sobre como proceder ou o que dizer numa situação constrangedora como aquela. Ela estava ciente dos olhares de expectativa das pessoas á sua volta, e mais ciente ainda do olhar incrédulo do homem á sua frente.

_- Arigato Itachi! _– Ela sussurrou, e por alguns segundos, surpresa preencheu o olhar ônix. _– Obrigada por me aceitar como sua esposa, e me ajudar a crescer como pessoa e mulher!_

Ela lhe endereçou um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou novamente, suas mãos delicadas pousaram em sua nuca e o puxaram para baixo, para um beijo. Mesmo que ainda hesitante, a morena apertou seus lábios contra os dele, revelando toda sua doçura naquele contato íntimo e inesperado. Itachi estava chocado demais para reagir, perguntando-se mentalmente se aquela era mesmo Hinata, sua ex-mulher.

Ele sabia que ela era tímida demais para um beijo em público, muito menos começar um. Com a falta de resposta, a morena voltou a se afastar, mal disfarçando sua decepção e sentindo o coração espatifando-se em mil pedacinhos dentro do peito. Sua visão ficou turva e ela sabia que tinha que sair dali antes que as lágrimas fossem mais fortes do que ela. Mais antes havia algo a ser dito.

_- Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e acho que... Acho que sempre amarei. _

A morena sussurrou com um leve tremor na voz antes de afastar-se completamente, seus olhos espelhando cada uma de suas palavras, e deixando para trás um Itachi atônito e chocado demais para reagir. Ele ficou lá, imobilizado. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar aliviar a estranha dor que começava a crescer em seu peito e observar enquanto Hinata se afastava completamente.

_- É o melhor!_ Itachi sussurrou como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo.

Os curiosos que assistiam a cena sacudiram suas cabeças em total decepção. Não era daquele jeito que deveria ter terminado, mais talvez aquela fosse a melhor forma de se chegar á um entendimento. Às vezes a distância era o melhor remédio para se notar o Amor e a falta que outro faz.

* * *

><p>Hinata andava rápido e com a cabeça baixa, inconsciente de que era seguidade perto. Os pensamentos da morena estavam voltados para Itachi e seus sentimentos em completa desordem. Era difícil saber que era vítima de um amor não correspondido, e essa certeza quebrantava ainda mais os pedacinhos restantes de seu tolo coração. A quem tinha querido enganar com aquele casamento? Com aquela tentativa patética de reaproximação?<p>

Nada no mundo faria Itachi amá-la, nem mesmo a criança que crescia em seu ventre. E, naquela noite a morena havia enxergado essa verdade em seus olhos ônix, finalmente se convencendo que nem mesmo todo o amor que sentia por ele seria capaz de influenciar, mesmo que apenas um pouco, a decisão de Itachi em afastá-la para sempre. Aqueles mesmos olhos haviam lhe pedido perdão, silenciosamente!

Entorpecida pela dor, Hinata só se deu conta de que havia abandonado o salão de festas quando uma brisa fria arrepiou seu corpo mal protegido pelo tecido fino do vestido. Sentindo-se completamente exaurida, a morena sentou-se num dos bancos no centro do jardim, seus olhos focados na água esguichada pelo chafariz e distraída demais para perceber que já não estava mais sozinha.

_- Porque abandonou a festa?_

O timbre masculino era indiscutivelmente autoritário e o último que Hinata desejava ter escutado naquele momento, no entanto, ela foi forçada a encarar o homem diante de si e sustentar aquele olhar, mesmo que tudo o que desejasse naquele momento fosse se entregar ás lágrimas ou simplesmente manter-se silenciosa e absorta em seus próprios pensamentos; sem interrupções indesejadas, como acontecia agora.

_- Vai deixar que o Uchiha saiba que conseguiu atingi-la com essa separação!_

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Hinata desviou os olhos do homem á sua frente para a água que o chafariz esguichava, sentindo-se estafada demais de tudo o que envolvia seu divórcio e conseqüentemente seu ex-marido. Era estranho, ou talvez fosse apenas mais um dos inúmeros sintomas da gravidez, mais tudo o que queria era manter distância de Itachi.

_- O que Itachi pensa ou deixa de pensar não é mais problema meu_. - A morena respondeu sem encarar seu interlocutor. – _E antes que você comece com seu discurso sobre o quão inútil e estúpida eu sou por estar chorando por alguém que não dá a mínima para mim, eu aviso que já o decorei e não preciso de uma reprise!_

_- Quando foi que se tornou tão impertinente?_

_- Defender meu ponto de vista não e ser impertinente, é ter opinião própria._ – Irritada, a morena se levantou e aproximou-se do chafariz. _- O que faz aqui fora de qualquer forma? Não deveria estar lá dentro mostrando a todas aquelas pessoas o quão inabaláveis são os Hyuuga?_

_- Soube que você não aceitou o acordo oferecido por Itachi._ - Hinata se manteve em silêncio, por que sabia que havia mais a ser dito. - _Também me disseram que está trabalhando na floricultura dos Yamanaka e morando num cubículo fedorento e mal arejado!_

_- Eu gosto do que faço, e lá as pessoas não me criticam pelo simples fato de eu estar respirando!_

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois, e somente alguns segundos depois o som de um trovão o rompeu por alguns instantes. Segundos os quais o homem permitiu-se sorrir do ligeiro tremor que acometeu Hinata por um breve instante, ao que parecia ela ainda era apenas uma menininha com medo de trovões e tempestades. Recompondo-se, a morena voltou a encarar chafariz, ignorando-o como ele mesmo havia feito com ela uma centena de vezes, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir aquela pequena rejeição o abalou.

_- Você é minha filha, e eu precisava me certificar de que estava bem._ – Hiashi suspirou ao notar o ceticismo no breve olhar que Hinata lhe lançou. – _Eu sei que parte de tudo o que está acontecendo hoje é culpa minha... Eu tive tanto medo de fracassar que acabei não sendo um bom pai, mais eu pensei que aquele rapaz a faria verdadeiramente feliz._

_- Desde quando minha felicidade importa pra você Otou-san?_

A mágoa, tão nítida no tom de voz da filha o fez se sentir o pior dos homens, e a vontade que tinha de socar o Uchiha voltou com força total, assim como a vontade de socar a si mesmo por ter se entregado ao próprio medo e mantido a filha mais velha distante de si durante todo o tempo, no entanto, a semelhança entre mãe e filha era grande demais para ser ignorada ou esquecida, e o rosto de sua filha era hoje como um reflexo da mãe.

_- O medo é um mau conselheiro, Hinata._ – Intrigada, a morena lançou um olhar ao pai. – _E quando se trata de você e de sua irmã, eu tenho medo a todo instante!_

Aquela estranha declaração era o mais próximo de interesse que o pai demonstrava ter por ela em todos aqueles anos, e de repente Hinata viu-se ansiosa por mais daquele carinho repentino, lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos, mais a morena manteve-se firme, decidida a prestar máxima atenção ao que Hiashi tinha para lhe dizer.

_- Eu sabia que não era um pai bom o bastante para você e Hanabi, e por inúmeras vezes tive medo da minha própria incompetência em criar vocês duas, principalmente depois que sua mãe morreu..._ – A declaração a chocou. – _Eu não sabia demonstrar meu amor e nem conhecia outro jeito de amar, mais estou disposto a aprender se você puder me ensinar!_

_- Porque quer ser meu pai agora? QUe diferença isso faz depois de todo esse tempo?_

_- Durante todos esses anos eu expus seus defeitos, e você ouviu cada uma das minhas criticas em silêncio._ – A morena desviou os olhos para o céu, mais se manteve atenta as palavras de Hiashi. – _Você buscou melhorar a cada dia, e nunca reclamou ou jogou meus defeitos contra mim, embora eu merecesse suas críticas... A verdade é que eu fui injusto com você, e quero compensá-la de alguma maneira._

Hiashi se calou, e sua esperança morria lentamente enquanto os minutos se passavam e Hinata continuava em silêncio fitando fixamente o céu escuro e as nuvens acobreadas que eram um prenúncio de tempestade.

_- Eu sinto muito Otou-san. _– Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto da morena ao completar. – _Mais eu não tenho nenhuma palavra ou resposta para lhe dar... Pelo menos não agora!_

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Hinata vislumbrou um brilho de insegurança refletido nos olhos perolados do pai, perguntando-se se algum dia eles seriam capazes de retomar o relacionamento e deixar o passado onde ele deveria estar, para trás. Era difícil perdoar anos de críticas injustas e tamanha indiferença!

_- Eu gostaria que voltasse para casa onde é o seu lugar, mais entendo sua hesitação_. - Depois de um momento de silêncio, Hiashi completou. - _Entretanto, já comprei um apartamento melhor e desbloqueei suas contas caso decida continuar morando sozinha._

E sem mais palavras o Hyuuga deixou-a sozinha, mais confusa do que antes e com lágrimas correndo livres por seu rosto. Hinata ainda não tinha assimilado as palavras do pai, quando, momentos depois a primeira gota de água molhou seu nariz, para logo em seguida ser acompanhada por um verdadeiro aguaceiro. Sem se importar com o vestido, o cabelo ou a maquiagem, a morena continuou ali, as lágrimas misturadas à água da chuva e uma dor terrível oprimindo seu peito.

Quanto de dor um coração poderia suportar antes de quebrar-se em milhões de pedacinhos?

Decidida a abandonar aquela festa, a morena deu o primeiro passo em direção ao salão, precisava encontrar Ino e convencer a loira a levá-la embora, já que não se sentia bem o bastante para dirigir. A visão turva a impedia de enxergar com clareza, e sem que ao menos pudesse notar, a morena sentiu algo sólido colidindo em seu corpo e ficou momentaneamente desnorteada com um delicioso perfume amadeirado.

Hinata notou que teria ido ao chão se aqueles braços fortes não a tivessem rodeado e a mantido prisioneira, agradecendo mentalmente ao estranho por não ter permitido que o tombo acontecesse, ou estaria seriamente preocupada com seu bebê agora. Seu olhar perolado ergueu-se, e uma estranha sensação de dejá vù a envolveu quando seus olhos encontraram olhos ônix que denotavam um misto de surpresa e satisfação.

_- Hime._ A voz do desconhecido não passava de um sussurro rouco. _- Eu finalmente te encontrei._

E, pega completamente de surpresa e desprevenida, Hinata foi apertada pelos braços do desconhecido e um beijo cálido foi plantado em sua boca. Tudo ao seu redor evocava sensualidade e romance... O jardim, a chuva e principalmente aquele homem maravilhoso; sem que pudesse se contiver, Hinata pegou-se envolvendo o moreno desconhecido pelo pescoço e aprofundando o beijo, transformando a calidez em luxúria e satisfazendo seu corpo. Os olhos perolados se abriram quando o moreno interrompeu o beijo, ofegante. Havia um sorriso malicioso e estranhamente familiar estampado nos lábios masculinos, e Hinata o reconheceu no mesmo instante: O moreno do corredor, como Ino o apelidara.

* * *

><p>Que tal o capítulo?<p>

Bom, avisando desde já que o relacionamento entre Hinata e Shisui vai se desenrolar mais fácil e rapidamente, o moreno está de quatro pela Hyuuga e o relacionamento dos dois vai dar o que falar, principalmente quando o Itachi descobrir!

Bjos e até a próxima!

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimentos especiais á:<em>

_FranHyuuga - Catherine3 - Srta Uzumaki_


	5. Uma Noite com Você

**Cap IV- Uma Noite com Você.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto & Seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem!_

_**Sinopse:** Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**_Shipper:_**_ ItaHinaShisu. (UA)_

* * *

><p><em>- Kami, como eu sonhei com esse beijo!<em>

Hinata só foi semi-consciente da voz rouca que sussurrava aquelas palavras ao pé de seu ouvido, e a morena se deu conta de que em algum momento daquele beijo roubado, seus braços haviam rodeado o pescoço de Shisui, o que fez suspeitar agora ser o motivo daquele sorriso repleto de satisfação masculina, e tão mal disfarçado.

A Hyuuga estava chocada com a própria atitude intempestiva e com a intensidade do beijo que acabara de trocar com um homem completamente desconhecido. Confusa e irritada, eram palavras chulas para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Hinata encarou o homem diante de si enquanto tentava se afastar inutilmente do agarre dele, e era eficazmente impedida pelos braços fortes e firmes do moreno.

_- Nada de fugas dessa vez Hime..._ – Mesmo irritada, Hinata notou o tom brincalhão na voz rouca. _– Não, até que me diga seu nome._

Surpresa, Hinata parou de tentar se afastar e sentiu o agarre afrouxar quase que imediatamente, sinal de que o homem não queria lhe fazer nenhum mal. Desconfiança brilhou em seus olhos ao notar a crua malícia no olhar de seu captor, aquele homem parecia ser capaz de ler sua alma com um livro aberto e desnudá-la com os aqueles incríveis olhos escarlate; e por mais estranho que parecesse, ela gostava da sensação.

_- Vamos Hime..._ – Arrepios espalharam-se por seu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido. - _Não me faça implorar!_

- _Kami... _

A morena rogou em uma prece que ela esperava ter sido silenciosa, por que o homem á sua frente era tentador demais para que ela tivesse forças suficientes para se negar a revelar algo tão banal quanto seu nome. Um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios de Shisui ao escutar a prece da misteriosa mulher em seus braços, o que significava que mesmo tendo se portado como se ele não fosse importante ou sequer existisse na primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado, ele mexia com ela de alguma forma.

_- Por mais maravilhosa__ que Você seja; eu não acredito que seja Kami_! – Um intenso rubor se espalhou pelo rosto níveo. – _Mais eu acho que qualquer um acreditaria se você dissesse que é um anjo... Um lindo anjo; devo acrescentar!_

Alguma vez, em seus quase dois anos de convívio e casamento havia escutado palavras tão gentis e espontâneas de seu marido? A resposta era não, e a descoberta desse fato doeu menos do que ela esperava.

_- M-me chamo H-Hinata... H-Hyuuga Hinata._

Hinata registrou o exato momento em que os olhos ônix do desconhecido deixaram de transmitir calor para tornarem-se frios e distantes como os de Itachi, e mesmo que inconscientemente, algo se rompeu ao notar o sutil afastamento e a dureza em seus traços antes tão descontraídos. Um silêncio pesado e desconcertante instaurou-se entre os dois, e cansada de ser pisoteada e ignorada, a morena engoliu o enorme nó em sua garganta e virou-se, tencionando se afastar.

- _Ei, espere um momento!_ - Ela o ouviu chamar, mais não deteve sua marcha. _– Eu acabei de encontrá-la, e estava sendo sincero quando disse NADA DE FUGAS!_

Shisui a segurou pelo braço com força, virando-a para si com um movimento rápido e sutil, mais se tornando tenso ao notar os soluços e as lágrimas que caiam abundantes de seus olhos perolados e se misturavam a água da chuva, arruinando a maquiagem da morena. Ele a havia magoado e se sentia um completo idiota por causa disso!

_- Me perdoe querida..._ – Shisui sussurrou, abraçando-a com ternura e ignorando o aguaceiro que os molhava. – _Não queria magoá-la, só fiquei um pouco surpreso quando descobri que a ex-mulher do meu primo, e a mesma mulher que venho procurando desesperadamente desde que nos esbarramos nos corredores da empresa!_

_- Primo?_

_- Eu sei que é difícil de imaginar alguém tão lindo quanto eu tendo um parentesco consangüíneo com Uchiha Itachi, mais é a mais pura verdade._ – Hinata sorriu miúdo, encarando o rosto agora sério do moreno. – _Você é uma mulher muito difícil de ser localizada Srta. Hyuuga, mais finalmente eu a tenho onde queria!_

E, sem dar a morena à chance de retrucar, Shisui a beijou novamente, inebriado com as sensações que ela lhe despertava e curioso para saber como Itachi não havia sucumbido aos encantos daquela pequena ninfa. Encorajado pela tímida retribuição da morena, Shisui a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços, rendido á aquela mulher e pouco se importando com a chuva forte que caía e os ensopava cada vez mais.

_- Eu acho que nós devíamos nos casar o quanto antes!_

Hinata sorriu; inconsciente de que era atentamente observada por seu interlocutor, e achando o jeito descontraído de Shisui um tanto fora dos padrões dos homens Uchiha, que em sua maioria eram frios e reservados. Shisui estava hipnotizado, e desconfiava que aquela mulher fosse à dona do sorriso mais lindo que já virá em toda sua vida. Naquele momento o moreno decidiu que Hyuuga Hinata, seria sua esposa e a mãe de seus filhos! O sorriso nos lábios de Hinata morreu lentamente ao notar que era observada, e a Hyuuga tremeu com a intensidade do olhar que Shisui lhe endereçava.

Era estranho, imprevisível e confuso... Mais Uchiha Shisui lhe transmitia força!

Havia um brilho de adoração e reverência no olhar do moreno que a fazia se sentir a mulher mais linda de todo o universo, e mesmo que tivessem acabado de se conhecer, algo lhe dizia que era uma conexão genuína e especial. Aquele era o mesmo brilho que ela havia almejado encontrar nos olhos de Itachi uma dezena de vezes, um brilho especial e de amor. Deixando que Shisui a guiasse para um local coberto onde pudessem se abrigar do temporal, Hinata chegou à conclusão de que talvez Itachi estivesse certo, e o divórcio realmente havia sido a melhor saída!

_- Você ainda o ama?_

A pergunta sussurrada em seu ouvido pego-a desprevenida por inúmeras razões, mais o que de fato a chocou, foi não ter uma resposta. Hinata havia amado o marido, mais Itachi havia ao menos gostado dela? Havia existido verdadeiro amor naquele casamento? Itachi havia ao menos chego a se preocupar com ela? Aquelas eram perguntas sem resposta, ou talvez ela só precisasse de algum tempo para admitir que seu casamento houvesse sido um erro sob muitos aspectos, principalmente quando se tratava da falta de sentimentos entre os cônjuges.

_- Não quero falar sobre isso! _– Shisui assentiu, concordando. –_ Só que... Eu acho que no decorrer dessas semanas, descobri que a presença dele já não me faz tanta falta!_

_- Fico feliz em ouvir isso._

Um sorriso miúdo se formou nos lábios masculinos, e como que para provar seu bom-humor, Shisui plantou um selinho terno e fugaz nos lábios femininos, enchendo-se de satisfação ao notar o adorável rubor que se espalhou pelo rosto níveo de Hinata, algo com o qual ele poderia se acostumar muito facilmente. Hinata era uma criatura adorável, e Shisui ainda não conseguia entender como Itachi havia deixado uma mulher como aquela escorregar por entre os dedos.

_- Soube que colocou meu primo em seu devido lugar no dia em que nos conhecemos._ – O moreno disse sorrindo. – _Hinata_-_Hime, você me surpreende a cada segundo!_

Envergonhada, a morena escondeu o rosto no peitoral masculino, surpresa com a própria atitude e chocada por aquele gesto tão significativo parecer tão natural. Do salão, ela podia escutar uma melodia suave e romântica, que incitava os casais a se arriscarem na pista de dança, e enlevada pelo momento, Hinata fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ser guiada em uma dança lenta em uma área isolada e coberta do jardim.

Ali, rodeada de belas flores, entorpecida com o perfume que elas exalavam e embalada pelos braços de Shisui; não havia a herdeira fracassada ou a esposa indesejada, ela era somente Hinata, uma mulher como outra qualquer que naquela noite havia tido a sorte de estar nos braços de um homem charmoso e sedutor. Na segurança daquele abraço não existia certo ou errado, somente a doce sensação de esquecimento que a acometia cada vez que seus olhos se encontravam com os do moreno que a hipnotizava com aquele ar de perigo e mistério.

Olhos que a incitavam a acatar obedientemente, cada um de seus desejos!

_- Eu posso me iludir muito facilmente, Hime..._ - Shisui sussurrou, despertando-a do torpor. - _Daí, ou você se casa comigo ou vou ser obrigado a raptá-la e mantê-la cativa até que me aceite!_

Os olhares se encontraram, e a morena descobriu que não tinha forças para desviar seus olhos ou sequer se afastar de Uchiha Shisui, o que era estranho, já que sem contar o primeiro encontro o conhecia a menos de quinze minutos. Entretanto, havia algo naqueles olhos que transformava toda sua hesitação em cinzas e dava a sensação de que já o conhecia há anos. O mundo pareceu desaparecer quando os lábios se tocaram uma vez mais.

E, quando o moreno sugeriu que abandonassem aquele lugar, Hinata não hesitou em acompanhá-lo para onde quer que ele a levasse, ela estava decidida a tirar proveito de tudo o que Shisui tivesse para lhe oferecer, mesmo que esse tudo se resumisse a apenas aquela noite.

* * *

><p>Itachi vasculhou todo o salão com os olhos, e como em todas às vezes anteriores o moreno não havia encontrado nenhum sinal ou tido um pequeno vislumbre de Hinata, sua preocupação aumentou quando viu o ex-sogro voltar do jardim pouco antes da chuva começar, e pela careta de Hiashi, o Uchiha suspeitava que o homem tivesse tido uma conversa bem desagradável com a filha. Agora, Ele só precisava garantir a si mesmo que Hinata estava bem!<p>

Seus passos o guiaram até a sacada, e ignorando a chuva torrencial, o moreno se aproximou da balaustrada de onde teria uma visão completa de todo o jardim. Lá, de frente para o chafariz estava uma cena que ele não estava preparado para assistir, e que o atingiu tão dolorosamente fundo, que Itachi se perguntou o que havia de errado consigo. Ele não deveria se importar por Hinata estar beijando alguém, mais por algum motivo desconhecido Itachi viu-se desejando que ela ainda estivesse usando o maldito anel que a prendia a ele e presa pelas leis de moral e honra impostas pelo casamento.

Itachi teve ganas de descer aqueles degraus e vencer a distância que a separava dele, arrancá-la dos braços daquele homem que ousava tocá-la e acertar a cara daquele bastardo por se aproveitar de Hinata.

_- Eu não faria isso se fosse você..._ – Itachi se deteve ao escutar a voz. _- O ciúme tende a ser um mau conselheiro, e pelo que me lembro vocês acabaram de se divorciar, ou melhor, **Você** acabou de pedir o divórcio._

A ênfase no Você ou sarcasmo naquela voz não passaram desapercebidos pelo moreno, que bufou irritado e virou-se para o recém chegado.

_- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião... E não__ estou com paciência pra aguentar suas loucuras hoje, Yamanaka._

_- Tanto faz... – _A loira respondeu dando de ombros_. – Já que eu não me lembro de ter perguntado se você estava ou não com paciência._

_- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Namorados pra arranjar!_

_- Na verdade, eu prefiro ficar aqui e ver você se roendo de ciúmes! _

Itachi grunhiu furioso e a loira sorriu, gostando de saber que o Uchiha estava realmente enciumado por ver Hinata com outra pessoa que não Ele e adorando a oportunidade grátis de azucrinar o imperador de gelo. Revirando os olhos, Ino chegou a conclusão de que a idiotice era um problema congênito dos homens daquela família, e a loira só esperava que Shisui fosse uma exceção a regra. Por que Itachi e Sasuke eram total perda de tempo! E ela sabia disso por experiência própria graças ao caçula dos Uchiha!

_- Sabe, eu até que gosto de você quando não está sendo um completo cretino. - _Itachi revirou os olhos ao notar o sarcasmo implícito nas palavras da loira._ - E, __eu acho que você precisa saber que a Hinata já está em outra._

O moreno estreitou os olhos e mirou Hinata e o "Amante desconhecido" uma vez mais antes de voltar sua atenção para Ino. E em tom de confidencia, a loira acrescentou.

– A_pesar do moreno misterioso ali... -_ Disse apontando para o casal._ - Ser um forte candidato, ele não é o único na parada... O Hyuuga jr está louco para uma oportunidade, Kiba-kun parece um cachorrinho no cio e Sai-kun quer usar a Hina-chan como musa inspiradora e pintá-la completamente nua... Eu tenho um palpite que esses homens estão desesperados pra conquistar minha amiga, e pelo que fiquei sabendo rolou até pedido de casamento!_

_- Pedido de casamento?_ – Itachi repetiu, furioso. – _Hinata acabou de se divorciar!_

Ino sorriu, estava definitivamente adorando acabar com a pouca paciência do Uchiha-mor. Quanto mais até que ele ficasse roxo e explodisse?

_- Você sabe o que dizem, né Uchiha? Nada melhor que um novo amor pra curar o antigo...- _A loira analisou as unhas e depois de um suspiro aborrecido, completou._ - Minha amiga é linda, solteira e no que depender do moreno gostoso que estava com ela, à segunda opção não vai demorar muito pra mudar!_

_- Eu conheço muito bem a minha ex-mulher, Hinata não se envolveria com ninguém... Não com uma separação tão recente! _

_- Eu não contaria com isso Itachi-baka!_ – Sorrindo sapeca, Ino completou. _– Aquela esposinha dócil e submissa que você conhecia pertence ao passado, mais foi divertido saber que você é capaz de exprimir sentimentos como o resto dos humanos normais!_

E sem mais palavras a loira o deixou sozinho, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos e incertezas. Furioso por saber que o fato de Hinata estar seguindo em frente o enfurecia sobremaneira. Era uma sensação nova, estranha e incômoda e Itachi não fazia idéia de como nomeá-la, mais o simples fato de pensar em Hinata com outro o punha louco, no entanto, aquilo não poderia ser ciúme, poderia? Lançando mais um olhar para o chafariz onde Hinata esteve minutos atrás, Itachi descobriu que ela havia sumido, e a sensação de traição doeu mais do que ele estava preparado para aguentar ou sequer admitir...

No entanto, o que o irritava era o fato de se deixar abalar por uma mulher que ele havia escolhido esquecer!

**- oOo -**

Ino observou o salão de festas com tédio, mais bastou notar a figura de Uchiha Itachi abandonando a festa como um maníaco pronto para a briga que seu humor deu uma melhorada, era bom que aquele idiota provasse um pouco do próprio remédio, e a loira estava mais do que ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria com o moreno do corredor quando Itachi descobrisse que ele estava arrastando asinhas para Hinata.

Ino sorriu divertida, quem poderia imaginar que o Imperador de Gelo fosse apaixonado pela ex-mulher?

_- Porque será que eu tenho certeza de que aquilo..._ – Seu interlocutor apontou para Itachi. – _Foi culpa sua! _

_- É o que isso te interessa?_

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, divertindo-se ao tentar adivinhar as barbaridades que aquela mulher teria sido capaz de falar e fazer para deixar o Uchiha no estado de nervos em que estava.

_- Você é uma mulher muito corajosa, Ino... Mexer com Uchiha Itachi não é algo para um reles mortal!_

_- Aquele idiota merece sofrer pelo que fez a minha amiga..._ – E depois de um suspiro, completou. - _Mais, infelizmente eu não tive nada a ver com aquela cara de psicopata._

A loira irritou-se ao notar o semblante de incredulidade do moreno á seu lado, e preparava-se para deixá-lo plantado ali quando as mãos dele agarraram seu braço e seu hálito quente soprou em sua orelha.

_- Você é uma mulher corajosa, Yamanaka!_ – A loira se arrepiou. – _E é de conhecimento geral que você gosta de brincar com o fogo!_

_- E seu eu gostar? _

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Shikamaru antes dele enlaçar a loira pela cintura e guiá-la até a saída mais próxima. Estava na hora de Ino saber quem mandava e quem obedecia naquela estranha "relação" entre os dois.

* * *

><p><em>- Da primeira vez em que a vi te achei linda, mais essa noite você está radiante!<em>

A morena corou, desviando o olhar para a janela e vendo a paisagem da cidade passar como um borrão, mais quando Shisui tomou suas mãos nas dele e a beijou, Hinata se sentiu a mulher mais especial de todo o planeta. Nos braços daquele homem tudo parecia perfeito, até mesmo ela! Hinata recostou-se no banco de couro do lamborghini e virou-se para olhar o homem á seu lado. Uchiha Shisui, aquilo deveria ser um sonho, por que aquele homem era perfeito demais para se interessar por uma mulher sem-graça como ela. E ainda havia um problema ainda maior, o que Itachi diria quando descobrisse? Ele provavelmente a acusaria de estar usando Shisui para despertar-lhe ciúmes, o que era um absurdo mais não deixava de ter fundamento.

Shisui atravessou os portões de um prédio luxuoso e estacionou o carro. Quando abandonou o veículo e o rodeou, Hinata já havia aberto a porta. O moreno sentiu-se frustrado com tamanha desatenção á uma mulher que merecia ser tratada com todos os mimos possíveis, e principalmente por perceber que Itachi não havia sido capaz de uma gentileza tão ínfima quanto aquela. Sorrindo, o moreno decidiu que mudaria isso!

Quando a morena ficou de pé, ele plantou um selinho em seus lábios e prendeu um fio de cabelo solto atrás de sua orelha pouco antes de fechar a porta. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Shisui guiou a morena até o elevador, sempre a mantendo á seu lado e firmemente apertada em seus braços. Era algo estranho e até engraçado de admitir, mais ele não se cansava de tocá-la, de sentir a maciez de sua pele e seu cheiro de jasmim.

O elevador parou no andar de seu apartamento e os sinais de hesitação e insegurança começaram a surgir. Seria agora que ela mudaria de idéia? Shisui preferiu manter-se alheio ao pequeno conflito de Hinata, e manter-se ocupado para afastar o medo que sentia dela simplesmente abandoná- ali. O Uchiha jogou as chaves na bancada do hall e acendeu as luzes. Então ela mordeu os lábios e o moreno sentiu todo o corpo se retesando em resposta aquela provocação inocente. Shisui clamou á Kami por misericórdia, por que ele não seria capaz de manter suas mãos longe daquela mulher por muito mais tempo.

Shisui havia tido algumas fantasias incômodas desde que conhecera Hinata, e tê-la ali era como a realização de uma dessas fantasias. Na primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado ela estava linda, mais hoje, Hinata emanava um brilho próprio e hipnotizante. Tudo naquela mulher mexia com seus sentidos, e o Uchiha tinha de admitir que aquela era a primeira vez que se apaixonava e se deixava dominar tão facilmente por uma mulher. Hinata era a realização do sonho de qualquer homem que tivesse sangue correndo nas veias, e toda aquela inocência e hesitação só serviam para excitá-lo ainda mais.

_- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?_

_- Não, obrigada. –_ Ela respondeu, meio sem jeito e corada. – _Eu... Por que não me mostra sua casa?_

O moreno sorriu e arrancou o paletó, jogando-o de qualquer jeito na mesinha. Enlaçando seus dedos aos de Hinata, ele a guiou por uma sala de recepção formal e continuaram seu caminho até a sala de estar. O moreno pretendia colocar uma musica romântica, envolvê-la e dançar com ela novamente. Seria a melhor forma de relaxá-la... E ele a teria nos braços novamente!

_- Que vista maravilhosa!_

Hinata disse ao alcançarem a sala. A parede havia sido remodelada e feita completamente de vidros, toda a Tóquio resplandecia através daquelas enormes janelas. Exibindo uma vista que até hoje surpreendia Shisui. Como uma cidade tão barulhenta e com superpopulação poderia ser tão bonita?

_- É ainda melhor do balcão, quer ver?_

Shisui apoiou sua mão na cintura de Hinata e abaixou sua boca até a dela, beijando-a lentamente. O sangue correu quente pelas veias do moreno, acumulando-se em sua virilha. Precisando pôr alguma distância entre os corpos antes que cedesse aos seus desejos, Shisui interrompeu o bejo e a encarou com um sorriso nos lábios, os dela estavam molhados e um pouco inchados por seus beijos, e aquela constatação o entusiasmou de uma maneira nova e muito satisfatória.

_- Venha, vou te mostrar a vista._

Hinata concordou com a cabeça e permitiu que Shisui a envolvesse pela cintura enquanto a guiava até o balcão. Abrindo as portas de vidro, Shisui a guiou para fora enquanto os dois foram cercados pelo ar fresco noturno. Ainda úmida pela chuva, Hinata esfregou as mãos nos braços para espantar o frio, e Shisui a surpreendeu ao abraçá-la por trás, mantendo-a aquecida enquanto distribuía beijos e caricias por todo seu corpo.

**Just like a star across my sky, Just like an angel off the page**

_Como uma estrela pelo meu céu, Como um anjo fora da página,_

**You have appeared to my life, Feel like I'll never be the same**

_Você apareceu na minha vida, Parece que eu nunca vou ser a mesma,_

**Just like a song in my heart Just like oil on my hands**

_Como uma canção em meu coração,Como óleo em minhas mãos,_

**Honor to love you**

_É uma honra amar você!._

Entorpecida, ela ficou imóvel enquanto o moreno distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e ombros e a acariciava como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso de todo o mundo. Ele a virou para si, tomando-lhe a boca como um homem sedento; as línguas se provocando com lentidão e desvendo os mistérios um do outro. E, naquele momento Shisui percebeu que embora Hinata ainda estivesse um pouco hesitante, estava em harmonia com ele. Desejando-o como ele a desejava! Os pequenos dedos de unhas longas e bem feitas arranharam levemente a nuca de Shisui, provocando arrepios no corpo masculino enquanto desciam lentamente até o nó da gravata borboleta e o desfaziam.

_- Posso desabotoar sua camisa?_

O som havia sido baixo, e ao encarar a morena, Shisui permitiu-se sorrir do rubor que coloria sua face de anjo.

_- Esse é o tipo de coisa que você não precisa perguntar..._ - Ele sussurrou galante. - _Eu sou todinho seu, e estou aqui pra fazer tudo o que você ordenar!_

Hinata estava a um passo de perder os sentidos quando os lábios de Shisui capturaram os seus. O que aquele homem pretendia? Matá-la? Bom, pois ele provaria um pouco do próprio remédio. Decidida a aproveitar aquela noite ao máximo, Hinata alternou-se a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Shisui e desabotoar lentamente a camisa do moreno. Um sorriso de pura satisfação desenhou-se em seus lábios ao escutar o rosnado que ele deixou escapar quando a morena deslizou suas unhas pelo abdome definido.

**Still I wonder why it is I don't argue like this**

_Ainda me pergunto o porquê, Eu não discuto desse jeito,_

**With anyone but you We do it all the time**

_Com ninguém a não ser você, E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo,_

**Blowing out my mind**

_Isso esta me deixando louca._

Shisui a observava, os olhos se estreitando com as provocações de Hinata e sentindo a calça cada vez mais apertada. A pequena bruxa havia aberto sua camisa e roçava sua língua de forma suave em seu mamilo. Shisui se arqueou contra ela, apertando-lhe a cabeça e a mantendo exatamente ali. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Hinata apoiou-se no corpo masculino e lentamente, continuou a descer; sua língua traçando os músculos de seu abdome enquanto descia cada vez mais.

Shisui podia sentir o coração pulsar em sua virilidade, e estava ciente de que perderia o controle se não tomasse cuidado com aquela pequena diabinha disfarçada de anjo. Outra parte dele, desejava deixar que Hinata se banqueteasse com seu corpo, mais todos os seus pensamentos se esvaneceram quando ela alcançou o cós da calça, deslizando as unhas em sua excitação sob a calça.

_- Acho que você gosta disso!_

**You've got this look i can't describe You make me feel like I'm alive**

_Você tem esse jeito que eu não consigo descrever, Você me faz sentir viva,_

**When everything else is a fade Without a doubt you're on my side**

_Quando tudo só dá errado, Sem dúvidas você está do meu lado,_

**Heaven has been away too long Can't find the words to write this song**

_O Paraíso estava tão longe, Não consegui achar palavras pra escrever essa canção_

**Oh... Your love**

_Oh... Seu amor._

Hinata estava surpresa com a própria ousadia, mais seu corpo parecia ganhar vida própria ao redor daquele homem. Satisfação e luxúria a inundavam, e cada toque das mãos de Shisui, se igualavam a chamas vivas que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo, em uma resposta imediata.

_- Agora é a minha vez!_ Ele disse, rouco e autoritário.

O sangue corria desenfreado por suas veias, e ele estava tão rígido, tão cheio, que precisava estar dentro dela naquele instante. Impaciente com o tecido do vestido dela, Shisui o arrancou e o jogou de lado. Nenhum sutiã, aquela mulher definitivamente queria levá-lo a loucura!

_- Você é perfeita Hime!_ – Ele sussurrou. – _Como eu imaginei que seria._

Sem mais delongas, Shisui a beijou e deixou que seus dedos escorregassem até alcançar a calcinha de renda branca que ela usava. A renda estava molhada e úmida, e o moreno escorregou um dedo sob o tecido, hesitando por um instante. Ele não suportaria saber que ela o estava apenas usando para despertar ciúmes ou a atenção de Itachi, e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Shisui sentiu-se inseguro sobre o que fazer a respeito de uma mulher.

**Still I wonder why it is I don't argue like this**

_Ainda me pergunto o porquê, Eu não discuto desse jeito,_

**With anyone but you We do it all the time**

_Com ninguém a não ser você, E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo,_

**Blowing out my mind**

_Acabando com a minha mente._

Um gemido de frustração capturou sua atenção, e Shisui mandou sua insegurança para o inferno enquanto mergulhava os dedos dentro daquele corpo perfeito e úmido. Hinata estava ali, e quem estava proporcionando aquele prazer á ela era ele, Uchiha Shisui, não importava se ela o estava usando para esquecer Itachi ou não. Shisui já não podia mais provocá-la nem prolongar nada, e com a ansiedade que se apossou de seu corpo ele empurrou a calcinha e a penetrou com os dedos.

E quando ela gemeu seu nome após a penetração abrupta, Shisui soube que ela estava em seu absoluto poder, extasiada demais para se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. As unhas de Hinata se cravaram em seus ombros, e a morena se apertou nele, desejando mais contato com sua principal fonte de calor. Shisui queria dar-lhe tanto prazer, que o toque de Itachi seria sobrepujado pelo seu, e na memória daquela pequena ninfa existiria apenas ele e o que dividiam agora.

**I have come to understand The way it is**

_Eu já entendi Como tudo acontece,_

**It's not a secret anymore 'cause we've been through that before**

_Já não é mais segredo, Porque nós já passamos por isso antes._

**From tonight I know that you're the only one I've been confused and in the dark**

_A partir desta noite eu sei que você é o único Eu estava confusa, no escuro,_

**Now I understand**

_Mas agora eu entendo._

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, e os quadris se moviam sutilmente contra seus dedos, e quando ele beijou-lhe os seios, viu arrepios percorrem-lhe o corpo e um gemido mais alto escapar de seus lábios. Os mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que ele desconfiava que fosse capaz de levá-la ao orgasmo tocando-a apenas ali. E naquela noite Shisui descobriu que adorava a forma como Hinata reagia aos seus toques, aos seus beijos e principalmente quando rogava baixinho por mais. Ele definitivamente poderia e queria se acostumar com aqueles rogos.

Os globos daqueles seios eram fartos e carnudos, enchendo-lhe as mãos. Ele acariciou com a língua o vale branco entre eles, mordiscando e sugando-a por todo o colo a fim de deixar a sua marca. Queria que ela se lembrasse deste momento, do que tinham feito, quando ele não estivesse mais por perto.

_- Se entregue para mim... E eu juro que vou levá-la para o céu, Hime._

Hinata colocou as mãos entre as pernas do moreno e acariciou sua excitação por cima da calça, seus olhos sempre fixos nos de Shisui enquanto abria o zíper e segurava-o entre as mãos. Shisui estremeceu, precisava estar dentro dela agora. Ser dar a morena uma idéia do que faria ele arrancou sua calcinha com um puxão, e a ergueu enquanto a encostava na parede fria do balcão. O céu estava agora repleto de estrelas, e as luzes de Tóquio brilhavam ao longe. As mãos de Hinata percorriam, trêmulas e hesitantes o peitoral de Shisui, imaginando se aquilo não era apenas um sonho.

**I wonder why it is I don't argue like this**

_Eu me pergunto o porquê, Eu não discuto desse jeito,_

**With anyone but you I wonder why it is**

_Com ninguém a não ser você. Ainda me pergunto o porque,_

**I wont let my guard down For anyone but you**

_Eu não baixo minha guarda Para ninguém a não ser você_

**We do it all the time Blowing out my mind**

_E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo Acabando com minha mente._

Seus olhos se encontraram, e o moreno a segurou firmemente pelos quadris enquanto a penetrava lentamente, puxando-a para baixo até penetrá-la por completo. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e suspiros escaparam de seus lábios carnudos a cada centímetro que Shisui entrava. Ele era grande, mais parecia saber exatamente bem o que fazia!

_- Oh, Kami-sama..._ Hinata suspirou.

A morena se agarrou ao corpo masculino e soltou um gritinho quando o moreno começou as investidas. Ignorando o colo e o pescoço, Shisui se concentrou nos seios de Hinata, agarrando um dos mamilos com os dentes, sugando-o com lentidão e toda atenção que ele merecia. Hinata se apertou em volta do moreno, e Shisui sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela atingisse o clímax.

Shisui sugava-lhe os mamilos e mantinha o ritmo lento e fundo de suas investidas, adorando o som dos suspiros e gemidos que a morena deixava escapar. Era algo normal para ele ter sexo com mulheres lindas, mais nada nunca havia sido igual ao que estava tendo agora com Hyuuga Hinata, e que Kami o ajudasse, porque ele a queria para toda a vida!

**Just like a star across my sky Just like an angel off the page**

_Como uma estrela pelo meu céu, Como um anjo fora da página,_

**You have appeared to my life Feel like I'll never be the same**

_Você apareceu na minha vida. Eu sinto que nunca vou ser a mesma,_

**Just like a song in my heart Just like oil on my hands**

_Como uma canção em meu coração, Como óleo em minhas mãos._

Um sorriso de satisfação brincou em seus lábios quando a morena jogou a cabeça para trás e puxou seus cabelos com força, completamente dominada pelo clímax que a atingia naquele momento e a deixava ainda mais linda. Girando o corpo para que ela ficasse imprensada contra a parede, Shisui aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, sentindo as unhas grandes percorrerem suas costas levando-o a beira da loucura. Ele se retesou, o sangue correndo rápido por suas veias, e seu mundo inteiro centrado naquela mulher. O nome dela escapou de seus lábios ao atingir o clímax mais intenso de toda sua vida.

_- Arigato_. Ela sussurrou corada, minutos mais tarde.

_- Por quê?_

_- Por me dar essa noite tão perfeita!_

Shisui sorriu, estava acostumado com aquele tipo de elogio, mais havia algo verdadeiramente satisfatório em escutar aquilo dos lábios daquela mulher em especial. A verdade era que ele estava se sentindo extasiado e orgulhoso com as palavras sinceras que escapavam daqueles lábios levemente inchados de seus beijos.

_- Não me agradeça ainda..._ – Ela encarou-o, confusa. – _Afinal, a noite ainda não acabou!_

E, ainda esboçando um sorriso de satisfação, Shisui carregou-a para o interior do apartamento, levando-a direto para o quarto. O moreno a colocou deitada na enorme King-size, seus olhos fixos em seu corpo nu enquanto se livrava de suas próprias roupas, peça por peça.

_- Gosto de você nua!_

A morena corou, despertando do torpor a que aquele homem lhe incitava e finalmente se dando conta das conseqüências que suas ações poderiam acarretar. Ela só esperava que não houvesse derramamento de sangue em nenhuma das duas famílias, por que era bem capaz que Hiashi esquecesse o pedido de desculpas e a matasse quando e se descobrisse seu pequeno "deslize".

Alheio ao pequeno conflito interno de Hinata, Shisui a cobriu com seu próprio corpo, ganhando imediata atenção da morena e roubando-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. Hinata gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Shisui descendo por seu pescoço, colo e alcançando seus mamilos e mordiscando-os levemente. A outra mão de Shisui acariciava seu outro seio, excitando-a ao extremo e fazendo a morena se arquear contra ele, desejosa de mais daquela doce provocação.

Ele a queria novamente, e a morena disse a si mesma que seria hipócrita se não admitisse que quisesse o mesmo. Ela percorreu o peito masculino com as unhas, alcançando seu abdômen e por fim, sua virilidade, incitando-o a chegar mais perto enquanto separava as pernas para recebê-lo.

_- Quero você Shisui..._ – A confissão foi murmurada num suspiro sôfrego. – _E quero agora._

O moreno a encarou, surpreso e mais do que satisfeito com a admissão. Ele não esperava tanto em tão pouco tempo, mais não se arrependeria de nada, principalmente quando a tinha tão entregue; e tão linda embaixo de si. os cabelos como uma cortina negra espalhados em seu travesseiro, o rosto levemente corado e aqueles incríveis olhos perolados.

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem!_

Shisui a penetrou no exato momento em que um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios da morena, abafando o som com um beijo que a fez esquecer o mundo ao seu redor. Hinata desceu as mãos pelas costas dele, deixando as marcas de suas unhas gravadas na pele de alabastro do moreno, uma pequena lembrança do que estavam vivendo naquele momento. Seus olhares se encontraram, e Shisui soube que aquela era a mulher que esteve procurando por todos aqueles anos. Havia mais do que química sexual e excitação entre eles, agora bastava fazer Hinata enxergar aquela mesma realidade.

Hinata arqueou-se contra o corpo masculino quando o segundo orgasmo a atingiu com uma intensidade a qual nunca havia sonhado. Kami era mesmo muito cruel... Havia colocado o homem mais perfeito do mundo em seu caminho quando ela simplesmente não podia ficar com ele! Shisui lhe agarrou os quadris e mergulhou nela mais duas vezes antes de atingir o próprio clímax, gemendo seu nome.

A morena adorou sentir o peso daquele corpo sob o seu, e o envolveu com os braços, escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração de Shisui se acalmarem gradualmente. Hinata esforçou-se para lembrar que era apenas por uma noite, porém, sentia como se aquela loucura momentânea pudesse durar para sempre. Shisui ocupou o lugar á seu lado, puxando-a para seus braços e depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios enquanto a mantinha bem apertada entre seus braços. Hinata aconchegou-se á ele, fechando os olhos e deixando de lado tudo o que pudesse arruinar aquele momento.

_- Você é maravilhosa Hime..._ – Ele sussurrou, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por seu corpo. – _E eu acho que sou o homem mais sortudo da face da terra por ter despertado o interesse de uma mulher como você!_

A morena adormeceu com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Chegava a ser cruel ter um homem maravilhoso como aquele interessado em alguém tão sem graça quanto ela e não poder levar adiante o que quer que eles tenham tido essa noite. Naquele momento Hinata decidiu que guardaria as lembranças daquelas horas ao lado de Shisui com carinho e para sempre, afinal, quando o sol surgisse todo seu sonho ficaria para trás e ela seria forçada a encarar a realidade.

Tudo o que importava naquele momento era Uchiha Shisui e a maneira com que ele a fazia se sentir realmente importante!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Música:**_ Like a Star - Corinne Bailey Rae_

**Sobre o capitulo:** _Bom, eu acho que me adiantei demais nesse Hentai... Mais também acho que foi feito na hora e no momento certo, mesmo os dois mal se conhecendo eles são capazes de perceber que tem algo especial rolando._

_Teve também uma leve insinuação de ShikaIno, o que eu ainda não sei se pretendo levar adiante._

_Quanto ao Itachi, bom, eu acho que o "castigo" que a Ino deu nele foi bastante merecido, e a sensação de ter sido traído foi um ponto crucial para os próximos capítulos, principalmente quando a Sakura entrar em cena.. O que deve ser no próximo capitulo!_

_Bjos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_Catherine3 - Srta Uzumaki - Luciana Fernandes - Otowa Nekozawa - Nath_

Até a próxima!


	6. Confusão de Emoções

**Cap. V – Confusão de Emoções.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**_Shipper:_**_ ItaHina._

**_Trilha Sonora:_**_ Someone Like You – Adele._

* * *

><p>Shisui não sabia ao certo quando tinha acordado, mais tinha plena noção de que sua admiração já devia estar se arrastando há algumas horas. A verdade e que ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher maravilhosa tivesse se entregado á ele, e muito menos que estivesse tranquilamente adormecida em seus braços. O Uchiha costumava amaldiçoar a sorte que tinha quando o assunto era o sexo oposto, mais somente daquela vez ele se permitiria pular de alegria e agradecer aos céus por contar com aquele pequeno privilégio.<p>

Hinata o arrancou de seus devaneios ao suspirar e se mexer enquanto dormia, aconchegando-se a seu corpo como se seu lugar fosse exatamente aquele: **Os braços dele**. A sensação de tê-la ali era boa demais para ser verdade, e o moreno chegou à conclusão de que poderia se acostumar muito facilmente a despertar ao lado daquela mulher todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida. O Uchiha notou o exato momento em que os olhos perolados se abriram e fechou os próprios, estava interessado na reação de Hinata quando a ficha caísse e ela se desse conta de que havia dormido com ele.

_- Oh, Kami-sama!_

Shisui teve vontade de sorrir daquele pequeno rogo sussurrado, mais continuou com os olhos fechados. Hinata se sentou na cama e gemeu ao notar o ambiente á seu redor, enquanto pequenos flashes da noite passada invadiam sua mente, colorindo sua face conforme se lembrava de tudo nos seus mínimos detalhes. Por todos os Kamis, ela havia praticamente implorado que Shisui a possuísse! Sentando-se na beirada da cama, a morena levantou-se e procurou pelas roupas, lembrando-se instantaneamente que deveriam estar espalhadas pela sala de Shisui, uma constatação que só serviu para ruborizá-la ainda mais. Alcançando a camisa do moreno, Hinata cobriu-se da melhor forma enquanto planejava uma maneira segura de sair dali sem acordá-lo.

_- Depois da noite passada, eu não imaginei que fugir na manhã seguinte estava nos seus planos!_ – Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios de Shisui ao completar. _– Na verdade, eu estava ansioso para que acordasse... E tinha esperanças que você pedisse por mais._

Aqueles lindos olhos arregalados e aquele rosto corado eram a coisa mais linda que Shisui se lembrava de ter visto em toda sua vida, e maravilhado com as pequenas facetas daquela mulher, as certezas que o moreno já tinha em relação a ela se solidificaram. Ele a queria, e nada no mundo o impediria de tê-la, nem mesmo Itachi!

_- E-eu preciso... _– Hinata respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo. – _Eu preciso ir, Shisui-sama!_

_- Sama? Não acho que seja necessária tanta formalidade depois da noite de ontem!  
><em>  
>Encostado na cabeceira da cama com os braços cruzados e um ar de menino travesso, Uchiha Shisui era uma figura hipnótica e o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher sensata que tivesse sangue nas veias, e Hinata desejou que sua vida não fosse tão complicada e que ela simplesmente pudesse caminhar até ele e fazer exatamente o que ele queria que ela fizesse:<strong> Pedir por mais<strong>, no entanto, Hinata sabia que se sucumbisse aos seus desejos agora seria ainda pior na hora que tivesse que dizer adeus definitivamente.

_- E-eu só, eu não... _– A morena respirou fundo e voltou a falar. _– Eu tenho de ir!_

Hinata virou-se e pretendia deixar o quarto de Shisui e depois seu apartamento, mais aquelas mãos másculas e aquele corpo nu atrás de si eram um paralisante muito eficaz, principalmente quando as mãos do moreno deslizaram por seus braços e alcançaram seu estomago, puxando seu corpo para trás, para sentir a poderosa ereção.

_- Eu pensei ter deixado bem claro na noite passada..._ – O moreno sussurrou, distribuindo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha vez ou outra. _-... Que __Eu sou um homem decidido, e que eu decidi que quero você... De preferência com meu sobrenome e a minha aliança no dedo._

Kami-sama, aquilo era um pedido de casamento?

Os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos foram às primeiras indicações de que Hinata estava entrando em pânico, mais Shisui estava determinado a fazer aquela mulher entender de uma vez por todas que ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir, e que a noite passada havia sido apenas a primeira de muitas. Quando as palavras, enfim fizeram sentido para Hinata, a morena se afastou de Shisui e o encarou em completo silêncio por longos minutos antes de sussurrar.

_- Eu não posso... Eu sinto muito, mais eu não posso!_

Incrédulo, Shisui observou enquanto a morena se virava e abandonava seu quarto deixando-o para trás. Enquanto as outras se atiravam em cima dele atrás de uma aliança, Hinata simplesmente lhe dava as costas e ia embora como se a proposta que acabará de fazer fosse insignificante. O que aquela mulher tinha de errado? O que havia mudado nas poucas horas em que estiveram dormindo? Ela realmente o havia usado para esquecer Itachi? Ela havia fingindo que ele era "outro" enquanto a tocava? E, por que aquela rejeição magoava tanto? Apressado, Shisui vestiu a cueca esquecida entre os lençóis e correu até alcançar a morena em sua sala, que naquele momento recolhia o vestido esquecido no chão.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Shisui a agarrou pelo braço e virou-a para si, obrigando Hinata a encará-lo nos olhos.

- _Eu não gosto de ser usado para chamar a atenção de outra pessoa, especialmente quando essa pessoa é Itachi!_ – E furioso, completou. – _Você ainda o ama!_

Hinata o encarou com os olhos muito abertos e em completo choque. Como ele poderia pensar que ela o havia usado quando Itachi sequer havia passado por sua cabeça quando esteve com ele? A morena se livrou da pressão em seu braço com um puxão violento, aparentemente todos os homens da família Uchiha eram completos idiotas!

_- Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém Shisui-sama._ – A calma na voz de Hinata o alertou de que havia passado dos limites. – _E só para que fique claro, Itachi não exerce qualquer tipo de influência em minha decisão... Mais existem assuntos inacabados entre eu e meu ex-marido... Assuntos que por mais que eu não queira me prendem á Ele!_

_- Eu não consigo te entender, Hinata..._ – Frustração brilhava nas íris ônix de Shisui. - _Se não é o Itachi, o que te impede de apenas me dar uma chance?_

Hinata manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, concentrada na tarefa de recolher seus pertences espalhados pelo chão da sala de Shisui e pensando numa maneira fácil de contar ao moreno que estava confusa com tudo que vinha acontecendo e grávida do primo dele. Quando tudo já estava á mão, virou-se para Shisui e reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para finalmente lhe contar a verdade e colocar um fim na coisa mais maravilhosa que tinha lhe acontecido em meses, ou quem sabe anos:** Ele.**

-_ Eu vou ter um filho dele, Shisui. - _Silêncio._ – Não posso te dar uma chance porque estou grávida do Itachi._

Hinata o encarou nervosa com o silêncio incômodo que se instaurou entre os dois depois de sua revelação e incapaz de articular palavras ou movimentos, graças ao olhar fixo e penetrante que o moreno lhe endereçava. A raiva naqueles olhos surpreendeu a morena por sua intensidade, e por ela não saber o motivo daquele sentimento estar ali. Havia arruinado tudo? Shisui a odiava?

_- Eu imagino que Itachi ainda não saiba! _

_- Não. _Hinata segurou ás lágrimas ao notar o tom de voz rude e agressivo.

_- Foi o que imaginei... Itachi nunca teria entrado com o pedido de divórcio se soubesse que você estava grávida! – _Nervoso, o moreno correu o dedo por entre os cabelos antes de completar._ – Quando pretende dar à boa noticia ao futuro papai para que vocês voltem a ser uma família feliz?_

_- Eu não vou contar._

A resposta o pegou desprevenido, e Shisui decidiu que precisava de algum tempo longe daquela mulher para que pudesse voltar a raciocinar. Hinata despertava coisas que ele queria que permanecessem adormecidas no âmago de seu ser, e a principal delas era a súbita vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno e simplesmente beijá-la até afastar aquelas lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos. Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher perigosa... Ninguém deveria ter olhos inocentes como aqueles ou um rosto tão angelical. Aquela mulher lhe suscitava desejos de permanecer sempre ao lado dela e protegê-la de tudo e todos!

Hinata engoliu a vontade que tinha de chorar quando Shisui lhe deu as costas e sumiu pelo corredor, passando por ela alguns minutos depois; completamente vestido e mais do que disposto a deixá-la para trás sem nenhuma palavra, explicações ou sequer gritos de fúria pela sua omissão, o que de certa forma fez o abandono doer muito mais.

Foi inevitável segurar o choro quando a morena ouviu a porta da frente ser fechada com força desnecessária, e foi ainda mais inevitável admitir, minutos mais tarde, que havia sido novamente deixada para trás como algo incômodo e indigno de atenção. Estatelada no chão da sala, a morena buscou pela bolsa que havia usado na noite passada e pegou o aparelho celular, discando o número conhecido e esperando que a ligação fosse completada e a única pessoa capaz de entendê-la e socorrê-la a atendesse.

_- Você poderia vir me buscar? Por favor?_

* * *

><p>Os olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram em espanto ao vislumbrarem a figura imponente parada na soleira de sua porta, e o silêncio que os envolveu naquele momento era estranho e desconfortável, muito diferente da atmosfera que sempre os envolvia no passado, sempre que estavam juntos. Apenas alguns anos atrás ela poderia jurar que morreria de felicidade apenas para vê-lo exatamente como estava agora, tão bonito e seguro de si mesmo, como se fosse o dono do mundo.<p>

_- O que faz aqui?_ Sua voz saiu rouca, e um tanto ríspida.

_- Existem centenas de perguntas sem resposta Sakura, e eu as quero... Agora!_

_- Essas respostas pertencem ao passado Itachi, e é lá que elas devem ficar._

A rosada tentou fechar a porta, mais Itachi previu seu movimento e a impediu.

_- Você me deve isso Sakura... Ao menos isso! _

Haruno Sakura estudou o homem diante de si com atenção, e apesar de terem se passado alguns anos desde a última vez em que haviam se encontrado, ela ainda o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando Uchiha Itachi estava no limite de sua paciência e exigindo algo. No entanto, a verdade era feia demais, obscura demais... E, mesmo que tivessem se passado cinco anos ela ainda odiava admitir, mesmo que somente para si que Uchiha Fugaku estava certo ao dizer que ela e Itachi jamais dariam certo.

Eles eram de mundos completamente diferentes! Almejavam coisas completamente diferentes!

_- Eu não lhe devo absolutamente nada Itachi... E, nenhuma resposta que eu lhe dê vai mudar o passado ou fazê-lo menos doloroso. _– Olhando-o nos olhos, a rosada se deu conta de que o amor doentio que havia sentido por aquele homem tinha finalmente, chego ao fim. – _Esqueça que eu existo, vá para casa e faça sua esposa feliz... Ela me parece o tipo de pessoa que merece toda sorte de felicidades!_

_- Hinata e eu nos separamos há alguns meses, e os papéis do divórcio foram assinados na semana passada._

Itachi percebeu o choque e culpa cingirem os olhos esmeraldinos, no entanto, aquelas palavras também o afetaram de um jeito estranho, e o moreno se deu conta de que assim como ele, Hinata eventualmente acabaria se acertando com alguém. A constatação o incomodou, e ele só notou o pequeno garotinho loiro quando viu Sakura pegando-o no colo com extremo carinho e doçura, notando somente agora a grossa aliança que brilhava no dedo da rosada e que ela ostentava com orgulho, exatamente como Hinata fazia quando ainda eram casados, mesmo ele não merecendo.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Sakura, no entanto, no lugar da Haruno estava Hinata e um menininho de olhos perolados idêntico a ele. A visão o perturbou, e Itachi sacudiu a cabeça para afastá-la.

_- Okaa-san, quem é esse moço?_

_- É um amigo da mamãe querido... Porque não volta lá para dentro e avisa seu Otou-san que já estou indo!_

Sorrindo docemente, a rosada beijou os cabelos loiros do menino antes de colocá-lo no chão e assisti-lo correr para o interior da casa. Todo o relaxamento de minutos atrás desapareceu de seus olhos assim que eles se focaram em Itachi, restando apenas precaução e cautela, e foi naquele momento que Itachi descobriu que a mulher que havia jurado amá-lo por toda eternidade havia seguido em frente e construído uma família, esquecendo-se completamente dele... Assim como ele havia se esquecido Dela. Há muito tempo atrás se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, no entanto, ainda havia uma coisa que o intrigava e que havia ficado evidente no momento em que avistou o menininho.

- _Uzumaki Naruto? Porque eu não soube disso?_

_- Seu irmão foi o padrinho do nosso casamento._ - Sakura respondeu, dando de ombros. – _Acho que ele não achou relevante te contar qualquer coisa a respeito da minha vida._

Antes que o moreno tivesse a chance de falar, um homem loiro e um casal de loirinhos chegaram á porta, os três sorrindo e lambuzados do que parecia ser chocolate. Os olhos azuis de Uzumaki Naruto se estreitaram ao notá-lo, e Sakura percebeu a súbita tensão entre os dois homens crescendo gradualmente enquanto se encaravam.

_- O que faz por aqui Itachi?_ – Um sorriso desafiador se formou nos lábios do loiro. - _Tentando roubar minha esposa?_

Apesar de Naruto ter dito aquilo como uma tentativa de humor, o moreno pôde notar a agressividade e o sarcasmo disfarçados nas palavras. No entanto, ele não estava ali para criar problemas, e a breve visita tinha sido mais do que esclarecedora. Sakura pertencia ao passado, um passado que ela se recusava a revelar e que despertava sua curiosidade, mais nada além disso.

_- Não se preocupe Uzumaki, isso é apenas uma breve visita de amigo... Já estava de saída!_

O loiro pareceu relaxar e sorriu, dissipando parte da aura de constrangimentos que os havia envolvido. E Itachi finalmente se deu conta de que Sakura se tratava apenas de orgulho ferido, e não amor. Uma pena que aquela descoberta não tivesse ocorrido há alguns meses atrás, quem sabe seu casamento tivesse dado certo!

O moreno piscou surpreso por finalmente se dar conta de algo tão óbvio!

* * *

><p><em>- O que aconteceu? <em>

Hinata despertou do torpor em que havia mergulhado ao escutar a voz do primo, seus olhos desviaram-se para os perolados tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes dos seus. Quem dera tivesse apenas a metade da força de Neji, talvez tivesse sido capaz de resistir á Itachi, se negar a aquele casamento ridículo e evitar a maior parte dos problemas que tinha hoje, com exceção do pequeno que crescia dentro de si e a única coisa realmente boa naqueles dois anos de casamento.

_- Não aconteceu nada Nii-san... De verdade!_ – Neji a encarou, e a morena completou. – _Eu só... Eu acho que perdi o controle, as coisas não tem sido fáceis ultimamente._

Hinata tinha plena consciência de que o primo sabia que ela estava mentindo, e também sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele começasse com o interrogatório. Um interrogatório extenuante que a deixaria sentindo-se ainda pior do que já estava quando chegasse ao fim.

_- Não gosto que minta para mim Hinata._

_- Então não me obrigue a ter de mentir. _

A morena se surpreendeu com a própria agressividade e Neji mergulhou em um silêncio incômodo até estacionar em frente ao prédio de apartamentos que ela havia alugado, seu rosto inexpressivo era um enigma para os que não o conheciam; mais Hinata sabia que o Hyuuga fervia de irritação pela sua recusa em contar o que havia causado suas lágrimas e o que estava fazendo no apartamento de Uchiha Shisui. Como se ele não soubesse o que uma mulher adulta fazia no apartamento de um homem!

_- Sinto muito, eu não queria ter sido rude com você._

Puxando o freio de mão e finalmente encarando a prima, Neji perguntou:

_- O que o Uchiha lhe fez?_ A morena se surpreendeu ao escutar a pergunta.

_- Itachi não..._

_- Não me referia á ele e você sabe._ – Corada, a morena o encarou. _– Estava falando de Uchiha Shisui... Eu vi vocês dois abandonando a festa... E, hoje você me liga em prantos para buscá-la na casa dele!_

**Uchiha Shisui.** Hinata sentiu-se uma completa estúpida por ter albergado esperanças de que ele simplesmente a aceitasse, e aquela rejeição muda doeu muito mais do que o término de seu casamento, ou talvez fosse o simples fato de estar grávida e com os hormônios a flor da pele.

_- Não aconteceu nada, Neji-nii-san._ – A morena garantiu, um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. - _Acho que... Acho que eu só estou sensível demais depois de todos os recentes acontecimentos._

_- Você não me engana Hinata, mais dessa vez eu vou deixar passar... - _Olhando-a nos olhos, ele completou_. - Só dessa vez!_

Sorrindo, a morena soltou a trava do cinto de segurança e abraçou o primo antes de descer do carro e assisti-lo se afastar enquanto ia embora, ela ainda permaneceu na calçada alguns segundos depois de Neji sumir na curva da esquina, os pensamentos confusos e os sentimentos em completa desordem. Shisui havia sido um sonho, mais ao amanhecer aquele lindo sonho havia se transformado em realidade e depois em pesadelo.

A morena suspirou e resolveu entrar, de nada adiantaria remoer o passado ou se arrepender de suas escolhas. O que ela precisava agora era um bom banho e algo para comer.

**- oOo -**

_- Você tem certeza de que esse é o lugar?_

_- Sim Senhora!_

_- Kami-sama... O que diabos aquele Hyuuga sovina tem na cabeça para deixar a menina viver num lugar assim?_

Mikoto saiu do carro e instruiu o motorista a dar algumas voltas pelo quarteirão ou ir tomar um café até que ela retornasse; o que poderia demorar algumas horas. Em poucos minutos, a matriarca Uchiha estava diante da porta do apartamento indicado por Hanabi aguardando que a ex-nora a atendesse, e Mikoto não conteve o sorriso ao notar as Marias-Chiquinhas e a camisola de tema infantil que a morena estava usando, no fundo Hinata continuava sendo apenas uma menininha assustada em busca de aprovação.

_- Será que você tem um minuto, querida?_

Hinata sorriu para a ex-sogra e permitiu que a mulher entrasse, perguntando-se como Mikoto havia conseguido seu novo endereço e a razão para sua visita, mais quaisquer que fossem as perguntas que tivesse a fazer, elas foram esquecidas no exato momento em que a morena notou as lágrimas da ex-sogra. Guiando Mikoto até o sofá da sala, Hinata a abandonou por alguns segundos e entregou-lhe um copo de água com açúcar ao retornar para junto dela, esperando pacientemente até que a mulher se acalmasse e lhe explicasse o motivo das lágrimas.

_- Oh, minha querida... Você acha poderia me perdoar algum dia?_

_- Perdoá-la? Pelo que?_

_- Por induzi-la a um casamento desastroso..._ – Mikoto fungou, derramando mais lágrimas. _–... Com alguém tão horrível como o meu filho._

Hinata sorriu ternamente para a mulher, achando a situação no mínimo, inusitada. Era bem típico de uma mulher tão excêntrica como Uchiha Mikoto aparecer por ali chorando como um bebê e pedindo perdão por uma situação da qual não tinha culpa alguma. Somente alguém que realmente se preocupava se daria ao trabalho de ir até ali e averiguar se tudo estava bem... Se ela estava bem!

_- Oh, meu bem! Eu queria tanto ter uma filha..._ – Mikoto confessou e soluçou alto antes de completar. – _Que acho que não medi esforços para vê-la casada com Itachi... Mesmo sabendo que meu filho era, e continua sendo uma criatura insensível e egoísta!_

_- Está tudo bem Mikoto-sama, de verdade!_

_- Viu... Você nem sequer me chamou de Okaa-san._

Hinata conteve o desejo de cair na gargalhada e abraçou a mulher, esfregando as mãos de forma confortante e circular nas costas da ex-sogra, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe sussurrava palavras tranqüilizadoras. Apesar de tudo, ainda era latente o desejo de ser a mulher que Itachi amava, e mesmo que existisse uma louca vontade de cair na gargalhada, Hinata também adoraria mergulhar em um mar de lágrimas. Suas emoções não poderiam ficar mais descontroladas que isso, poderiam?

_- A senhora vai acabar me fazendo chorar também!_

_- Eu sou mesmo uma manteiga derretida, sem contar que eu vivo chorando por nada._

_- Então somos duas!_

Hinata lançou um sorriso para a ex-sogra antes de ocupar o lugar á seu lado e juntar suas mãos as dela. Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher maravilhosa, e a morena desejava que aquela amizade se estendesse por muitos anos, apesar de seu casamento com Itachi ter chegado ao fim.

_- Eu acho que tudo está em seu devido lugar Mikoto-sama, e por mais que eu tenha amado seu filho... Itachi e eu não fomos feitos um para o outro._

Mikoto sorriu para a linda mulher diante de si, e o semblante sereno de Hinata só serviu para concretizar suas palavras, levando-a a conclusão de que sua preocupação havia sido desnecessária.

_- Sabe Hina-chan, eu confesso que estive preocupada com sua reação ontem à noite.. Mais você é uma mulher forte.. Muito mais forte do que eu poderia imaginar!_

* * *

><p>Sentado no gramado do jardim da Mansão Uchiha, Shisui olhava a paisagem á seu redor sem realmente vê-la. Sua cabeça latejava e seus pensamentos estavam focados em Hyuuga Hinata. O que ele deveria fazer? Abandoná-la não era uma opção, Hinata havia se tornado essencial e importante demais para simplesmente viver sem ela. Mais, e quanto ao bebê? O que ele deveria fazer numa situação tão delicada como aquela? Contar á Itachi e entregá-la ao primo de mão beijada? Omitir-se e arriscar-se a perder uma amizade de anos?<p>

_- O que está fazendo aí garoto?_

_- Pensando._

Shisui lançou um sorrisinho amarelo para o tio e voltou sua atenção para o jardim diante de si, seu pensamento longe e suas emoções em completa desordem. Em menos de uma semana havia descoberto estar apaixonado por uma mulher linda, que ironicamente era a mesma que havia se divorciado de seu primo e melhor amigo, e que mesmo Itachi declarando amar outra e negando veementemente, Shisui sabia que era por Hinata que o primo estava realmente apaixonado. Os sinais eram tão claros quanto a água.

O que diabo ele deveria fazer numa situação tão complicada quanto aquela?

- _Sabe, você franzi o cenho e faz umas caretas engraçadas quanto está pensativo! _– Fugaku declarou, sentando-se ao lado do sobrinho. – _Sua mãe aprontou mais alguma?_

Shisui negou e sorriu ao lembrar-se da mãe, uma perua desmiolada e tão controladora quanto Mikoto que vivia metida em confusões, em sua grande maioria financeiras. No entanto, daquela vez a mãe não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, apesar de uma mulher continuar sendo a responsável por suas dores de cabeça. Maldita hora em que havia batido os olhos em Hyuuga Hinata!

- _Não tenho tido tempo de falar com Okaa-san. _– O moreno respondeu dando de ombros. – _Mais se ela tivesse aprontado, eu já estaria sabendo... Toda Europa conhece Uchiha Mei e seus cheques sem fundo!_

_- Você deveria aumentar a mesada dela. - _Fugaku disse pensativamente._ - Se não é minha nee-chan, então quem é a responsável pela sua dor de cabeça?_

_- Porque tem tanta certeza de que é uma mulher?_

Fugaku sorriu de canto e seu olhar se tornou nostálgico antes de responder.

_- Porque as mulheres são o maior problema dos homens dessa família... E, por que eu e Neji-san vimos vocês dois saindo ontem á noite._

Shisui voltou-se para o tio, surpreso pela revelação. Com um sorriso de quem sabe o que está dizendo estampado nos lábios, Fugaku se levantou e deu duas tapinhas nas costas do sobrinho que resguardava um semblante derrotista enquanto observava a paisagem tranquilizante do jardim.

_- Itachi a ama, e não vai demorar a perceber... Eu não tenho chances e já aceitei isso! _Shisui disse, suspirando pesadamente.

_- Itachi é meu filho e eu o amo..._ – E em tom sério o patriarca Uchiha completou. – _Mais ele não merece aquela menina... Nunca mereceu e é teimoso demais para algum dia chegar a admitir que a ama. Você pretende deixá-la sozinha nesse meio tempo e correr o risco de perdê-la para outro, ou lutar pelo amor de uma moça incomparável como Hinata-chan?_

Shisui se surpreendeu ao escutar as palavras do tio, que na maioria das vezes se mantinha distante de assuntos como aquele, limitando-se a apenas observar o circo pegando fogo.

- _Eles acabaram de se separar..._

_- As limitações e impedimentos existem apenas na nossa cabeça, não corra o risco de perder uma mulher excepcional por medo do que as pessoas vão pensar ou dizer!_

E sem mais palavras, o patriarca Uchiha se afastou, deixando um Shisui estático e pensativo para trás. Hinata havia se tornado importante demais para que ele simplesmente ignorasse sua existência ou desistisse dela. Shisui decidiu que lutaria pelo amor daquela mulher, e se no fim Hinata escolhesse ficar com Itachi, tudo o que ele poderia fazer seria desejar felicidade aos dois e seguir em frente, sem Ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capitulo fresquinho!<strong>

**Sobre o capitulo:** _Shisui e Hinata tiveram a primeira briga, na minha opinião fundamental para o desenrolar do relacionamento deles e que não vai demorar para ser esclarecida. O Itachi deixou de ser tão idiota e finalmente percebeu que a Sakura pertencia ao passado, o que fez o moreno cair em contradição e se perguntar se realmente fez a coisa certa ao se divorciar.. Fugaku arrasou nos conselhos e deu o pontapé necessário para que o Shisui finalmente decidisse o que fazer. _

**Quanto ao casal principal**: _Bem, eu tenho recebido algumas sugestões para mudar o shipper para ShisuHina, e tudo o que posso dizer a respeito disso é que eu não esperava que o Shisui fosse roubar (literalmente) a cena. Ainda não sei bem que fim dar ou o que vou fazer já que a fic ainda está no início, mais por enquanto vou manter o casal original, ou seja, ItaHina._

_Quanto as críticas recebidas no último capítulo, eu gostaria de dizer que elas são bem-vindas e que é bom ouvi-las de vez em quando. Nada agressivo ou ofensivo, mais críticas construtivas que vão me ajudar a melhorar._

**Sobre outras Fic's:** _Não tenho previsão para postagem em nenhuma delas, nem mesmo essa (Importância). Tenho tido pouco tempo e pouca vontade para escrever qualquer coisa e provavelmente coloque todas em Hiatus até ter alguma coisa no mínimo descente para postar. _

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_Nath - Catherine3 - nyo-mylla - Luciana Fernandes - La joie de l' amour - Otowa Nekozawa_

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos e até próximo!<strong>


	7. Verdade

**Cap VI: Verdade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**_Shipper:_**_ ItaHina._

**_Trilha Sonora:_**_ Someone Like You – Adele._

* * *

><p>Alheia á tudo ao seu redor, Hinata caminhou até a recepção com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e uma aura de contentamento nítida em seu semblante. Fazia uma semana desde que não via Shisui, e pela primeira vez naqueles dias conseguia sorrir e deixar de lado o brusco afastamento do moreno Uchiha. Seu sorriso era fácil, e todos os seus pensamentos estavam focados na reviravolta de 360° em sua vida.<p>

Havia se mudado para um apartamento luxuoso e ricamente decorado dado pelo pai, e mesmo tendo negado, receberia uma mesada desnecessariamente alta todos os meses. Sem contar que havia sido coagida a abandonar o trabalho na floricultura para ocupar seu cargo de direito na presidência da empresa da família, uma posse tardia, mas que depois de uma semana de esforço, Hiashi mencionou ter sido mais do que merecida.

O patriarca Hyuuga havia mudado da água para o vinho!

Com um meneio de cabeça e um sorriso de canto, Hinata chegou à conclusão de que finalmente estava entrando em sintonia com o pai, prova disso eram as constantes ligações do Hyuuga para saber se ela estava bem ou se estava gostando do trabalho na empresa. Há apenas um mês atrás ela teria dado boas gargalhadas se alguém tivesse lhe dito que Hiashi poderia se tornar um pai extremamente "Atencioso" com a primogênita, e a morena cogitava a possibilidade de abdução alienígena toda vez que escutava Hiashi dizendo que a amava ao desligar o telefone ou despedir-se depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Ao que parecia, Hyuuga Hiashi estava mais do que disposto a se reaproximar da filha!

_- Bom dia!_ – Sorrindo para a recepcionista, a morena completou. – _Eu gostaria de confirmar o horário da minha consulta com a doutora Senju!_

_- A senhora poderia me dizer seu nome, por favor?_

_- Hyuuga... Hyuuga Hinata!_

Com um sorriso educado e mais do que disposta a ajudar, a jovem atrás do balcão digitou seu nome no teclado diante de si e sorriu ao responder.

_- Hyuuga Hinata... A consulta da senhora está marcada para ás 10am._

Passando os olhos pelo delicado relógio de pulso a morena notou que ainda faltavam alguns minutos, endereçando um sorriso agradecido para a recepcionista, Hinata caminhou em direção ao elevador, tinha cinco minutos para chegar ao consultório de Senju Tsunade. Trajando uma regata branca e uma calça jeans justa, a morena andava tranquilamente pelos corredores do hospital, alheia aos olhares que despertava pelo caminho.

Ao chegar ao andar correspondente e no consultório da doutora Senju, Hinata sentiu suas mãos suarem frio de nervosismo e desejou que Itachi estivesse ali. Piscando surpresa, a morena se deu conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que pensava no ex-marido e na súbita vontade que tinha de beijar aqueles lábios carnudos.

_- Kami-sama... Essa gravidez vai me levar à loucura!_

Ignorando aqueles pensamentos indecorosos e totalmente sem nexo, Hinata bateu na porta e aguardou a autorização da doutora Senju Tsunade, uma velha amiga da família Hyuuga e a única em que Hinata confiava para manter seu segredo. Tsunade estava sentada atrás de sua mesa e com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, ao reconhecê-la, a loira levantou-se com um sorriso amigável nos lábios carmim e cumprimentou a morena calorosamente.

_- Como tem passado minha querida? – _Apontando uma cadeira, a loira completou._ – Sente-se!_

_- Estou ótima Tsunade-sama, obrigada por perguntar._

_- É bom saber que está bem minha querida... Fiquei sabendo de seu divórcio, e sinto muito que seu casamento não tenha dado certo!_ – Dando leves tapinhas nas mãos da morena, Tsunade afastou-se e ocupou seu lugar. _– Bem, como vai a família?_

_- Estão todos bem, e me arrisco a dizer que eu e Otou-san finalmente estamos nos acertando!_

_- Isso é bom, você e Hiashi..._

Batidas na porta interromperam a loira e uma veia saltou em sua testa ao encarar a madeira branca, Hinata imediatamente condoeu-se do pobre ser vivo que seria trucidado quando aquela porta se abrisse. Bufando, Tsunade vociferou um "entre" alto o suficiente para que um exército de mil homens a escutassem. No entanto, bastou à porta se abrir para revelar uma figura feminina meio encolhida para que o semblante assassino fosse substituído por um quase maternal.

_- Tsunade-sama..._ – Depois de Curvar-se respeitosamente para as duas, a rosada completou. – _Eu vim o mais rápido que pude quanto Shizune-san disse que a senhora precisava dos resultados dos exames com urgência._

_- Shizune é tão exagerada! _– A loira disse, revirando os olhos. – _Venha, eu quero que conheça alguém muito importante..._

A rosada se aproximou, desviando toda sua atenção para a terceira mulher na sala e surpreendendo-se ao finalmente reconhecer a paciente de Tsunade. Uchiha Hinata, a esposa de Itachi e por muito tempo a mulher que ela havia odiado por ter achado ser a responsável por afastar Itachi de si.

_- Essa é Hyuuga Hinata..._ – Tsunade disse, despertando-a do torpor. – _Ela é filha de uma grande amiga minha. _

_- É um prazer conhecê-la Hyuuga-san!_

A morena citada lhe estendeu a mão, e mascarando o choque despertado pela situação em que estava Sakura fez o mesmo. Ao que parecia Hinata não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ela era!

_- O prazer é todo meu Srtª... ?_

_- Uzumaki... Uzumaki Sakura!_

Tsunade encarou a pupila por longos segundos, desde quando Sakura usava o nome de casada no trabalho? E porque toda aquela apreensão e nervosismo ao redor de Hinata? Foi então que a loira finalmente ligou os pontos e lembrou-se de Uchiha Itachi e do romance desastroso entre o menino prodígio dos Uchiha e sua afilhada. O mundo era mesmo um lugar pequeno!

_- Hinata-chan será sua nova paciente daqui em diante, e você já pode começar o pré-natal com os exames que estão em suas mãos!_

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram levemente, como assim nova paciente? Tsunade não seria a responsável pelo seu pré-natal? Seus olhos devem ter transmitido toda a apreensão que sentia, porque a loira lhe endereçou um sorriso tranqüilizador antes de dizer:

_- Sakura é uma profissional discreta e eu confio plenamente nela._

A morena tentou controlar o desespero e se convenceu de que se Tsunade confiava naquela mulher, ela também poderia deixar seus receios de lado e fazer o mesmo.

_- Agora Sakura, por que você não abre esses malditos envelopes e nos diz se Hinata-chan está ou não grávida!_

A rosada acatou a ordem em piloto automático, perguntando-se silenciosa e freqüentemente se Itachi sabia daquela gravidez ou se a criança realmente era dele. No entanto, os olhos tristes de Hyuuga Hinata ao escutar o "positivo" lhe intrigaram de uma maneira estranha, levantando uma centena de dúvidas e curiosidades a cerca do relacionamento dos dois. Apesar de ter tentado disfarçar, Itachi também tinha aquele mesmo brilho de tristeza no olhar ao falar de Hinata.

_- Meus parabéns... Você vai ser mamãe!_

Um sorriso amarelo e desprovido do calor característico daquele tipo de descoberta aflorou nos lábios femininos, e as lágrimas traidoras começaram a se amontoar nos olhos perolados. Ao que parecia os dezessete testes de gravidez haviam sido mais do que exatos em seu resultado. Hinata amava o pequeno que crescia dentro de si, só que pela primeira vez durante toda aquela confusão, a morena admitiu que talvez não estivesse preparada para fazer aquilo, principalmente se fosse sozinha!

_- Querida... Hinata-chan!_ – despertando do torpor, a morena encarou a loira. – _Eu aconselho que passe na nutricionista e comece uma dieta mais saudável, essas primeiras semanas são bastante delicadas... Então nada de se esforçar, ou se stressar a troco de nada._

_- Arigato Tsunade-sama... Eu me cuidarei!_- completamente desnorteada, a morena completou. – _Eu preciso ir, tenho um almoço importante daqui a alguns minutos... Novamente, muito obrigada!_

Praticamente fugindo do consultório de Tsunade, a morena apressou o passo e só se deu conta de que não havia marcado uma segunda consulta quando já estava no estacionamento do hospital atrás do volante do carro. O que deveria fazer? Em quem ela poderia confiar para ajudá-la a resolver um assunto como aquele? Hinata sabia que contava com o apoio de TenTen e Ino, mais pela primeira vez em anos aquela amizade não era o bastante para sanar suas dúvidas e incertezas.

**- oOo -**

Sakura manteve-se em absoluto silêncio depois da saída abrupta da Hyuuga, havia algo de muito errado com aquela mulher e a rosada desconfiava que ela não estivesse nem um pouco satisfeita com a notícia da maternidade. O momento de quietude foi rompido quando Tsunade voltou a falar, tocando em um assunto proibido e esquecido há anos.

_- Eu espero que você levante as mãos pro céu e agradeça a Fugaku-san por ter te livrado daquele filho dele._

_- Porque diz isso?_

_- Essa menina era a criatura mais inocente e doce que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer, e hoje, eu não vi sequer um traço da mocinha que eu vi nascer e crescer... E parte disso deve-se aquele rapaz arrogante!_

_- Itachi é culpado por ela aceitar um casamento de conveniência?_

Tsunade a olhou surpresa, Sakura realmente não sabia de nada ou estava se fazendo de desentendida para arrancar-lhe mais informações a respeito do relacionamento conturbado do casal de herdeiros?

_- Eu não teria razões para culpá-lo se Itachi tivesse agido com honestidade e dito à menina que o casamento deles era e sempre seria um acordo de negócios!_

_- Ele não fez isso?_

_- Você viu o estado de nervos da Hyuuga, então Eu realmente preciso responder?_

* * *

><p>Já fazia meia hora em que estava naquele restaurante, acompanhada de Ino e TenTen e completamente alheia ao que as duas amigas falavam, limitando-se a respostas evasivas e monossilábicas sempre que era questionada, o que a morena sabia que irritava profundamente a Yamanaka. Ino simplesmente não sabia ser ignorada, e prova disso foi o comentário que deixou escapar acidentalmente.<p>

_- Sabe, o Uchiha-mor virou bicho quando te viu beijando o primo gostosão!_

TenTen arregalou levemente os olhos e focou sua atenção na morena ao seu lado, Hinata simplesmente cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou cansada. Itachi já havia lhe causado problemas demais, e o que achava ou não á seu respeito já não importava mais.

_- Como você sabe disso Yamanaka?_

_- Digamos que eu tenha saído para respirar um pouco de ar puro e tenha flagrado o imperador de gelo espumando de raiva! _– Hinata revirou os olhos debaixo das mãos e TenTen bufou. – _Ele estava pronto para ir até a Hina-chan acabar com toda a diversão!_

_- Devia ter deixado Itachi se aproximar..._ – Hinata murmurou. – _Teria me poupado de uma dor de cabeça muito maior!_

_- Não me venha com essa lorota Hyuuga Hinata, você mesma nos disse que a noite foi perfeita!_

_- Sim, a noite foi maravilhosa... Mais a manhã seguinte foi traumática._

- _Bom; vocês duas tem que concordar que é broxante dizer para um cara que quer uma rodada de sexo matinal que você está grávida... Eu até acho que consigo entendê-lo!_

_- Você está mesmo tentando justificar a atitude imatura e egoísta do Uchiha? Ele dormiu com ela e a chutou na manhã seguinte!_ – TenTen disse, soando indignada e atraindo a atenção de outros clientes. – _Que tipo de amiga você é? _

_- Não seja uma cadela hipócrita TenTen, sexo é apenas isso... Sexo... E eu tenho certeza de que a Hinata-chan sabia que o gatinho Uchiha só queria uma boa noite de diversão!_ – Dando uma pausa para bebericar o vinho, a loira completou. – _Todos nós seres humanos precisamos de diversão... Prova disso foi seu ato de compaixão com o Hyuuga Jr e as maravilhas que ele fez com a língua... Sem contar meu renomado cabeleireiro, também conhecido como Sr. Fogo da Juventude e seus joguinhos sexuais! _

_- Eu pensei que ele fosse..._

_- Gay? Como você é antiquada Hyuuga... O traseiro vermelho e o ronco da TenTen foram provas de que a noite foi exaustiva e muito bem aproveitada!_

Hinata ficou estática enquanto encarava uma TenTen vermelha e mortalmente envergonhada e uma Ino mais do que satisfeita em colocar os pobres da amiga no ventilador, dando uma olhada ao redor a morena sentiu-se enrubescer, metade dos clientes e garçons do restaurante as encaravam em completo espanto.

_- Por Kami-sama, Yamanaka, você precisava ter dito essas coisas em voz alta?_ TenTen sussurrou, mortificada.

_- TenTen-chan, você e o Nii-san...?_ Hinata perguntou num misto de curiosidade e choque.

_- Seu precioso Nii-san estava precisando de consolo no dia do seu casamento. –_ Ino escarneceu, lançando um olhar de deboche para TenTen. – _E a nossa solícita amiga ficou mais do que satisfeita em servir de distração para o sofrimento do abutre Hyuuga. _

_- YAMANAKA!_ TenTen bronqueou furiosa.

Hinata deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios e o disfarçou cobrindo os lábios com as mãos.

_- Ino-chan, você está falando do meu primo._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... Mais até você tem que concordar que ele é um cretino em certos aspectos!_

_- Ok, ok... Agora já chega de falar da minha vida sexual... Eu admito que já tive uma queda pelo Neji, e a situação foi oportuna aos meus propósitos. _– Lançando um olhar para Ino, completou. - _Mais eu não fui a única a transar com alguém por pena! Certo Yamanaka?_

A loira revirou os olhos e limitou-se a bebericar o vinho em sua taça enquanto lançava olhares malcriados às pessoas que ainda tinham seus olhos fixos em sua mesa e nas duas outras ocupantes. Hinata cobriu o rosto enrubescido com as mãos e baixou a cabeça tentando conter a vergonha, enquanto TenTen e Ino numeravam cada um dos homens com quem já tinham ido para cama, surpreendendo a morena pela quantidade!

_- Eu não estou em um dos meus melhores dias, então..._ – A morena se levantou e pegou a bolsa, decidida a ir embora. –... _Vocês duas podem ficar aí se matando!_

Hinata ainda escutou os chamados escandalosos de Ino, mais ignorou a loira e acelerou o passo até a saída do restaurante, entregando o ticket ao valete, a morena aguardou até que o homem lhe trouxesse o carro.

_- Não quero parecer uma velha gagá enxerida... Mais você me parece uma mocinha recatada demais para andar na companhia daquelas duas!_

Hinata lançou um olhar para a mulher á seu lado e arqueou a sobrancelha com o comentário, permitindo-se sorrir ao se dar conta que concordava com a anciã. No entanto, não havia Hyuuga Hinata se não existisse TenTen e Ino, por mais loucas e desajustadas que as duas pudessem parecer aos olhos dos outros.

_- Eu agradeço o conselho da senhora, mais elas são minhas amigas e eu não consigo mais me importar com as loucuras que elas aprontam._

_- Nota-se._ – A velhinha concordou sorrindo. – _Suas amigas têm sorte!_

_- Na verdade a sortuda sou eu!_

_- Srtª Hyuuga, seu carro._

_- Foi um prazer conhecê-la!_

_- Também achei! – _Fuçando na pequena bolsa em mãos, a mulher estendeu um cartão á Hinata_. – Me ligue qualquer dia desses, eu adoraria conhecê-la melhor!_

Hinata aceitou o cartão e pegou as chaves com o valete, despedindo-se da anciã com um sorriso e um aceno e seguindo para casa, talvez o único lugar em que pudesse ficar sozinha e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

* * *

><p>Shisui respirou fundo pela décima vez antes de finalmente bater na porta do escritório de Itachi, tinha tomado uma decisão definitiva quanto á Hinata e a única coisa que faltava era ser sincero com o primo, Itachi merecia saber a verdade de uma vez por todas para que tudo entrasse nos eixos e ele finalmente pudesse ficar com Hinata sem culpa ou remorsos.<p>

_- Entre._

Depois de uma respiração profunda, Shisui abriu a pesada porta do escritório da presidência e encontrou o primo sentado atrás da escrivaninha analisando uma dezena de documentos espalhados pela mesa, o que era contrário á sua irritante mania de arrumação, havia algo incomodando Itachi e aqueles papéis amontoados era uma prova irrefutável. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado do primo, Shisui ocupou uma das cadeiras de frente para Itachi.

_- Okaa-san te mandou até aqui pra me espionar?_ O moreno perguntou.

_- Só no caso de você resolver se casar de novo!_ – Itachi grunhiu e Shisui continuou. –_ Afinal, o que diabo está acontecendo aqui?_

Itachi lhe lançou um olhar irritado e amontoou os papéis que estudava encima da mesa.

_- Na verdade, estava tentando entender a cabeça das mulheres... Mais especificamente minha ex-mulher!_ – Shisui manteve-se calado, atento. – _Quem sabe assim eu seja capaz de resolver os problemas do nosso divórcio._

_- E qual o problema?_ O moreno perguntou, tentando mascarar a ansiedade.

_- Hinata é o problema!_ – Itachi soou frustrado. – _Eu paguei o valor combinado da pensão está manhã, e minha ex-mulher me devolveu cada centavo depositado no banco, e ainda ameaçou me processar se lhe mandasse mais dinheiro._

A sombra de um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios finos de Shisui, a pequena era mesmo incrível!

_- Mikoto-Okaa-san disse que ela e Hyuuga Hiashi se acertaram, talvez ela não precise da sua ajuda._

_- Talvez você tenha razão, mais não é isso o que me preocupa... - _Itachi hesitou, nervoso_. - Hinata, ela... Esqueça._

Shisui manteve-se em silêncio esperando que Itachi continuasse, mais o moreno não disse absolutamente nada e mergulhou em um estado pensativo, talvez aquela não fosse a hora certa de falar ao primo que ele era o cara que estava beijando Hinata na noite do baile e que provavelmente a beijaria de novo, de preferência se fosse pelo resto da vida.

-_ Sabe Itachi, naquela noite do baile.._. – Shisui afrouxou a gravata, era agora ou nunca. – _Eu encontrei a mulher que conheci no corredor._

_- E eu a conheço?_

Itachi pareceu despertar do torpor em que estava mergulhado e fitou o primo, mantendo-se em absoluto silêncio e esperando que Shisui dissesse de uma vez por todas quem em era a tal mulher. Talvez se soubesse das frustrações românticas de Shisui ele pudesse esquecer as próprias.

_- Acredito que você a conheça, sim..._ - Depois de uma pausa, o moreno completou. - _Ela se chama Hyuuga Hinata!_

Os olhos avermelhados, o silêncio cortante e aquela aura assassina eram avisos claros de que Itachi estava no limite de sua paciência e pronto para entrar em ebulição, só que Shisui ainda não tinha terminado.

_- E, sabe o cara que estava beijando ela no chafariz?_ – Itachi manteve-se mudo e imóvel. _– Bem, era eu... Eu também levei ela pro meu apartamento e... Bom, o resto você sabe!_

Shisui conhecia o primo bem o suficiente para saber que aquele silêncio era ainda pior que um acesso de fúria, o que ele certamente teria preferido naquela situação, já que saberia como agir caso Itachi perdesse o controle e lhe acertasse alguns socos e pontapés, principalmente por ter escondido aquilo durante uma semana e ter escutado Itachi falando sobre Hinata e ter fingido que não a conhecia ou desconversado.

Ainda em silêncio, Itachi se levantou de sua cadeira e aproximou-se da janela, de costas para Shisui e observando a vista por minutos que pareceram infinitos. Shisui conhecia aquele tratamento frio e indiferente, o moreno só esperava que pudesse contornar aquela situação desagradável e retomar a antiga amizade.

Shisui desconfiava de que estivesse ferrado!

_- Deixe ver se eu entendi!_ – Itachi murmurou, quebrando o silêncio. _- Você finalmente encontrou a sua Mulher Misteriosa? - _Itachi controlava a raiva com muito esforço._ - E essa mulher, coincidentemente, é a minha ex!_

Shisui sorriu; ciente de que o gesto só serviria para irritar Itachi ainda mais, e apesar de saber o perigo que era continuar provocando o primo mais novo, Shisui não resistiu a responder com certo deboche e ironia:

_- A única coisa que posso dizer em minha defesa... – _O moreno fez uma pausa, divertindo-se com o semblante irritadiço de Itachi. _–... E que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem ela era até a noite do baile!_

Itachi voltou a mergulhar em um silêncio desconfortável, cerrando os punhos e controlando-se para não acertar a cara de Shisui e apagar aquele sorrisinho satisfeito com um muro.

_- Hinata não é como as mulheres frívolas e interesseiras, que está acostumado. - _O tom de voz do moreno era baixo e perigoso._ - Ela sonha com um casamento feliz e filhos, e você não é o tipo de homem que oferece compromisso sério, ou que estaria disposto a oferecer isso á ela! Prova disso são seus relacionamentos de 72hrs!_

Pela primeira vez em anos, Shisui sentiu vontade de socar a cara de Itachi, e mesmo admitindo para si mesmo que parte de tudo o que o primo dizia era verdade, o moreno ainda queria Hyuuga Hinata como mulher e principalmente como esposa. Sim, Ele era inconstante, mais aquela mulher havia mexido com cada célula de seu corpo e depois de uma semana sem vê-la, Shisui já estava à beira de um ataque de loucura. Com Hinata era diferente, Ela o fazia ser diferente!

_- Sabe, é engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que não hesitou em descartá-la na primeira oportunidade!_

_- Aquele casamento não estava fazendo bem a Ela._ – Fúria brilhava nos olhos de Itachi, e a tensão entre os dois aumentava gradativamente. – _Hinata merece ser feliz e ter tudo o que deseja..._

_- Eu soube disso na primeira vez em que a vi, Itachi. -_ Com um semblante sério, completou_. - E pretendo dar e fazer por ela tudo o que você não teve coragem, por medo de se apaixonar ou que ela te abandonasse por uma oferta melhor... Como a Sakura fez!_

A crua verdade teve o poder de silenciá-lo, e por um breve momento Itachi imaginou que tivesse escutado errado, mais ao notar o semblante decidido do primo todas as suas dúvidas caíram por terra e um sentimento de posse aflorou de uma maneira violenta e intensa, surpreendendo-o pelo força do desejo recém desperto que tinha de socar a cara de Shisui e mandá-lo para o inferno enquanto mantinha Hinata a salvo, e de preferência bem longe do primo.

_- Sakura não é um assunto discutível. – _Itachi salientou, irado._ – Quanto a Hinata, você mal a conhece..._

_- Bom; esse é um erro que eu pretendo corrigir o mais rápido possível._

Shisui se afastou, deixando para trás um Itachi furioso e confuso. O que diabo estava acontecendo com ele? E, desde quando ele sentia ciúmes de Hinata, ou brigava com Shisui por causa de uma mulher? Principalmente quando ele tinha prometido descartar essa mesma mulher de sua vida! Tudo estava confuso demais, e pela primeira vez em anos, Uchiha Itachi viu-se revisando mentalmente todas as decisões que havia tomado em relação á ele e Hinata.

Chegando á conclusão de que talvez tivesse perdido a mulher mais incrível do mundo!

* * *

><p>Hinata acordou com disposição renovada e um bom humor milagroso se fosse comparar com o dia anterior. Trajando um vestidinho de verão e mais do que disposta a empenhar-se na organização de seu novo apartamento, a morena ligou para as amigas e foi para o quarto que seria do bebê. O cheiro de tinta fresca provocando-lhe um sorriso e animando-a ainda mais.<p>

Uma melodia suave ecoava do pequeno estéreo no canto do quarto, e apesar da bagunça feita recentemente naquele cômodo, a morena sorriu ao notar que seus esforços estavam começando a valer à pena. Com um pincel e uma palheta de tintas na mão, Hinata afastou-se da parede, analisando a paisagem colorida que estava pintando e que dava um toque de alegria ao quarto de seu bebê, Hinata chegou à conclusão de que gostava do que estava vendo.

O som da campainha a despertou do torpor, e sem deixar de lado o sorriso, à morena caminhou até a porta. Deveriam ser Ino e TenTen, e as duas com certeza estariam furiosas por sua saída tempestiva do restaurante. No entanto, ao abrir a porta e encontrar aquele par de obsidianas, Hinata não soube o que dizer ou como agir. E a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça enquanto encarava o homem diante de si era: O que ele queria ali?

* * *

><p><em>Bom? Ruim?<em>

_Sei que disse que não sabia quando voltaria a postar, mais o tempinho chuvoso e a falta de vontade de sair de casa me deram ânimo para concluir o capitulo. Espero que esteja bom!_

**_Agradecimentos á:_**

**Catherine3 - Nath - Otowa Nekozawa - Momo - Brightest Moonlight - Violak**

Continua.


	8. Porque eu Quero Você

**Cap. VII – Porque eu Quero Você. **

* * *

><p><em>Hinata acordou com disposição renovada e um bom humor milagroso se fosse comparar com o dia anterior. Trajando um vestidinho de verão e mais do que disposta a empenhar-se na organização de seu novo apartamento, a morena ligou para as amigas e foi para o quarto que seria do bebê. O cheiro de tinta fresca provocando-lhe um sorriso e animando-a ainda mais.<em>

_Uma melodia suave ecoava do pequeno estéreo no canto do quarto, e apesar da bagunça feita recentemente naquele cômodo, a morena sorriu ao notar que seus esforços estavam começando a valer à pena. Com um pincel e uma palheta de tintas na mão, Hinata afastou-se da parede, analisando a paisagem colorida que estava pintando e que dava um toque de alegria ao quarto de seu bebê, Hinata chegou à conclusão de que gostava do que estava vendo._

_O som da campainha a despertou do torpor, e sem deixar de lado o sorriso, à morena caminhou até a porta. Deveriam ser Ino e TenTen, e as duas com certeza estariam furiosas por sua saída tempestiva do restaurante. No entanto, ao abrir a porta e encontrar aquele par de obsidianas, Hinata não soube o que dizer ou como agir. E a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça enquanto encarava o homem diante de si era: O que ele queria ali?_

Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos ao encarar o ex-marido, perguntando-se mentalmente o que ele poderia querer. Shisui teria finalmente contado sobre o bebê? Itachi estava ali para lhe dar um ultimato? Suas emoções devem ter escapado em seu olhar, porque Itachi franziu levemente o cenho e a encarou parecendo estar irritado.

_- Posso entrar? _

Despertando do torpor e sacudindo levemente a cabeça para espantar a confusão, a morena deu passagem ao ex-marido e fechou a porta quando ele passou. Era estranho estar diante de Itachi depois de algum tempo sem vê-lo, principalmente porque tinha vontade de se jogar naqueles braços e beijá-lo até que estivesse sem fôlego. Era estranho admitir, especialmente depois da noite mágica com Shisui, mas Itachi ainda era importante demais para simplesmente esquecê-lo, e Hinata suspeitava ainda nutrir sentimentos românticos pelo ex-marido.

_- O que faz por aqui, e como soube que me mudei?_

Itachi focou sua atenção no ambiente ao redor, estudando a decoração e ignorando-a propositalmente. A verdade era que nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo ali, ou porque sentia aquela vontade quase incontrolável de simplesmente ouvr sua voz e tocá-la. Sua atenção desviou-se do ambiente e focou-se na mulher diante de si. Hinata trajava um vestido simples, o cabelo estava trançado e pelo que pôde perceber ela ainda tinha aquela mania irritante de brincar com os dedos quando estava nervosa, no entanto, havia algo de diferente nela, um brilho diferente e hipnótico que o cativava e que ele não tinha notado antes.

_- Shisui foi até o meu escritório... -_ O moreno pausou, analisando sua reação._ - Ele me contou tudo._

As palavras, ditas num tom sereno e imutável tiveram o poder de deixá-la em estado de pânico, e antes que Hinata pudesse frear-se ou tentar evitar, tudo ao seu redor tornou-se negro e a inconsciência a engoliu. Tudo estava perdido, e a morena desconfiava que Itachi fosse capaz de tudo para tirar-lhe seu bebê.

_- Mais que merda... _Itachi murmurou, irritado.

Itachi a agarrou no exato momento em que a morena desmaiou, evitando que o corpo frágil fosse de encontro ao chão. Ao que parecia; algumas coisas continuavam exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava!

* * *

><p>Shisui deixou escapar um suspiro cansado enquanto observava o jardim da Mansão Uchiha do escritório do tio. Era fato que ele odiava brigar com Itachi, ainda mais quando o motivo da briga era uma mulher, o que só tinha acontecido uma única vez até aquele momento, quando os dois conheceram Haruno Sakura e pensaram estar apaixonados pela linda colegial, o que de certa forma não chegava nem perto de seu novo conflito por Hinata; Itachi estava furioso, e pela primeira vez Ele estava decidido a ter uma mulher. Espantando aqueles pensamentos sombrios, Shisui focou-se nos pássaros e no movimento preguiçoso das flores e folhas, precisava relaxar e tinha certeza que Itachi acabaria mudando de atitude quando se convencesse de que suas intenções com Hinata eram boas.<p>

_- O que está acontecendo entre você e Itachi?_ – Shisui voltou-se para encarar Uchiha Mikoto. – _Vocês dois mal se falaram durante o almoço, e pude sentir a tensão que os cercava._

O moreno deu um sorriso de desculpas à tia, enquanto tentava encontrar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para dar a ela. Era certo que Mikoto não se convenceria com meias palavras, e Shisui conhecia muito bem a tirania da "doce" senhora Uchiha. Mikoto podia ser assustadora quando queria, e o olhar que lhe endereçava agora era uma boa demonstração.

_- Não foi nada Okaa-san..._ – Dando de ombros, o moreno completou. _– Acredito que seja falta de assunto._

Olhando o sobrinho de cima a baixo, Mikoto resguardou silêncio por alguns minutos. Não era uma mulher desatenta quando se tratava de sua família e daqueles que ela realmente amava, e não entendia porque seus filhos ainda tentavam passá-la para trás quando estavam com problemas, como Shisui estava fazendo naquele exato momento. Ela tinha percebido a aura negativa entre o sobrinho e Itachi, e sua curiosidade aguçou-se no exato momento em que Shisui resolveu negar o conflito.

_- Desembuche garoto..._ – Mikoto disse quando finalmente perdeu a paciência. – _Você e Itachi não estariam tão tensos na presença um do outro se o motivo fosse falta de assunto, então, se explique._

Em momento nenhum Shisui pensou que tinha conseguido enganar Uchiha Mikoto, e o fato de ela ter se mantido tão serena até aquele momento, o amedrontou. Ele sabia por experiência própria que era preciso ser atento e cauteloso quando a tia dava seus ataques, mas era preciso ser dez vezes mais cuidadoso quando ela ficava tranqüila e calada como estava. Suspirando derrotado, Shisui chegou à conclusão de que não seria seguro mentir para a tia, sua única alternativa era contar a verdade e rezar para que ela entendesse.

_- Tivemos algumas desavenças por causa de Hyuuga Hinata. _

Intrigada e mais curiosa do que nunca, Mikoto franziu levemente a sobrancelha em um incentivo mudo para que o sobrinho continuasse com a explicação. O que demorou alguns segundos, como se Shisui medisse cada uma de suas palavras antes de dizê-las em voz alta.

_- Você tentou convencê-lo a voltar para ela, e Itachi reagiu mal? _Mikoto opinou quando o sobrinho não disse nada.

_- Na verdade, eu gostaria que Itachi se mantivesse o mais longe possível da Hinata. - _Mikoto arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Shisui suspirou antes de completar. - _Eu me apaixonei por aquela mulher e não pretendo perdê-la!_

_- Se apaixonou? Como assim? - _Mikoto perguntou, surpresa._ - Vocês dois mal se conhecem._

_- É por isso que eu ainda estou no país, tia._ – E antes que Mikoto tivesse a chance de falar, ele completou. _– Eu pretendo conhecê-la, e quem sabe até persuadi-la a se casar comigo._

_- Casar? Ela é a esposa do seu primo!_

_- Ex-esposa. _– o moreno ressaltou. - _Com todo o respeito tia, mais Otouto é um completo idiota!_ – Mikoto estava estática e chocada demais para formular uma frase. - _Que homem, em sã consciência largaria uma mulher como aquela?_

Cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos negros na direção do sobrinho/filho, Mikoto permitiu-se avaliá-lo longamente da cabeça aos pés, sabendo que seu olhar tinha o poder de intimidá-lo com a mesma eficácia com que funcionava com o marido e os filhos. E assim como Mikoto desconfiava; sua **encarada** já começava a fazer efeito, prova disso era o rosto levemente corado e as mãos suadas que Shisui tentava esconder inutilmente.

_- Sabe Shisui, Eu te criei como meu filho e te amo..._ – Mikoto começou; usando um tom suave e maternal. – _Mais se você ousar ferir ainda mais os sentimentos da Hinata, jogando seu charminho e agindo como um Don Juan... Eu juro que vou fazer com você o que não tive a oportunidade de fazer com Itachi._ – Sorrindo docemente e se aproximando do sobrinho, Mikoto completou. – _E isso quer dizer que Você vai descobrir um significado novo para a palavra "castração"..._ _Estamos entendidos Aisuru?_

O moreno limitou-se a assentir, protegendo inconscientemente seu "_amiguinho_" indefeso de um possível ataque. Ele sempre soube que Mikoto era louca e com tendências homicidas assim como sua mãe, mais nunca pensou em presenciar ou ser o alvo daquela loucura algum dia. Toda aquela proteção era por causa de Hinata? Se fosse, a tia podia ficar despreocupada, por que pela primeira vez em sua vida ele tinha boas intenções a respeito de uma mulher.

_- Eu gosto dela Kaa-chan, de verdade_. – Mikoto manteve-se em silêncio, surpresa com a revelação. – _E gostaria que me ajudasse a conhecê-la, me contando mais sobre ela... O que ela gosta, o que a faz sorrir..._

O choque no olhar da tia o alertou sobre sua iminente vitória, agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Uchiha Mikoto estivesse convencida de suas boas intenções e se tornasse uma forte aliada.

_- Eu vou ajudá-lo querido.. Mais te aviso desde já que no primeiro vacilo eu ligo pra sua mãe, entendeu?_

Shisui tremeu com a possibilidade de ter de voltar a ver mãe, que era uma neurótica psicossomática ainda pior que Mikoto. E que Kami o ajudasse, porque ele não sabia o que seria dele caso Uchiha Mei resolvesse aparecer para uma visita ao filho amado. Ele tinha certeza de que a mãe se divertiria enquanto enumerava cada um dos motivos para que Hinata se mantivesse bem longe e não se envolvesse com seu filho preguiçoso e irresponsável.

_- Pode ter absoluta certeza de que vou andar na linha tia!_

_- Sim, eu sei que vai..._

Sorrindo de forma maternal, Mikoto deu tapinhas suaves no rosto do sobrinho antes de deixá-lo sozinho novamente. A matriarca tinha certeza de que seu aviso tinha sido dado e entendido, ela só esperava que não precisasse cumprir sua ameaça e ligar para Mei, por que isso significava ter de presenciar mais uma vez o sofrimento de Hinata.

* * *

><p>Itachi observou a mulher adormecida no sofá da sala e não pode abster-se de deslizar os dedos pelo rosto níveo, constatando que a pele era tão macia e aveludada quanto parecia. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Por que tinha se recusado, a notar a mulher maravilhosa que tinha á seu lado? Porque não tinha sucumbido aos encantos dela assim como Shisui? Ou simplesmente tentado amá-la como ela merecia? O que houve, ou havia de errado na relação deles? E o que ele estava fazendo naquele maldito apartamento quando não tinha absolutamente nada de importante para tratar com Hinata?<p>

Itachi afastou a mão no exato momento em que Hinata deu indícios de que ia despertar, e quando a morena abriu os olhos e o encarou, o moreno teve ganas de estreitá-la entre os braços e beijá-la até a exaustão, só para saber se aqueles lábios eram tão macios quanto sua pele. No entanto, ele conseguiu se controlar e lhe estendeu um copo com água quando ela se sentou, aguardando paciente e silenciosamente até que ela se recompusesse. Não queria provocar um novo desmaio.

_- Se sente melhor?_

_- Sim, obrigado._

A morena bebeu a água silenciosamente, enervando-se com aquele silêncio opressor e se perguntando quando Itachi começaria com suas acusações e exigências, no entanto, ela sabia que aquela indiferença eram um dos mecanismos mais eficientes do moreno e se ela quisesse que Itachi dissesse alguma coisa, ela teria de ser a primeira a falar.

_- O que você quer aqui?_

Incomodado com o desdém e o tom de comando, Itachi se levantou e a encarou, surpreso por estar sem palavras na presença da ex-mulher. Geralmente era o oposto, e Itachi não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela descoberta!

_- Shisui me contou que passaram a noite juntos_. – Itachi disse como se falasse do tempo, seu olhar preso ao dela. – _O que você esperava conseguir com esse relacionamento? Despertar meus ciúmes? Me provocar?_

O olhar magoado deu lugar á um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto seus pequeninos dedos apertavam firmemente o tecido do vestido, e naquele momento Itachi soube que havia ultrapassado todos os limites e provocado a fúria de Hinata.

_- Não se dê mais valor do que realmente tem Uchiha-san!_

A fúria cega que aquelas palavras despertaram em seu interior foram potentes demais para serem ignoradas, e sem poder se conter a tempo, Itachi agarrou Hinata pelo braço e a levantou, mantendo seus olhares em um mesmo nível e surpreso por ela não demonstrar medo ou desviar os olhos dos dele, e foi ao notar o turbilhão de emoções refletido naqueles olhos que Itachi finalmente cedeu aos seus desejos.

O moreno se inclinou e cobriu os lábios femininos com os dele, saboreando toda a doçura a que tinha se negado e se perguntando mentalmente o que diabo estava fazendo, no entanto, a sensação de êxtase despertada por aquele simples beijo era intensa demais para ser ignorada ou substituída por suas dúvidas. Suas mãos correram pelas costas da morena, atraindo-a para si e pousando-as em sua nuca, mantendo-a exatamente onde ele queria.

E durante aqueles minutos de entrega, Itachi admitiu que afastar Hinata havia sido o maior erro de toda sua vida! Sentindo-se estranhamente satisfeito, Itachi separou seus lábios dos da morena e ficou apreensivo quando Hinata se afastou e lhe deu as costas. Algo estava errado, e a única coisa em que Itachi podia pensar era estreitá-la em seus braços e afastar tudo o que a magoasse.

_- Se você já estiver satisfeito, eu gostaria que fosse embora._

Aquele tom choroso e o leve tremor nos ombros da morena o alertaram de suas lágrimas, e movido pela necessidade recém descoberta de protegê-la o moreno se aproximou, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e surpreendendo-se ao ser instantaneamente rechaçado.

_- Não me toque. _- Hinata murmurou com firmeza, apesar das lágrimas. _– Você já provou que tem controle sobre mim, Itachi... Já provou o quanto eu sou "submissa" quando se trata de você._

_- E isso que você acha que eu vim fazer aqui?_

_- Você veio provar o seu poder sobre mim... Só que você se esqueceu que eu ainda te amo. _– cerrando os punhos e desviando o olhar do moreno, ela completou. – _Eu passei uma noite mágica com Shisui.. E, por aquela noite ele me fez esquecer de tudo... Mais bastou que ele se afastasse para que tudo em que eu pensasse fosse VOCÊ, e eu te odeio por isso Itachi... Por me fazer ansiar pela sua presença quando eu sei que você nunca vai sentir o mesmo!_

Algo se agitou no interior do moreno ao escutar aquela declaração tão sincera e furiosa, e tudo o que Itachi queria era estreitá-la em seus braços e afastar aquela dor de seus olhos e aquele ligeiro tremor que sacudia seu pequeno corpo.

_- Eu sei que deveria me manter afastado, mas..._

_- Eu to grávida. _Ela o interrompeu.

As palavras seguintes de Itachi foram interrompidas pelo som da campainha, e desesperada para fugir do moreno, Hinata correu até a porta, surpreendendo-se ao dar de cara com Uchiha Shisui. No entanto, o olhar do moreno imediatamente desviou-se para seu outro hóspede e todo o relaxamento esvaiu-se de seu semblante ao encarar Itachi. Shisui estava a ponto de dar-lhe as costas e ir embora quando Hinata agarrou a manga de seu casaco, impedindo-o de deixá-la novamente.

_- Não é o que está pensando... Onegai!_ A morena sussurrou, para que somente ele a escutasse.

Shisui notou o tom de súplica nas palavras de Hinata e adivinhou imediatamente o que estava acontecendo: Os dois estavam tendo uma briga! Cabia a ele agora escolher entre o irmão de toda uma vida ou a única mulher que tinha sido capaz de mexer com seus sentidos e roubar seu sono, e a resposta não poderia ter sido outra que não fosse Ela. Se Itachi realmente se importasse com ele ou com Hinata, acabaria aceitando o relacionamento dos dois.

_- Otouto!_

Itachi franziu levemente a sobrancelha ao notar o tom sarcástico usado pelo primo. Shisui era uma interrupção indesejada, e ele ainda precisava de respostas, principalmente sobre a suposta gravidez de Hinata.

_- Você disse que estava grávida?_ – Itachi perguntou, ignorando o primo e focando sua atenção na morena. – _Explique isso._

A morena o encarou em pânico, toda a cor deixando seu rosto e uma súbita tontura ameaçando levá-la para a completa inconsciência; mais uma vez. Notando o tremor, e a temperatura baixa de seu corpo, Shisui quebrou o tenso silêncio respondendo por ela.

_- Otouto, você está deixando a Hinata nervosa... Por que não vai embora?_

_- Porque __**Você**__ não vai embora?_ – Itachi retrucou sem desviar os olhos da ex. – _Eu estou aqui para discutir alguns assuntos com a minha mulher, e você está nos atrapalhando._

_- Não Itachi, você é quem está atrapalhando_. – Estreitando a morena em seus braços, Shisui completou. – _Hinata agora é minha mulher... E eu tenho que zelar pela saúde dela e do NOSSO bebê!_

Chocada com as palavras de Shisui, a morena o encarou, notando a frieza estampada em seus olhos e a firmeza em suas palavras. Ainda encolhida, Hinata arriscou um olhar para Itachi, surpreendendo-se ao notar o ódio que brilhava em suas íris escarlate e fluíam em sua direção. Por longos minutos o tenso silêncio perdurou, até Itachi recolher o sobretudo deixado sobre o sofá e caminhar até a porta de saída do apartamento, detendo-se ao abri-la.

_- Eu desejo felicidades ao casal de pombinhos, e muita saúde ao bebê de vocês! _O moreno disse com sarcasmo.

Fechando a porta com violência desnecessária e ignorando os chamados de Hinata, Itachi abandonou o apartamento. Por longos minutos o silêncio reinou, e quando a mão de Shisui pousou delicadamente em seu ombro, Hinata assustou-se, lembrando-se somente naquele momento que o moreno ainda estava ali e tinha arruinado seus planos de contar á Itachi sobre o filho de ambos. Como ele acreditaria nela agora? Provavelmente a odiava mais do que antes... E com toda a razão!

_- O que veio fazer aqui?_ – A morena perguntou, com fúria comedida. – _Além é claro, de mentir sobre a paternidade do meu filho!_

_- Você queria fazer as pazes com o idiota do meu primo? Porque se você quiser, eu posso chamá-lo de volta. – _A morena cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho enquanto Shisui deixava um suspiro cansado escapar de seus lábios_. – Eu não tive a intenção de mentir... Eu fiquei preocupado com o bebê quando te vi tremendo e tão branca quanto cera._

_- Preocupado ou não, isso não te dá o direito de mentir sobre uma coisa tão séria quanto à paternidade do meu filho._

_- Aparentemente ele é __**nosso**__ filho agora!_

Hinata grunhiu e Shisui suspirou frustrado, em nenhum momento ele achou que seria fácil reconquistar a confiança de Hinata, e aquela expressão de desconfiança tão nítida em seus olhos perolados era prova de que ele tinha um longo caminho pela frente, principalmente agora que tinha arruinado tudo mais uma vez. Shisui só esperava que Hinata não fosse uma mulher vingativa, porque ele certamente merecia um castigo pela forma como havia a tratado na ultima vez em que estiveram juntos, e pela intromissão á alguns minutos atrás.

_- O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal de contas?_ – Ela perguntou, parecendo cansada. - _Pensei que você quisesse que eu e Itachi formássemos uma família feliz... Não foi isso que me disse na última vez em que nos vimos?_

E, o jeito era dizer tudo o que sentia e esperar que ela entendesse!

_- Durante essa semana, eu pensei em você o tempo todo... E eu só... Eu entrei em pânico quando descobri que você estava grávida._ – Hinata o encarou, surpresa. – _E esse pânico só aumentou quando eu descobri que não me importava, e que tudo o que eu realmente queria era ficar perto de você e do pequeno, mesmo que eu não seja o pai!_ – Shisui se aproximou. – _Eu continuo querendo Você... Tanto que chega a doer... E se você permitir Hinata, se você me der uma única oportunidade, eu juro que não vai se arrepender._

A morena libertou as lágrimas que esteve contendo. Porque parecia tão errado dizer não, quando seu coração gritava que Sim. Ainda havia o medo de entrar naquele relacionamento e sofrer as mesmas desilusões que tivera com Itachi, no entanto, Hinata desconfiava que se Shisui começasse a ignorá-la, a dor seria muito maior do que uma eventual separação.

_- Shisui, eu não..._

_- Antes que diga não, eu tenho mais algumas coisas para te dizer_. – A morena assentiu. – _Eu não sou o Itachi, e não me importa que esteja grávida dele. Essa criança é um Uchiha, e isso é tudo o que importa! –_ Respirando fundo, Shisui completou. _- A última coisa que eu desejo é magoá-la... E eu juro que não vou deixá-los nunca, nem você e nem esse bebê... Até porque eu morreria se fizesse isso, acho que durante essa semana de separação eu me tornei depende demais pra viver sem vocês!_

Os minutos de silêncio se arrastaram lentamente, e o nervosismo de Shisui aumentava a cada segundo que se passava sem que Hinata dissesse alguma coisa ou sequer olhasse para ele. Ele não tinha imaginado que seria tão difícil agüentar aquele silêncio ou a expectativa de receber uma resposta negativa.

_- É errado, Shisui._

_- Errado é você não ficar comigo!_

_- E quanto ao Itachi? Essa criança também e dele, e eu não posso simplesmente fingir que já não sinto mais nada por ele!_

_- Então não finja... Sinta. – _Sério, o moreno completou._ – Eu sou um homem paciente, e aos poucos eu vou ganhar o seu coração e todo o seu amor vai ser só meu!_

E antes que a morena pudesse protestar ou afastá-lo, Shisui a agarrou e a trouxe para si, beijando-a da maneira que havia imaginado durante todos aqueles dias em que esteve longe. Ele não daria á Hinata espaço para rejeitá-lo, e se isso significava ter de jogar sujo e beijá-la até que se esquecesse do mundo, ele faria com muito gosto.

Perder não estava em seus planos, não daquela vez!

_- Não consigo imaginar por que motivo quer fazer isso._ – Hinata murmurou incrédula. – _Existem tantas mulheres..._

Apertando-a mais entre os braços, o moreno fervilhava de raiva e frustração. Nada nunca saía do jeito que ele queria quando o assunto envolvia Hinata, e aquelas palavras só serviram para irritá-lo. Segurando-a firmemente pela cintura e nivelando seu olhar ao dela, o moreno disse:

_- Eu nunca faria isso com você... E não existe nenhuma mulher no mundo capaz de substituí-la!_ – Mantendo a firmeza do agarre, completou. – _Que tipo de homem pensa que eu sou?_

_- Shisui, você está me machucando._

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos perolados, e Shisui maldisse a si mesmo pela falta de tato. O moreno diminuiu a pressão, mais não a soltou.

- Me perdoe...

– Ele disse sem desviar o olhar do rosto pálido, enquanto se aproximava e unia as testas. – _Não fiz nada certo, não é? Eu a seduzi... Te convenci a passar uma noite comigo, fui um idiota e ainda tive a coragem de arruinar tudo entre você e Itachi... Acha que pode me perdoar?_

Hinata fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livres por seu rosto, fazendo Shisui prender a respiração. Tudo o que ela queria era dizer sim e se entregar ao que sentia por aquele homem, no entanto, ainda havia Itachi e a certeza de que o moreno ficaria furioso quando descobrisse que seu relacionamento com o primo dele não era algo superficial, sem contar o sentimento de impotência que a envolvia toda vez que o nome do ex-marido era mencionado. Ela amava Uchiha Itachi, e desconfiava que carregasse aquele amor pela vida inteira, mesmo que Shisui já tivesse se tornado alguém importante e sem o qual ela não poderia viver.

Era egoísta, mais Hinata desconfiava amar ambos os primos Uchiha.

_- Não chore, por favor._ – O moreno sussurrou; seu rosto colado ao dela.– _Hime, não chore... Eu sinto muito_.

_- Porque você está fazendo isso? Porque eu?_

_- Porque eu quero você, e nada vai me impedir de tê-la ao meu lado!_

Por fim, Shisui a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Suas mãos libertando sua cintura e tocando seu rosto de forma terna e suave, somente um roçar do que ele imaginava ser surreal.

_- Me deixe ficar aqui e protegê-la... Deixe-me fazê-la minha em todos os sentidos... Diga sim!_

Hinata sentiu o mundo ao seu redor desaparecer enquanto recebia beijos pelo pescoço e rosto e se inebriava com o som daquela voz. Como ela poderia resistir? Como poderia dizer não a aquele homem? A resposta era simples, ela não poderia. E se tivesse que enfrentar Itachi e seu eterno mau-humor, ela faria, por Shisui valeria apena.

_- Sim._

Um sorriso de alivio e satisfação se desenhou nos lábios de Shisui ao escutá-la, e aquele sentimento só aumentou quando ela permitiu-se ser beijada e correspondeu suas carícias com abandono, entregando-se completamente a ele, exatamente do jeito que ele esperava que fosse dali em diante.

* * *

><p><strong> Traição.<strong>

Sim, Itachi podia sentir seu gosto amargo e a humilhação que vinha acompanhada com o sentimento de derrota. Ele havia perdido tudo de mais importante que tivera algum dia, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em Hinata e na criança que ela e Shisui teriam. Uma criança que deveria ter sido Dele, se não tivesse sido tão estúpido e obceado com um amor que não tinha valido a pena!

O moreno deixou escapar um impropério ao dar-se conta de que nunca a havia tocado, nunca havia se permitido afundar-se na maciez daquele corpo ou perder-se em suas curvas. Ele havia feito da própria esposa uma mulher proibida e intocada, e se arrependia amargamente por nunca ter cedido aos seus desejos e fazer de Hinata mulher... Sua mulher, em todos os sentidos.

Ele poderia ter despertado seu amor e feito Hinata enxergar somente á ele, mais o medo de que ela pudesse simplesmente abandoná-lo o cegou, apagando seus anseios e deixando apenas o medo do abandono. E a única pessoa que ele poderia agradecer por sua atual situação era Sakura, a mulher que ele pensava ter amado e que no fim havia destruído todos seus sonhos e desaparecido completamente.

Um sorriso cínico formou-se em seus lábios, e Itachi admitiu que o único culpado havia sido ele mesmo. Primeiro por ter dado prioridade á um amor que não existia, segundo por ter tratado Hinata como alguém sem importância quando ainda era sua esposa, e terceiro pela maldita idéia de divórcio. Itachi queria socar a si mesmo pela sucessão de erros que havia cometido em seu relacionamento e com a esposa... Ele havia sido o único culpado por perder Hinata, e pela primeira vez em sua vida admitiu que fosse um completo idiota quando se tratava de amor. Ele era um homem inapto quando o assunto envolvia sentimento, e Hinata era o puro Sentimento!

Tudo o que ele poderia fazer agora era torcer pela felicidade da ex-mulher, e garantir a Shisui uma morte bem lenta caso o primo ousasse magoá-la.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Sobre a Fic:<strong> O visitante misterioso da Hinata foi revelado, e aproveitando para responder uma pergunta feita no último cap. sobre a gravidez da Hinata, a resposta é não.. os Hyuuga ainda não sabem, e tudo isso será explorado no capitulo seguinte. Sobre o shipper, eu pensei seriamente e resolvi mantê-lo como ItaHina mesmo, isso porque o relacionamente entre Shisui e Hinata não vai durar muito. Não por escolha dos dois! - (Mistério!)... _

_**Sobre outros Fic's:** É um saco ter de esperar séculos por atualizações.. Mais eu não tenho mexido em nenhum outro projeto que não esse ( Importância), e para falar a verdade não estou nem um pouco motivada a continuar nenhum dos meus outros projetos por enquanto. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradecimentos á:<em>**_ Otowa Nekozawa - anon - Veiga.L - Brightest Moonlight - Yuria-chan - Luciana Fernandes - Violak - Nath._

**_Beijos e Até o próximo!_**


	9. Hyuuga's

**Cap. VIII: Hyuuga's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente.

**Shipper:** ItaHinaShisu.

**N/A:** Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: **Eu Amo Você**, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências.

* * *

><p>Hinata sentia-se apreensiva enquanto esperava a chegada de Hiashi. Depois do encontro com Itachi, a morena tinha decidido contar ao pai e ao resto da família sobre seu envolvimento com Shisui e sua gravidez, só não sabia se manteria a mentira do moreno ou contaria a verdade, só esperava que aquela situação não arruinasse seu frágil relacionamento com o patriarca Hyuuga, não suportaria perdê-lo, não agora.<p>

Sobressaltando-se ao escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo, Hinata pousou a mão no peito ao notar que se tratava apenas de Hiashi e sorriu sentindo-se uma completa idiota. Um sorriso miúdo e quase imperceptível se formou nos lábios do patriarca ao notar a filha á sua espera, e sem dizer nada, Hiashi se aproximou e depositou um beijo no alto de sua cabeça antes de acomodar-se.

- _O trabalho está indo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade, estou me dando muito bem com todos, mais o assunto que me trouxe até aqui e outro otou-san._

Hiashi não gostou absolutamente daquele tom sério, e muito menos do semblante derrotista que a filha exibia antes mesmo de começar, ele só esperava que nenhum daqueles velhos intrometidos do conselho houvesse dito qualquer coisa á sua filha. Aquela mania de bater os dedos o alertou de que algo a perturbava, e ele só esperava que Hinata abrisse uma brecha e confiasse nele para ser o pai que ele nunca foi antes. Alguém em quem ela podia confiar!

_- O que aconteceu, problemas com o divórcio? Com Itachi?_

Um sorriso desanimado formou-se nos lábios femininos, e Hinata bateu os dedos nervosamente enquanto encarava os pés e procurava um jeito fácil de dar aquela noticia á Hiashi, no entanto, a tarefa se mostrava mais complicada do que ela havia previsto e se arrependia por não ter aceitado a companhia que Shisui lhe ofereceu tão solicitamente.

_- Na verdade Otou-san, eu estive fazendo uma redecoração num dos cômodos do apartamento que me deu..._

As sobrancelhas do Hyuuga ergueram-se numa pergunta muda, e um sorriso miúdo se formou em seus lábios usualmente severos ao notar o rubor nas bochechas da filha, ao que parecia ela estava gostando do apartamento.

_- Sério, e quais cômodos está pensando em alterar? _

_- Só um..._ – Hiashi franziu o cenho confuso, e Hinata completou. – _Só vou mudar o quarto de hóspedes, por que... Porque daqui a oito meses ele vai ser ocupado pelo bebê. Meu bebê!_

O olhar surpreso e a leve indicação de um sorriso a surpreenderam mais do que poderia esperar por toda sua vida. Ok, quem era aquele homem e o que ele tinha feito com seu pai? No entanto, o sorriso desapareceu e o semblante do Hyuuga tornou-se austero e indiferente... Agora Hiashi finalmente se parecia com o homem que ela conhecia por toda a vida, e que com certeza a jogaria no olho da rua!

- _Aquele Uchiha desgraçado..._ – Ok, talvez ela não o conhecesse tanto assim. – _Eu juro que vou matá-lo quando colocar minhas mãos naquele moleque arrogante!_

Hashi cerrou os punhos e bufou furioso, tinha certeza de que a cada segundo que se passava ficava mais vermelho, prova disso era o olhar assustado de sua filha. No entanto, ele não conseguia controlar a vontade que tinha de socar a cara de Uchiha Itachi, e promover algum sofrimento ao arrogante rapaz. Um jovem que ele tinha admirado por sua seriedade e dedicação ao trabalho, e que havia julgado ser um excelente pretendente á marido para sua filha, mais que, havia se mostrado tão deprimente quanto ele mesmo quando o assunto era exteriorizar emoções.

Houve um tempo em que Ele era um cubo de gelo, e somente graças á Kurenai havia entendido e admitido para si mesmo que fosse um homem inapto quando o assunto envolvia sentimentos e demonstrações de carinho, um traço que havia perdido com o falecimento precoce da primeira esposa, a mulher que mais amará e a mãe de suas filhas, mais que a segunda esposa estava mais do que satisfeita em lhe ajudar a "reaprender".

_- Otou-san... _

O tom melodioso o despertou, e o delicado toque das mãos de Hinata nas suas teve o poder de acalmá-lo, lançando um olhar de desculpas á filha, Hiashi se recompôs e cobriu as mãos dela com as próprias em um apoio mudo. Um sorriso sereno e tão parecido com o de Emi Hyuuga despontou nos lábios rosados da filha, e Hiashi se emocionou ao notar o quanto eram parecidas... E especiais.

_- Tem todo o meu apoio Hinata... _– Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. – _E eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para proteger você e meu neto de qualquer eventualidade!_

_- Eu agradeço Otou-san. _– A morena ampliou o sorriso, ela definitivamente adorava esse novo Hiashi. – _Mais há um ponto que eu gostaria de esclarecer!_ – Hiashi assentiu e a morena hesitou antes de completar. – _Itachi não sabe sobre o bebê e eu prefiro que continue assim... Pelo menos por enquanto._

A morena percebeu o momento de hesitação do patriarca Hyuuga, no entanto, Hiashi suspirou e assentiu. Ele não sabia o motivo da filha manter a gravidez em segredo, mas confiaria nela e lhe daria todo seu apoio.

_- Bom, agora tem outra coisa que eu preciso te contar Otou-san._ – Hiashi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, que outras surpresas, Hinata poderia ter? – _Eu e Uchiha Shisui estamos meio que... Namorando!_

O olhar surpreso de Hiashi foi rapidamente substituído por um de pura incredulidade. Como assim NAMORANDO? Foi à vez de Hinata respirar fundo, ao que parecia ela teria de passar as próximas horas tentando explicar o relacionamento que tinha com o primo de ex-marido.

* * *

><p><em>- Você realmente sabe ser insistente e desgastante!<em>

_-E é exatamente por isso que você me ama._

Ino soltou um suspiro de impaciência e sorveu um gole do suco de maracujá que pedirá minutos atrás. Estar no mesmo recinto que Nara Shikamaru por mais de cinco minutos sem um escândalo estava sendo um recorde, e por mais que quisesse saltar por aquela mesa e apertar o pescoço daquele cretino, a loira se conteve. Era uma dama, e precisava manter a pose e a altivez!

_- Então, vai me dizer por que me chamou até aqui ou vou ter que adivinhar?_

_- Você sabe por que está aqui._ – Ele disse, estranhamente alerta. _– Só que você é orgulhosa e quer que eu diga as palavras._

Ino franziu as delicadas sobrancelhas e bebeu mais um gole do suco, sua paciência a ponto de se perder por completo. Quem aquele idiota preguiçoso achava que era com aquelas insinuações? Um Casanova!

_- Eu não faço a mínima ideia da razão para esse convite._ – E debruçando-se sob a mesa de modo que o decote ficasse visível, a loira completou. – _Já imaginou o que a machona Sabaku vai fazer quando descobrir que o bichinho de estimação dela está abanando o rabinho para outra?_

Shikamaru engoliu saliva e tentou se concentrar no rosto angelical daquela loira diabólica ao invés dos seios que pareciam querer saltar pelo decote pronunciado do vestido que ela usava. Que Kami o ajudasse, mais Ino era uma completa incógnita e bastante vingativa, ele ousava até dizer que era uma mulher cruel quando usava o corpo daquela maneira para se vingar. O que no caso dele sempre funcionava!

- _Já faz tempo que Temari e eu não temos mais nada. _– E para reforçar seu argumento, ele completou. – _Ela agora está casada._

_- Então ela te chutou, e eu voltei a ser uma opção? Vá para o inferno Nara._

Shikamaru não diria nunca que Temari era quem havia sido a segunda opção, ou o quanto ele havia se arrependido do beijo trocado com a Sabaku. O mesmo beijo que havia lhe custado Ino e toda a felicidade que sua simples presença evocava!

_- Droga... Você sabe o quanto é cabeça-dura? _O moreno vociferou frustrado.

Ino revirou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira, sua tarde de compras estava sendo tão maravilhosa. Por que tinha atendido o maldito celular e resolvido aceitar aquele convite de ultima hora, com um homem que tinha jurado esquecer? Bom, aquilo nem ela mesma sabia.

_- Sabe Nara, já faz meia hora que estou sentada aqui e você fica dando voltas em um assunto do qual eu não estou com a mínima vontade de discutir... Porque faz parte do passado!_ – Analisando as unhas como se fossem mais interessantes que o homem a sua frente, Ino completou com irritação. – _Então você poderia, por favor, ir direto ao ponto?_

_- Eu quero que voltemos a ser um casal!_

Shikamaru analisou o semblante surpreso de Ino ser substituído por um cheio de ódio e mágoa, ele sabia que tinha sido um cretino e também sabia que não merecia uma segunda chance, mais estava disposto a mover céus e terras para tê-la novamente, mesmo que isso significasse abdicar de sua paz de espírito e de seus momentos tranquilos e silenciosos. Ele queria aquela loira escandalosa de volta, e Ino valia todo e qualquer sacrifício.

_- Sabe Shikamaru, quando você me chutou para ficar com a Sargentona, eu achei que você era idiota..._ – O moreno estranhou o tom de voz tranquilo e a falta dos típicos ataques e gritos. Será? – _Mais agora eu sei que, além de idiota você também e retardado! _

E numa saída triunfal, Ino alcançou a bolsa e o abandonou ali, estupefato demais para pôr seus pensamentos em palavras ou simplesmente impedi-la de afastar-se. Um sorriso satisfeito riscou-se em seus lábios enquanto a observava atravessar o salão do restaurante, aparentemente a loira continuava tão orgulhosa quanto sempre e o havia colocado em seu devido lugar. Mais ela estava redondamente enganada se achava que ele havia desistido!

* * *

><p>Hinata atravessou os portões da Mansão dos Hyuuga e contornou o carro até estacioná-lo de frente para a porta principal, onde um solícito empregado já aguardava para levar o veículo até a garagem. Seus olhos percorreram pela enorme fonte na frente da casa, e pelos jardins frontais com uma pontada de saudosismo. Sem que pudesse se conter, ignorou a enorme porta de carvalho e seguiu pelo caminho que a levaria para a parte de trás da casa.<p>

Seu recanto encantado e refugio secreto por muitos anos!

E assim que o lindo jardim que uma vez havia pertencido á sua mãe entrou em seu campo de visão, a morena não foi capaz e conter as lágrimas que correram abundantes e salgadas por seus olhos. Ela havia corrido por aqueles gramados, exalado o perfume daquelas flores, dormido sob a sombra daquelas árvores e feito seus votos de casamento naquele lugar, votos que haviam significado muito naquela época e que mesmo que ela não quisesse ainda significavam muito.

_- Boas lembranças, Onee-san!_

Hinata deixou que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios ao voltar-se para a irmã mais nova.

_- Na verdade, ótimas!_

_- O Uchiha bonitão tem algo a ver com isso? _– E depois de um sorrisinho, Hanabi completou num tom conspiratório. – _E não estou me referindo á Uchiha Itachi!_

Diante do olhar surpreso da mais velha, Hanabi deixou que uma gargalhada escapasse de seus lábios. Hinata era tão previsível, que quase não tinha graça atormentá-la!

_- Se acalme; eu não contei á ninguém..._

_- E como foi que você descobriu?_

O revirar de olhos e o sorriso malicioso da mais nova foram sinais mais do que suficientes para que Hinata percebesse que Hanabi não diria absolutamente nada, mesmo que ela implorasse pela informação. Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, a morena resolveu entrar no jogo.

_- Sabe Imouto, eu sou uma mulher grávida..._ – A mais nova revirou os olhos, surpreendendo Hinata mais uma vez. – _E você sabe o que acontece quando alguém nega alguma coisa á uma mulher grávida!_

_- Acho que o nome é tersol, ou algo parecido..._ – Bufando, Hanabi resolveu mudar de assunto. – _Eu fico me perguntando o que o Uchiha idiota, nesse caso seu ex-marido... Disse quando você contou á ele sobre a gravidez. Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ver aquela cara azeda mostrando mais do que indiferença quando ele descobriu que vai ser papai!_

_- Porque você acha que Itachi é o pai do meu filho!_

_- Onee-chan, em que mundo você acha que eu vivo?_ – Bufando, a mais nova completou em tom de mofa. – _Já dá pra notar a barriga, e além do mais, você não teria sido capaz de enfeitar a cabeça daquele idiota, embora tenha tido inúmeras chances e meu total apoio._

_- Hanabi..._

_- Oh! Hinata-chan, aí está você... _

Hinata sorriu para a madrasta, retribuindo o abraço carinhoso enquanto observava o sorrisinho divertido estampado nos lábios da irmã mais nova, que dava tchauzinho e revirava os olhos com o excesso de abraços e beijos que Kurenai lhe dava enquanto caminhava para o interior da mansão. Hanabi deveria estar querendo levá-la a loucura com todo aquele mistério!

_- Hiashi-kun disse que você viria para o jantar, e seu pai parecia bastante entusiasmado por você ter aceitado o convite que ele lhe fez._ – Sorrindo de forma amável, Kurenai completou. – _Você é muito importante para ele, Hinata!_

_- Estamos nos dando bem, e Otou-san tem sido bastante compreensivo com meu divórcio e os problemas que minha separação tem e vão causar ao bom nome da família._

- _Bom nome da família?_ – Kurenai ralhou com bom humor, gargalhando em seguida. – _Seu pai mandou os velhos do conselho se meterem em suas próprias vidas e deixarem-na em paz quando souberam da separação iminente... Ele está pouco se importando com o Bom Nome da Família, acredite!_

_- É o que espero.. _A morena sussurrou para si mesma.

Hinata deixou-se ser guiada pela madrasta para o interior da casa, e ela só esperava que aquele apoio paternal e incondicional que Hiashi vinha pregando se prolongasse quando ela contasse á ele sobre o "namoro" com Uchiha Shisui.

* * *

><p>O barulho dos saltos ecoava pelos corredores enquanto a mulher percorria seu caminho. Olhares masculinos e femininos eram lançados em sua silhueta, mais sua atenção estava focada na porta de carvalho que a separava de seu objetivo final: <strong>Uchiha Itachi.<strong>

_- O senhor Uchiha está?_

A secretaria, uma mulher ruiva e mal encarada a analisou de cima a baixo, claramente descontente com a concorrência, e antes de lhe dar uma reposta bufou:

_- O que você deseja com Uchiha-sama?_

_- Isso não é da sua conta._ – Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao notar a carranca da outra. – _Agora me responda se Itachi está ou não, ou eu serei obrigada a descobrir sozinha!_

_- Itachi-sama está ocupado, e..._

Não dando tempo a Karin para detê-la, Konan abriu a porta e invadiu o escritório de Itachi. E ali, sentado como um rei em seu trono estava o homem pelo qual ela havia sido apaixonada na adolescência, e que felizmente ainda tinha o poder de mexer com seus sentidos só com aquele olhar repleto de mistério. Os olhos ônix fixaram-se em sua silhueta e as sobrancelhas arquearam-se em uma pergunta muda:

_- Itachi-sama, eu sinto muito... Essa louca saiu entrando..._

_- Está tudo bem Karin, agora saia... Tenho assuntos para tratar com a Srtª Maeda. _ – A ruiva hesitou, mais acabou saindo. - _Ora, ora... Maeda Konan, o que a trás até aqui?_

Um sorriso cínico formou-se nos lábios carnudos enquanto se acomodava na cadeira de frente para o moreno.

_- Seu divórcio!_

Itachi analisou a mulher á sua frente com o cenho franzido e uma pontada de irritação. Ele não estava interessado naquele tipo de problema, e para falar a verdade, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz em ter aquela mulher em especial confortavelmente acomodada na cadeira diante de sua mesa.

Konan era um problema com P maiúsculo!

_- E porque você está interessada no meu divórcio? Tenho excelentes advogados cuidando de tudo!_

Os lábios tentadores curvaram-se em um sorrisinho zombeteiro, e a morena correu as unhas pelas pernas torneadas e cobertas pelo tecido fino da meia-calça e atrair seu olhar para o deslumbrante par de pernas. Itachi conhecia aquele jogo, mais não estava minimamente interessado. A única que realmente interessava tinha olhos perolados, cabelos índigo e um par de pernas muito mais deslumbrante.

_- Você está mais bonito do que me lembrava... Ita-kun!_

O ridículo apelido o irritou por uma dezena de motivos diferentes, e o fato de ser dito naquela voz doce só serviu para provocar-lhe uma terrível dor de cabeça!

_- Konan, vá direto ao ponto... Eu não tenho tempo, nem paciência pra perder com você!_

_- Assim você me magoa Ita-kun!_

O grunhido que Itachi deixou escapar ocasionou em mais um sorrisinho sedutor dos lábios femininos. A morena cruzou as pernas e deslizou os dedos pela boca, atraindo o olhar inconsciente de Itachi.

_- Achei que estivesse com o tal de Nagato_. – Itachi murmurou. – _Porque está aqui, e o que realmente quer?_

_- Quero apenas relembrar os velhos tempos!_

* * *

><p><em>- Você está tendo um caso com aquele Don Juan de quinta, Hinata? Enlouqueceu?<em>

Hinata suspirou, ela sabia que em algum momento aquela explosão aconteceria, só não sabia que ao invés de Hiashi o irritado seria Neji. O primo parecia ter contraído algum tipo de alergia ao nome de Shisui, pois bastou que a morena o mencionasse para que os "elogios" começassem.

_- Itachi pode ser um idiota por ter te deixado, mais ao menos ele era fiel!_ – E com uma careta, o moreno completou. – _Seu namoradinho já esteve com metade da população mundial, e a lista só cresce!_

_- Já chega; vocês dois. _– Hiashi interrompeu, soando tão irritado quanto Hinata se sentia naquele momento. – _Controle seus ciúmes Neji, e quanto á você Hinata, eu realmente espero que saiba o que está fazendo, porque você tem uma criança a caminho e Shisui-san não é o tipo de homem que se envolve em um relacionamento sério!_

_- Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma Otou-san. _A morena retrucou irritada.

_- Sei que pode!_

_- Está cometendo um erro Hinata, o mesmo que cometeu quando resolveu se casar com Itachi. – _Respirando fundo, o moreno completou._ – Só que dessa vez você está envolvendo uma terceira pessoa nessa confusão, e eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer quando Itachi descobrir que escondeu essa gravidez dele!_

_- Itachi não tem o direit.._

_- Ele tem todo o direito._ – Com o semblante sombrio, o moreno completou. - _Ele é o pai dessa criança... Você querendo ou não!_

Furioso, Neji saiu da mesa e segundos depois o barulho da porta da frente sendo batida soou por toda a casa, provocando um sobressalto em Hinata e um sorrisinho zombeteiro em Hanabi. Hiashi limitou-se a um suspiro cansado e Kurenai cobriu as mãos do marido com as próprias enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Era lamentável que um jantar de família terminasse daquele jeito tão desagradável e tempestuoso.

_- Neji-Onii-san pode estar se mordendo de ciúmes, mais até você tem que admitir que ele esteja coberto de razão!_ Hanabi disse suavemente a irmã.

_- Eu sei Hana. – A morena admitiu depois de um suspiro cansado. - Mais Shisui-kun me pediu uma chance e eu prometi dar._

_- Que seja... O Uchiha é um gostoso e eu provavelmente faria o mesmo!_ – Hanabi retrucou, dando de ombros. – _Agora, como vai à decoração do quartinho da minha sobrinha?_

_- Como sabe que vai ser uma menina?_ Hinata perguntou divertida.

_- Eu só sei._

Hiashi revirou os olhos e sentiu-se como um peixe fora d'água enquanto escutava as três mulheres de sua vida falando sobre decoração, nomes para o bebê, roupas, tendências de moda, sapatos. Era como se ele não existisse, e toda vez que tentava se incluir na conversa era "**sutilmente**" enviado á escanteio pela filha mais nova, que se divertia enquanto ressaltava o quão inepto ele era para os assuntos abordados.

Ali, observando sua família em um momento de descontração, Hiashi soube que era um homem de sorte. Tinha duas filhas maravilhosas, uma esposa carinhosa, um sobrinho responsável e um netinho a caminho! Mais...

- _Pretende contar á Mikoto e Fugaku sobre o bebê, Hinata?_

A filha o encarou, e a confusão refletida naqueles lindos olhos lhe revelaram que Hinata não havia sequer pensado naquilo até o assunto ser abordado. O que ela pretendia; negar a gravidez até que o bebê estivesse em seus braços? Ou negar a convivência com os avós paternos?

_- Não achei o momento certo para contar._ – A morena disse, soando cansada. – _Acho que tenho que conversar com Itachi primeiro... Afinal, ele é o pai!_

Hiashi não estava nem um pouco preocupado com Itachi, e o fato da filha cogitar a possibilidade de incluí-lo na vida de seu neto o inquietava. Era nítido até para um cego que Hinata ainda tinha fortes sentimentos em relação à Uchiha Itachi, e aquilo junto as constantes mudanças hormonais provocadas pela gravidez seriam um risco com proporções desastrosas.

_- Mikoto-san vai ficar radiante com a novidade! _– Kurenai disse, querendo mudar para um assunto mais leve. – _Ela sempre deixou bastante evidente o sonho de ser avó._

_- Ela vivia me cobrando um netinho quando ainda estava casada com Itachi_. – Hinata comentou; a sombra de um sorriso despontando em seus lábios. – _Só espero que ela não tenha planos de reconciliação!_

_- Eu acho bom você ir se preparando para as loucuras da sua ex-sogra... – _Hanabi comentou com bom humor._ – Mikoto-sama tem mania de casamenteira!_

_- Eu sei Imouto... Foi por isso que casei com o filho dela!_

Hinata respirou fundo, havia muitas coisas a serem ditas e feitas dali em diante. Começando com uma conversa nem um pouco desejada com o ex-marido, e uma longa conversa dissuasiva com a ex-sogra. Hinata sentiu-se uma grande idiota e egoísta, em momento algum ela havia parado pra pensar nos avôs paternos de seu filho, ou nas mudanças que seu corpo enfrentaria nos próximos oito meses da gestação. E ela nem queria pensar no que Itachi seria capaz de fazer quando descobrisse que havia sido propositalmente enganado por Shisui.

Ele a odiaria, com toda certeza!

_- E se eu fosse você, também tomaria cuidado..._ - Hanabi a olhou com curiosidade. - _Sasuke-kun está solteiro e Mikoto já deixou sua opinião bem clara quanto a vocês dois!_

_- Eu e o Senhor Sou gostoso demais pra me prender á uma só? Acho pouco provável!_

_- E verdade, você prefere Konohamaru-kun!_

_- Como é?_ – Hiashi soou surpreso e irritado com a descoberta. – _O neto escandaloso do Sarutobi?_

_- Parabéns Onee-san!_

Hinata sorriu da própria gafe, e foi com diversão que a morena escutou o pai enumerar e detalhar cada um dos motivos de Sarutobi Konohamaru não ser um candidato digno de Hanabi ou um pretendente á altura do sobrenome Hyuuga, a caçula limitava-se revirar os olhos e suspirar a cada cinco minutos, cansada daquela conversa chata e ininterrupta.

Pais podiam ser tão super-protetores!

* * *

><p>Era pra esse capitulo ter sido postado na sexta-feira, mais o estava dando uns problemas e não consegui postar por nada!<p>

**Sobre o Fic:** O capitulo ficou bem curto, mais bastante explicativo. Não tenho muitos comentários, até porque ainda não me decidi sobre o que fazer. Eu tinha decidido manter o shipper original, mais depois dos reviews recebidos no ultimo capitulo realmente não sei o que fazer...

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** A Fic **The Sigh At Midnight** deve ser atualizada até o final de semana, assim como **A Proposta**. As outras eu ainda não tenho uma previsão exata de postagem.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

_Luciana Fernandes - Nyo-Mila - Otowa Nekozawa_

Bjos e até o próximo!


	10. A Pirralha Hyuuga

**Cap. XI – A Pirralha Hyuuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse: **Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente.

**Shipper:** ItaHinaShisu.

**N/A:** Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências.

* * *

><p><strong>Um mês Depois.<strong>

Hinata observou a paisagem pela sacada do apartamento de Shisui, lugar que vinha visitando com certa freqüência. A vista do vigésimo andar daquele prédio era simplesmente magnífica, e enquanto acariciava distraidamente o ventre levemente arredondado de agora três meses, a morena não ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta, ou o barulho feito pelos passos do recém-chegado. Shisui caminhou silenciosamente até Hinata, e quando estava perto o suficiente sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido envolvendo-a simultaneamente pela cintura.

_- Oi Hime!_

A morena deu um pulo com o susto e soltou um gritinho abafado, e quando viu de quem se tratava permitiu-se sorrir do susto que havia levado, um sorriso gostoso e com som de guizos que fez o Uchiha se sentir um homem completo. Como era possível se apaixonar cada dia, e cada vez mais pela mesma pessoa? Ainda sorrindo, Hinata o envolveu pelo pescoço e o beijou suavemente nos lábios, o cumprimentando, e ainda risonha afastou-se.

_- Quer me matar de susto? _A morena perguntou, bem humorada.

-_ Não estava nos meus planos matar minha Hime preferida._

_- Então quer dizer que você tem outra Hime?_ Disse brincando, ocasionando em mais um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis.

_- Claro!_ – Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas fingindo ciúmes, e Shisui sorriu. – _Você e a pequena Amaterasu aí dentro..._

Shisui cobriu as mãos delicadas de Hinata por cima do ventre, sorrindo da surpresa tão nítida em seus olhos. Kami, aquela mulher era simplesmente maravilhosa, e o moreno não sabia onde Itachi estava com a cabeça quando a deixou escapar!

_- Amaterasu?_

_- Lindo, não é?_ – A morena sorriu, pouco convencida. _– Acho que é um nome adequado para uma princesa, e além do mais... Ela veio para iluminar nossas vidas e nos encher de calor!_

Um sorriso riscou-se nos lábios da morena ao repetir o nome mentalmente, era simplesmente perfeito e descrevia perfeitamente a maneira como ela mesma enxergava aquela pequena vida formando-se dentro de si.

_- Eu acho perfeito... Mais e se for um menino!_

_- É uma menina, sem sombra de dúvidas!_

A morena sorriu, Shisui era a segunda pessoa que afirmava aquilo.

_- Bom, quem sou eu pra te contradizer..._ Um sorriso riscou-se em seus lábios ao receber um beijo.

Hinata perguntou-se inúmeras vezes no decorrer daquele mês se aquilo não se tratava apenas de um sonho bom, porque sua vida resumia-se á uma fantasia colorida e perfeita demais para ser realidade. No entanto, e sem que pudesse se conter, viu-se imaginando por diversas vezes aquele tipo de vida ao lado de outro Uchiha. Um moreno soturno, arrogante e que estava constantemente em seus pensamentos e sonhos. Como ele estaria? Com certeza já a tinha esquecido e encontrado um novo amor, ou no caso de Itachi, um antigo amor.

Um amor que o impediu de sentir qualquer coisa por ela!

No entanto, Hinata sabia que Shisui não merecia aquele tipo de comparação, mas Itachi estava tão profundamente enraizado em seu peito para que pudesse simplesmente esquecê-lo, ou fazer de conta que aqueles dois anos de casamento não haviam significado nada para ela. O semblante sereno de Shisui transformou-se em uma careta engraçada enquanto o moreno se afastava e se aproximava da janela olhando a paisagem, e só pela careta engraçada e meio confusa, Hinata soube que ele tinha algo sério para lhe dizer.

_- Okaa-san nos chamou pra jantar na Mansão hoje á noite._ – Hinata o encarou, atenta a cada palavra. _– Eu disse a ela que falaria com você antes de dar uma resposta._

_- ..._

O rosto antes corado da morena ficou subitamente pálido. Como encarar Itachi depois de todo aquele tempo sem se verem? Principalmente quando ele e toda a família Uchiha achavam que ela estava grávida de Shisui? Sua mentira começava a pesar em sua consciência, no entanto, não havia uma maneira de contar toda a verdade a Itachi sem que ele a odiasse ainda mais, e aquele ódio se estendia a Mikoto e todos os outros Uchiha.

_- Não acho que Itachi vá estar lá, se isso é o que a preocupa... Otouto mergulhou no trabalho depois da nossa pequena discussão._

Aquele tom magoado e o repentino afastamento a fizeram se sentir uma mulher ingrata e pouco merecedora de todo o carinho e felicidade que aquele homem lhe proporcionava. Levantando-se, Hinata o alcançou e o abraçou, sentindo os músculos se retesarem ao entrarem em contato com seu corpo e atraindo os olhos ônix para os seus.

_- Itachi é o meu passado, Shisui..._ – Hinata sentiu o coração comprimir-se ao escutar-se dizendo aquelas palavras. – _Mas você... Você é o meu futuro!_

E sem que pudesse ou quisesse resistir, os lábios masculinos encontraram os seus e tudo em que a morena pôde pensar foi em quão maravilhoso eram as sensações despertadas por aqueles lábios. Os lábios do homem que havia escolhido para si e que aos poucos aprenderia a amar.

* * *

><p><em>- Você realmente não vai me deixar em paz?<em>

Itachi encarou a mulher displicentemente acomodada do outro lado de sua mesa. O sorriso cínico o enervava, e o fato de ela saber o quanto o irritava o deixava louco para livrar-se dela, no entanto, ela havia se mostrado uma amiga leal e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, sua companhia não o entediava como nos tempos de colégio. Konan havia amadurecido e se tornado uma mulher interessante, e por mais que ele quisesse expulsá-la de sua vida na maioria das vezes, admitia que a morena tivesse se tornado uma amiga valiosa.

_- Falando desse jeito você me magoa, Ita-kun!_ - A morena fez beicinho. - _Até parece que não gosta da minha doce e agradável companhia._

Um sorriso sapeca desenhou-se em seus lábios ao notar a veia saltada na testa do Uchiha, enquanto ele a fuzilava com os olhos. Era simplesmente maravilhoso importuná-lo e vê-lo perdendo toda aquela pose de homem inabalável.

_- Você devia controlar esse seu temperamento antes que me perca como perdeu sua ex!_

Konan soube que tinha passado dos limites no momento em que os olhos de Itachi ganharam uma coloração avermelhada e seus punhos se cerraram por cima da mesa. Ela deveria saber que mencionar a ex-mulher de Itachi não era uma boa ideia, principalmente quando ele continuava tão profundamente apaixonado por essa mesma mulher (Ela não duvidava, mesmo que ele negasse veementemente)... Era por essas e outras que ela queria saber o que havia provocado a iminente separação, e por mais que tivesse tentado obter algumas informações a cerca do rompimento com o moreno, Itachi tinha se mostrado relutante e mais sombrio do que nunca quando ela ou qualquer outra pessoa tocava no assunto ou no nome de Hyuuga Hinata.

Frustrado e acima de tudo irritado com as provocações da atual secretária, Itachi levantou-se e se aproximou da janela. Talvez algo naquela paisagem acinzentada fosse capaz de capturar sua atenção e fazê-lo esquecer de Hinata por alguns instantes, o que vinha se mostrando uma tarefa impossível desde que descobrirá da gravidez e do noivado iminente com Shisui! Hinata o tinha destruído de uma maneira que nem mesmo Sakura fora capaz, e o moreno desconfiava que daquela vez a marca seria permanente e o esquecimento jamais o alcançaria. Estava fadado á solidão, e condenado a observar a felicidade da mulher que amava ao lado de outro homem pelo resto de sua vida, e por culpa dele próprio!

Amaldiçoava o dia em que tivera a estúpida ideia do divórcio.

- _Okaa-san programou um jantar em família essa noite..._ - Itachi comentou, soando frustrado. - _Algo sobre esquecer as diferenças e perdoar uns aos outros!_

_- Finalmente vou conhecer a sogrinha?_

_- Não faça com que eu me arrependa antes mesmo de tê-la convidado!_

_- Você realmente espera que eu te acompanhe com essa sua atitude?_

_- Sim, se quiser manter seu emprego!_

_- Seja romântico Ita-kun... Diga o quão linda estou hoje e como você adoraria a minha companhia para o jantar com a sua família._

Konan sorriu ao notar o olhar sardônico que o moreno lhe endereçava, alargando-o ainda mais quando Itachi bufou. Talvez ela finalmente pudesse obter algumas informações a cerca do divórcio do casal de herdeiros, e finalmente saciar sua curiosidade! Será que a ex senhora Uchiha Itachi era tão apaixonada pelo ex-marido quanto ele era por ela?

* * *

><p>- <em>Okaa-san quer que eu a leve ao jantar que ela organizou para essa noite...<em> – Hanabi fingiu não escutá-lo, parecendo centrada no cor cintilante do esmalte que usava. – _O que me diz?_

Sasuke suspirou com impaciência pela centésima vez ao encarar a jovem no outro lado da mesa do pequeno café. Ele deveria ter suspeitado que a pequena diaba Hyuuga não fosse colaborar, pelo menos não sem o incentivo certo! E por diversas vezes o moreno havia se perguntado como Hyuuga Hiashi poderia ter duas filhas com personalidades tão distintas, ele teria simplesmente adorado se Hanabi fosse tão adorável e tímida como Hinata. Pelo menos ele não teria aquele tipo de contratempo!

- _Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, minha Okaa-san parece gostar de você... Isso não conta?_ - Ela continuou analisando as unhas, e o moreno voltou a suspirar antes de finalmente se render. - _Ok, o que você quer para me acompanhar sua pequena vigarista?_

Os olhos perolados desviaram-se das unhas bem cuidadas para o delicado relógio de pulso da garota, e um sorriso de satisfação desenhou-se em seus lábios antes de finalmente encarar o moreno a sua frente. OH, ela simplesmente adorava ver o Uchiha gostos... Idiota perdendo a pose!

_- Dessa vez você só levou uma hora e meia hora para entender quem manda!_ - Sasuke bufou, contendo a vontade que tinha de esganá-la. - _Quanto á esse pedido absurdo e fora de hora, eu simplesmente não posso fazer nada... Já tenho compromisso!_

O moreno observou abismado enquanto a pequena harpia recolhia a bolsa e levantava da mesa sem mais explicações. Quem aquela pirralha achava que era para dar um cano em Uchiha Sasuke? Deixando algumas notas em cima da mesa, o moreno se apressou até a saída do café, procurando a Hyuuga com os olhos até encontrá-la olhando uma vitrine. Sasuke correu até a garota, que sequer dignou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar... Oh, como ele queria esganá-la!

-_ Sabe Uchiha, essa perseguição tá começando a me dar nos nervos!_ - Virando-se para encará-lo, ela completou. - _Porque você não vai dar uma voltinha pelo shopping, experimenta uns vestidos e esquece que eu existo!_

-_ Você sabe quantas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar, Hyuuga?_

_- Eu já disse que tenho planos. E eles não envolvem um jantar enfadonho junto com um cara arrogante e tedioso como você!_ - A morena cruzou os braços e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. - _Agora, porque você não convida uma dessas "garotas", se é que elas existem mesmo, e me deixa em paz? Como você mesmo disse, existem muitas querendo estar no meu lugar e blábláblá._

Aquele tom sarcástico e aquela careta de deboche foram como um banho de água fria no ego do moreno. Aquela pirralha... Aquela pirralha tinha acabado de dar um fora nele. E a pequena víbora sequer tinha hesitado!

_- Escute aqui, fedelha..._

_- Oe Hanabi-chan. _ O moreno foi interrompido, bufando ao notar que a atenção da Hyuuga estava no escandaloso recém-chegado.

Um sorriso maldoso riscou-se em seus lábios ao seguir o olhar da Hyuuga mais nova e encontrar o seguidor número um de Uzumaki Naruto, e Sasuke analisou os fatos tão nítidos á sua frente com sombria satisfação: O rosto corado, o sorriso bobo e aquela estranha hesitação tão característica de menininhas apaixonadas. Então a pequena víbora Hyuuga queria dar o bote no Sapinho Sarutobi? Oh, aquilo era simplesmente perfeito!

_- Ohayo Konohamaru-kun, eu..._

_- Uchiha-san. _O moreno meneou a cabeça em cumprimento e deteve seu olhar na Hyuuga, que parecia surpresa.

- _Tudo pronto para a festa de hoje á noite? _O Sarutobi perguntou, voltando sua atenção para Hanabi.

Sasuke sorriu, e o plano mais perfeito de todos começou a se formar em sua mente. A pirralha não perdia por esperar!

_- Na verdade, a pirr.. Hanabi-chan já tem um compromisso familiar!_

Os olhos amendoados do adolescente desviaram-se para o moreno, assim como os perolados furiosos de Hyuuga Hanabi. Era simplesmente maravilhoso ver a Hyuuga desbocada sem palavras, e quando ela finalmente pareceu se recuperar e estava prestes a falar, Sasuke se adiantou, falando por ela novamente.

_- Hinata-san e meu primo vão oficializar o romance hoje á noite, e nada mais coerente do que a presença da irmã mais nova para dar apoio moral._ - Um sorriso maquiavélico formou-se nos lábios femininos, e Sasuke fez questão de retribuir em forma de um novo comentário. - _Além do mais, como eu poderia aparecer numa recepção familiar sem a minha namorada..._

Hanabi arregalou os olhos como pratos, enquanto Konohamaru alternava seu olhar entre a Hyuuga e Sasuke, parecendo chocado com a revelação. O moreno se afastou com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios enquanto escutava as desculpas esfarrapadas e atropeladas que a morena dava ao Sarutobi. Pela primeira vez desde que havia conhecido a pirralha Hyuuga saía vitorioso de uma discussão, e a sensação era tão maravilhosa que o moreno começava a bolar estratégias para novas chantagens.

A pequena víbora não perdia por esperar!

Depois de uma despedida tensa, Sasuke observou à pequena enquanto ela se aproximava. Um sorriso diabólico nos lábios e uma promessa silenciosa de retribuição nítida em seus olhos perolados.

_- Aproveite a vitória enquanto ainda pode Uchiha..._ – Com um olhar assassino, a morena completou. – _Porque eu vou fazer você se arrepender!_

_- Eu vou esperar ansioso, pirralha._

Hanabi grunhiu de raiva enquanto se afastava á passos largos e Sasuke sorriu com satisfação, dando-se conta de que era simplesmente maravilhoso provocá-la!

* * *

><p>Hinata alisou o vestido assim que desceu do carro, e mal pôde conter a vontade que tinha de simplesmente sair correndo para o mais longe possível daquela casa e das pessoas que viviam ali. No entanto, viu seus planos de fuga se frustrarem no momento em que Mikoto apareceu com um sorriso brilhante e um olhar de adoração dirigido á seu ventre. Mikoto merecia a alegria de ser avó, e mesmo que a morena estivesse sentindo medo, nada a impediria de proporcionar aquela alegria a mais velha. Nem mesmo Itachi, ou o medo que sentia de uma possível rejeição!<p>

_- Kami-sama, como você está linda..._ – Mikoto a envolveu em um abraço de urso. – _Mal posso esperar pelo nascimento desse lindo bebezinho!_

Os olhos marejados e a voz rouca foram uma demonstração explícita dos sentimentos de Uchiha Mikoto, e Hinata sentiu-se indigna de tanto carinho e confiança enquanto seguia se omitindo sobre a verdadeira paternidade de seu bebê. Mikoto merecia saber, Itachi merecia saber...

_- Quanto á você mocinho..._ – o tom de Mikoto era de leve repreensão enquanto voltava-se para Shisui. – _Sua Okaa-san está uma arara por ter sido a última, a saber, que vai ser vovó!_

Shisui pareceu ter entrado em estado de choque por alguns segundos, seu olhar fixo em Mikoto e desviando-se alternadamente para a figura masculina e recém-chegada de Uchiha Fugaku, que parecia estar se divertindo bastante com a aflição do sobrinho. Ele estava tão ferrado, Mei o mataria quando chegasse!

_- Quando ela chega?_ O moreno perguntou num fio de voz.

_- Pelo que conheço da minha Onee-chan, deve estar aqui amanhã bem cedo. _– Mikoto sorriu com deboche ao dizer aquelas palavras. – _Portanto, e bom que se prepare para o furacão Mei!_

Hinata assistia a cena com curiosidade, a reação de Shisui a chegada da mãe parecia pouco entusiasmada do que se era esperado de um filho, e seu semblante deve ter denunciado sua confusão porque o moreno a encarou com um semblante derrotado e suspirou antes de começar uma breve explicação:

_- Não entenda mal a minha reação... Minha mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu a amo._ – A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. – _Mais é uma completa louca desequilibrada e possessiva!_

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos, intimidada e surpresa com a descrição da nova sogra.

_- Eu diria que isso é um elogio em se tratando de sua mãe_. Fugaku comentou com bom humor.

_- Ah, vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá... Hinata-chan vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer Mei amanhã!_

E com um entusiasmo digno de uma criança que acabava de ganhar um presente, Mikoto os conduziu ao interior da Mansão enquanto se maravilhava com a possibilidade de ajudar Hinata na decoração do quartinho do bebê e na compra de todo o enxoval. Hinata sorriu miúdo, talvez voltar a ver Itachi não fosse uma experiência de todo ruim! Pelo menos não com toda a família Uchiha presente.

* * *

><p>Com o carro estacionado na frente da Mansão Hyuuga, Sasuke esperava pacientemente que sua acompanhante aparecesse; mais ao que parecia, a Hyuuga estava disposta a irritá-lo naquela noite. Ele deveria ter imaginado que a fedelha aprontaria alguma depois do que ele havia dito ao namoradinho dela. Havia sido uma ação impulsiva, e até agora o moreno se perguntava de onde tinha tirado aquela idéia absurda de dizer que Hanabi era algo mais do que apenas uma fedelha irritante.<p>

Foi então que a fedelha surgiu e o moreno foi obrigado a engolir em seco. Quando foi que Hyuuga Hanabi tinha deixado de ser uma garotinha para se transformar em uma mulher? Onde Diabos a pequena harpia tinha escondido aquele par de pernas maravilhosas, ou melhor, quando foi que aqueles peitos começaram a crescer sem que ele tivesse notado?

Hanabi quis sorrir quando notou o olhar faminto que o Uchiha lhe lançava, mais então lembrou que ele era um idiota prepotente e metido que não merecia consideração, e como se não bastasse, tinha arruinado sua noite mágica com o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde que se entendia por gente. Aquele cretino merecia ser torturado!

Naquela noite ela havia optado por um vestidinho casual de um tom claro de lilás que deixava suas pernas a mostra, nos pés usava saltos baixos e uma bolsa carteira completava o look informal, que segundo Kurenai, lhe caía como uma luva. Os cabelos haviam sido recolhidos em um coque frouxo, sua maquiagem era quase nula e um par discreto de brincos de diamantes brilhava em suas orelhas. Esforçando-se para ignorar seu acompanhante, a morena entrou no carro e bateu a porta com toda a força que conseguiu, ganhando um grunhido irritado em resposta.

- _Vamos logo, idiota!_

_- Você deveria tentar expandir seu vocabulário, pentelha._

_- Não vejo motivos para expandir meu vocabulário quando estou conversando com um idiota anencéfalo, que provavelmente vai passar a maior parte da conversa olhando meus peitos ao invés de prestar atenção nas minhas palavras!_

_- Eu até me sentiria tentado a olhar..._ – Sasuke lançou um olhar ao busto da morena, que ficou imediatamente corada. – _Mais eles são pequenos demais para chamar a minha atenção, além do mais você é uma pirralha irritante e eu não quero ser preso por pedofilia._

_- Eu tenho 19, seu idiota... E você é um cretino convencido!_

_- Veja só que mudança radical... Duas palavras novas em uma única frase!_

Hanabi grunhiu quando Sasuke piscou um dos olhos e sorriu zombeteiro. O maldito estava se divertindo as suas custas e ela não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para detê-lo. O caminho até a casa dos Uchiha foi feito em completo silêncio, ela por estar imaginando formas de assassinar Uchiha Sasuke e sair impune, e o moreno por não saber como lidar com uma garota de gênio tão explosivo que não estava nem aí pra ele.

Ela era a segunda mulher, ou melhor, a segunda Hyuuga a não dar a mínima importância á Uchiha Sasuke!

Talvez apenas faltasse um pequeno incentivo para deixá-la saber o que estava perdendo. Com um novo plano em mente o moreno estacionou na frente da casa dos pais e se adiantou para abrir a porta para sua acompanhante, uma cortesia que ele por diversas vezes achara ridícula e inútil, mais que nesse momento servia muito bem aos seus planos.

_- Sabe Hyuuga..._ – Ele começou, ajudando-a a sair do carro. – _Você até que está bonitinha hoje!_

_- Me poupe dos seus falsos elogios, Uchiha!_

_- A pequena harpia e sua língua afiada._

Fazendo todo o possível para ignorar o cheiro de limão que se desprendia do moreno a sua frente, a morena começou a se afastar conforme Sasuke se aproximava, acabando por ficar encurralada entre o odioso Uchiha e o carro. Ele estava perto demais, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e roubando o pouco oxigênio que conseguia levar aos pulmões.

- _Sa... Su... Ke._

Aquela vozinha que geralmente era irritante, tão rouca e baixa foi como música para seus ouvidos. Ele a tinha exatamente onde queria e que Kami o protegesse de suas futuras retaliações, por que ele estava disposto a ir até o fim. Sua mão direita a segurou com extrema delicadeza pela nuca, enquanto á esquerda a apertava firmemente pela cintura, aproximando os corpos e trazendo aqueles lábios carmim cada vez mais próximos dos seus.

O moreno quase gritou de alivio quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, e quando ela tencionou se afastar ele aprofundou o beijo. Invadindo-a com sua língua e prensando-a cada vez mais contra o carro. Kami-sama, a pequena fúria sabia como deixar um homem louco, e daquela vez não era de irritação!

Suas mãos a apertaram na cintura, e a morena deixou escapar um ofego ao sentir sua leve provocação, as unhas grandes e bem cuidadas que apenas algumas horas atrás o haviam irritado se cravaram em sua nuca, ocasionando em um gemido gutural que escapou de sua garganta sem que o moreno pudesse conter. Oh, como ele estava tentado a simplesmente abandonar aquele ridículo jantar, que só serviria de tortura para seu Aniki e fugir com a Hyuuga para seu apartamento.

Mais se queria se manter vivo, tinha que acatar o pedido de Uchiha Mikoto. Ninguém notaria se ele se atrasasse por mais cinco minutinhos, certo?

Suas mãos agarraram Hanabi pelo quadril, apertando-a e erguendo-a o suficiente para que sentisse sua ereção e resfolegasse exatamente como ele sabia que faria. Seus lábios se tornaram mais exigentes e como ele esperava, a pequena o acompanhava com igual abandono, seja suspirando contra seus lábios ou puxando seus cabelos. Ela o enlouquecia e a descoberta o surpreendeu. Com aquele simples beijo Sasuke chegou à conclusão de que aquele corpo pequeno se encaixava perfeitamente bem junto ao seu, e os pensamentos que se seguiram a aquela descoberta envolviam uma cama bem grande.

_- Você é enlouquecedora pirralha, e dessa vez eu digo isso no bom sentido!_

Hanabi o empurrou e aquele brilho assassino voltou a tomar conta de seus olhos perolados. Droga, ele tinha que ter aberto a maldita boca! O moreno não teve tempo de racionar ou imaginar o que ela faria, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi tentar manter o equilíbrio quando o ela o empurrou e o acertou em cheio no rosto.

_- VOCÊ É LOUCA?_

_- SEU PERVERTIVO MISERÁVEL! _

**- oOo -**

Itachi bufou ao olhar para o relógio pela décima vez. Ele deveria ter desconfiado que Konan faria de tudo para acabar com sua paz, e o fato de ela saber que ele detestava atrasos era só o início de uma noite repleta de torturas. E Itachi já podia imaginar Konan e Mikoto se tornando cúmplices em suas missões particulares de acabar com a paz dele.

_- Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a minha cabeça quando resolvi convidá-la. _O moreno murmurou quando Konan chegou.

_- Sabe Ita-chan, essa sua atitude está começando a me irritar._ – Cruzando os braços, ela completou. – _E se eu me irritar você vai acabar tendo de ir sozinho a esse estúpido jantar!_

Algo muito parecido com apreensão cruzou os olhos de Itachi, e Konan quase se arrependeu do que havia dito. Ela sabia que ele só a tinha convidado para servir como uma espécie de escudo protetor ou tábua de salvação, mais Itachi era orgulhoso e idiota demais para admitir que precisasse dela, que precisasse da amizade dela.

- _Isso é uma ameaça?_

_- Eu não faço ameaças querido, eu dou avisos._

O restante do caminho até a mansão Uchiha foi feito em absoluto silêncio. E quando o moreno finalmente estacionou na frente da suntuosa mansão, tomou uma respiração mais profunda e saiu do veículo. Naquela noite ela estaria lá, com seu lindo sorriso, com sua risada com som de guizos, sua presença inquietante, sua voz de fada e... Shisui! O moreno xingou-se mentalmente, ele tinha de se controlar ou aquele maldito jantar acabaria mal.

E nem Mikoto ou Hinata mereciam seu descontrole.

Konan agarrou seu braço com firmeza, demonstrando sem palavras que estava á seu lado e que se manteria ali caso ele precisasse. Dirigindo á ela um sorriso miúdo de agradecimento, Itachi deu o primeiro passo em direção á casa, detendo-se quando um som um tanto peculiar alcançou seus ouvidos. Itachi lançou um olhar para sua acompanhante, que tinha o olhar tão confuso quanto o dele e resolveu seguir o som, surpreendendo-se ao notar que se tratava de um gemido feminino, seguido de um estalo e xingamentos.

_- VOCÊ É LOUCA?_

_- SEU PERVERTIDO MISERÁVEL!_

Hyuuga Hanabi surgiu das sombras como uma leoa raivosa, seguida de seu irmão caçula que não parecia melhor do que a jovem. Pelo aspecto das roupas não foi difícil descobrir o motivo dos gemidos ou a desconjuntura dos dois. Itachi sorriu, nenhum dos dois tinha percebido sua presença ou a de Konan.

- _Não bastava você ter arruinado a minha noite, e ter me arrastado para um jantar enfadonho..._ _NÃO..._– A Hyuuga gritou, alheia á plateia. - _Você tinha que tentar me seduzir... Seu, SEU PERVERTIDO!_

_- Eu posso até ter te começado as coisas, mais eu não ouvi você reclamando enquanto eu te beijava ou..._

Itachi pigarreou, ganhando imediata atenção do casal brigão, e interrompendo as palavras do irmão mais novo.

_- Sabe Otouto, por mais interessante que seja ver você e a fedelha discutindo a relação, eu acho que Okaa-san deve estar ficando impaciente para começar a servir o jantar._

Itachi sorriu da indignação de Hanabi e lançou um olhar zombeteiro na direção do irmão, que rosnou em resposta, entendendo exatamente o que o seu olhar queria dizer. Ao que parecia, Sasuke estava em suas mãos e ele não via a hora de começar a provocar o irmão caçula. O moreno sentiu a risada controlada de Konan á seu lado, e quase não pôde evitar de cair na gargalhada.

_- Vejo vocês lá dentro!_

Lançando um último sorriso para os dois e sentindo-se mais confiante, o moreno finalmente atravessou a porta da mansão Uchiha acompanhado de Konan, e não levou mais do que dois segundos para que Mikoto aparecesse com seu sorriso luminoso e um olhar desconfiado na direção de Konan.

_- Que bom que finalmente chegou Ita-chan!_

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas e desvencilhou-se de Konan, recebendo o abraço da mãe e louco para esganar sua secretária, que tentava a todo custo conter o riso ao escutar aquele apelido odioso. Ele deveria ter imaginado que Mikoto aprontaria uma daquelas, ela tinha feito à mesma coisa quando ele conheceu Hinata.

Seus pensamentos viajaram imediatamente para a ex-mulher, e como se tivesse sido invocada por eles, o objeto de sua obsessão surgiu no hall. Os olhos brilhavam de um modo saudoso e peculiar quando encontraram os dele, e foi impossível não desviar o olhar para o ventre de forma levemente arredondada que o vestido evidenciava. Hinata parecia etérea e sua simples presença deixava o ambiente mais leve, mais agradável.

_- Ohayo, Hinata-sama._

Itachi quis praguejar por sua voz ter saído tão rouca e por perder momentaneamente o controle de si mesmo. Algo parecido com tristeza brilhou nos olhos perolados de Hinata antes da morena respondê-lo com voz baixa e desviar sua atenção para Konan. Encarando a morena com um semblante magoado e um sorriso amarelo. Ela não poderia estar pensando que...

_- Essa é Maeda Konan... Uma velha amiga e atual secretária._

Os olhos dourados de Konan desviaram-se surpresos para Itachi. Desde quando o inabalável e autossuficiente Uchiha dava explicações a alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém era a ex-mulher? **A EX-MULHER!** Ele sequer parecia notar que o fazia. Seus olhos estavam fixos na beleza frágil e delicada da morena, e a Hyuuga parecia compartilhar o mesmo estado de fascínio que Itachi, por que os dois estavam ignorando tanto á ela quanto Uchiha Mikoto, que parecia estar prestes a se impacientar com a falta de atenção recebida com constantes pigarros.

- _Hinata..._

Os olhos perolados desviaram-se para o dono da voz, e todo o clima de satisfação de minutos atrás foi substituído por um de pura tensão quando os dois homens finalmente se encararam. E Konan finalmente pareceu entender parte da fúria cega que dominava Itachi todas as vezes que ela tocava no nome da ex-mulher dele. Hyuuga Hinata estava com Uchiha Shisui... Como ela não sabia disso?

* * *

><p>Wow, demorou mais finalmente consegui terminar o capitulo.<p>

**Sobre a Fic:** Bom, eu realmente adorei escrever SasuHana, e percebi que a fic tem tido vários casais bem incomuns. A Konan não é, e nem será uma megera como deu pra perceber nesse capitulo. Para os fãs de ShikaIno, eu prometo que vou tentar encaixar o casal no próximo capitulo, realmente não deu tempo de escrever nada e eu não queria demorar tanto a atualizar essa fic. Quanto ao shipper, eu realmente ainda não decidi o que fazer, e o provável e que mantenha o original por questões óbvias.

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** Eu tinha um capitulo prontinho de "**The Sigh**" para atualizar junto com essa fic, mais não gostei do resultado final e descartei praticamente a metade. Se o desenrolar que eu tenho em mente agradar, devo conseguir concluir a fic com mais uns dois capítulos.

**Amaterasu:** Também conhecida como Amaterasu-Oho-No-Kami, cujo nome significa "_Grande Deusa Augusta que ilumina o céu_", é a Deusa do Sol, divindade japonesa que vela sobre os homens e os enche de benefícios. Nasceu do olho esquerdo de _Izanagi_ e domina o panteão _xintoista_, em que figura um certo número de personificações das forças naturais. É representada empunhando um disco solar.

Informação retirada do Wikipédia.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_MARIA EDUARDA GREENLEAF - Brightest Moonlight - FranHyuuga - Aresandora-san - Otowa Nekozawa_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please<strong>

V


	11. Seus Olhos Tristes

**Cap. X – Seus Olhos Tristes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Confortavelmente acomodada na enorme mesa de jantar dos Uchiha, Hinata observava a interação familiar e podia notar como os comentários sutis de Mikoto haviam dispersado a aura de tensão experimentada minutos atrás. Apesar de educados, tanto Itachi quanto Shisui não faziam questão de esconder o desagrado de estarem na mesma sala, e mesmo não querendo admitir, a morena sentia-se ressentida com a acompanhante do ex-marido.<p>

Maeda Konan era realmente uma amiga?

_- Amaterasu?- _Mikoto perguntou, despertando-a do devaneio_. - É um nome encantador Hinata-chan!_

_- Foi ideia do Shisui-kun._

_- De verdade? _- Hanabi perguntou, sorrindo. - _Então além de bonito seu novo namorado também é criativo? Nee-chan, meus parabéns... Você ficou com o único Uchiha que vale a pena!_

Hinata notou que tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke franziram simultaneamente os cenhos diante da provocação explicita de Hanabi, e por um momento ela desejou que a irmã caçula não fosse tão espirituosa e sincera quanto ás próprias opiniões.

_- Sabe Hanabi__**-chan**__, a contradição pode ser algo muito perigoso... – _Itachi disse, soando misterioso e ganhando imediata atenção de todos á mesa_. – Principalmente quando estamos brigando em um minuto e gemen..._

_- Que tal manter a boca fechada, Aniki! _Sasuke grunhiu, vermelho_._

Mikoto franziu o cenho, e Fugaku sorriu miúdo ao notar a provocação do primogênito e a irritação de seu filho caçula. Ao que parecia a pequena Hyuuga havia se recuperado do que quer que Sasuke houvesse aprontado, e estava fazendo-o pagar muito caro pelo aborrecimento causado: Ignorando-o polidamente. Ele devia ter avisado ao filho para não se meter com mulheres como Hyuuga Hanabi, no entanto admitia que fosse hipócrita de sua parte, já que havia se casado com uma versão mais velha e muito mais perigosa da pequena Hyuuga.

Bem, ele tinha certeza de que a pequena se tornaria muito mais perigosa que Mikoto com o passar dos anos!

Era decididamente prazeroso ter toda a família reunida, mais Fugaku admitia que o ambiente não se resumisse a apenas felicidade e risos. O patriarca Uchiha podia notar a tensão que se desprendia de Itachi e Shisui, e que atingiam Hinata com iguais proporções. Será que aqueles dois idiotas não percebiam o quanto estavam magoando a moça com aquela atitude infantil e possessiva? Será que não podiam agir como homens crescidos na presença de Hinata?

_- Então o bebê é mesmo uma menina?_ O patriarca perguntou, ganhando imediata atenção da morena.

Hinata sorriu, remexendo distraidamente a comida antes de fixar seu olhar em Fugaku e respondê-lo com um sorriso tranquilo e cândido.

_- Na verdade, ainda é muito cedo para saber... Mais Shisui-kun e Hana-chan estão convencidos de que será uma menina!_ – Com um sorriso, a morena completou. – _Acho que concordo com os dois!_

_- Se Shisui disse que vai ser uma menina, você pode começar a comprar vestidos e todas aquelas coisas cor de rosa..._ – Atônita, a morena fixou sua atenção em Itachi. – _Meu primo tem a irritante mania de sempre estar certo sobre tudo o diz._

_- Acho que tem razão, Itachi-san!_

Um sorriso miúdo formou-se nos lábios de Mikoto. Ao que parecia alguém finalmente estava cedendo, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo fosse completamente esquecido e perdoado. No entanto, era uma pena que Hinata e Itachi não tivessem tido a chance ou sido capazes de contornar os problemas do casamento... Era nítido pelos olhares discretos trocados e gestos nervosos de ambos que ainda existia alguma coisa forte acontecendo entre os dois mesmo que tentassem disfarçar.

E também era uma pena que Shisui estivesse envolvido naquele circulo vicioso, por que Mikoto não queria ver nenhum de seus bebês sofrendo por um amor não correspondido. E pensar que Itachi já havia passado por uma situação assim antes. Mikoto bufou, contrariada. Por que seu primogênito tinha que ser tão cabeça dura?

* * *

><p><em>- Então você está em completo celibato desde que o Nara voltou?<em> TenTen perguntou, em óbvio espanto.

Ino encarou a amiga com o cenho levemente franzido e uma pitada de irritação. Quem TenTen achava que ela era, uma ninfomaníaca? Estava certo que ela apreciava o sexo com mais intensidade do que algumas mulheres, mais aquilo não era justificativa para classificá-la como uma ninfomaníaca ou algo do gênero.

_- Sabe; às vezes eu me surpreendo com a falta de interesse que as minhas "supostas amigas" tem em mim! _– A loira desabafou, contrariada. – _Eu achei que vocês se importassem mais comigo! _

TenTen bufou e revirou os olhos irritada. É claro que tanto ela quanto Hinata se importavam; mais Ino parecia ser sempre tão independente e segura de si mesma, que na maioria das vezes as preocupações delas se resumiam a detalhes sem muita importância, já que a loira sempre se livrava das enrascadas em que se metia sozinha.

_- Nós te amamos e é injusto que você duvide disso..._ – E depois de um suspiro, a morena completou. – _Só que você sempre foi tão independente, que tanto a Hina-chan quanto eu acabávamos achando que estaríamos te atrapalhando se abríssemos a boca para dar conselhos que talvez você não precisasse._

_- Então esqueça minha suposta independência nesse momento, e me diga com toda a sinceridade... _– A loira retrucou. – _Eu devo ou não aceitar o Srº Abacaxi de volta? _

_- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês para dar uma resposta, no mínimo, razoável._ – Notando o olhar obstinado de Ino, TenTen soube que não teria nenhuma informação quanto ao assunto. – _Bom, se você gosta dele... E você realmente parece gostar, eu acho que devia deixar o passado para trás e dar uma chance ao relacionamento de vocês!_

_- Aquele cínico me traiu com a "Machona" e você diz que eu tenho de dar á ele uma segunda chance... Que espécie de amiga você é?_

_- Se você não queria minha opinião, porque pediu? _– E sem dar a loira à chance de voltar a falar, completou. – _Além do mais, eu acho que essa sua relutância tratasse apenas de orgulho ferido... Você deveria pensar bem antes de deixar o homem que você realmente ama escapar por entre os dedos, veja o exemplo da Hinata!_

_- Por mais cretino que o cubinho de gelo tenha sido, ele nunca foi infiel!_

_- Bom, eu acredito que ser ignorada deve ser bem pior do que ter sido traída._ – TenTen murmurou sombriamente. – _E foi você mesma quem disse que o Nara está arrependido e correndo atrás de você como um cachorrinho amestrado!_

A loira acomodou-se melhor no sofá da sala e encarou a amiga em silêncio por longos minutos. Ela sabia que TenTen estava certa, e tinha acompanhado de perto todas as lágrimas que Hinata deixava escapar todas as vezes em que elas se encontravam quando a morena ainda estava casada com Itachi. Foi então que as palavras da amiga reverberaram em seu subconsciente:

**-**_** Itachi se tranca no escritório toda vez que está em casa... E quando fazemos as refeições juntos, ele finge que eu não existo, ou simplesmente me ignora quando tento iniciar um diálogo.**_

Por mais cretino que Shikamaru tivesse sido, ele sempre havia tentado se redimir, embora ela não tivesse dado muitas oportunidades na época da escola, optando por encontrar um novo colégio e fugir tanto dele quanto da **"Machona Sabaku"**. E durante aquele mês, ele havia enviado flores, inúmeros cartões com pedidos de desculpas, sem contar nas vezes em que aparecerá de surpresa na floricultura na tentativa de persuadi-la a sair com ele. Bom, Shikamaru estava mesmo se esforçando... E ele não havia cochilado sequer por um segundo enquanto estava com ela!

- _Eu realmente não sei o que fazer TenTen..._ – E depois de um sorriso triste, a loira completou. – _Eu realmente amei o Shika... E se eu concordar em voltar com ele, não acho que vou ser capaz de suportar uma nova traição!_

Atônita com aquela declaração tão singela e verdadeira, TenTen envolveu a amiga em um abraço caloroso e reconfortante. Aquela era a primeira vez que via a cínica Yamanaka Ino insegura em relação á um homem.

_- Se aquele idiota ousar te magoar, eu encho ele de pancadas..._ – E com um sorriso acrescentou. – _E do jeito que as coisas vão, acho que até a Hina-chan vai querer bater nele um pouquinho!_

_- Ela está ficando má! _

Ino disse aquilo com um sorriso divertido, lembrando-se das frequentes oscilações de humor de Hinata, que na maioria das vezes lhe causava calafrios. Era suposto que mulheres grávidas fossem criaturas tranquilas e delicadas, mais Hinata constantemente provava que essa era uma teoria ultrapassada e suas oscilações de humor quase sempre a deixavam de mau humor e com um olhar assassino capaz de amedrontar criancinhas inocentes.

_- Agora, que tal você ligar pro Nara e marcar um jantar romântico?_ TenTen opinou.

_- Se Ele esperou até hoje, eu acho que pode esperar mais um pouquinho... Afinal, eu já tenho planos pra essa noite!_

_- Que seriam?_

_- Fofocar até a madrugada e ficar bêbada..._ – A loira sorriu maliciosamente antes de completar. _– Além do mais, nós precisamos traçar um plano de ataque para agarrar o Hyuuga... Já passou da hora de vocês se acertarem._

TenTen franziu o cenho e encarou Ino com incredulidade. Ino realmente achava que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa "**romântica**" por Hyuuga Neji? Oh, a loira não podia estar mais enganada!

- _Sabe Ino, eu estive naquele salão de beleza que você me indicou... _– Ino lhe lançou um olhar interessado. – _E eu acho que encontrei uma maneira muito mais interessante de queimar o meu fogo da juventude!_

A loira ficou calada por vários minutos antes de finalmente compreender as palavras e insinuações feitas pela amiga naquela breve explicação, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Ino deixou que um gritinho extasiado escapasse.

_- OMG! Até que enfim você superou o senhor "Não faço Sexo casual" por alguém mais vibrante! Então, Lee-san tem bastante fogo da juventude pra queimar?_

TenTen corou e a loira teve a resposta que queria. Era estranho imaginar seu cabeleireiro verde e superativo junto com sua amiga quieta e quadrada**¹**, mais Ino sempre desconfiou que houvesse uma mulher quente e desinibida por baixo da fachada de compenetrada que TenTen costumava se esconder. E o mesmo havia acontecido com Hinata, e para Ino aquilo era uma prova irrefutável de que as quietinhas eram realmente as piores!

* * *

><p><em>- Porque aquele apoio repentino na mesa de jantar?<em>

Itachi manteve-se de costas para seu interlocutor, suspirando pesadamente antes de finalmente virar-se para encarar o moreno. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquele encontro ia acontecer, mais até aquele momento o moreno ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse mais tarde.

_- Eu sei quando tirar meu time de campo, Shisui._ – Itachi murmurou. – _E a única coisa que posso dizer é que me arrependo amargamente do momento em que pedi o maldito divórcio..._ – Dando de ombros, completou. – _Mais Hinata está feliz com você..._ – E com um sorriso desanimado, completou. _– Vocês até vão ter um bebê, e formar uma família... Algo que ela sempre quis; e eu nunca tive coragem para dar!_

_- Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela? _Shisui perguntou.

Um sorriso miúdo e desprovido de humor formou-se nos lábios de Itachi, e o moreno resolveu manter-se em silêncio. Não valia a pena exteriorizar seus demônios e destruir a paz de espírito de Shisui com seus arrependimentos. Só que Itachi sabia que não podia esconder nada do primo. Uchiha Shisui era uma das poucas pessoas que realmente o conheciam.

_- Você devia ter deixado o orgulho de lado, Itachi... E mesmo que fira o meu __**orgulho**__ admitir, Ela ainda te ama... Isso é algo que eu infelizmente não vou conseguir apagar nunca!_

Algo na voz de Shisui fez Itachi encará-lo fixamente por longos minutos em completo silêncio. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mais pelo brilho estranho nos olhos do primo, Itachi sabia que era uma questão de segundos até que Shisui lhe dissesse o que o estava perturbando.

_- Hinata é importante para mim, Itachi._ – E depois de um suspiro de pesar, o moreno completou. – _E eu a amo como nunca amei nenhuma outra mulher em toda a minha vida, por isso decidi que Amaterasu seria..._

_- Shisui-kun..._ – Hinata interrompeu, corando ao notar que ele não estava sozinho. – _Me desculpe, eu não sabia que estavam conversando._

_- Tudo bem meu anjo, você não interrompeu... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Mikoto-san está atrás de você, algo relacionado á um telefonema de sua mãe._

Shisui se aproximou da morena, depositando um beijo cálido em sua testa antes de se afastar e dizer:

_- Fique aqui com Itachi, e assim que eu voltar nós podemos ir embora._

_- Shi..._

_- Está tudo bem, amor._ – Ele garantiu, num sussurro. – _Além do mais, eu acho que vocês dois precisam conversar!_

Os olhos perolados abriram-se como pratos; e um sorriso miúdo se formou nos lábios do moreno enquanto notava a tez clara ganhar uma coloração avermelhada. Hinata ficava simplesmente adorável quanto estava corada!

_- Eu não disse nada... Isso é algo que somente você pode contar!_

A morena deixou que ele plantasse um selinho cálido em seus lábios, e manteve-se imóvel e calada enquanto Shisui sumia de seu campo de visão. Sumindo pelos corredores da mansão e deixando-a sozinha com á ultima pessoa que ela queria ter algum tipo de contato no momento. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele cravado em suas costas, possivelmente analisando cada um de seus movimentos, por mais imperceptíveis que eles fossem.

_- Eu não mordo, sabe..._ – A morena virou-se para ele ao escutar o tom de voz debochado. – _Então, eu acho que você pode relaxar e parar de me encarar como se eu fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento._

_- Desculpe._

_- Você também deveria parar com essa mania irritante de pedir desculpas a todo o momento!_

_- Descul..._ – A morena suspirou e o encarou. – _Acho que antigos hábitos e formalidades são difíceis de abandonar, principalmente quando não há nenhuma familiaridade entre os envolvidos._

Aquelas palavras o atingiram com precisão cirúrgica, e por alguns instantes, Itachi foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa para desmentir ou desacreditar aquelas acusações. No entanto, e mesmo que quisesse ele não seria hipócrita ao ponto de desmenti-la quando tudo o que Hinata dizia era a mais pura verdade. Itachi sabia que o casamento deles nunca havia sido um mar de rosas e ele sequer havia permitido que sua esposa se tornasse sua amiga. Desde o começo ele a manteve á uma distância segura, convencido de que daquela forma ele estaria imune ao encanto dela.

Agora ele podia ver o quão estúpido havia sido, por que era humanamente impossível não render-se aos encantos daquela mulher. Mesmo agora, grávida de outro, Hinata ainda lhe despertava um instinto de possessividade que o assustava, tamanha era sua intensidade. E o mais assustador em tudo aquilo, era que aquele instinto se estendia ao pequeno ser que se formava naquele ventre... Era como se as duas lhe pertencessem!

_- Eu sei que não fui um bom marido, mais não me lembro de vê-la se esforçando para mudar a situação__ ou ganhar a minha amizade...__ – _Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, enquanto Itachi completava._ - Você estava sempre com vergonha demais para dizer qualquer coisa!_

Um sorriso miúdo riscou-se em seus lábios ao notar o brilho de determinação e fúria que se instaurou no olhar perolado da morena. Ela exalava fragilidade por todos os poros, mais aqueles olhos podiam ser incrivelmente flamejantes quando ela o olhava de maneira tão furiosa quanto naquele momento.

_- Também não me lembro de vê-lo tentando, Itachi..._ – E com um tom de voz ferido, completou. - _Na verdade, eu acho que nunca se passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia estar desejando aquele casamento tanto quanto você... E a única coisa que você fazia era me ignorar e me depreciar para saciar a sua sede de vingança... Sempre tentando encontrar desculpas de me punir por um casamento que a principio, eu também não quis._

_- Eu sei que fui insensível e estúpido..._ – Aquela admissão a desconcertou e surpreendeu. _– Mais por que você não disse "__**não**__"?_

_- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, eu acho! _– Entrando totalmente no cômodo, a morena aproximou-se da janela mantendo distância. – _Eu tinha obrigações com a minha família e não queria desapontá-los com uma recusa._

_- Então nosso casamento foi isso? Uma obrigação? Eu achei que tivesse dito que me amava..._

Itachi maldisse a si mesmo ao notar o tom de voz furioso e magoado com que empreenderá aquelas perguntas. Tentando ocultar seu próprio semblante desolado, Itachi desviou o olhar da morena. Algo o incomodava profundamente, era um sentimento desagradável que ele desconhecia e que se instaurou em sua face antes serena e a transformou numa careta mal humorada. O que ele esperava afinal de contas? Que ela estivesse sempre pronta e disposta a recebê-lo de braços abertos?

_- Eu nunca disse que te não amava Itachi... _– Um sorriso amarelo e destituído de humor riscou-se em seus lábios. – _Acho que eu sou a pessoa mais masoquista da face da Terra, por que mesmo quando você me tratava como se eu não existisse... Eu sempre estava disposta a mover céus e terras para vê-lo feliz... Mesmo agora, tudo o que eu quero e vê-lo bem!_

Sem aviso prévio, o moreno se aproximou. Tocando seu rosto com delicadeza e com uma expressão torturada e emoções indecifráveis e conflitantes refletidas em seus olhos. Ele queria abraçá-la bem apertado e dizer que havia sido um completo estúpido ao não ser capaz de enxergar a mulher maravilhosa que ele tinha. Uma mulher que sempre havia sido fiel e que nunca o desapontara sob nenhum aspecto.

_- Eu queria poder tê-la de volta.._. – O moreno sussurrou, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. – _Mais eu sei que isso é impossível e que você provavelmente abomina a ideia de voltar a ser minha esposa._ – Um som seco, imitando um riso irrompeu de sua garganta. – _Também sei que você está feliz com a ideia de formar uma família com Shisui. E, mesmo que isso me torture e me mate um pouquinho a cada dia... Eu estou feliz por __**você**__ estar feliz!_

Hinata fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas e sentindo os dedos do ex-marido acariciarem suas bochechas em um carinho sutil e confortável. Por que ele não havia percebido aquilo mais cedo? Quando Shisui ainda não havia surgido e eles ainda tinham uma oportunidade? Porque havia se recusado a aceitá-la como esposa? Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela sentiu os braços de Itachi envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado e cheio de ternura. O que ele ganhava torturando-a daquela maneira? Aquelas palavras eram realmente verdadeiras ou...?

Itachi correu os dedos pelos cabelos lisos enquanto os soluços, e os pequenos tremores sacudiam o corpo de Hinata. Ele queria beijá-la, afastar todo o medo e insegurança que ela pudesse sentir e garantir que tudo estaria bem dali em diante, que ELE estaria ao lado dela. Mais o moreno sabia que havia perdido o direito de confortar aquela mulher no momento em que resolverá não aceitá-la em sua vida... E aquela decisão havia sido tomada bem antes de propor o divórcio!

Agora ele sabia o quanto era estúpido e o quanto havia perdido.

Depositando um beijo cálido na testa da morena, Itachi desvencilhou-se dela e levantou-se, colocando distância entre os corpos e sentindo intimamente o quanto aquele afastamento era errado. Havia algo naquela mulher, algo que o mantinha preso á ela de uma maneira que ele não saberia explicar... Era como se Hinata possuísse alguma coisa que lhe pertencesse, algo que a ligava á ele de uma maneira que jamais estaria ligada á outro homem.

_- Vou chamar Shisui, ou a Okaa-san... Procure se acalmar, esse tipo de stress pode fazer mal á você e ao bebê._

Quando a porta do escritório se fechou com o pequeno clique a fechadura, a morena entregou-se a onda de auto recriminação e culpa que vinha tentando conter desde que havia se permitido continuar vivendo sob a sombra daquela odiosa mentira quanto à paternidade de seu bebê. Itachi com toda certeza a odiaria quanto se inteirasse da verdade, e daquela vez ele teria todo o direito de odiá-la e descartá-la definitivamente de sua vida.

Ela queria se socar por tamanha insensibilidade, porque omitir aquilo á Itachi era crueldade. Por isso, quando Mikoto abriu a porta do escritório e a consolou, Hinata foi incapaz de guardar aquele segredo por mais tempo... Ela precisava se livrar daquele fardo, precisava dividir aquela angustia com alguém. Precisava desesperadamente contar aquela verdade á alguém e livrar-se daquele peso ou enlouqueceria.

_**- Você**__ vai ser avó Mikoto-san... O bebê... O bebê é..._ – Enxugando os olhos com as mãos, a morena recuperou a compostura e completou. – _O bebê é do Itachi!_

Os olhos ônix a encaravam repletos de surpresa e mágoa, e pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, Uchiha Mikoto afastou-se da morena como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e Hinata temeu que a Matriarca Uchiha a odiasse pela mentira.

_- E como exatamente isso aconteceu?_ – Mikoto perguntou minutos depois. – _Que eu me lembre, vocês dois não tinham uma vida... Hn, sexual!_

A morena corou de vergonha pelo comentário e automaticamente lembrou-se daquela fatídica noite. Ela havia praticamente abusado sexualmente de Itachi enquanto ele estivera bêbado demais para notar quem ela era e o que estavam fazendo. A morena escondeu o rosto com as mãos e pensou que se Mikoto estava reagindo daquele jeito tão frio e distante, Itachi provavelmente a mataria quando descobrisse.

_- Ele estava bêbado e flertando..._ – As lágrimas voltaram a molhar sua tez. – _E eu estava tão desesperada por alguma coisa que não me importei com nada, salvo estar com ele... Pelo menos por aquela noite!_

_- Itachi não se lembra de nada, não é? _

Hinata assentiu, e a voz de Mikoto ganhou aquele tom suave e maternal que sempre a acalmava. Com os olhos vermelhos e banhados em lágrimas, a morena recebeu um abraço caloroso em forma de consolo e deixou-se tranquilizar pelas palavras de incentivo e pelo som suave da voz de Mikoto.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida! – _Mikoto garantiu com voz firme_. - Você vai ver... Nós vamos encontrar um meio de resolver toda essa confusão._

Hinata duvidava de que algo fosse ficar bem dali em diante. Era uma questão de tempo até que todos os integrantes da família Uchiha descobrissem sua omissão e a condenassem por seu ato egoísta. Itachi a odiaria, e a perspectiva de que isso aconteceria em breve faziam-na sentir-se miserável e indigna de todo o carinho que ele demonstrará minutos atrás.

* * *

><p><em>- Eu realmente quero ir embora!<em>

Sasuke bufou indignado, encarando a mulher ao seu lado com o cenho levemente franzido e uma irritação que ele não se lembrava de ter desde o colegial. O que aquela garota tinha afinal de contas? Porque ela não podia ser dócil e submissa como a maioria das mulheres que saía com ele? Porque não estava empenhada em agradá-lo como sempre acontecia depois do primeiro beijo?

- _Porque você não pode ser agradável como sua irmã... Pelo menos por hoje? _– Ele resolveu mudar de tática quando Hanabi o fuzilou com os olhos. _– Se você se comportar, eu prometo que vamos terminar o que eu comecei lá fora!_

O moreno sorriu satisfeito ao notar o rosto ruborizado e o nítido desconforto de Hanabi. Ela podia até tratá-lo com indiferença, mais bastava um sussurro para a pequena harpia se render aos seus encantos. Oh, aquela sensação de triunfo era simplesmente divina!

- _Eu juro que arranco sua cabeça se fizer algo parecido com aquilo mais uma vez!_

Um sorriso maroto riscou-se nos lábios do moreno ao encará-la mais uma vez. Hyuuga Hanabi era um desafio; e ele adorava desafios!

- _Sabe pirralha..._ – O moreno sussurrou bem próximo á ela. – _Eu posso entender essa sua atitude como um convite!_

- _Oh, vá para o inferno... Seu verme pervertido. _Hanabi retrucou num sussurro furioso.

Hanabi afastou-se do moreno á passos largos, inconsciente do sorriso malicioso e repleto de satisfação masculina. Não era seguro estar perto de Uchiha Sasuke e ela se encarregaria de evitar aquele homem a todo custo dali em diante! Era Konohamaru quem ela amava, e o fato de sentir-se excitada com a súbita atenção que Sasuke lhe dedicava não queria dizer absolutamente nada, a não ser o fato de que ele era um homem bonito e que sabia como capturar a atenção de uma mulher.

_- Problemas com o Junior!?_

Virando-se para encarar seu interlocutor, Hanabi não conteve o ofego de surpresa ao dar de cara com a beldade que tinha estado acompanhada de Itachi momentos atrás. Maeda Konan era uma mulher estonteante e muito simpática, no entanto, Hanabi não conseguia gostar dela. Talvez aquilo devesse á sua fidelidade para com a irmã, e o fato de Hinata ter estado triste e distante durante toda a noite... E mesmo que sua Onee-chan jamais admitisse, Hanabi sabia que Hinata estava se torturando por dentro ao imaginar Itachi e aquela mulher juntos.

Bastava olhar para os olhos tristes de sua Onee-chan para saber que ela ainda amava o imperador de gelo!

_- E isso seria da sua conta; por quê?_

Konan sorriu com a resposta atravessada, ela devia ter imaginado que a pequena Hyuuga reagiria daquela forma.

- _Itachi foi sincero quando disse que não temos nada_. – Hanabi franziu o cenho, curiosa. – _Eu já amo alguém, e só não estou ao lado desse alguém porque ele é idiota demais para admitir que sente alguma coisa por mim._

_- Hn... Você não precisa explicar seu relacionamento com Itachi-baka para mim, e só para constar, eu acho que vocês dois ficam bem juntos!_

- _Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não teria nenhuma chance... Aquele idiota ainda é completamente apaixonado pela sua irmã. _– Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se em choque. – _E as vezes eu morro de raiva daquele imbecil por não ter dito isso á ela quando ainda tinha tempo..._

_- Itachi é um idiota e não merece a Onee-chan!_

Konan sorriu, a pequena Hyuuga era uma figura e tanto!

_- Sabe Hanabi-chan, o que eu vou dizer agora talvez não seja tão importante para você... Mais Itachi não se aproximou e nem deixou que outras pessoas se aproximassem dele depois que se divorciou da sua irmã._

_- Se ele a ama tanto assim, porque pediu o divórcio?_

_- Eu realmente não sei; Itachi nunca fala nada sobre Hinata-san, e fica uma fera quando alguém toca no assunto._ – E olhando ao redor, a morena completou. – _Mais basta ver a forma como ele a olha para entender o que ele sente... E a mesma forma que Sasuke-san olha para você, mesmo que ele ainda não tenha percebido!_

Sem dar a mais nova a chance de retrucar, Konan afastou-se com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e a certeza de que havia conseguido capturar a atenção de Hyuuga Hanabi. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a Hyuuga e o caçula dos Uchiha se acertassem! OH, era tão maravilhosamente satisfatório bancar a fada madrinha!

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre a Fic:<strong> _Bom, mais um capítulo atualizado com sucesso... Houve momentos de tensão e a Hinata finalmente revelou seu segredinho para a ex-sogra. Eu particularmente achei que os momentos ItaHina ficaram leves e não forçaram a barra. Estava na hora dos dois se acertarem, pelo menos, como Amigos! O Shisui foi super fofo e quase deu com língua nos dentes... Sasuke e Hanabi, prometem ser uma fonte maravilhosa de diversão, assim como ShikaIno!_

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** **"The Sigh"**_ está em andamento, assim como _**"A Herdeira"**_. A Fic _**"A Proposta"**_ está em Hiatus até que eu consiga terminar pelo menos mais um dos meus projetos. É realmente frustrante saber o que se quer fazer com uma Fic e ser incapaz de passar esse contexto para o papel, e em se tratando de _**"A Proposta"**_ isso acontece muito. E eu simplesmente não consigo entender, já que esse é um dos meus Fic's mais leves e fáceis de se escrever!_

**N/A: **_Recentemente tem sido muito difícil sentar e escrever qualquer coisa, principalmente quando eu tenho tão pouco tempo livre, um abismo por videogame e não abandone o console enquanto não termine um jogo... O culpado da vez se chama _**"Heavenly Sword"**_ e meu eterno _**"Castlevania: Lords Of Shadows"**_, mesmo que já esteja cansada de jogar o segundo (Eu amo o Gabriel). Por isso peço para quem acompanha minhas Fic's... Tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência... Eu ando no passo da tartaruga mais não paro!_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

**Lia – Otowa Nekozawa - Catherine3 – Guest – – Tsuki Yume – Aryel-chan**

**BJOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>...Continua...<strong>

** Reviews!?**

**V**


	12. Seu Coração

**Cap. XI – Seu Coração.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Observando a esposa á distância, Fugaku deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios. <strong>Pobres flores!<strong> Provavelmente estavam recebendo o castigo que Mikoto queria dar em Itachi e Shisui. Um sorriso maroto riscou-se nos lábios do patriarca enquanto se aproximava e notava que além de podar os arbustos com violência desnecessária, sua esposa também resmungava em voz baixa e amaldiçoava vez ou outra.

_- Vai acabar perdendo um dedo se continuar desse jeito!_

A matriarca Uchiha deu pulo e deixou que um gritinho surpreso escapasse de seus lábios antes de voltar-se completamente para o marido e endereçar-lhe um olhar assassino.

_- Eu poderia, __**realmente**__, ter perdido um dedo com um susto desses!_

- _Não seja dramática, eu jamais faria algo que pudesse te magoar_. – Com um sorriso de canto, completou. – _Além do mais, você está trabalhando no jardim e você só faz isso quando algo a incomoda... O que aconteceu?_

_- Porque você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? O fato de eu estar trabalhando no jardim não quer dizer absolutamente nada!_

Um sorriso matreiro formou-se nos lábios de Fugaku enquanto analisava o rosto corado da esposa. Ela tinha sido pega na mentira e sabia disso! Oh, era tão bom quando ele conseguia fazê-la corar daquele jeito tão fofo.

_- Querida, você fica deslumbrante quando está corada! - _Fugaku sorriu ao notar que o rubor se intensificava e completou._ - Além do mais, você sempre faz com as flores o que gostaria de fazer com nossos filhos..._

A resposta de Mikoto foi um sorriso divertido que teve o poder de apagar parte da preocupação tão nítida em seus olhos apenas há alguns momentos atrás. Deixando de lado a tesoura de jardinagem e as luvas sujas de terra, Mikoto levantou-se e depositou um beijo na bochecha do marido enquanto o enlaçava pelo braço e o guiava cada vez mais para o interior do jardim florido da mansão Uchiha.

_- Itachi-san está em casa e pode aparecer a qualquer momento, e eu não quero correr o risco de que ele apareça de repente e acabe escutando por acidente o que tenho a te dizer._

_- Então o assunto é sério!?_

O suspiro desanimado de Mikoto foi o suficiente para que Fugaku entendesse a irritação da esposa. Agora bastava saber do que se tratava o assunto e esforçar-se para ajudá-la á solucionar o problema.

_- Trata-se da gravidez da Hinata-chan!_

A adoração que Mikoto sentia por Hinata era tão óbvia que chegava a ser ridícula, por isso, toda aquela raiva não fazia sentido. Ou havia alguma outra coisa envolvendo aquela gravidez? ... Suas suspeitas haviam se confirmado? Oh, então **aquele **era o problema? Bem, ele só esperava que o motivo da irritação da esposa não estivesse ligado ao fato de Mikoto não ser a avó legitima do bebê que estava por vir, por que aquela seria uma atitude infantil e ciumenta.

_- Está tudo bem com Hinata-chan e o bebê?_

_- Vou ser direta porque odeio fazer suspense..._ – E olhando ao redor para certificar-se de que estavam a sós, Mikoto disse. – _O bebê que a Hinata-chan está esperando é do Itachi!_

Aquele, definitivamente não era o real motivo para toda aquela agitação! Então... ?

_- Disso eu já suspeitava..._ – Os olhos ônix da mulher arregalaram-se. – _Bom; mesmo que não faça muito sentido, Hinata-chan e Shisui estão juntos á muito pouco tempo... E toda vez que mencionam o bebê, os olhos dela buscam pelo Itachi. No entanto, eu achei que você ficaria feliz com a notícia de que finalmente vai ser avó! Era seu sonho, não era?_

_-Bem, era... E eu estou realmente feliz... _– Deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, completou. – _Só não estou feliz com o ambiente tenso e repleto de culpa em que esse bebê vai nascer._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Você sabe do que estou falando, conhece seu filho tão bem quanto eu..._ – Buscando pelo conforto nos braços do marido, sussurrou. – _Itachi é muito orgulhoso, e não vai perdoá-la quando descobrir que ela mentiu!_

Fugaku anuiu fracamente. Sim, ele conhecia o filho... E estava mais do que convencido de que Itachi não seria burro a ponto de perder uma oportunidade como essas de reconquistar a mulher que amava e reunir a própria família por orgulho ferido.

_- Infelizmente nós temos de deixar que eles se entendam sozinhos, mais não acho que Itachi vai ser estúpido o suficiente para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!_

_- Espero que esteja certo, de qualquer forma, vou rezar para que essa situação se resolva o mais rápido possível! - _Sorrindo, a matriarca completou._ - Agora vou entrar e tomar um banho, daqui a pouco vou me encontrar com Hinata-chan para acompanhá-la a consulta com o obstetra._

* * *

><p>A morena endereçou um sorriso bobo e repleto de felicidade em direção á sogra quando seu nome finalmente foi chamado. E assim como a morena, Mikoto não cabia em si de felicidade e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder, mais bastou que seus olhos encontrassem a médica responsável pela nora para que o sorriso em seus lábios se esfumasse como num passe de mágica. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo ali?<p>

_- Oh, Mikoto-sama essa é Uzumaki Sakura-san... Ela é a médica obstetra responsável pela minha saúde! _– Virando-se para a médica, completou. – _Sakura-san, essa é minha sogra... Uchiha Mikoto!_

Mikoto ergueu as sobrancelhas para a rosada em uma pergunta muda, e forçou um sorriso quando notou o olhar atento de Hinata.

_- Bem, é um prazer conhecê-la __**Uzumaki**__-san! _A matriarca disse, enfatizando o sobrenome e controlando o tom de voz.

_- O prazer é todo meu, **Uchiha**-sama**.**_

A rosada parecia tão desconfortável quanto Mikoto, e mantinha os olhos baixos. Inconsciente da tensão entre as duas mulheres, Hinata mantinha o sorriso sonhador e estava ansiosa pelo momento em que finalmente poderia ouvir o coração de seu bebezinho batendo pela primeira vez.

_- Hinata-san, porque você não vai até a sala ao lado e troca de roupa para que possamos começar com o exame!?_

Os olhos ônix de Mikoto fixaram-se na rosada no exato momento em que Hinata abandonou o consultório para seguir as ordens da médica. Sakura retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade e não deixou que a atitude da Uchiha a intimidasse como teria feito no passado.

_- Então quer dizer que agora é Uzumaki!?_

_- Pensei que estaria satisfeita com a descoberta Uchiha-sama._ – A rosada retrucou com sarcasmo. – _Sou uma mulher casada, tenho dois filhos e estou bem longe do seu filho!_

_- Não diga essas coisas como se eu tivesse alguma culpa pelo rompimento de vocês dois... Foi __**Você**__ quem me procurou, se lembra?_

Um sorriso sem humor desenhou-se nos lábios da rosada. Sim, ela se lembrava muito bem das escolhas que havia feito e da dor que sentiu quando suas ações geraram consequências que não estava preparada para lidar.

_- A senhora sequer me deu uma chance... _

_- Não me arrependo do meu comportamento, e provavelmente faria tudo de novo..._ – Mikoto retrucou com altivez. – _Você não amava meu filho, não realmente... Você era só uma menina deslumbrada com tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer._

_- O que mais me incomoda em toda essa historia, e o fato da senhora estar coberta de razão!_ – Sakura admitiu com um sorriso torto. – _Eu não o amava, e não demorou até que eu percebesse isso._

_- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo do meu filho idiota._ – Com suspiro, a matriarca Uchiha completou. – _É e uma pena que meu primeiro neto vá nascer fora do casamento!_

_- Itachi ainda não sabe sobre o bebê?_ – A rosada perguntou, surpresa. – _Hinata-san sempre disse que..._

_- Ela decidiu não contar até que a criança nasça, e eu não posso simplesmente passar por cima da vontade dela e dizer algo assim... De todas as formas, não é um segredo meu para que eu possa contar!_

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, ao que parecia Hyuuga Hinata era tão orgulhosa quanto Itachi quando queria. Mais pelo que a rosada conhecia do Uchiha, não era aconselhável que Hinata mantivesse segredo de algo tão importante quanto a chegada de um bebê, especialmente quando esse bebê era o filho do moreno.

_- Estou pronta, Sakura-san!_

A morena surgiu da sala ao lado envolta em uma camisola especial para aquele tipo de exame e com um sorriso radiante nos lábios naturalmente carmim. Nos minutos que sucederam á aquele, Sakura as guiou até a sala onde a ultrassonografia seria feita, e quando as primeiras imagens do pequeno bebezinho se formaram na pequena tela, foi impossível conter as lágrimas traidoras.

Aquele bebê era um milagre... Algo mágico e simplesmente maravilhoso.

_- Esse pequeno pontinho, bem aqui é o bebê... _– Sakura apontou, e emocionada Mikoto envolveu as mãos da nora entre as dela. – _Ainda é muito cedo para determinar o sexo... Ah, ouçam isso... É o coraçãozinho do seu bebê, Hinata-san!_

Os olhos perolados encheram-se de lágrimas quando o som invadiu seus ouvidos. Aquele som constante, forte e ininterrupto era o coraçãozinho da pessoa mais importante de sua vida e antes que a morena pudesse se conter, as lágrimas que estivera tentado conter com tanto afinco escaparam de seus olhos e juntaram-se ao sorriso bobo que se desenhou em seus lábios. Aquele era um momento tão lindo... Tão mágico!

_- E lindo!_ - Hinata sorriu ao notar o tom emocionado da sogra. – _Minha netinha será uma criança saudável e linda, e eu mal vejo a hora de poder segurá-la em meus braços e mimá-la!_

_- Então a senhora também está torcendo para que seja uma menina?_ A morena perguntou, sorrindo.

_- Acho que já temos homens demais na família Uchiha... A mansão Uchiha precisa de uma menina!_

_- Que tal uma foto Hinata-san?_ – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo. – _Posso enquadrar uma imagem do bebê para você emoldurar, que tal?_

_- Oh, seria maravilhoso, Sakura-san!_

**- oOo - oOo - oOo -**

_- Eu queria aproveitar que Hinata-san não está para conversar com a senhora!_

Mikoto estranhou o comportamento da rosada, no entanto assentiu e aguardou que a mulher dissesse o que a estava perturbando. Sakura lançou um olhar para a porta por onde Hinata havia saído apenas alguns segundos atrás e para os papeis em cima de sua mesa. Como contar algo tão assustador quanto aquilo para uma mulher tão frágil? Bom, não havia alternativa senão pedir a Mikoto que garantisse tranquilidade e repouso absoluto para a futura mamãe.

_- Hinata-san pode não conseguir chegar até o fim dessa gestação!_

Os olhos ônix abriram-se como pratos; e toda a felicidade de minutos atrás desapareceu do semblante da Matriarca Uchiha. Sakura estava querendo matá-la de susto? Bom, se era aquilo a mulher podia se dar por satisfeita porque o medo já habitava em cada célula de seu corpo só por imaginar algo de ruim acontecendo com Hinata ou seu neto.

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- O que eu quis dizer é que Hinata-san está em uma gravidez de risco. _– Suspirando, a médica completou. – _Não disse nada antes porque não queria assustá-la... A senhora pode não acreditar, mais eu realmente me importo com a Hinata e acho que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu até pensei em entrar em contato com Itachi, mais eu descobri que eles não estão mais juntos e que ela vive com Shisui-kun._

_-_ _Você fez bem em não contar nada ao meu filho._ – Mikoto fitou Sakura com pesar. – _Sinto muito por tê-la tratado tão mal no passado... _

_- Esqueça isso Mikoto-sama, o mais importante agora e Hinata-san._

_- Você tem razão, o que minha nora tem?_

_- Os exames não foram conclusivos, no entanto, é pouco provável que ela chegue ao quarto mês de gestação. – _Envolvendo as mãos da Uchiha entre as suas, a rosada completou_. – Estive investigando o histórico médico da familia Hyuuga, e descobri que a mãe da Hinata-san parece ter passado por inúmeros abortos antes de finalmente conseguir tê-la!_

_- Eu ouvi algo sobre isso de Hiashi-san há algum tempo atrás._

_- Hinata-san deve ser mantida sob vigilância; e qualquer desconforto ou dor deve ser tratado com cautela e urgência._

O clique da maçaneta alertou as duas mulheres de que a paciente estava de volta, e somente o sorriso brilhante da morena foi capaz de tranquilizar um pouco a Matriarca Uchiha. Ver aqueles lindos olhos perolados tão repletos de felicidade e contentamento eram o suficiente para que Mikoto se sentisse disposta a tudo para manter a menina que amava como uma filha e seu netinho em segurança.

_- Eu estou tão feliz, que acho que vou explodir a qualquer momento!_

_- E maravilhoso escutar o coraçãozinho do bebê._ – Sakura declarou, sentindo-se estranhamente emocionada. – _Parece que nos mães; criamos uma conexão ainda mais forte com o bebê! _

_- Você tem filhos não é, Sakura-san?_ A morena perguntou, o sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios.

_- Um casal de gêmeos..._ – E com um sorriso caloroso a rosada completou. – _Tão loiros e hiperativos quanto o pai!_

_- Bem, eu mal posso esperar para ter meu bebê nos meus braços._

_- Seja paciente Hinata-chan..._ – Mikoto disse, atraindo a atenção das duas. – _Ainda falta muito para que a minha netinha nasça, e até lá, muito ainda vai acontecer!_

_- Mikoto-sama tem razão..._ – Sakura disse, soando terna e sonhadora. _- A gravidez é uma experiência maravilhosa, e as mães temos que ser muito pacientes!_

_- Eu concordo com vocês, mais mal posso esperar pelo momento em que terei minha pequena em meus braços._

* * *

><p><em>- Hana-chan, olha só que gato!<em>

A Hyuuga levantou os olhos, e notou somente naquele momento o carro. O conversível preto que estava estacionado em frente ao portão da escola chamaria a atenção por si só, mais Hanabi descobriu que o motivo para o burburinho de garotas não se tratava do carro, e sim do moreno de óculos escuros com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans em uma típica pose de modelo. O que aquele idiota queria indo até ali?

- _OH, tão lindo!_ A ruiva suspirou, os olhos brilhando.

Hanabi revirou os olhos ao notar o estado de fascínio de Moegi. Porque as garotas viravam completas estúpidas quando estavam perto daquele idiota? Será que elas não conseguiam enxergar o obvio? Uchiha Sasuke era um idiota; e aquele era um fato nítido demais para ser ignorado como aquelas imbecis estavam fazendo naquele preciso momento... A morena sacudiu a cabeça, no fim das contas, ela também já tinha sucumbido ao charme hipnótico daquele cara!

Determinada a simplesmente ignorá-lo e seguir seu caminho, Hanabi acelerou os passos e marchou até o portão da escola. Se Uchiha Sasuke tinha se dado ao trabalho de aparecer ali para irritá-la, ele teria uma enorme decepção.

_- Hanabi-chan!_

Hanabi virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de encontrar em uma situação como aquela. Porque Konohamaru tinha que aparecer nos momentos mais inoportunos? E porque aquele idiota do Uchiha tinha resolvido persegui-la?

_- Ohayo, Konohamaru-kun! _

A morena o cumprimentou com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, e sentiu-se estranhamente envergonhada quando notou o olhar fixo que o Sarutobi destinava á seus lábios. Seria tão bom se Sasuke simplesmente esquecesse que ela existia e sumisse de sua vida de uma vez por todas!

- _Estive pensando em te acompanhar até em casa... Mais parece que, hn..._ – Konohamaru pareceu hesitar. - _Seu namorado veio buscá-la._

Todo o contentamento que Hanabi havia sentido apenas alguns minutos atrás se evaporou no minuto em que aquelas palavras abandonaram os lábios do Sarutobi. Oh, ela tinha ganas de esganar aquele Uchiha idiota! Aquele imbecil sabia claramente o que ela sentia por Konohamaru e estava arruinando suas chances com o garoto propositalmente.

_- Eu vou resolver esse problema. _– A morena disse, com um sorriso. – _Então me espere aqui por um minutinho, ok?_

Sem entender, Konohamaru simplesmente assentiu e observou a garota se aproximar do Uchiha a passos largos. Sasuke sorriu ao notar a aura de irritação que emanava da pequena Hyuuga, e foi impossível conter um sorrisinho malicioso quando notou as bochechas ruborizadas pela raiva e os olhos flamejantes. Hyuuga Hanabi havia se tornado uma mulher muito interessante!

_- Como está a minha Hime? _– O moreno sorriu ao notar o rubor se intensificando. – _Estava morrendo de saudades e resolvi te fazer uma surpresa!_

_- Se você não sumir daqui, eu juro que chamo a policia e te acuso de ser um pedófilo, perseguidor!_

_- Assim você me magoa, Hana-chan!_

O moreno sorriu ao escutar os suspiros femininos das estudantes, e ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao notar que ele e Hanabi eram alvo das conversas e burburinhos. A sensação de vitoria nunca tinha sido tão maravilhosa!

_- Vá embora._ A morena sussurrou.

Sasuke sorriu e antes que Hanabi pudesse se afastar como claramente pretendia; o moreno a enlaçou pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, os olhares se encontrando e despertando algo que ele não soube como nomear ou definir. Aquela pequena harpia irritante despertava algo desconhecido em seu interior e ele estava mais do que determinado a seguir em frente e descobrir o que era aquele sentimento inquietante e explosivo.

Pouco se importando com as pessoas ao redor ou com as consequências que seus atos poderiam causar, o moreno cobriu os lábios femininos com os seus e inebriou-se quando a pequena deixou um pequeno gemido de rendição escapar e correspondeu. Que Kami-sama o protegesse, por que aquela garota podia ser o céu e o inferno!

_- Sabe Hyuuga, você nunca quis que eu realmente fosse embora._ – O moreno sussurrou, enquanto mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo. – _Então da próxima vez que eu vier buscá-la, mostre-se mais entusiasmada com a minha presença!_

E antes que Hanabi tivesse a chance de dar uma resposta à altura daquelas provocações, o moreno tomou-lhe os lábios uma segunda vez, fritando seus neurônios com a intensidade daquele beijo e fazendo-a esquecer-se de tudo que não fossem aqueles lábios. Ainda em estado de transe, a morena foi escoltada para o interior do BMW e só pareceu despertar do torpor quando o carro se pôs em movimento e os olhos castanhos de Sarutobi Konohamaru entraram em seu campo de visão. Que expressão de desapontamento era aquela? Ele nunca a tinha notado antes, certo?

_- Que espécie de jogo é esse Uchiha_? – Hanabi perguntou momentos depois. – _Aparecer na minha escola, arruinar minhas chances com o garoto que eu realmente gosto?_

_- Você é minha Hyuuga, acostume-se!_

E durante todo o trajeto até a mansão Hyuuga, Hanabi foi incapaz de articular qualquer sentença tamanha era sua surpresa diante daquela sentença arrogante e tão cheia de uma certeza que a irritavam até agora. Quem diabos aquele idiota pensava que era? Ele realmente se achava tão irresistível?

Ignorando-o polidamente, a morena saltou do carro assim que Sasuke o estacionou na frente da mansão. E sem endereçar um olhar á suas costas, Hanabi correu para a segurança que aquela casa representava. Seu coração batia como louco e seus lábios ainda formigavam pelos beijos dele. O que aquele idiota tinha feito? Porque ela não tinha negado aquelas palavras ou mandado ele para o inferno como faria usualmente? E, porque todas as vezes que fechava os olhos podia enxergar o rosto Dele, e sentir o sabor dos lábios Dele sob os seus? Sacudindo a cabeça em negação, a morena chegou à conclusão de que precisava visitar um psiquiatra urgentemente.

Algo como aquilo não poderia ser normal!

_- Hanabi, de quem era o carro que te trouxe?_

A morena pulou de susto e lançou um olhar irritado na direção do pai.

_- Uchiha Sasuke._

_- E o que __**Você **__estava fazendo com Uchiha Sasuke? Ou melhor, desde quando vocês são amigos?_

Hanabi revirou os olhos em irritação, Hiashi realmente achava que ela daria uma explicação? Fitando o pai, e notando só naquele momento a aura assassina que o precedia, a morena decidiu que daquela vez seria mais sábio colaborar.

_- Aquele idiota estava me devendo por eu ter acompanhado ele no jantar da Mikoto-sama, então ele apareceu na escola e me trouxe para casa... Isso é tudo!_

Hiashi estreitou os olhos, pouco convencido.

_- Eu realmente espero que seja só isso. _– E com olhar sombrio e voz assustadora completou. – _Já que não quero minha filhinha envolvida com homens até depois dos trinta! _

_- Não seja ridículo Otou-san... Onee-chan se casou com dezenove anos, e eu já tenho dezoito!_

_- E você viu o problema que a falta de maturidade causou ao casamento dela... Portanto, nada de namorados até que tenha completado trinta anos!_

E, sem se abalar, o Hyuuga se afastou deixando para trás uma Hanabi perplexa demais para retrucar.

* * *

><p>Sentado no sofá da sala diante da deslumbrante razão de sua insônia nos últimos dois meses, Shikamaru mal podia conter a ansiedade para descobrir a razão daquele convite tão inesperado. Ino iria finalmente perdoá-lo? Ou a loira iria exigir que ele desistisse de uma vez por todas? Bom, se fosse à segunda opção, ela podia tirar o cavalinho da chuva, porque mesmo que aquele assunto problemático lhe rendesse mais dois meses de insônia, ele ainda não estava disposto a desistir da mulher que amava. Era bom que ela se acostumasse!<p>

_- Você disse que queria me ver._

_- E eu achei que você seria romântico e me traria um buquê de flores... Ao que parece nada nunca é do jeito que queremos!_

_- Você sempre é tão __**problemática**__! – _O Nara afirmou, soando irritado pela primeira vez_. – Eu estive sendo romântico desde que nos reencontramos, e a única coisa que tenho ganhado em troca são insultos e indiferença... _

- _Bem, como eu estava dizendo... Nada nunca é do jeito que queremos que seja. _– Shikamaru levantou-se e estava prestes a ir embora quando Ino completou. – _Por isso eu não posso simplesmente ignorar os meus sentimentos... Por mais que eu odeie admitir que ainda os tenha! _

Shikamaru se deteve e virou-se para a loira, uma expressão de alívio e um sorriso miúdo esboçado em seus lábios. Havia levado alguns meses de cortejo e muitas flores, mais Ino finalmente tinha cedido! Era tão irreal que Shikamaru mal podia acreditar que realmente estivesse acontecendo.

- _Mais eu aviso desde já que se você der um passo em falso, ou sequer olhar para outra que não seja EU, eu vou arrancar os seus olhos e te fazer pagar muito caro, nem que para isso eu tenha que te seguir até o inferno!_

_- Porque eu olharia para qualquer outra tendo você do meu lado!? _– E com um sorriso completou_. - Nunca deixarei que se arrependa!_

Aproximando-se da loira com um olhar malicioso e repleto de desejo, Shikamaru a agarrou e a beijou. Tudo estava correndo as mil maravilhas, e ele mal podia acreditar que a mulher que amava finalmente estava á sua mercê. Encaminharam-se para o quarto, detendo-se frequentemente para beijar-se e despojando-se da roupa, que ficou espalhada pelo chão do corredor e da sala. Ao fechar a porta, Shikamaru se deteve frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado na porta. A tênue luz do abajur de noite conferia um brilho dourado à pele de ambos, e a imagem do musculoso braço moreno rodeando-a, de sua mão lhe cobrindo o ventre, fez a loira suspirar de puro prazer.

_- Você é tão bonita..._ – Ele sussurrou, e Ino suspirou ao sentir os lábios masculinos deslizando-se por seu pescoço. - _A mulher mais linda que já vi!_

O espelho lhe revelou a imagem dos poderosos braços rodeando-a por atrás, aproximando-a cada vez mais do peito masculino; instintivamente, a loira jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios ao sentir a dura ereção contra a base de suas costas. Os olhos azuis convergiam hipnotizados na imagem refletida das mãos masculinas deslizando-se por seu ventre, seus quadris, baixando pelas coxas; e dela totalmente estremecida em seus braços.

O reflexo dessas mãos masculinas sobre seu corpo era o mais erótico que já tinha visto.

Espectadora, Ino umedeceu os lábios, e arqueou as costas ao ver que as mãos do moreno deslizavam provocativamente para seus seios, detendo-se para acariciar avidamente seu turgente contorno. Gemendo de frustração, Ino cobriu as mãos masculinas com as dela e as guiou para o duro mamilo cor mel. Ofegou e fechou os olhos ao sentir como Shikamaru provocava a ardente ponta enquanto lambia seu pescoço deixando um rastro de saliva até o ombro.

_- Assim, loira, me mostre como quer que te acaricie... Mostre-me a maneira que posso te fazer gozar._

Até onde sabia, Shikamaru já tinha descoberto todas, mas se queria instruções, como podia negar-se? Conduziu-lhe a outra mão para o seio desatendido e suspirou ao sentir como apertava os mamilos entre os dedos.

_- Me beije._ Suspirou ela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro esbelto.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la com avidez, saboreando-a com desejo insaciável. Depois beijou o lóbulo da orelha fazendo-a estremecer de prazer. A excitação que as carícias de Shikamaru produziam sobre sua pele ardente enquanto beliscava possessivamente seus mamilos, fizeram-na pensar que alcançaria o clímax com o simples toque de suas mãos nos seios e de seus lábios na orelha.

Sentia um calor úmido palpitar entre as coxas. Agarrou a mão masculina e a guiou até o meio de suas pernas para apoiá-la sobre o púbis. Estremeceu ao ver desaparecer os dedos masculinos nas dobras úmidas e sensíveis de seu sexo.

Observou a si mesma refletida no espelho, a essa mulher selvagem que com olhos entrecerrados e a boca curvada luxuriosamente enquanto rebolava empurrando demandante os quadris para frente contra a mão masculina. Excitou-a enlouquecedoramente a visão dos dois dedos morenos entre suas pernas, acariciando o sexo brilhante pelo ardente fluxo, esfregando em círculos o clitóris, afundando-se nela.

_- Sim, assim, Ino..._ – O moreno grunhiu contra o pescoço da loira. - _Goze para mim._

Shikamaru pressionou-lhe os dedos com maior força, e a loira fechou os olhos lentamente ao sentir a palpitante erupção interior do orgasmo.

- _Abra os olhos_ - Disse. - _Quero que olhe e que veja como é linda quando se entrega sem reservas._

Ela obedeceu, e a imagem a impressionou sobremaneira. Viu seu rosto, todo seu corpo desprotegido e vulnerável enquanto se esticava contra ele. Todas as suas emoções se refletiam em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que estremecia e convulsionava descontroladamente. Antes que os tremores desaparecessem, Shikamaru a pegou em seus braços e a levou a curta distância que os separava da cama. Deitou-se sobre ela apoiado nos cotovelos.

_- É condenadamente sexy_ - Disse, esfregando a dura e ardente ereção contra a pele banhada em suor de seu ventre. - _Sexy, formosa e fabulosa... E totalmente Minha!_

Ino o envolveu com pernas e braços, acariciando avidamente cada polegada de pele e firmes músculos. Agarrou-lhe o membro e o conduziu, instigando-o a deslizar-se, dura e profundamente dentro dela. Com os olhos fortemente apertados e a cabeça jogada para trás, o moreno a penetrou, sem deter-se até estar completamente fundo dentro dela. Correram-lhe descargas elétricas pelas pernas ao sentir a investida masculina até o mais profundo de sua alma.

_- Eu te amo Ino!_ - Extraiu o membro e depois o introduziu lentamente dentro dela. - _Não estou disposto a viver sem você... Compreende?_ — Enfatizou suas palavras investindo os quadris grosseiramente, obrigando-a a arquear-se ao tempo que as paredes internas de seu sexo rodearam a dura coluna do pênis. _- É minha agora, Ino... Sempre foi minha... Sempre será... MINHA!_

A loira emitiu um gemido alto como resposta e agarrou os fortes músculos das nádegas masculinas para pressioná-lo ainda mais dentro dela. Queria devorá-lo, absorvê-lo dentro de seu corpo. Fazê-lo seu tanto como pertencia a ele. Rodaram e se contorceram na cama, trocando de posição continuamente, e riram ao ficar enredados nos lençóis.

Finalmente, a loira ficou sentada sobre o colo de Shikamaru, balançando-se com um ritmo lento e constante enquanto ele a agarrava pelas nádegas. Investia incrivelmente profundo enquanto afogava com a boca os gemidos cada vez mais altos e intensos. O clímax a agarrou virtualmente de surpresa, pulsando através de seu corpo em grandes quebras de onda enquanto Shikamaru a mantinha apertada contra ele, sussurrando que a amava, beijando as lágrimas que escapavam pela extremidade dos olhos.

E depois, ele escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, sussurrando um suave "sim" ao tempo que alcançava o próprio orgasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Atualizada!<strong>

**Sobre a Fic:** Momentos tensos, e nada de Itachi ou Shisui... Mais prometo que os dois vão aparecer mais no próximo capitulo, assim como mais momentos ShisuHina... O segredo da Hinata ainda não vai ser revelado, já que a Mikoto prefere que seja a morena a dizer tudo ao Ita-kun. Quanto aos outros casais, achei gostoso escrever SasuHana e até os momentos ShikaIno saíram com mais facilidade!

**P.S.:** Eu queria avisar desde já que talvez o Shisui não tenha um final feliz! Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer com ele, e nem decidi se vou manter o shipper original da Fic que é ItaHina...

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** Bom, coloquei um prólogo novo em "A Proposta", e comecei a substituir os capítulos da Fic, e pretendo me esforçar para atualizá-la com mais frequência daqui em diante. O nono capítulo de "A Herdeira" está em andamento e devo postá-lo em breve, os outros fic's ainda não tem previsão de atualização.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_Otowa-Nekozawa - Brightest Moonlight - Aryel-Chan - Luciana Fernandes - Mamilou-the Hobbit - sebastiandreyar _

* * *

><p><strong>Bjos &amp; até a próxima!<strong>

**Reviews?**

**V**


	13. Os Sentimentos Dele

**Cap. XII - Os Sentimentos Dele.**

* * *

><p><strong>°Importância°<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Cantarolando baixinho, e concentrada em desenhar nuvens brancas, flores e fadinhas coloridas nas paredes do quarto do bebê, a morena não notou o par de olhos ônix que a observavam com admiração. Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno ao notar os tons de rosa e lilás que dominavam todo o aposento, sem contar os vestidinhos que Hinata e Mikoto haviam comprado depois de terem visitado o shopping há alguns dias atrás.<p>

Por pouco elas não tinham comprado toda a loja!

_- Você não acha que é perigoso se expor desse jeito ao cheiro forte dessa tinta?_

Sobressaltada, Hinata lançou um olhar zangado na direção do moreno para segundos depois sorrir de um jeito que fez o coração de Shisui parar por um segundo e em seguida acelerar feito louco. O que era aquele sentimento? O que aquela mulher tinha de tão especial para deixá-lo daquele jeito... Tão dependente dela? Tão desesperado por sorrisos como aquele?

_- Você me assustou._ – E ainda com um sorriso nos lábios completou. – _Quanto à tinta, esta tudo bem, é inodora e o vendedor garantiu que não me faria mal._

_- Se você diz..._

O moreno desencostou-se do batente da porta e entrou completamente no quarto, observando atentamente cada movimento que a Hinata fazia e sentindo-se cada vez mais tentado a atrapalhar o trabalho que ela desempenhava com tanto afinco e sobrecarregá-la de beijos.

_- Eu te amo!_

Surpresa, Hinata deteve-se e o fitou. Um sorriso cintilante e suave esboçado em seus lábios e um sentimento de amor e gratidão nítido em seus olhos perolados. Shisui sentiu-se subitamente mais animado, ainda havia hesitação e medo em relação á ele e ao relacionamento que eles tinham, mais ele esperava que a chegada de Amaterasu pudesse fortalecer aqueles laços e torná-los cada vez mais próximos.

Sem nunca desviar os olhos dela, Shisui venceu a distância que os separava e a estreitou entre os braços, pouco se importando com o paletó que poderia ser manchado pelo pincel e pelas luvas que Hinata usava. Sem preâmbulos, a boca masculina cobriu a da morena, engolindo os baixos e tímidos gemidos femininos enquanto as mãos experientes do Uchiha deslizavam pelo corpo curvilíneo de Hinata.

**Oh, sim!** Hinata pensou, notando o quanto aquelas caricias eram bem-vindas e desejadas naquele momento!

Era como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas e fogo líquido corresse no lugar de seu sangue. Hinata não sabia se aquilo era originado do profundo desejo que sentia por Shisui ou se tratava-se apenas de seus hormônios agitados devido à gravidez, tudo o que ela sabia e que aqueles lábios e aquelas mãos a incapacitavam de pensar com racionalidade e a transformavam em uma mulher completamente diferente do que era usualmente.

Era um sentimento forte e impossível de ser nominado, que a deixava incapaz de raciocinar e em um estado de pura letargia. Hinata adorava sentir aqueles lábios, aquelas mãos, a força daquele abraço, o timbre meio rouco daquela voz, mas, sobretudo, adorava o sorriso travesso que se desenhava naqueles lábios toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam.

Ela não sabia como chamar aquilo, mais sabia que o que sentia era forte e verdadeiro!

_- Você é muito importante para mim, Shisui-kun..._ – A morena disse, olhando-o nos olhos. - _Eu espero que você saiba disso!_

Sim, ele era importante e sabia disso, no entanto, as palavras que ele queria escutar não eram aquelas. Ele queria escutar um **"Eu te Amo"** mesmo que se tratasse apenas de uma mentira piedosa e mesmo sabendo que o sentimento ainda não existia da maneira como ele ansiava. Mais em se tratando de Hyuuga Hinata, Shisui sabia que não escutaria aquelas palavras até que elas fossem uma realidade... Talvez fosse aquilo que o atraía tanto naquela mulher.

Sua sinceridade e inocência!

Seus lábios expressaram um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos, e o moreno depositou mais um beijo nos lábios carmim antes de afastar-se com a desculpa de relaxar na banheira depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. Ele tinha que se controlar antes que desse voz á esses pensamentos e exigisse o que Hinata ainda não estava pronta pra lhe entregar por vontade própria... Amor: genuíno e incomensurável!

- _Shisui-kun..._ - Shisui se deteve ao escutar o sussurro. -_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Virando-se para encarar a morena, Shisui xingou-se mentalmente ao notar os olhos chorosos e o rosto levemente corado pelas lagrimas vindouras. Ele era mesmo um idiota! Como ele podia ser tão insensível com uma mulher grávida que chorava por qualquer coisa? Deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, o moreno venceu a pouca distância que os separava e depositou um beijo cálido na franja de Hinata, sentindo-se culpado ao notar como a morena se agarrava a ele e tremia levemente em seus braços.

_- Ei, ei... Não precisa se preocupar gatinha, e só o stress do trabalho._

_- Você tem certeza que não sou eu Shisui-kun!?_ – A morena perguntou; a voz trêmula. - _Eu tenho certeza que você já se cansou de mim... Além do mais, Eu não sou nada sexy e estou ficando cada vez mais gorda por causa da gravidez!_

Um sorriso miúdo riscou-se nos lábios do Uchiha. Será que Hinata não se olhava no espelho? Como ela podia dizer que estava gorda ou que não era sexy, quando a gravidez havia evidenciado sua beleza natural e a transformado na mulher mais linda e desejável do planeta? Céus, aquela mulher definitivamente queria levá-lo a loucura!

A morena deixou que um gritinho de surpresa escapasse de seus lábios ao ser içada do chão pelos braços masculinos, e em seguida ser guiada até o banheiro, sendo suavemente posta sob o piso de mármore negro enquanto Shisui se ocupava de ligar as torneiras da banheira em um silêncio tenso e misterioso. O que ele estava aprontando? E em nome de Deus, o que era aquele olhar intimidante e repleto de malícia?

_- Venha aqui gatinha... Eu pretendo te provar o quão linda você é!_

* * *

><p><em>- As reuniões de pauta estão marcadas para sexta-feira, e teremos um encontro importante com Sabaku-sama na sexta-feira para discutir os termos do novo acordo...<em> – Lançando um olhar por cima do bloco, a morena bufou. – _A propósito, eu acho que estou seriamente apaixonada por você e gostaria que nos casássemos o mais rápido possível!_

_- Sim, sim... Claro, deixe tudo agendado!_

Konan sorriu, era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo deprimente observar Uchiha Itachi mergulhando cada vez mais fundo num oceano de arrependimento e autopiedade. Aquele estado de letargia definitivamente não combinava com um Uchiha... Não mesmo!

_- Itachi-BAKA!_ – O moreno pulou de susto com o grito. – _Sabe, essa sua distração está me dando nos nervos... Sem contar que você acabou de concordar com um casamento._

_- Sinto muito, estava distraído!_

_- Sério? Eu nem percebi.._ – A morena retrucou com sarcasmo. Sentando-se na cadeira de frente á do moreno, completou. – _Agora, que tal deixar Hyuuga Hinata de lado por um segundo e tentar se concentrar no seu trabalho.._.

_- Eu não estava pensando..._

_- Pra cima de mim, Itachi? – _Konan o interrompeu, estalando a língua em impaciência._ – Basta você fazer aquela cara de cachorro sem dono para qualquer um sacar o que você está pensando!_

_- Eu não sabia que era tão óbvio com os meus sentimentos._ O moreno retrucou, desdenhoso de si mesmo.

_- E não é... Mais quando se trata de amor, e impossível disfarçar!_

_- Isso está mais para remorso e arrependimento..._

_- Continue repetindo isso para si mesmo, talvez um dia você consiga acreditar!_

Konan estalou a língua e manteve-se em silêncio, deixando Itachi se afundar cada vez mais naquele estado pensativo, e atormentando-se com as próprias duvidas e incertezas. Ele era um idiota e já havia aceitado aquele fato há algum tempo atrás, porém, era difícil olhar para Hinata e ver a felicidade que parecia envolvê-la e fluir por seus poros em direção a todos á seu redor.. Era difícil aceitar o fato de que ela estava carregando o filho de outro, e que o corpo dela estava cada vez mais deslumbrante conforme a criança se desenvolvia no útero materno.

E era humanamente impossível não desejar com todas as suas forças que a situação fosse diferente da atual e que tanto aquela mulher quanto aquele bebê pertencessem á Ele. E aquela vontade era tão primitiva e cobiçada, que o moreno podia imaginar o rostinho rechonchudo, os olhos acinzentados (Que seriam uma mistura dos dois), a pele branquinha e sedosa como a da mãe, os cabelos negros como os Uchiha e definitivamente uma personalidade forte e bastante peculiar.

Ele podia vislumbrar o nascimento, as noites de insônia, os primeiros meses, as primeiras palavras, o primeiro aninho, os primeiros dentinhos... Droga, aquela situação estava se transformando em uma tortura cada vez pior conforme o tempo passava. O que maldição ele tinha de errado? Por que não havia percebido aqueles sentimentos incômodos antes? E, porque diabo ele tinha que ser tão malditamente teimoso quando se tratava de Hyuuga Hinata? O amor era mesmo tão dolorido e complicado, ou aquela confusão toda era uma cortesia de sua própria arrogância?

Bem, fosse o que fosse ele precisava se acostumar com o fato de que ele não teria aquela mulher de volta, por mais que ansiasse. Hinata agora pertencia á Shisui e os dois estavam prestes a formar uma família. Só de pensar no primo tocando-a de um jeito que ele não se permitiu, o moreno teve ânsias de socá-lo... No entanto, independente da escolha que Hinata havia feito, ela seria sempre a mulher "**Dele**", bastava notar o brilho em seu olhar perolado todas as vezes que eles se encontravam para saber algo tão óbvio. Shisui podia ser o homem com quem ela estava e eles até teriam um filho, mais era ele: **Uchiha Itachi** a quem ela amava, e ninguém mudaria isso.

Podia ser arrogante de sua parte, mais não deixava de ser uma verdade!

_- Itachi, porque você pediu o divórcio? - _O moreno lançou um olhar estranho para Konan, e ela insistiu_. - E, por favor, o real motivo dessa vez._

- _O que quer dizer com, "__**Real motivo**__"?_

_- Eu não sou estúpida, então não me trate como uma..._ – O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. - _Se você acha que eu engoli aquela historia de que você não a amava e fez aquilo para o bem dela, você está muito enganado. Ela te ama; você a ama... Eu não consigo entender, o que aconteceu?_

Os olhos ônix arregalaram-se e Itachi amaldiçoou Konan por perceber algo que nem mesmo ele tinha notado até aquele momento. Nunca havia sido falta de amor, mais havia tido muita falta de coragem... Principalmente dele! Suas mãos deslizaram nervosamente pelos fios de seus cabelos ao finalmente se dar conta do real motivo por trás do divórcio.

**Medo... Ele teve medo! **

Medo de se envolver e ser descartado, medo de se deixar levar pelo que sentia e descobrir que não era correspondido, medo de que aqueles olhos estivessem mentindo quando demonstravam todo o amor que aquela mulher sentia por ele, ou que palavras sem sentido ou valor estivessem escapando daqueles lábios quando dirigissem palavras amorosas a ele. Ele se manteve afastado e a afastou por **Medo**!

_- Eu sou mesmo um idiota, não sou?_ O moreno perguntou para ninguém em particular.

_- Sim, você é._ – Konan retrucou com um sorriso. - _Mais em se tratando de amor todos nós somos!_

O moreno levantou-se e se aproximou da janela, uma mão no bolso a outra agarrada aos fios de cabelo e uma expressão dolorida no rosto. Ele era um completo idiota! Não só havia maltratado e afastado a mulher que amava como também a havia entregue de bandeja para outro homem. Hinata deveria odiá-lo pelos dois miseráveis anos de casamento, anos em que esteve forçada a viver ao lado de um homem desagradável que não perdia a oportunidade de criticá-la e torturá-la com sua presença opressora e seus comentários mordazes... Um homem incapaz de oferecer amor mais que ainda assim mantinha outros possíveis rivais a uma distância considerável do que dizia ser "seu"... Tão ciumento e possessivo que chegava a beirar o ridículo!

Ela nunca havia reclamado ou respondido a qualquer uma de suas provocações. Ela havia aguentado tudo com um sorriso no rosto e um polido pedido de desculpas mesmo que em todas as ocasiões o culpado fosse Ele. Entretanto, a única vez em que ela havia se mantido firme até o fim e exigido uma resposta, foi justamente no dia em que ele havia feito o pedido de divórcio, como se o que eles tivessem fosse algo precioso e realmente valesse a pena lutar por... Ele a havia agredido com palavras ferinas e ela tinha chorado por horas antes de finalmente abandonar a casa e deixá-lo para trás, acatando mais uma vez um pedido que **Ele** havia feito!

_- Ficar se torturando dessa maneira não vai mudar o que já está feito._

_- Eu sei, mais não posso deixar de me lembrar do quão estúpido eu sou!_

_- Existe sempre a possibilidade de recomeçar... _Itachi a interrompeu.

_- Eu não posso, não sem Hinata._

_- Então roube ela do seu primo!_

_- Nós não estamos do colegial Konan, isso não é uma simples briga de namorados..._ - O moreno passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, suspirando cansando antes de completar. _- E ainda existe o fato de ela estar grávida do meu primo... Eu não posso simplesmente privar uma criança de crescer em um ambiente familiar ao lado dos pais!_

_- Você pode ser o pai desse bebê no lugar do seu primo..._

_- Não, eu não posso... Eu jamais faria algo assim com Shisui._

_- Então basta esperar, nós conhecemos seu primo e ambos sabemos que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai se cansar de brincar de casinha... E é aí que você entra!_

_- Sabe Konan, às vezes você me dá arrepios._

_- Vou encarar isso como um elogio!_

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, a morena levantou-se e saiu, deixando para trás um Itachi surpreso e pensativo. Ela já o havia feito enxergar o que realmente sentia por Hinata, dali até que o sentimento se tornasse algo angustiante e impossível de conter era um pequeno passo, e ela sabia que nada nem ninguém (_nem mesmo Shisui_) seriam capazes de deter Uchiha Itachi de recuperar a ex-mulher.

* * *

><p><em>- Prefiro me manter no sexo casual, a me envolver de qualquer outra forma... Ele já me magoou uma vez, quem me garante que não vai fazer de novo!?<em>

_- Ino-chan, se você não está se sentindo segura nesse relacionamento, por que voltou com Shikamaru-san? _

_- A Hina tem razão..._ – TenTen disse, os olhos fixos na loira. – _Se você não está cem por cento, por que aceitou voltar?_

Ino deu de ombros, e rolou os olhos fingindo pouco caso, no entanto, nem ela mesma sabia por que raios tinha aceitado Nara Shikamaru em sua cama, que dirá em sua vida e em seu coração. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo oprimida pelo fato de ambas as amigas estarem em um relacionamento fixo e feliz. A loira sacudiu a cabeça, definitivamente aquela não era a razão... Ela não podia simplesmente minimizar o que tinha com Shikamaru, e era esse o real problema.

Aquele idiota com cabelo de abacaxi era importante demais para ser posto em segundo plano como os **outros**!

_- Kami-sama... Eu não pensei que fosse viver para ver isso!_

_- Do que você está falando TenTen?_ Hinata perguntou, soando confusa.

- _Ela está apaixonada!_ – Ino encarou as amigas sorridentes com irritação. _- É tão óbvio que chega a ser ridículo..._

_- Não diga bobagens TenTen, como eu posso amar alguém como aquele idiota preguiçoso? Além do mais, ele me traiu como a "machona" quando dizia me amar!_

_- Guardar rancor por algo assim não vai te fazer bem, Ino-chan!_ – Hinata disse diplomaticamente. – _Além do mais, vocês eram crianças..._

_- Esse conselho vindo da mulher que está escondendo a gravidez do ex-marido!?_

_- Você precisava ser tão estúpida, Yamanaka? _TenTen vociferou.

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos, TenTen bufou e Ino se arrependeu no momento em que notou o que acabava de dizer. Com uma expressão de culpa estampada no semblante, a loira agarrou as mãos da amiga e sorriu sem graça quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os perolados e lacrimosos de Hinata. Aquelas duas eram as únicas amigas verdadeiras que tinha, e Ino não podia se dar ao luxo de simplesmente perdê-las por causa de sua falta de controle quando se tratava de Nara Shikamaru.

_- Desculpa Hina..._

No entanto, a loira percebeu que o estrago já estava feito e os olhos perolados estavam rasos d'água. Era terrivelmente difícil lidar com Hinata, e a situação tinha piorado consideravelmente depois que a morena engravidou. As lágrimas caíam com mais facilidade e qualquer comentário era levado ao pé da letra... Pobre Shisui! Ino se perguntava como ele fazia para lidar com aquelas lágrimas. A loira se levantou da cadeira que ocupava, e abraçou a amiga.

_- Eu fui uma estúpida sem necessidade, por favor, não leve a sério as asneiras que eu digo._ - Voltando a ocupar seu lugar, a loira completou. - _E só que, quando se trata do Nara eu perco o controle!_

_- Isso é só mais um indicativo de que vocês realmente se amam._

_- TenTen, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso... Nós estamos em um shopping, que tal irmos fazer umas compras para espairecer?_

_- Ótima ideia... O primeiro lugar que vamos visitar vai ser uma loja especializada em bebês, eu quero comprar algumas coisas pra minha afilhada!_

_- Sua afilhada? Você está ficando louca?_

_- Claro que é minha afilhada... Hina-chan, diga a essa louca quem vai ser a madrinha da Ama-chan?_

_- Isso não é algo que precisemos perguntar á Hina, é óbvio que eu serei madrinha!_

_- Não seja convencida Yamanaka, quem seria louca o suficiente pra te deixar ser madrinha de uma criança?_

A morena observou a discussão das duas com divertimento, suas mãos correndo pelo ventre e um sorriso terno desenhado nos lábios. Era difícil, senão impossível imaginar sua vida sem Ino e TenTen e aquelas discussões!

* * *

><p><em>- Eu estou parecendo uma baleia!<em> A morena murmurou chorosa.

Shisui sorriu complacente ao notar as lágrimas, às vezes era uma tarefa extenuante ter de lidar com uma mulher grávida que estava com os nervos á flor da pele e tinha constantes oscilações de humor.

_- Amor, eu já disse que você está ótima._

Shisui analisou a morena diante de si com um sorriso estampado nos lábios e um brilho de divertimento em seus olhos. Como ela poderia pensar em algo como gordura quando estava simplesmente magnífica? Será que Hinata não conseguia perceber que aquela gravidez estava deixando-a ainda mais linda, e ele cada vez mais ciumento e possessivo?

_- Eu não acredito em você... _– A morena retrucou; o choro se intensificando enquanto fazia um bico adorável. – _Você diria qualquer coisa só pra que eu me apressasse!_

_- Meu anjo, você sabe que isso não é verdade... _– Shisui a abraçou com ternura, depositando um longo e delicado beijo em seus lábios. – _Eu te amo e jamais mentiria... Sem contar que você emana esse brilho todo especial que só uma mulher grávida tem... E isso faz de você ainda mais deslumbrante!_

_- Você está falando sério?_ – O moreno riu do tom hesitante e inseguro. – _Eu estou mesmo bonita? Não estou parecendo uma baleia?_

_- Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você será a mulher mais bonita de todo o restaurante! _

_- Você jura?_

_- Juro... Além do mais, eu só tenho olhos para você!_

A morena retribuiu o sorriso travesso de Shisui e se permitiu ser guiada até o carro que os levaria ao restaurante, onde haveria a tão esperada reunião com Sabaku no Gaara, um empresário multimilionário que vinha sendo o alvo das Corporações Uchiha & Hyuuga há alguns anos. Oh, Kami-sama...** ELE** também estaria lá, e Hinata se perguntava se a deslumbrante Maeda Konan estaria junto!

**- oOo -**

Envolta em um vestido de seda branca que evidenciava a gravidez, Hinata aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida para sair do carro e correspondeu ao sorriso que Shisui lhe endereçava. A presença dele era reconfortante, os olhos dele lhe transmitiam sentimentos preciosos e aquele sorriso travesso era o farol que a iluminava em dias de tempestade... Então por que diabo ela não conseguia amá-lo como ele merecia ser amado? Porque era tão difícil retribuir aquele sentimento da maneira como Shisui ansiava? O que ela tinha de errado?

E, porque Itachi ainda nublava seus sonhos e pensamentos quando tudo o que queria era esquecê-lo? Como ele pôde dizer coisas como aquelas, que havia dito na ultima vez em que se encontraram, sabendo que a deixaria ainda mais confusa? O que ele ganhava semeando aquelas dúvidas em sua mente? Ele realmente sentia alguma coisa, ou aquela era apenas uma forma de puni-la por ter se envolvido com o primo dele? Era tão difícil entender as atitudes e ações daquele homem.

_**- Eu queria poder tê-la de volta..**_**. **_**Mais eu sei que isso é impossível e que você provavelmente abomina a ideia de voltar a ser minha esposa... Também sei que você está feliz com a ideia de formar uma família com Shisui. E, mesmo que isso me torture e me mate um pouquinho a cada dia... Eu estou feliz por **__**você **__**estar feliz!**_

Como ele poderia dizer coisas como aquelas e esperar que ela se mantivesse tranquila? E, em nome de Kami... Hinata sentia-se uma completa idiota por simplesmente ansiar correr para os braços de Itachi. Mais bastou lançar um olhar para o homem á seu lado para entender o motivo de não ter jogado ainda tudo para o alto. Shisui era sua luz, seu porto seguro e o homem que ela amava... Mesmo que esse amor não pudesse ser comparado com o que sentia por Itachi... O que sentia por Shisui era algo terno, reconfortante e tranquilizador, no entanto, os sentimentos que nutria por Itachi eram tão intensos e alucinantes quanto ele próprio... Aqueles sentimentos á levavam de um extremo á outro em cerca de segundos, destruindo sua paz de espirito e impossibilitando-a de raciocinar com a devida clareza!

_- Ei, Shisui-kun... _– O moreno lhe endereçou um sorriso, prestando-lhe total atenção. – _Eu amo você._

Um sorriso travesso desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno, e, ignorando os transeuntes e principalmente a timidez de sua acompanhante, Shisui a estreitou em seus braços com um sorriso repleto de satisfação e capturou os lábios da morena. Ele sabia em quem ela estava pensando enquanto percorriam o trajeto até o restaurante... Ele sabia que ainda levaria muito tempo até que aqueles pensamentos fossem unicamente direcionados á ele, e mais ainda até que Ele fosse o causador do brilho que iluminava aqueles olhos de ametista. Mais Uchiha Shisui não desistiria tão facilmente, e algum dia ele ainda ouviria aquela mulher declarando seu amor incondicional á **Ele!**

_- É lindo ver que o casal de pombinhos está esbanjando felicidade... Mais toda essa melação é de dar nos nervos!_

_- Imouto!? O que você está fazendo aqui?_

A mais nova lançou um olhar enviesado para Shisui e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto falava:

_- Tsk... Tsk... Que feio Uchiha-san! Você não contou pra Nee-chan que vamos ter uma festinha de bajulação!_

_- Eu não tive tempo, Hinata-chibi._

_- Hinata-chibi?_

_- Eu não consigo gravar o seu nome, então é melhor te chamar de Hinata-chibi!_

Hinata sorriu ao ver a irmã perder a fala e bufar irritada enquanto seu rosto ganhava uma coloração avermelhada. Por mais perigoso que fosse, era tão fofo ver Hanabi corada e zangada!

_- Falando em casal, onde está seu namoradinho?_ - O rosto de Hanabi atingiu um tom de vermelho intenso e o sorriso de Shisui se alargou. – _Itachi-Otouto me contou tudinho... Nos mínimos detalhes._

_- Eh? Que história é essa de namorado Hana-chan?_ – Hinata inquiriu curiosa. - _E porque eu não sei disso?_

_- Sabe Uchiha, eu até estava começando a gostar de Você..._ – Lançando ao moreno um olhar fulminante, a Hyuuga mais nova completou. – _Mais depois disso, eu estou tentada a mudar de ideia... No final das contas você é tão idiota quanto seus primos!_

_- Não seja tão tímida Hinata-chibi, cedo ou tarde Sasuke-chan ia contar sobre o namoro de vocês!_

_- Namoro? Imouto, não me diga que você e Sasuke-kun... _

_- Nee-chan, não acredite em tudo o que você escuta..._ - E virando-se para Shisui, a mais nova completou. - _Quanto ao seu primo idiota, Eu não sei onde ele está e realmente prefiro ficar sem saber, vim com meu Otou-san!_

_- Então os pombinhos tiveram uma briga?_

_- Eu não sei a que "pombinhos" você está se referindo, Uchiha-sama._

_- Are, are... Não seja tão ranzinza Hinata-chibi, só estamos a Hina-Hime e eu aqui, então você pode declarar seu amor incondicional pelo meu Otouto em alto e bom som!_

_- Quem em sã consciência faria uma coisa dessas?_

Hinata sorriu ao notar o tom de voz hesitante e o rosto adoravelmente corado da irmã mais nova. Então Hanabi estava realmente interessada em Sasuke? Bom, se Sasuke estivesse mesmo querendo algo sério com Hanabi, era melhor o moreno se empenhar em demonstrar, porque no que dependesse da pequena Hyuuga, ele mofaria antes que ela percebesse e admitisse o que realmente sentia. No entanto, o que havia acontecido com Konohamaru? Bom, aquele era um assunto para uma outra hora...

_- Que tal nós entrarmos? Otou-san e Mikoto-sama estão ficando impacientes com a demora de vocês... E ainda tem aquele pessoal estranho e mal-encarado!_

_- Hn, estranho e mal-encarado?_

_- Isso mesmo... Os sócios do papai são umas figuras bem assustadoras, especialmente aquele ruivo com cara de psicopata!_

Permitindo-se ser guiada para o interior do restaurante e sorrindo das provocações que Shisui e Hanabi trocavam, a morena chegou à conclusão de que sua vida era maravilhosa e só a chegada de seu bebê poderia ser melhor do que aquilo!

* * *

><p><strong>Atualizada!<strong>

**Sobre a Fic:** Eu queria avisar desde já que talvez o Shisui não tenha um final feliz! Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer com ele, e nem decidi se vou manter o shipper original da Fic que é ItaHina... No próximo capitulo tem a aparição dos irmãos Sabaku, e o circo vai pegar fogo entre TemaShikaIno... Eu particularmente achei a Ino apaixonada e toda confusa super fofa!

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** Bom, coloquei um prólogo novo em "A Proposta", e começarei a reescrever e substituir os capítulos da Fic, também pretendo me esforçar para atualizá-la com mais frequência daqui em diante... O nono capítulo de "A Herdeira" está em andamento e devo postá-lo em breve, assim como " The Sigh" e "Untitled"... Outros fic's ainda não tem previsão de atualização.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

**Mrs. Shampoo:** Obrigada por gostar... Continue acompanhando!

**Otowa Nekozawa:** Kkk... Eu acho que ainda vou ser uma pouquinha mais má com a Hinata no decorrer dos capítulos, mais nada muito drástico... AH, e eu também adorei virar os holofotes para os personagens secundários (Fugaku/Mikoto), dá uma sensação de suspense e ajuda no desenrolar da trama... Quanto á ShikaIno, bem... ELE tinha que ser o cara na primeira vez deles pra deixar uma impressão positiva! E com certeza os problemas deles só estão começando... Bjos e continue acompanhando!

**Nath CR:** Eu nunca imaginei ver esses dois juntos... Mais minha irmã me deu a dica e eu acabei gostando! As provocações do Sasuke e os ataques de Hanabi ficaram bastante interessantes, e eu achei que eles tem tudo a ver com "A Megera Domada"... Bjos e continue acompanhando!

**Luciana Fernandes:** Kkk... Como eu disse antes, o Shika **tinha** que causar impacto... Bjos e Continue acompanhando!

* * *

><p><strong>Até o próximo!<strong>

**{O..O}**

**(_(|**

**_"_"_**

**Reviews!?**

**V**


	14. Inquietante

**Cap. XIII – Inquietante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>De um canto do salão de festas do restaurante, Itachi observava as pessoas interagindo umas com as outras e se perguntava o que diabos havia de errado com ele. Quando o trabalho havia deixado de ser prioridade? Quando seus problemas pessoais começaram a interferir tanto em sua vida profissional? E, por que ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, salvo a ex-mulher e o bebê que ela esperava? Um bebê que não tinha nada a ver com ele, mais que ainda assim o deixava inquieto por razões que desconhecia.<p>

_- Uchiha Itachi... Quanto tempo!?_

Pego em meio á devaneios, o moreno bufou, odiando o fato de estar tão distraído a ponto de não prestar atenção em mais nada. Detestava ser pego com a guarda baixa. Disfarçando a irritação, Itachi voltou-se para seu interlocutor, gemendo mentalmente ao reconhecer a ruiva desinibida e interesseira que atendia pelo nome de Fuuka. O que ela poderia estar querendo? Um novo idiota para pagar suas contas?

_- Oh, meu querido, fiquei sabendo do seu divórcio... E admito que eu não tenha ficado nem um pouco surpresa com essa separação. _– Disfarçando a irritação, o moreno cruzou os braços e manteve-se em silêncio. – _Aquela menininha Hyuuga era tão sem graça, além do mais, ela não combinava com um homem tão sexy e imponente como você._

Um sorriso desdenhoso desenhou-se nos lábios de Itachi ao escutar as palavras da mulher. Como uma mulher tão bonita quanto Fuuka podia ser tão estúpida? Era ele que não combinava com Hinata... Ele era único problema na relação dos dois, e havia sido o responsável pelo casamento desastroso e o eventual divórcio. Será que aquela mulher era tão estúpida que não conseguia enxergar nem mesmo isso?

_- Você merece alguém melhor do que aquela menininha, alguém que esteja à altura do seu status..._

_- Alguém como você, eu suponho._

Com um sorriso malicioso esboçado nos lábios o moreno descruzou os braços, se aproximou perigosamente enquanto estendia uma das mãos até o rosto de Fuuka, que sorriu satisfeita. Com os olhos sempre fixos nos da ruiva, Itachi continuou com sua aproximação até chegar ao pé do ouvido da mulher, respirando fundo e provocando arrepios pelo corpo sinuoso. Oh, sim, ela merecia o que estava prestes a receber.

_- Eu sempre soube que você era uma mulher inteligente e astuta._ - O moreno sussurrou, provocando um sorriso arrogante nos lábios excessivamente pintados de carmim. _– Você sempre foi capaz de usar seu magnífico corpo para conseguir arrancar dos outros o que quisesse; mais agora eu percebo que é tão estúpida e desagradável quanto qualquer outra mulher... _

Incomodada, a ruiva tentou se afastar, mais foi imediatamente impedida pelo moreno.

_- Mais o que...?_

_- Eu não gosto que falem mal da minha mulher, Fuuka..._ – Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram-se em perplexidade. – _Eu não sei o que tem escutado por aí, mais __**Hinata é minha mulher**__! E é só uma questão de tempo até que volte a usar meu anel e meu sobrenome, entendeu? – _A ruiva assentiu_. – Ótimo, de agora em diante seria bom que tomasse muito cuidado com o que anda dizendo, estamos entendidos?_

_- S-sim, claro._

Trêmula e corada, a ruiva se afastou a passos largos, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Itachi sabia que quem os tivesse observando poderia jurar que estiveram tendo uma conversa bem... Hn, quente! Mais bastou que o moreno olhasse ao redor e encontrasse os olhos perolados de que tanto tinha falta para arrepender-se imediatamente de ter estado tão perto de outra mulher.

Por que Hinata sempre escolhia os piores momentos para aparecer?

Oh, e aquele maldito traço de decepção brilhando em seus olhos... Aquilo o feriu mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais até do que quando Sakura o havia abandonado, mais do que quando ele havia descoberto que Hinata estava com Shisui, e grávida do primo... Ela estava decepcionada, e o causador daquele sentimento e daquelas lágrimas não derramadas era ele. Sempre seria ele!

Itachi teve vontade de mandar tudo ao inferno e simplesmente acabar com a distância que havia entre eles. Uma distância que ele não podia mais suportar e que o estava matando aos poucos. Ele a amava, droga! Ele a queria feliz e sorridente, mais também queria ser ele o único causador de todo e qualquer sorriso que abandonasse aqueles lábios. Oh, droga... Ele sabia o quanto soava egoísta, mais ainda assim os pensamentos de roubá-la de Shisui continuavam a formar-se em sua mente, cada vez mais sólidos e convincentes.

Ele a amava, ele a queria e ele a teria... Não importava quanto tempo levasse, ele teria sua esposa de volta, nem que isso significasse romper para sempre com Shisui!

* * *

><p>No instante em que colocou os pés no enorme salão do restaurante, reservado especialmente para celebrar a fusão com a empresa dos Sabaku, Hinata correu os olhos pelos arredores á procura de algo que nem ela mesma sabia. Mais bastou que seu olhar encontrasse Itachi muito próximo de uma ruiva estonteante com fama de conquistadora para saber exatamente o que estava procurando, ou melhor, <strong>quem<strong> estava procurando. O que diabo havia de errado com ela?

_- Querida, você está bem? – _Pega de surpresa, a morena assentiu levemente_. – Você parecia estar a quilômetros de distância daqui._

_- Sinto muito, eu acho que..._

_- Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui._

Como que para reforçar seu argumento, Shisui apertou levemente a mão pequenina entre a sua e sorriu miúdo para a mulher á seu lado, depositando um beijo cálido em sua fronte. Hinata sorriu, tentando esquecer Itachi e retribuir o máximo que podia todo o carinho que Shisui lhe dava sem pedir nada em troca. Shisui a amava sem reservas, e tudo o que ela fazia era ansiar por um homem que não a merecia. Que não a queria.

_- Eu não te mereço Shisui._

Os lábios finos curvaram-se em um sorriso travesso, e o moreno afastou uma mecha teimosa dos olhos da morena.

- _Isso quem tem de decidir sou eu, e levando em conta o que eu sinto... _– Aproximando-se mais, o moreno completou. – _Eu acho que quem não a merece sou eu._

_- Por todos os Kamis, vocês tem idéia de quão meloso isso soa!?_

Sorrindo como um garotinho prestes a aprontar, Shisui envolveu a cintura de Hinata enquanto olhava para Hanabi com um brilho de diversão em seus olhos negros.

_- Hina-chibi, você ainda não encontrou Otouto? _– E lançando o olhar pelo salão, o moreno completou. - _Seria possível que todo esse mau-humor seja o resultado do sumiço dele!?_

Shisui fez a pergunta soar ingênua e cheia de sarcasmo ao mesmo tempo, e aquela combinação fez os olhos de Hanabi se estreitarem enquanto deixava um grunhido irromper de sua garganta.

_- Onee-chan, você devia reconsiderar seriamente seu relacionamento com esse idiota!_

Sem dar a Shisui ou Hinata a chance de responder, e ainda resmungando sobre "**Uchiha's convencidos e desagradáveis**", a pequena Hyuuga se afastou dos dois a passos largos e decididos. Um sorriso cálido formou-se nos lábios de Hinata, estava gostando cada vez mais do senso de humor de seu atual companheiro. Ser capaz de perturbar alguém imperturbável como Hanabi era algo para ser aplaudido.

_- Você não devia provocá-la desse jeito!_

O moreno a encarou, um sorriso travesso esboçado nos lábios e um brilho de divertimento nos olhos ônix.

_- Sua irmãzinha precisa aprender a relaxar._

Avançando pelo salão de festas com um sorriso estampado no rosto e o braço enroscado ao de Shisui, Hinata tentou encontrar os olhos ônix de Itachi entre a multidão, falhando miseravelmente e sentindo-se incômoda com a possibilidade de Itachi estar se divertindo com a ruiva estonteante com quem ele conversava tão intimamente quando havia chego. Ambos haviam desaparecido.

Estava tão distraída, que quando finalmente despertou do transe em que se encontrava, Shisui estava um tanto afastado de si e parecia bastante animado em uma conversa de negócios com algumas pessoas que ela não conhecia. Suspirou. Ela era mesmo uma estúpida! Ela tinha um homem perfeito á seu lado, um homem que a amava e a colocava acima de tudo e todos; um homem que estava disposto a tudo para ficar com ela, inclusive assumir uma criança que não era dele. Então, por que ela simplesmente não conseguia sufocar os sentimentos que tinha em relação á Itachi e entregar-se de uma vez por todas ao relacionamento que tinha com Shisui? Porque era tão malditamente difícil deixar o passado para trás?

Hinata suspirou; talvez Ino estivesse certa ao dizer que as coisas tinham acontecido rápido demais entre ela e Shisui!

Com o sentimento de culpa oprimindo seu peito, a morena lançou um olhar á Shisui. Ele estava um pouco afastado, tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e estava conversando com pessoas que ela não conhecia, e pela maneira como gesticulava e arqueava levemente a sobrancelha vez ou outra, ela percebeu que estava entusiasmado com a conversa. Negócios. Uma coisa que ele detestava mais que fazia tão bem como Itachi.

Uma mão grande e firme agarrou seu braço com força, e a morena sentiu-se ser arrastada para um corredor vazio sem nenhuma delicadeza. Surpresa, Hinata arfou um instante antes de finalmente se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Aquelas costas largas e aquele perfume de limões e tempestade... Kami-sama, ela podia reconhecer aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar. Olhando ao redor, a morena finalmente notou que estavam em uma sala vazia e escura. O que Itachi estava querendo? Ele finalmente havia descoberto seu segredo?

_- Itachi, o que...?_

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a boca do moreno desceu até a sua, calando-a com eficácia e instantaneamente. Deuses, aquele homem era o céu e o inferno e estava levando-a lentamente a loucura! Incapaz de se conter, a morena embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos, sentindo a maciez e agarrando os fios com força, numa tentativa desesperada de mantê-lo exatamente onde estava. Um rosnado abandonou os lábios do ex-marido, e logo aquela boca e mãos experientes estavam em toda parte de seu corpo, arrancando-lhe gemidos e suspiros de prazer, queimando-a onde quer que a tocasse.

Ela não se importou quando ele deixou seus seios á mostra, sugando-os e atormentando-os com aquela língua infernal, ou quando suas mãos grandes levantaram sua saia e agarraram seu traseiro, apertando-o e mantendo-a perto enquanto roçava aquela monstruosa ereção no ponto mais sensível do seu corpo, encharcando sua calcinha. Hinata sabia que deveria ter se afastado de Itachi no momento em que ele a agarrou daquela forma, no entanto, as sensações que ele estava despertando em seu corpo eram intensas demais para que ela pudesse simplesmente se afastar.

E que os Kamis a perdoassem, porque ela não queria se afastar!

Ela havia sonhado com aquele momento durante os dois anos em que estiveram casados, e mesmo que fosse errado por diversos motivos, e tarde demais para que os dois pudessem tentar uma reconciliação, ela se permitiria apenas um pouco mais daquele momento de loucura. Ela desejava Itachi, desejava os lábios dele, as mãos dele... O amor dele!

Hinata ofegou, e suas pernas fraquejaram quando sentiu a mão de Itachi invadindo sua calcinha e logo depois atormentando seu clitóris. A morena mordeu os lábios tentando conter os gemidos que escapavam cada vez mais altos. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo? O que ele ganhava com todo esse jogo de sedução? Ela o tinha visto com uma ruiva deslumbrante quando chegou, e mesmo que sua expressão estivesse sombria enquanto observava a mulher se afastar, ela pôde notar o rubor que coloria as faces da ruiva, então ele a viu e a culpa estampada em seus olhos foram à resposta a uma pergunta que ela não fez.

_- Itachi... Onegai...__**Yamete**__**kudasai¹**__!_

A resposta ao seu apelo, no entanto, foi um beijo explosivo e abrasador. Um beijo que roubou a pouca lucidez que ainda possuía e a deixou em chamas. Um dedo deslizou para dentro de seu corpo, e a morena se arqueou deixando escapar um grito que foi sufocado pelos lábios do moreno sob os seus. Oh, sim. Itachi definitivamente queria matá-la... De prazer!

_- Eu não posso mais_... – As palavras do moreno não passavam de grunhido. – _Droga... Eu não vou mais me privar de tocar a __**Minha**__ mulher!_

Oh, Kami! Aqueles toques, aquela possessividade, aqueles lábios correndo por seu corpo e fazendo-a perder-se pouco a pouco em um emaranhado de emoções incontroláveis que lhe roubavam todo e qualquer traço de sanidade. Era impossível resistir aquele homem, era impossível negar qualquer comando que abandonavam aqueles lábios. A morena sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem quando o orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera a atingiu.

* * *

><p>Observando os transeuntes com irritação e encenando um sorriso a cada vez que recebia um cumprimento, Hanabi tentava controlar a irritação que a invadia só de pensar nas palavras de seu atual cunhado. Como aquele idiota podia insinuar que estivesse em algum tipo de relacionamento com Uchiha Sasuke? Por acaso Shisui achava que ela era alguma espécie de estúpida? Por que só mesmo sendo uma estúpida ela se envolveria com um idiota, arrogante, prepotente, convencido...<p>

_- Hime, eu tenho que dizer... Você fica mais deliciosa a cada dia que passa!_

Hanabi manteve-se parada como uma estátua, enquanto sentia toda a pouca paciência que havia conseguido reunir em um curto espaço de tempo esvair-se feito fumaça só de ouvir a voz daquele idiota. Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, se aquele idiota achava engraçado torturá-la com aquelas brincadeirinhas desagradáveis, ele não perdia por esperar! Esboçando o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu, a Hyuuga virou-se para encará-lo, engolindo em seco no momento em que seus olhos encontraram o corpo monumental á sua frente.

Oh, Por todos os kamis! Ele pretendia matá-la?

Diferente da maioria dos homens no salão, Sasuke usava uma calça e um paletó, ambos completamente negros, e uma camisa vermelha com alguns botões abertos que deixava o peitoral masculino parcialmente exposto, um pequeno crucifixo fazendo parte do traje e despertando-lhe sonhos nada inocentes, que envolviam sua língua e seus dedos.

A morena corou; subitamente incomodada com a presença avassaladora do Uchiha!

_- Sabe, eu posso sentir-me tentado a fazer algo a respeito desse seu olhar avaliador... Hanabi-hime!_

Seu nome, dito de forma tão lenta e sexy por aquela voz rouca provocou um pequeno e involuntário gemido, e Hanabi imediatamente corou ao encará-lo nos olhos e notar o desejo estampado nas íris, agora levemente embotadas pela necessidade crua que se desprendia dele e a alcançava em ondas luxuriantes que apagavam pouco a pouco sua razão.

_- Você não deveria ter me provocado desse jeito, sua pequena diabinha!_

Sem oferecer nenhuma resistência, Hanabi deixou-se ser arrastada através do salão de festas até a saída, e depois até o carro de Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sabia o que ele queria, e sabia que depois daquela noite não haveria mais provocações, aparições repentinas em sua escola, convites para jantares de família, beijos roubados ou os olhares repletos de desejo como os que ele lhe endereçava a cada segundo, enquanto dirigia e praticamente voava pelas ruas da cidade.

Uchiha Sasuke não era um homem que almejava compromisso, e Hanabi sabia que seria apenas mais uma das inúmeras conquistas do playboy mimado e egoísta. Pela primeira vez, ela notou que aquele pensamento a deprimia. Hanabi só esperava não se envolver tanto, ao ponto de ter o coração completamente despedaçado quando ele fosse embora, por que ela não se enganaria como suas antecessoras, ele iria embora... Mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Hanabi despertou de seus pensamentos melancólicos quando notou que o elegante jaguar estava estacionado na garagem do prédio de Uchiha Sasuke. O moreno saiu, rodeando o carro e abrindo a porta pra ela, estendendo suas mãos e mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dela.

Quando ela estava de pé á seu lado, o moreno prendeu um fio solto de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Não se cansava de tocá-la, e teve de admitir, mesmo que para si mesmo que estava hipnotizado por essa criaturinha, como nunca estivera por nenhuma outra. Levou-a para dentro, cumprimentando o porteiro com um sorriso matreiro e entrando silenciosamente no elevador.

Ele não sabia quando a pequena desbocada havia se transformado em uma obsessão, e desde o jantar em família, vinha tendo fantasias inconvenientes. Ele sempre gostou da atitude atrevida e a nítida indiferença dela quando o assunto era ele, mais todo seu bom senso havia se esvaído no minuto em que colocara seus olhos nela e no vestido provocante que usava. Droga, ele já era um homem! No entanto, essa pequena criaturinha mexia com seus sentidos e tornava impossível que conseguisse manter a distância.

Quando o elevador finalmente alcançou seu andar e o moreno a conduziu á seu apartamento, foi que Sasuke notou seus movimentos hesitantes e sua falta de confiança. Mais ela não mudaria de idéia, não naquela altura do campeonato. Ele não permitiria. O moreno arrancou o paletó e jogou-o numa banqueta, conduzindo-a pelo hall de entrada até a sala de estar. Ia colocar uma musica e fazê-la relaxar até que estivesse pronta para o que ele havia planejado para aquela noite.

E ele a teria, exatamente como vinha imaginando há semanas!

_- Uau, é uma vista maravilhosa! _

Ela murmurou ao entrarem na sala, soando encantada ao notar a vista colorida da cidade, um sorriso curvou-se nos lábios do moreno, ela finalmente parecia estar relaxando.

_- É ainda melhor do balcão... Quer dar uma olhada?_

Corada e hesitante, a morena assentiu. Sasuke se aproximou a passos lentos, apoiou suas mãos na cintura delgada e baixou sua boca até a de Hanabi. A resposta foi imediata, e Sasuke sentiu o sangue correr por suas veias como fogo líquido, acumulando-se em sua virilha e fazendo pulsar sua ereção. Aquela garota mexia mais com ele do que estava preparado para admitir!

O moreno rosnou quando ela se inclinou para roçar beijos em seu pescoço, os lábios macios levando-o a loucura enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam de forma hesitante os botões de sua camisa, expondo o peitoral masculino para que as unhas compridas o arranhassem levemente e passeassem com total liberdade, levando-o lentamente até a borda.

A língua de Sasuke moveu-se pelos lábios com maestria, e explorou a pele suave de seu pescoço e colo, deixando marcas que provavelmente ficariam arroxeadas pela manhã. As mãos experientes apertaram sua cintura com força, enquanto ele a erguia e sentava-a em cima do balcão. Os lábios do moreno deslizaram por todo seu corpo, arrancando-lhe gemidos e palavras desconexas.

Enquanto a beijava e sentia-se perdendo lentamente o controle de si mesma, Sasuke alcançou o zíper do vestido e desceu-o lentamente. Hanabi não notou até sentir o ar sob a pele nua, os olhos avermelhados dele mudando de direção e a respiração do moreon ficar mais alta e ruidosa, como se Sasuke estivesse contendo um grunhido.

Hanabi sentia-se exposta, e desejava cobrir seus seios com os braços, mais a forma como Sasuke a olhava fez com que seu coração galopasse contra seu peito e aumentasse ainda mais o desejo que sentia por aquele homem. A mão dele traçou os contornos firmes de seu seio, os dedos tocando com delicadeza o mamilo rígido

_-__ Belos se__ios. –_ O moreno sussurrou roucamente. _- __Suave. Sedoso. Delicioso.__.. Assim como você!_

Enquanto falava, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça. Seus lábios tomaram o lugar de seus dedos em uma carícia tão terna que fez o corpo dela amolecer. A outra mão do moreno deslizou lentamente até o pescoço dela, acima do seio que ele não estava beijando.

_- Kami-sama..._ – Ele grunhiu. - _Eu devia ter feito isso antes!_

Hanabi estremeceu, ela nunca havia sido tocada assim antes. E claro que havia aquela paixonite mal-resolvida com Konohamaru, mais não havia passado de sorrisos e trocas de olhares no corredor da escola. Nada que se comparasse a maneira como Uchiha Sasuke a estava torturando naquele momento. Contendo um grito, Hanabi arqueou as costas sem conseguir controlar-se.

_- Você gosta disso_? – Sasuke murmurou, sombrio. - _Eu sei de algo que você vai gostar ainda mais._

Enquanto ele falava, sua boca se abriu e ele engoliu o seio quase que por completo, brincando com o mamilo com sua língua enquanto a suave sucção lhe causava uma fome que nunca sentira antes. Ela gemeu, um som baixo e suave que fez o sangue do moreno ferver. Sua boca se tornou insistente, quase violenta, sobre a pele nívea. De repente, ele a ergueu novamente, apenas para colar o quadril dela a sua rigidez, para mostrar o desejo que o consumia.

_- Sente isso?_ – O moreno sussurrou, esfregando sua ereção nela. – _Agora, imagine como seria senti-lo, empurrando lentamente em seu corpo, enquanto você geme meu nome e pede pra ir mais fundo... Mais rápido!_

Hanabi estremeceu; a imagem que aquelas palavras produziram muito vívidas em sua mente inexperiente e excitada. As mãos de Sasuke puxaram o quadril dela contra si e ele gemeu. As mãos dela também estavam ocupadas, as unhas vagando pelo peito amplo e arranhando a pele clara.

_- Eu não consigo mais me conter..._

_-__ Sasuke__..._ - Hanabi sussurrou, em seguida passou as pernas ao redor dele, estremecendo. - _Por favor._

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Sasuke a ergueu nos braços e a carregou até seu quarto, a colocou na cama e arrancou as próprias roupas. Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se levemente ao vê-lo sem as roupas. Ele era incrível, todo músculos e pele firme. Oh, especialmente aquela parte da anatomia... Aquilo era grande! No entanto, ela estava entorpecida demais para se sentir envergonhada, mesmo enquanto ele a despia e a colocava novamente sobre as cobertas. Ele a cobriu com seu corpo, o rosto rígido e suave, rígido de desejo que o consumia. Ela separou as pernas e ele se encaixou entre elas, esfregando-se e sem penetrá-la.

_-__ Você é virgem?_

Subitamente envergonhada pela pergunta repentina, a morena corou e desviou o olhar assentindo. Seria agora que ele a deixaria? Um sorriso malicioso curvou-se nos lábios do moreno, enquanto ele se abaixava e cobria os lábios inchados de Hanabi com os seus, se ela pensava que aquilo o impediria estava redondamente enganada.

_- Bom... Isso é muito bom!_ - Disse, atraindo o olhar perolado para si. - _Eu te deixarei tão faminta que você não sentirá a dor, ou mesmo se lembrará dela.__..__ Vo__u levá-la ao paraíso!_

Ela não conseguia responder, e o ar parecia subitamente mais frio contra sua pele quente. Hanabi gemeu quando sentiu Sasuke a tocando em um lugar que ninguém havia tocado. Ele a sondava com os olhos enquanto a tocava, observando a inevitável reação ao contato íntimo e ritmado que prendeu sua respiração.

- _Eu farei você explodir em mil pedaços, e vou observar enquanto isso acontece. Então, quando você estiver tão quente que nem enxergará direto, eu entrarei em você e lhe proporcionarei o prazer mais doce com que você já sonhou..._

Ela choramingou quando ele começou a cumprir sua promessa, suas pernas se abriram ainda mais para ele. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás enquanto sufocava um grito e sentia os dedos dele trabalhando com tamanha maestria. Ela ouviu o som frenético de seus próprios gritos e gemidos e quase não acreditou que aquela era ela, então Hanabi sentiu o corpo dele, quente contra o dela, pulsando, empurrando, penetrando enquanto o prazer atingia proporções tão gigantescas que ela choramingou em um soluço caloroso.

As unhas o apertaram... A voz sumiu.

_-__Olhe para mim._ - Sasuke ordenou, áspero. _-__ Olhe!_

Os olhos se abriram, arregalados e tão dilatados que estavam quase fora da órbita. Sobre ela, o rosto dele era como uma mascara rígida, chocada com cor, os olhos brilhando enquanto buscava a satisfação dela.

_-__ Hanabi_. – Ele gemeu, os olhos apertando-se. – _Você me enlouquece..._

Ela estremeceu e estremeceu enquanto o prazer a consumia, e quando achou que ia morrer de tanto prazer, ele a penetrou. Estocadas firmes, pungentes e enlouquecedoras. Seus gemidos altos foram abafados pela boca dele, enquanto o moreno a penetrava cada vez mais forte e rápido, os movimentos frenéticos de seu quadril levando-a a beira da morte enquanto ela drenava cada gota de prazer físico do corpo másculo.

Aquilo era o céu e o inferno, e Hanabi não tinha consciência de nada além do prazer enlouquecedor que a consumia. Enterrando-se ainda mais fundo, Sasuke trincou os dentes, enlouquecido de prazer e ávido por dar vazão ao êxtase.

_- Estou quase explodindo! _ O moreno sussurrou com voz rouca.

Sasuke ouviu o grito rouco que ela emitiu quando o orgasmo a sacudiu, seguido por um gemido que descrevia com tanta exatidão o que ele próprio sentia, e que o fez gemer também, estremecendo a cada penetração. O prazer o erguia às alturas, e ele se sentiu explodir dentro dela. Por fim, arqueou sobre o corpo delicioso, sacudido por espasmos do mais puro deleite.

_- Isso foi maravilhoso._ – O moreno depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios rosados. – _Você foi maravilhosa!_

* * *

><p>Firmemente apertada entre os braços do ex-marido, Hinata sentia a razão voltando a si enquanto os segundos passavam lentamente. Ela havia traído a confiança de Shisui com um homem que não a amava! Ela havia jogado fora a única oportunidade de ter um homem maravilhoso á seu lado por alguns momentos de êxtase, que espécie de vagabunda ela era? E com que propósito Itachi havia feito aquilo?<p>

Finalmente as lágrimas que esteve tentando conter rolaram por seus olhos sem que pudesse contê-las, e imediatamente sentiu o corpo quente e másculo que a amparava tencionar quando um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Itachi afastou-se somente o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, e a dor e mágoa estampadas naquele olhar perolado o feriram com precisão cirúrgica.

Ela se sentia infeliz e culpada, e mais uma vez ele era o responsável pelo sofrimento da mulher que amava! Sentindo-se miserável, o moreno segurou o rosto delicado com ambas às mãos e beijou delicadamente cada uma das lágrimas que molhavam a tez clara.

_- Me perdoa._ – O moreno sussurou. – _Eu finalmente a tive em meus braços, e não consegui me controlar... Me perdoa!_

Os olhos perolados encontraram os dele, e toda a confusão que a morena sentia por aquela demonstração tão sincera de carinho ficaram evidentes. Um sorriso desprovido de humor desenhou-se nos lábios masculinos, enquanto seus dedos acarinhavam o rosto níveo e colava ambas as testas. Os olhos fechados, a respiração serena e um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes lutando por supremacia.

_- Eu te amo._

A morena manteve-se quieta, os olhos fechados e o corpo imóvel. Aquilo era um sonho? Um pesadelo?

_- Eu a quero de volta, e não vou desistir enquanto não seja minha novamente... Amando só a mim, desejando unicamente a mim e pensando somente em mim._

_- Itachi..._

_- Não... Eu ainda não terminei._ – Depositando um beijo cálido nos lábios femininos, completou. – _Eu sei que está grávida de outro, e sei que se sente culpada pelo que acabamos de fazer, mais você é minha. E eu quero que saiba que quero tanto você quanto essa criança... Mesmo que não seja minha!_

A morena resfolegou com o choque daquela revelação e o encarou com os olhos muito abertos. Ele estava realmente dizendo que assumiria o filho de outro homem somente pra ficar com ela? Oh, merda... Aquela mentira começava a ganhar proporções catastróficas e talvez fosse hora de acabar com ela.

Respirando fundo, a morena o afastou e pôs-se a arrumar as roupas e os cabelos em desalinho. Senti-a o olhar fixo de Itachi sobre si e ficava cada vez mais nervosa com a iminente revelação que lhe faria. Como ele reagiria quando soubesse que o bebê que estava esperando não era de Shisui, e sim dele próprio? Ele acreditaria, ou rechaçaria a verdade como em todas as outras vezes?

_- Itachi, sobre o bebê..._

* * *

><p><strong>Atualizada!<strong>

**Sobre a Fic:** _Irmãos Uchiha mostrando á que vieram! Esse capítulo foi tenso, e adianto que a partir de agora o relacionamento de Hanabi e Sasuke tende a mudar radicalmente. O que Itachi fará ao descobrir a verdade? Bom, nem eu decidi ainda!_

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** _Não tenho capítulos prontos, e não sei quando volto a fazer uma nova postagem... Mais prometo que não devo demorar muito!_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

_Otowa-Nekozawa - FranHyuuga - Mrs-ShamPoo - TatiSenjou - Mazi.S - Lua Uzumaki_

**Bjos & Até a próxima!**


	15. Duelo de Titãs

**Cap. XIV – Duelo de Titãs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p><em>- Itachi, sobre o bebê...<em>

_- Eu não me importo._ – O moreno disse, soando convicto. – _Essa criança é um Uchiha e é seu, e só por isso eu posso amá-la como se fosse minha!_

_- Itachi, você não está entendendo..._

_- Não, é você que não está entendendo._ – Se aproximando da morena, completou. – _Eu estou disposto a tudo para tê-la de volta, eu não suporto mais imaginar Shisui tocando em você, beijando você... Você é minha, toda minha!_

E quando a morena não refutou ou sequer desmentiu aquelas palavras, ele a beijou novamente. Tirando seu fôlego e exigindo sua total entrega. Aquilo era tudo pelo que tinha esperado em dois anos de casamento, só que aquele não era o momento exato, e tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais e numa hora complicada demais. Ela estava noiva de outro homem, e á seu modo ela o amava.

Droga, ela estava se sentindo tão confusa!

Há três meses ela havia abandonado um casamento infeliz e um marido indiferente e relapso a tudo o que a envolvia, e também naquele espaço de tempo havia encontrado e se apaixonado por um homem maravilhoso. Sim, ela amava Shisui, e não diminuiria o que sentia pelo noivo como uma simples atração. Ele a completava de uma maneira que Itachi jamais entenderia. Shisui era carinhoso, atencioso e demonstrava todo o amor que sentia por ela com palavras e pequenos gestos a todo o momento, enquanto Itachi...

Resoluta quanto á decisão que havia tomado, e incapaz de trair a confiança que o noivo havia depositado nela; a morena se afastou do ex-marido e o encarou em silêncio por longos e torturantes minutos. Ela o amava, e isso era óbvio, só que não arriscaria a felicidade que tinha ao lado de shisui para voltar á um casamento que poderia nunca dar certo. Itachi amava outra mulher, e aquele era um fato que ela havia aceitado no dia de sua lua de mel, quando ele havia se recusado terminantemente a consumar o casamento e havia exposto o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual aceitara desposá-la. Uma aliança comercial entre ambas as famílias.

_- Eu amo você... _– Ela o encarou nos olhos ao pronunciar aquelas palavras com determinação. – _Eu sempre amei..._

- _Mas?_ Ele a interrompeu, soando derrotado e desesperançado.

_- Mais meu lugar é ao lado de Shisui!_ – Recobrando fôlego, a morena completou. – _Entenda Itachi, nosso casamento não era pra ser... Eu deveria ter recusado seu pedido, ao invés de albergar ilusões de um futuro incomum, você sequer me tocava!_

_- Algo que me arrependerei pelo resto da minha vida, pode ter absoluta certeza._ – Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho sombrio e possessivo ao fitá-la dos pés a cabeça. – _Você não tem idéia do quanto eu queria que essa criança fosse minha, seria a desculpa perfeita para retê-la ao meu lado... Além de saciar meu crescente interesse pela paternidade._

A confissão a chocou e amedrontou, porque sabia que Itachi não fazia ameaças em vão. De repente, a perspectiva de contar sobre a gravidez para o ex-marido já não parecia mais tão agradável quanto imaginava que seria. Ele transformaria a vida dela num inferno até que aceitasse a absurda idéia dele de reatar o matrimônio desfeito. Perdida em pensamentos, a morena não notou Itachi se afastar e deixá-la para trás, mergulhada na própria aflição e arrependida por ter levado aquele segredo a diante quando deveria ter dito toda a verdade no momento em que descobrirá sobre a gravidez.

Que Kami a protegesse, porque ela não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos quando Itachi finalmente descobrisse a verdade. Itachi seria implacável e vingativo, e a faria pagar muito caro por ter mentido sobre a gravidez. Escorando-se na parede, a morena deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios e lágrimas silenciosas abandonaram seus olhos... De repente tudo parecia tão sórdido!

**- oOo -**

No momento em que alcançou o salão de festas, Itachi notou o primo se aproximando com fúria incontida e um olhar ameaçador que dirigia somente aos adversários em potencial. Em outra época, Itachi manteria-se distante e só se aproximaria de Shisui quando tivesse certeza de que o primo estava calmo, naquele momento entretanto, ele não podia ignorar o brilho de desafio que brilhava nos olhos do outro. Ignorando a tensão que parecia emanar do mais velho, Itachi sorriu com arrogância e agarrou um copo de um uísque de um dos garçons que passava, Shisui chegou á seu lado no momento em que dava o primeiro gole na bebida. Todo ele irradiava irritação e contrariedade.

_- Onde ela está?_

Itachi fingiu ignorância e arqueou as sobrancelhas, intensificando o olhar irado que o primo lhe endereçava. Era realmente divertido ver seu sorridente e divertido primo perder as estribeiras por ciúmes. Ciúmes que ele também sentia e que o corroía por dentro toda vez que imaginava Hinata e Shisui juntos.

_- Não se faça de desentendido Itachi, sabe a quem me refiro... Eu o vi arrastando-a para o corredor para as salas privativas, só não interferi por que Okaa-san me impediu._

_- Ela está se recuperando..._ – O moreno disse com um sussurro carregado de suposições, e Shisui o fulminou com o olhar. -... _De nossa conversa._

Shisui controlava-se ao máximo para não dar vazão á raiva que estava sentindo, e socar a cara do primo até apagar aquele sorrisinho insolente de seus lábios. No entanto, sabia que suas ações magoariam não somente Hinata como também Mikoto e Fugaku, pessoas que ele amava e que eram importantes e sairiam profundamente machucadas com uma situação como aquela num dia de festa.

_- Quero que pare de atormentar a minha mulher Itachi, isso não fez bem á ela ou ao bebê!_

Itachi fitou o primo com arrogância, enquanto um sorriso zombeteiro desenhava-se em seus lábios e um brilho de puro ódio e desdém ocupava seu olhar. Ele havia amado aquele homem á sua frente, mais todo o carinho fraternal havia desaparecido no momento em que Shisui havia posto os olhos em Hinata e tentará arrancá-la dele. Hinata era dele, independente do maldito divórcio ou do bebê que carregava, e que por algum motivo o enchia de orgulho e posse, como se pertencesse á ele, como se fosse uma parte dele e não de outro homem**.**

**Hinata, Sua mulher. **Não de Shisui, nem de nenhum outro enquanto ele vivesse!

_- Aproveite para brincar de casinha enquanto ainda pode, porque eu vou tomar de volta o que é meu... Minha mulher e meu filho!_

Os olhos negros de Shisui arregalaram-se levemente ao escutar a ameaça velada, e o choque o dominou ao se dar conta de que Hinata já havia contado a verdade ao ex-marido. Incapaz de retrucar, Shisui observou o primo se afastar e subitamente sentiu-se traído, excluído de tudo o que envolvia sua noiva e o bebê que ela esperava... Uma criança que ele já amava e que ansiava como se fosse o verdadeiro pai.

Sem contar que estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata, e a leve insegurança que sentia em relação ao relacionamento transformou-se rapidamente num desassossego insuportável. Como que invocada por seus pensamentos funestos, Hinata surgiu novamente no salão, parecia tão perturbada quanto ele e havia rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto corado e os olhos estavam levemente inchados e avermelhados apesar da maquiagem, sinal de que o encontro com Itachi não havia sido tão satisfatório quanto o primo havia dado a entender.

Inconscientemente uma fagulha de esperança acendeu-se em seu interior. Se queria manter a mulher que amava á seu lado precisava ser paciente e perspicaz. Ele a amava e não a perderia, e se era luta o que Itachi queria, era exatamente isso o que daria ao primo. Aproximando-se da morena, Shisui a envolveu em seus braços e depositou um beijo cálido em seus lábios, sentindo-a enrijecer por um instante e logo depois entregar-se a uma crise de choro que chamou a atenção de alguns dos convidados.

_- Eu quero ir embora desse lugar... Onegai, Shisui._

Hinata balbuciou, agarrando-se a ele com desespero e chorando copiosamente. Sentia-se suja, infiel e indigna de todo o carinho e preocupação que Shisui demonstrava ter por ela naquele momento. Havia se entregado as carícias de Itachi sem protestar, e agora praticamente exigia que outro homem curasse a ferida que havia sido provocada pelo ex-marido. Que espécie de mulher ardilosa ela era? Sentia-se como uma vagabunda, oscilando entre um primo e outro.

As lágrimas caíram com mais intensidade quando se deu conta de que Shisui provavelmente a abandonaria quando se inteirasse do que havia acontecido entre ela e Itachi. Ele provavelmente a odiaria, e ela não poderia nem sequer rogar por seu perdão, porque havia sido uma participante ativa no breve interlúdio com Itachi.

Seu pânico aumentou quando se viu sozinha no interior do luxuoso carro de Shisui, enquanto ele mantinha-se sério e calado, limitando-se a dirigir. Ela o encarou quando o carro deteve-se num sinal vermelho, as lágrimas continuavam caindo e ela sabia que precisava dizer de uma vez o que a estava consumindo por dentro ou enlouqueceria.

_- Itachi-san e eu nos beijamos; e..._

Deus, como doía ver todos os seus piores pesadelos transformados em realidade!

_- Não termine essa frase, eu já entendi tudo!_

As mãos grandes pressionaram o volante com força excessiva e os nós dos dedos de Shisui estavam esbranquiçados, tamanha era sua vontade de dar meia volta e socar a cara de seu primo idiota como havia desejado desde o início. No entanto, recorrendo á um autocontrole que desconhecia possuir, o moreno continuou o trajeto até o apartamento que ele e Hinata dividiam em absoluto silêncio, torturando a si mesmo pelo fracasso no relacionamento dos dois.

Ele deveria saber que algo que começava na mentira não poderia durar! O carro deteve-se em frente ao suntuoso prédio, e Shisui manteve-se em silêncio esperando que Hinata saísse do veículo, coisa que não fez. Sentindo-se débil e ferido, o moreno a encarou, penalizando-se por ser egoísta demais para simplesmente abraçá-la e reconfortá-la como desejava. Os olhos vermelhos o incitavam a um toque e os tremores que sacudiam o pequeno corpo o destruíam.

_- Suba._

_- Sh-shisui..._

_- Eu preciso pensar... Amanhã, com mais calma voltaremos a conversar._

_- Shisui, por favor..._

Os olhos negros a fitaram com ressentimento e mágoa, calando-a, e a morena teve a resposta silenciosa para sua pergunta não feita. Em silêncio e com novas lágrimas, Hinata acatou o pedido e correu até alcançar o portão e depois a portaria do prédio. Era realmente uma estúpida por arruinar tudo com Shisui por alguns minutos nos braços de Itachi!

* * *

><p>As lágrimas eram incontroláveis e intermináveis. Tudo estava perdido sem Shisui e o futuro já não parecia mais tão brilhante e colorido como havia imaginado na manhã daquele mesmo dia. Seus passos eram lentos e hesitantes ao cruzar o hall do edifício, e estava tão absorta que nem mesmo respondeu ao cumprimento do porteiro que lhe lançou um olhar preocupado ao notar as lágrimas e a falta de receptividade sempre tão características da Srta. Hyuuga.<p>

Ao finalmente chegar à cobertura e fechar a porta, a morena escorou-se na mesma e deslizou até o chão, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos e soluçando por tudo o que havia perdido e desperdiçado naquela noite. Sua confusão era tamanha que a morena já não sabia se chorava por ter perdido Shisui ou ter de certa maneira recuperado Itachi. A quem ela amava afinal de contas? Por que doía tanto tomar uma decisão definitiva? Perder Itachi havia sido destrutivo, e agora, perder Shisui, mostrava-se tão doloroso quanto.

O som da campainha tocando a despertou da letargia e da aflição em que havia mergulhado. Com movimentos lentos e desordenados, a morena pôs-se de pé e jogou a bolsinha que carregava em cima do sofá antes de suspirar e voltar-se para a porta. O porteiro deveria ter ficado profundamente preocupado! Ignorando o olho mágico, Hinata destrancou novamente a porta do apartamento com um sorriso ensaiado desenhado nos lábios, no entanto, seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente ao fitar seu visitante.

_- Estava preocupado._

Hinata observou o homem diante de si por tensos e incontáveis minutos, ela não sabia o que ele queria ali e no momento ele era o último homem que queria ver á sua frente. Havia amor por ele em seu coração, mais em seu interior também queimava o fogo do ressentimento pelo que ele lhe tinha feito perder: **Shisui!**

_- O que __**você**__ está fazendo aqui? _

Sua voz soou mais ríspida do que pretendia, e isso pareceu surpreendê-lo por alguns instantes. Os olhos perolados lançavam dardos em sua direção e toda a expressão amorosa que havia resplandecido neles durante o breve interlúdio da festa havia desaparecido. Hinata parecia uma mulher completamente diferente, e era mais do que óbvio que o odiava naquele momento!

_- Eu estava preocupado com você e os segui..._ – Itachi explicou, sentindo-se subitamente tímido. – _Eu percebi que vocês discutiram e vim atrás de você para me assegurar de que estava bem!_

Um riso seco irrompeu da garganta da morena, e ela deu passagem para que Itachi entrasse no apartamento, o que ele fez fechando em seguida a porta atrás dele. Havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo com Hinata.

_- É; ele me deixou._ – lágrimas grossas banharam o rosto níveo enquanto a morena encarava o vazio. O olhar perdido, desfocado. – _Acho que se arrependeu de se envolver com uma mulher volúvel como eu, e ainda aceitar criar o filho de outro homem... Não posso culpá-lo, no lugar dele eu faria o mesmo!_

Os olhos negros de Itachi estreitaram-se enquanto olhava a mulher á sua frente. Que raios de história absurda era aquela? E se Shisui não era o pai do bebê, então quem? O moreno a fitou fixamente até começar a raciocinar melhor e notar coisas que haviam passado despercebidas antes, ou que foram simplesmente ignoradas. A ânsia em aceitar o divórcio, a determinação em negar tudo ao que tinha direito no divórcio, a confirmação da gravidez poucos dias após a separação definitiva... Uma onda de ciúmes o assolou quando imaginou sua esposa nos braços de um desconhecido, e foi à curiosidade que o fez ter a coragem de quebrar o silêncio e perguntar:

_- Quem é o pai do seu filho?_

Um sorrisinho amarelo desenhou-se nos lábios de Hinata, e a morena lançou um olhar cansado na direção de Itachi antes de se afastar do moreno e aproximar-se da enorme janela da sala. Adorava aquela vista, especialmente á noite. Hinata abraçava a si mesma e chorava silenciosamente enquanto observava o céu noturno e procurava maneiras fáceis de finalmente encerrar aquele assunto. Itachi por outro lado, teve ganas de ignorar tudo o mais e simplesmente retê-la em seus braços; mais sabia que se fizesse aquilo o momento se perderia e posteriormente Hinata poderia recusar-se a dizer-lhe a verdade sobre o bebê.

_- Você realmente não sabe? Não lembra?_

_- O que há para lembrar?_

_- Estou com quatro meses, Itachi... _

Ela revelou, e um grunhido animalesco escapou dos lábios do moreno ao dar-se conta de que ainda estavam casados na data da concepção daquela criança. Subitamente todo o orgulho e posse em relação ao bebê transformaram-se em raiva e ressentimento pela mãe da criança. Ela o havia traído, quebrado os votos matrimoniais que haviam feito enquanto dizia amá-lo. Hinata continuou imóvel e de costas para o ex-marido, inconsciente do olhar furioso e acusatório que o moreno lhe endereçava. E, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma ao invés dele, completou.

_- Até hoje eu ainda não descobri o que aconteceu naquela reunião de diretoria...__Você estava tão bêbado, e tão sujo quando chegou..._ – Um risinho escapou dos lábios femininos e o olhar ônix tornou-se confuso. – _Eu nem consigo me lembrar de como fomos parar no seu quarto._

_- Hinata... _Ela o interrompeu.

- _Foi o nome dela que você chamou, sabe? O tempo todo em que esteve comigo era ela quem você queria..._ - Lágrimas misturaram-se ao sorriso sem vida. _– Eu me senti suja; usada... E depois de toda humilhação, você me fez ter certeza de que havia sido uma substituta pobre. Eu gostaria de ter me negado, mais eu te amava tanto... Sonhava tanto!_

A morena escutou um palavrão, o barulho de algo se quebrando e por fim um silêncio sepulcral, mais em momento nenhum se virou para encarar Uchiha Itachi ou preocupou-se com o que suas revelações provocariam. Ele merecia todo o sofrimento e arrependimento que ela pudesse provocar. Ele a havia feito sofrer, a havia feito perder algo precioso e o mínimo que poderia querer agora era que Itachi experimentasse um pouco do próprio veneno.

_- A criança é minha. - _Havia um misto de orgulho e fascinação na voz do moreno_. – Hinata, eu..._

_- Eu quero que você saía da minha casa agora Itachi, não tenho mais nada a dizer._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu acabei de descobrir que nos vamos ter um FILHO, e você já quer me mandar embora!?_

_- Errado, eu vou ter um filho._ – Hinata finalmente encarou o ex-marido, seus olhos estavam desfocados e apáticos. – _Não vou privá-lo de conhecer e conviver com essa criança, mas entenda, eu não quero te ver nunca mais Itachi!_

_- Você não pode me afastar Hinata, você é minha mulher... Você me ama!_

Um sorriso de puro desdém desenhou-se nos lábios femininos, e os olhos perolados perderam completamente o brilho, como se as palavras de Itachi houvessem roubado o pouco de luz que ainda restava nela.

_- Você é muito pretensioso Uchiha Itachi! Você acha mesmo que eu o aceitaria depois de tudo o que me fez passar? Do que me fez perder?_

_- Você não vai voltar para Shisui ou qualquer outro, entendeu? – _O moreno gritou, morto de ciúmes_. –Você é minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho... É e ao meu lado que vai ficar, entendeu!?_

_- Seu porco arrogante, eu não ficaria com você nem que fosse o último homem sob a terra!- _A morena grunhiu em resposta. – _Eu não vou voltar pra você, eu te odeio!_

_- Oh não, você não me odeia querida... – A _voz rouca do moreno tinha um quê de malícia._ - Afinal, você não pareceu me odiar nem um pouco mais cedo!_

_- VÁ EMBORA DA MINHA CASA, SEU MALDITO ARROGANTE... E-EU O... E-eu..._

De repente tudo parecia tão distante, e era tão difícil respirar. Uma pontada aguda no baixo ventre fez à morena dobrar-se ao meio e gritar de dor, enquanto sentia algo líquido e quente escorrer por entre suas pernas e tingir de escarlate seu lindo vestido branco. Desesperado, Itachi a envolveu entre os braços e correu para a porta sem pensar em nada além da saúde de sua mulher e seu filho. Seu filho. De repente, o bebê deixou de ser um simples pensamento satisfatório e transformou-se em algo real e tangente, uma parte dele e da mulher que amava. E pela primeira vez na vida, Uchiha Itachi sentiu-se apavorado com a simples possibilidade de vir a perdê-lo.

Se algo acontecesse á seu bebê ou a Hinata ele se culparia pelo resto da vida, afinal, ele havia provocado aquele confronto e aquela situação desagradável. Que Kami o ajudasse, porque ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem nenhum dos dois!

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke. - 05h45min am.<strong>

Desperta entre os braços de Uchiha Sasuke, Hanabi sentia a respiração quente do moreno batendo em sua nuca e deixando-a consciente do homem nu á suas costas. O sexo havia sido tão maravilhoso quanto os beijos, e por um instante tudo havia estado na mais perfeita ordem, mais bastou que a excitação passasse para que restasse apenas a consciência do que havia feito e as possíveis conseqüências de seu descontrole. Ela havia descoberto naquela noite o que era ser mulher, e aquele doce sentimento havia sido saciado nos braços de Uchiha Sasuke, o que era um erro em múltiplos e inúmeros sentidos.

Não que se arrependesse de ter dado aquele passo, só que no momento tudo parecia muito confuso. Sasuke era o irmão cretino de seu cunhado idiota, e Hanabi havia descoberto que a idiotice era um gene recessivo nos homens Uchiha. Por isso, em se tratando dos homens daquela família todo cuidado era pouco!

No entanto, Sasuke era uma delícia e sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-la louca, mais ele também era um playboy sem juízo e sem nenhuma vontade de envolver-se em um relacionamento sério, e a última coisa que ela queria era transformar-se no último caso daquele Don Juan de meia tigela. Movendo-se lentamente para não acordar o homem á seu lado, Hanabi removeu a mão grande que repousava em seu estômago e levantou-se da cama, ruborizando ao notar que estava completamente nua, tomando cuidado com quaisquer possíveis ruídos e saindo o mais silenciosamente possível do aposento totalmente coberto pelo breu.

Ao chegar à sala, suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, assim como as de Sasuke, e novamente um rubor coloriu suas faces ao recordar o que haviam feito naquela sala. Agachando-se, recolheu a calcinha de renda que havia usado e fez uma careta ao analisar o objeto que uma vez havia sido uma linda peça, agora completamente destruída. Seu sutiã estava desaparecido em algum lugar pelo chão e seu vestido amassado embaixo da mesa que ela havia ocupado antes. Suspirando, Hanabi recolocou o vestido e procurando a pequena bolsa que usava na noite anterior, pegou o celular e ligou para o táxi. Era hora de ir.

Havia sido uma noite memorável e única, mais havia chego ao fim. Ela era madura o suficiente para saber que uma noite de sexo não queria dizer absolutamente nada para Uchiha Sasuke, e que os sonhos que haviam se formado em sua mente na noite anterior não passariam disso, sonhos. Era hora de encarar as coisas como elas realmente eram e preparar uma desculpa boa o bastante para enfrentar a fúria de Hyuuga Hiashi. Que Kami a protegesse, porque seu pai a mataria se sequer desconfiasse onde passará parte da noite e com quem.

Já completamente vestida e o mais apresentável que suas roupas haviam-na permitido sentir-se, a morena destrancou a porta e desceu para encontrar o táxi que certamente já a aguardava na portaria do prédio. Um sorriso divertido desenhou-se em seus lábios ao lançar um olhar para o suntuoso edifício antes de acomodar-se no veículo. Havia sido uma noite de sexo muito interessante, era uma pena que ela não permitiria que voltasse a acontecer...

* * *

><p>Sakura fazia a ultima ronda daquela noite em suas pacientes recém-saídas do trabalho de parto quando escutou o primeiro grito. Era uma voz imponente e arrogante, e mesmo pelas trepidações provavelmente provocadas pelo medo, ela conhecia muito bem. Uchiha Itachi. O que ele fazia ali? Curiosa, a rosada caminhou na direção da voz.<p>

_- Se alguma coisa acontecer com minha mulher, ou com o meu filho, eu juro que vou mover céus e terras até ver essa maldita espelunca que você chama de hospital em ruínas._

_- Senhor, por favor, se acalme!_ Veio a voz baixa e trêmula da recepcionista.

_- Onde estão os malditos médicos desse lugar?_

Os olhos verdes da rosada arregalaram-se levemente ao virar o corredor que a levaria a recepção e encontrar uma Hinata desacordada nos braços de um Itachi furioso e sibilante. A recepcionista tentava a todo o custo acalmá-lo e resolver a situação com diplomacia, mais Itachi estava lívido e em seus olhos de obsidiana era nítido o brilho do medo e da incerteza, assim como a fúria, que fazia o corpo masculino vibrar. Sem perder tempo, Sakura se aproximou e tomou em suas mãos o pulso níveo de sua paciente, surpreendendo Itachi com sua chegada repentina.

_- Sakura, que diabos..._

_- Eu faço as perguntas, ok?_ – Quando o moreno assentiu, ela completou. – _Há quanto tempo ela está desmaiada? E o que exatamente aconteceu?_

_- Está desmaiada a cerca de uns quinze minutos, e também está sangrando..._

_- Inferno! _- A rosada o interrompeu amaldiçoando entre dentes, e virou-se furiosa para a recepcionista. - _Porque minha paciente não foi devidamente recebida quando o senhor Uchiha a trouxe? E onde diabos está o inútil do maqueiro?_

A recepcionista se encolheu e, quando o maqueiro finalmente chegou, até mesmo Itachi tremeu de medo do olhar que Sakura lhe lançava. Os olhos verdes ganharam um brilho de determinação enquanto gritava ordens e empurrava a maca em direção a uma das salas de operação, e a doce menina por quem ele havia sido apaixonado transformou-se na médica formidável que ele sabia que ela seria.

Sakura não permitiria que Hyuuga Hinata perdesse aquele bebê, e faria tudo á seu alcance para redimir-se de algum modo com a morena. Sentia-se responsável pelo fracasso no casamento dela e de Itachi e queria desculpar-se de alguma forma. Talvez essa fosse à oportunidade perfeita.

Quando a maca enfim alcançou a sala de operações, as portas se fecharam e Itachi foi impedido de seguir ao lado da esposa. Estava apavorado, e as lágrimas que esteve bravamente sufocando até aquele momento correram salgadas e grossas por seus olhos. Ele amava aquela mulher, amava seu filhinho e a simples possibilidade de perdê-los o apavorava.

Seus joelhos finalmente cederam com a pressão provocada pelos últimos acontecimentos e o moreno desmoronou, caindo de joelhos no corredor deserto do hospital e agarrando os fios negros dos cabelos enquanto soluço trás de soluço o sacudia. Seus dedos agarraram tremulamente o aparelho celular e Itachi se confundiu algumas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir discar o número correto. Ele precisava tanto de Mikoto naquele momento! Somente a mãe poderia tranqüilizá-lo um pouco e dizer que tudo ficaria bem... Que Hinata e seu filho ficariam bem.

Itachi amaldiçoou-se mentalmente enquanto esperava a ligação completar, estava parecendo um menininho mimado e assustado ao invés de um homem crescido e amadurecido. Um futuro chefe de família. Mikoto o atendeu ao primeiro toque, e só ao ouvir o som da voz da mãe as lágrimas voltaram a assomar-se nos olhos negros do moreno.

- _Okaa-san!_ Balbuciou, as mãos trêmulas mal sustentavam o aparelho e a voz soava rouca.

_- Filho, o que aconteceu?_ - A voz de Mikoto tinha um tom ansioso e preocupado. - _Você está bem?_

_- Estou bem... Okaa-san. _– Mordendo os lábios para conter um soluço, completou. – _É a Hinata... Ela e o bebê... Ela passou mal e eu a trouxe á um hospital!_

_- Kami-sama! Em que hospital vocês estão? _

Itachi xingou-se mentalmente ao se dar conta de que sequer sabia o nome do hospital em que estava, tamanha havia sido sua angústia e desespero. Mais se Sakura estava ali, aquele era o hospital que pertencia à família Senju!

_- No Hospital que Senju Tsunade gerencia, não sei o nome ao certo._

_- Sei onde fica querido, seu pai e eu estaremos aí dentro de alguns minutos! – _E antes de desligar, completou_. – Vou avisar á Hiashi-san sobre a situação. _

E antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser proferida, a matriarca Uchiha desligou. Sentindo-se incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse respirar, Itachi forçou-se a sair da letargia e levantou-se do chão, sentando-se desleixadamente numa das cadeiras encostadas à parede que ele não tinha notado até aquele momento, possivelmente estavam destinadas aos familiares dos pacientes.

Seu pobre bebezinho... Deus, se algo acontecesse ele jamais se perdoaria!

Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por seu rosto em quanto pensava na discussão desnecessária que havia tido com Hinata. Ele havia provocado aquela situação e se algo acontecesse com seu filho à culpa seria exclusivamente dele. O moreno não soube quanto tempo se passou, mais podia notar os primeiros raios solares invadindo o frio corredor do hospital quando a manhã finalmente chegou, trazendo junto com ela uma Mikoto aflita e um Fugaku tenso de preocupação, seguidos de perto do aflito casal Hyuuga. Hiashi e Kurenai.

O moreno levantou-se para recepcionar a mãe, e assim que os braços masculinos envolveram o corpo pequeno e delgado de sua progenitora, as lágrimas que haviam secado alguns momentos atrás voltaram com força total. O afago gentil e terno em seus cabelos e as palavras reconfortantes da mãe lentamente tranquilizaram o moreno, e Mikoto afastou-se o suficiente para encarar o filho mais velho nos olhos, uma das mãos agarradas á dele e a outra fazendo um carinho sutil no rosto de Itachi, enquanto a mão do marido repousava sobre o ombro de seu bebê de forma reconfortante.

_- O que aconteceu, meu amor? _

O tom era brando e suave, como se Mikoto estivesse falando com uma criança pequena e assustada, o que de certa forma não deixava de ser. Shisui, Itachi e Sasuke seriam sempre bebês aos olhos de Uchiha Mikoto. Seus preciosos e lindos bebês!

_- Ela me contou da criança._ – Um sorriso triste desenhou-se nos lábios de Mikoto, que assentiu, incitando o filho a continuar. – _Acabamos nos desentendendo e Hinata desmaiou... Eu a provoquei, Okaa-san... Eu a fiz gritar e se enfurecer... Ela estava sangrando tanto quando eu a trouxe..._

_- Procure se acalmar querido, não é hora de perder o controle. – _Apertando a mão do filho entre as suas, Mikoto prosseguiu._ – Precisa manter-se forte nesse momento. Pense que quando o pior passar, Hinata-chan vai precisar de seu apoio._

_- H-hai._

Hiashi ouvia e observava o ex-genro com atenção, Ele nunca havia esperado um descontrole emocional tão grande vindo de alguém tão inabalável quanto Uchiha Itachi. Muito menos aquela gagueira repentina e a vulnerabilidade tão nítida em seus olhos sempre tão indiferentes e distantes. Aquele rapaz que tremia feito vara-verde, e usava palavras entrecortadas e carregadas de pânico não podia ser o mesmo Itachi implacável e indiferente que ele conhecia. No entanto, Hiashi podia entender parte da angústia do jovem naquele momento, ele próprio havia perdido a esposa no nascimento de Hanabi, e dentro daquela sala de cirurgia eram a filha e o neto dele que estavam sendo operados. Rezava em silêncio para que tanto sua primogênita quanto seu neto; saíssem vivos e bem daquela situação.

Não suportaria perder a filha quando finalmente a havia conquistado!

Depois de intermináveis minutos de espera, as portas da sala de cirurgia finalmente se abriram e uma Sakura aparentando cansaço e esgotamento apareceu, no entanto, havia um sorriso cansado esboçado em seus lábios, o que tranquilizou a tempestade de apreensão no interior de Itachi. Aquilo só podia significar que tudo estava bem com sua mulher e seu filho.

_- Como minha filha e meu neto estão? _

A voz rouca e profunda de Hiashi quebrou o silêncio tenso, e Itachi finalmente encarou o ex-sogro, podia notar claramente o medo e a apreensão que aquela voz e o semblante do homem carregavam. Talvez fosse o mesmo medo que ele próprio sentia!

_- Hinata-san está estável, e nesse momento está sendo preparada para ocupar um dos quartos._

O corredor voltou a ficar em completo silêncio depois daquelas palavras e Itachi encarou Sakura fixamente, esperando que a mulher prosseguisse e dissesse de uma vez que seu bebê estava bem e completamente fora de perigo, assim como a mãe. No entanto, o que recebeu foi um silêncio tenso e um olhar carregado de pesar e frustração.

_- Eu avisei desde o início que essa era uma gravidez de risco... Não havia garantias de que Hinata-san conseguisse levá-la até o fim. _

Itachi ouviu a mãe resfolegar e podia sentir a crescente tensão dos outros ocupantes daquele corredor á suas costas.

_- O que está tentando me dizer Sakura? Como está o meu filho?_ O moreno perguntou; tenso.

_- O que estou dizendo é que houve um aborto, no entanto..._

Itachi gritou e desferiu um soco violento na parede á sua frente; incapaz de conter o fluxo intenso de emoções que o invadiam com violência naquele momento e surpreendendo seus acompanhantes com o rompante de descontrole. Raiva, frustração, medo, remorso, culpa... Deus, seu precioso bebê! Hinata o odiaria pelo resto de seus dias e ele não poderia fazer nada, nem ao menos se julgava digno de pedir perdão. Sua própria arrogância havia provocado aquela situação e não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito por seu filho. Por culpa dele! Em uma noite ele havia perdido tudo o que mais prezava em sua vida, pois não se iludiria achando que Hinata seria capaz de perdoá-lo depois que descobrisse que ele havia provocado o aborto do filho deles.

Ele era tão estúpido... Se ao menos não tivesse pedido o maldito divórcio!

O corredor de repente foi ficando cada vez mais escuro, e as paredes pareciam mover-se enquanto o moreno dava um passo atrás, desorientado. A última coisa que Itachi foi capaz de registrar antes que a escuridão da inconsciência o engolisse foi o grito angustiado que abandonara os lábios de Uchiha Mikoto enquanto ele caía. Mergulhando com contentamento nos braços do esquecimento.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru orgulhava-se de ser um homem controlado e centrado nos assuntos que realmente importavam, no entanto, no momento em que a porta de seu escritório se abriu para dar passagem á loira estonteante e diabolicamente sexy naquele vestidinho vermelho e torturantemente curto, todos os contratos e processos importantes deixaram de ser prioridade. A única coisa que realmente importava era Yamanaka Ino e seu corpo escultural.<p>

_- Olá, Ino... A que devo a honra da visita?_ O moreno disse, no tom de voz que pretendia que soasse controlado e não rouco pelo desejo.

A loira, no entanto, limitou-se ao silêncio e com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios trancou a porta do escritório á chave. Com passos lentos e sensuais, e seus olhos azuis fixos nos de Shikamaru, ela se aproximou. O sorriso travesso não abandonando os lábios carnudos nem mesmo quando ela sentou-se desleixadamente na cadeira á frente dele, e num gesto deliberado cruzou as pernas, deixando entrever á calcinha de renda vermelha que usava.

Suando frio e engolindo em seco, o moreno afrouxou o nó da gravata e tentou controlar o instinto que o impelia a pular em cima daquela mulher e fazê-la se arrepender por provocá-lo tão deliberadamente. Seus olhos castanhos incapazes de desviar-se das pernas torneadas.

_- Senti saudades... Shika!_

O moreno engoliu o gemido que quase deixará escapar de seus lábios ao ouvi-la pronunciar o apelido que havia dado á ele na época em que namoraram, e todo seu controle quase se esfumou no momento em que a risada cristalina dela preencheu o silêncio de seu escritório. Ela havia aparecido ali com um propósito, e Shikamaru estava mais do que disposto a saciá-la naquele sentido, e em todos os sentidos que ela permitisse.

_- O que pretende com tudo isso, Ino?_

_- Uma tarde de sexo selvagem?_

Shikamaru sorriu, Ino continuava brutalmente honesta como sempre quanto á suas intenções. Sem nunca deixar de sorrir, a loira abandonou a cadeira que havia ocupado momentos atrás e dirigiu-se á escrivaninha do moreno, sentando-se na mesa de madeira polida e entre as pernas do moreno, que mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela. Suas mãos de dedos delicados detiveram-se na gravata vermelha que usava e desfizeram o nó com agilidade, concentrando-se logo em seguida nos pequenos botões da camisa social que ele usava.

Shikamaru observava a cena como se estivesse assistindo-a de fora, incapaz de acreditar que Ino realmente havia tomado a iniciativa de procurá-lo depois de um mês de pura indiferença e afastamento. Ele havia enviado flores, bombons e feito inúmeros convites para jantar, mais a loira havia sido irredutível e em uma ocasião o acertará com o lindo buquê de flores que havia comprado para ela. O que havia mudado? Ela finalmente havia aceitado que ele a amava? Durante todo aquele tempo em que estivera tão empenhado em reconquistá-la estava sendo testado?

Quando as mãos pequenas e bem cuidadas afastaram a camisa de linho para acariciar o tórax do moreno, a pouca sanidade que o mantinha lúcido esvaneceu como fumaça, e num movimento brusco e imprevisto puxou a loira para si e esmagou os lábios rosados com os seus. Ino sentia-se rendida, dócil e plena... Tinha sido uma boa ideia perdoar definitivamente aquele idiota, só esperava que Shikamaru não voltasse a magoá-la como havia feito no passado.

_- Shika..._

Sentindo-se febril com os pequenos gemidos e rogos que escapavam da garganta da loira, Shikamaru arrancou o vestido que ela usava pela cabeça e parou por um momento, observando embevecido; os seios volumosos de mamilos róseos que o enlouqueciam em seus sonhos. Aquela mulher era o retrato da perfeição, e o enlouquecia de maneira que sequer parecia dar-se conta. Shikamaru sorriu com satisfação ao ouvir o gemido que escapou dos lábios da loira ao tomar em sua boca o mamilo teso e intumescido, deslizando seus dedos de forma lenta e torturante em suas costas e arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés.

Com um movimento súbito, Shikamaru ergueu-se com a loira nos braços e a depositou calidamente no sofá de couro negro que ocupava o canto do escritório, arrancando a camisa e o paletó antes de juntar-se a loira. Ino suspirou quando suas costas nuas entraram em contato com o couro frio, no entanto, bastou que os lábios finos se encontrassem com os seus mais uma vez para que nada mais importasse.

As mãos masculinas deslizavam por seu corpo. Tocando seus seios, provocando contrações prazerosas em seu abdômen liso e chegando até sua virilha sem tocá-la onde mais ansiava. A loira afundou as unhas nos braços do moreno quando os dedos longos deslizaram por cima da calcinha rendada, constatando seu grau de excitação e fazendo-a soluçar ao se afastarem sem tocá-la como realmente queria.

_- Não é muito sábio me torturar desse jeito!_

Um sorriso arrogante desenhou-se nos lábios masculinos.

_- Você vem me torturando por um mês inteiro, Ino!_

Quando ele finalmente afastou sua calcinha e a tocou onde ela mais ansiava, a loira arqueou-se e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao constatar que Nara Shikamaru possuía sobre ela um poder que não estava preparada para aceitar. Estava prestes a afastar-se dele quando o primeiro dedo a invadiu, penetrando-a com lentidão, arrancando-lhe gemidos de súplica e fazendo-a contorcer-se nos braços do moreno a cada estocada.

Estava a ponto de atingir o orgasmo quando a porta do escritório foi esmurrada com certa violência. Alguém parecia estar gritando, mais a loira estava perdida demais nas sensações despertadas em seu corpo para importar-se com quem quer que fosse. No entanto, ela pôde sentir o corpo masculino tencionar-se sob o seu e o sentiu afastando-se quase que em pânico. O que estava acontecendo com aquele homem? Ele realmente tinha a coragem de deixá-la insatisfeita?

_- SEU MALDITO PREGUIÇOSO... EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO!_

Aquela voz, Ino conhecia muito bem aquela voz! E quando seus olhos finalmente se fixaram em Shikamaru, ela compreendeu que havia cometido um erro ao perdoá-lo. Ele havia sido um cretino no passado e sempre seria um cretino! Empurrando-o para longe de si, ela levantou-se e recolheu a roupa que usava antes, vestindo-se com movimentos rápidos e fluídos.

_- Ino, não é o que está pensando..._

_- Eu tenho certeza que não._ – Shikamaru praguejou e a loira conteve a vontade de chorar. – _Eu sinceramente espero que você não volte a me procurar nunca mais, seu grande imbecil!_

Deixando um Shikamaru atônito e desconcertado para trás, a loira destrancou a porta e deu de cara com a mulher que havia destruído todos os seus sonhos românticos da adolescência. Seus olhos azuis, sempre brilhantes e maliciosos demonstravam nitidamente todo o ódio que sentia em relação aquela mulher. Temari arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar os sentimentos negativos refletidos nos olhos da loira que a encarava fixamente e em silêncio.

E pelo desalinho da loira, era nítido para ela o que Yamanaka Ino e Shikamaru estavam fazendo trancados dentro daquele escritório. A perspectiva a desagradou, porque havia vindo a Tóquio unicamente para tentar uma reaproximação com o ex-namorado, no entanto, Ino era um empecilho desagradável e com o qual não havia contado.

_- Ora, ora se não é a pequena loirinha desiludida!_

Ino estremeceu interiormente ao ouvir o tom pejorativo e o brilho sarcástico no olhar daquela loira de farmácia. Quem aquela maldita achava que era para referir-se á ela daquela maneira?

_- Acho que "desiludida" é um termo muito mais agradável do que abandonada, concorda?_

Sem dar a chance aquela mulher de voltar a insultá-la, a loira marchou para fora do escritório de advocacia com o queixo erguido e uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Nunca mas deixaria aquele mentiroso e manipulador aproximar-se dela. O maldito havia enviado dúzias de rosas, cercado-a na floricultura e fornecido-lhe um estoque inesgotável de chocolate somente para tê-la a mercê dele, e ela como uma estúpida havia acreditado que ele estava sinceramente arrependido e apaixonado por ela. Que grande idiota havia sido!

Quando enfim alcançou seu carro, lágrimas de dor e frustração molharam seu rosto. Fazia anos que não chorava por um homem, e derramar aquelas lágrimas pelo mesmo homem chegava a ser irônico. Precisando de um ombro amigo, a loira pegou o celular na pequena bolsa esquecida no banco do carona e discou primeiro o número de Hinata. Precisava tanto da amiga, e não havia ninguém melhor do que Hinata para entendê-la naquele momento!

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre a Fic:<strong> Momentos tensos... Eu acho que me excedi um pouco nas cenas dramáticas desse capitulo, mais de uma forma geral gostei do resultado final. As revelações bombásticas da Hinata foram minha parte preferida do capitulo, assim como o desmaio no corredor do hospital. Tô super empolgada para postar novos capítulos dessa fic, por isso não devo demorar tanto para voltar a postar!

**Sobre Outras Fic's:** Minha próxima atualização deve ser "Memories", e estava pensando seriamente em usar um shipper bastante incomum: Ino/Kisame. Posteriormente devo postar alguma coisa em "The Sigh". Quanto às outras Fic's, não sei bem quando posto alguma coisa.

Eu andava meio relapsa quanto minhas fic's, e no meu pouco tempo livre acabei descobrindo e me apaixonando por um Mangá lindo: **Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu. **A história é linda e super comovente, chorei tanto nos últimos capítulos!

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos á:<strong>

_**Otowa Nekozawa - Mazi.S - - LucianaFernandes**_


	16. Perder

**Cap. XV – Perder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Havia um cheiro enjoativo no ar e o bip ininterrupto de algum objeto eletrônico a estava deixando louca. Sentia-se incapaz de abrir os olhos e ao passar a língua pelos lábios, sentiu-os levemente ressecados. Oh, céus! Todo seu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado por um rolo compressor. Foi então que se lembrou da discussão acalorada que tivera com Itachi e da dor insuportável que a afligiu de uma hora para outra, o sangue correndo...<p>

Algo tinha acontecido com seu bebê?

De maneira hesitante, suas mãos, que repousavam ao lado de seu corpo deslizaram sob o abdômen levemente arredondado e encontraram a leve protuberância e a firmeza do ventre, mais a sensação de perda não a deixava nem um minuto sequer. Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e viu-se em um dos quartos esterilizados e apáticos de um hospital. Ao menos Itachi havia tido o bom senso de levá-la á um hospital!

Onde ele estava? O que estava fazendo, e porque não estava á seu lado? A ânsia pela proximidade do moreno a desconcertou, e suspirando, Hinata tentou sentar-se na cama que ocupava, seu movimento sendo imediatamente impedido pela médica sorridente de incomuns cabelos róseos que entrava justo naquele momento.

_– Nada de esforços desnecessários Hyuuga-sama... Precisa de repouso absoluto!_

_– O que aconteceu comigo?_

Sakura sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora e ignorou a pergunta enquanto checava os aparelhos eletrônicos conectados á Hinata. Havia destreza em seus movimentos e concentração em seu semblante jovial e tranqüilo. Era fácil entender porque Sakura era considerada uma das melhores médicas do país. Todo seu ser exalava dedicação e eficiência.

Itachi já a teria visto? E se tivesse; porque a havia abandonado? Será que com a perda do bebê o amor que ele dizia sentir havia se extinguido? Era esse o motivo para ele não estar á seu lado? Uma lágrima solitária correu por sua bochecha, e antes que a morena tivesse a chance de secá-la sem que a médica pudesse vê-la, sentiu o olhar esmeraldino sob si e fechou os olhos sem forças para fitar a rosada. Lembrou-se de Shisui, o moreno jamais a deixaria sozinha num momento como aquele. Ele a amava, e em troca ela o havia magoado... Destruindo o relacionamento dos dois.

_– Shisui..._

Sakura fingiu verificar o soro ao escutar o sussurro quase inaudível de sua paciente. Aparentemente, apesar de toda a preocupação que tinha demonstrado durante toda a madrugada, Itachi ainda não tinha conquistado de todo a confiança de Hyuuga Hinata. O que por si só era uma pena, já que o moreno havia sido sedado depois da crise nervosa e do desmaio no corredor do hospital quando ela havia lhe contado sobre o aborto.

_– Uchiha-san teve uma crise nervosa e desmaiou..._ – Um sorriso conciliatório desenhou-se nos lábios da rosada. - _Como não estava em condições de fazer-lhe companhia, achei melhor sedá-lo... Acho que ele ainda está desacordado, senão já estaria aqui._

Suas palavras chamaram a atenção de Hinata, que se virou imediatamente para Sakura, seu semblante entre confuso e incrédulo. Itachi tendo uma crise de nervos? Itachi desmaiado por causa dela? Kami-sama, a noite tinha sido mais agitada do que ela se recordava! Mais havia algo muito mais importante do que Itachi naquele momento:

_– Meu bebê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu bebê? E-eu estava sangrando e..._

O semblante tranqüilo deu lugar á um carregado de genuína preocupação; e notar aquela mudança, mesmo que por míseros segundos provocou uma onda de calafrios na morena. Aquele bebê era a única coisa boa que havia resultado de seu desastroso casamento com Itachi, e ela não queria perdê-lo... Amava-o demais, ansiava-o demais!

_– Desde o início, eu a alertei de que era uma gravidez de risco, e ontem á noite houve um aborto..._ – Segurando as mãos da morena entre as suas, completou. - _Foi esse o motivo que desencadeou o desmaio de Uchiha-san, antes que eu tivesse a chance de explicar que..._

No entanto, Sakura notou que sua paciente já não a escutava. Os olhos perolados estavam fixos em algum ponto no teto e lágrimas silenciosas corriam em abundância pelos olhos perolados. Livrando-se das mãos que a afagavam com ternura, Hinata cobriu o rosto e desejou ter morrido junto. Nenhuma dor, nem mesmo a perda do homem que amava se comparava ao que estava sentindo naquele momento. Era como se lhe tivessem arrancado a alma e deixado somente um corpo vazio. Sentia dificuldade para respirar, seu corpo tremia, os olhos queimavam devido ás lágrimas... Queria gritar, queria socar alguma coisa, mais sabia que nenhuma daquelas coisas traria seu pequenino de volta.

Seu pequeno e frágil bebezinho havia ido, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para trazê-lo de volta! A realidade a atingiu com a força de um golpe físico, desestabilizando-a, levando-a a beira da loucura e do desespero devido á crueldade e injustiça em toda a situação. Hinata sentia que poderia morrer mil vezes se pudesse evitar aquela perda!

_– Não..._ – Sua voz não passava de um débil protesto, uma tentativa de afastar-se daquela realidade cruel. – _Não o meu bebê... Não, não, não... Por favor, diga que não é verdade..._

_– Hinata._

Ao ouvir o som daquela voz, tudo o que a morena queria era que ele se aproximasse, a estreitasse entre os braços e dissesse que a perdoava por ter perdido o filho deles, que tudo ficaria bem... Ela acreditaria nele, se apoiaria nele e pediria mil perdões. Entretanto, ele alternava olhares entre ela e a mulher á seu lado, e no breve momento em que os olhos de Itachi detiveram-se em Hinata, os preciosos ônix cingiram-se de mágoa e culpa, lhe implorando sem palavras, por perdão.

Então, ao notar as atitudes subitamente desajeitadas e nervosas da médica, tudo ficou muito claro... Aquela mulher á seu lado era **Sakura**, a mesma mulher que anos atrás havia contribuído para o término de seu casamento antes que ele sequer tivesse tido a chance de começar, e mesmo que ela estivesse sofrendo por ter perdido seu precioso bebê, para Itachi só havia a bela e dedicada médica á seu lado.

**_Itachi era incapaz de sequer oferecer-lhe conforto diante de Sakura!?_**

O moreno notou que os olhos perolados estavam mais uma vez destituídos do brilho pacífico que os caracterizava. Ela implorava silenciosamente por ele, Itachi sabia, mais havia muitas coisas não ditas e algo pelo qual jamais seria perdoado. O moreno sabia que sua recusa em tocá-la a estava matando aos poucos, mais não se sentia digno de voltar a tocá-la mais uma vez. Haviam perdido o bebê, e ele era o culpado!

_– Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é **Uchiha-sama**?_

A pergunta não passou de um sussurro, mais o moreno a escutou, lançando um olhar confuso ao semblante trágico de Hinata. Notou que a morena não o olhava, mas encarava uma corada Sakura fixamente. _Inferno!_ Como ela poderia saber? Ele tinha certeza de que Hinata jamais havia visto Sakura antes, e também sabia que a rosada estava usando o nome de casada, então como? Como ela poderia saber quem Sakura realmente era? Ou o que ela havia significado?

_– A culpa é toda minha por ter perdido o nosso bebê, Itachi, e eu sinto muito. – _As lágrimas tornavam pronunciar aquelas palavras ainda mais difícil_. – Agora, eu realmente preciso de um momento a sós... Saíam, por favor._

_– Hinata, nós precisamos conversar..._

A voz de Itachi a fez voltar-se para encará-lo, e havia tanta dor nos olhos dela que o moreno se calou.

_– Depois de ter me feito perder meu filho, você vai me negar isso? Saía..._

Hinata sabia que estava sendo cruel e injusta. E, arrependeu-se do que havia dito no momento em que notou os olhos negros sobrecarregados com a culpa que ele certamente havia acumulado até aquele momento. Sakura observava a cena diante de si com um nó na garganta, e sentindo-se miserável por ainda não ter esclarecido aquele mal-entendido de uma vez por todas. Talvez assim ainda pudesse haver uma esperança para aqueles dois, ainda que fosse ínfima.

_– Hinata-sama... Como eu estava dizendo, ontem à noite..._

_– EU DISSE SAÍA... OS DOIS! _– Hinata gritou furiosa. – _EU TE ODEIO ITACHI... ODEIO, ODEIO._

_– Hinata-sama..._

Sakura disse, apoiando delicadamente a mão no ombro de Hinata numa vã tentativa de atrair a atenção da morena para si e tentar de alguma maneira acalmá-la.

_– NÃO SE ATREVA A COLOCAR AS SUAS MÃOS EM MIM!_

Os olhos perolados fixaram-se nos verdes e a rosada deu um passo para trás, intimidada pelo olhar gélido e o tom de voz frio da Hyuuga. O que havia acontecido com a mulher serena e doce que havia entrado no consultório de Senju Tsunade há quatro meses? O que havia ocasionado aquela mudança em um espaço tão curto de tempo? Itachi? Ela?

Ignorando os apelos de Sakura, a morena sentou-se na cama e olhou fixamente nos olhos do ex-marido. Sentia todo o amor que havia sentido por aquele homem se esvaindo de si e transformando-se em mágoa e decepção. Tudo o que havia esperado de Uchiha Itachi havia sido respeito e talvez com o passar do tempo: carinho, no entanto, só havia recebido fria indiferença e um tratamento não muito melhor do que era dispensado á um animal.

_– Você conseguiu matar a última coisa que me mantinha ligada á você..._ – Lágrimas de dor brotaram nos olhos perolados. _– E de agora em diante eu não quero ter de vê-lo nunca mais..._

_– Hinata, eu não..._

_– Você me destruiu Itachi! Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma, mas tudo o que você queria era uma substituta para ELA_. – A ultima palavra foi um grito mesclado de dor e raiva. - _EU ODEIO VOCÊ, E QUERO QUE VOCÊ SUMA... OS DOIS; SAÍAM DAQUI AGORA!_

_– Hinata, o que está acontecendo aqui?_

Com os olhos perolados atentos, Hyuuga Hiashi se aproximou do leito da filha e a envolveu em um abraço apertado, depositando um beijo no alto de sua testa e olhando para os outros dois ocupantes do quarto com curiosidade.

_– Mande-os sair Otou-san, eu não os quero aqui..._

_– Filha, você precisa se acalmar... A doutora Uzumaki precisa examiná-la para saber se está tudo bem com o bebê._

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a morena foi incapaz de impedir que novas lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Como diria ao pai que havia perdido o bebê? Como explicaria a Mikoto que ela não poderia mais ter um netinho? Seu coração se oprimiu ainda mais ao pensar sobre o assunto, e um soluço alto escapou de sua garganta no momento em que Mikoto, Fugaku e Kurenai entravam no quarto com semblantes carregados de preocupação.

_– Essa mulher não vai tocar em mim..._

_– O que está dizendo Hinata? Uzumaki-sama é sua médica..._

_– ELA É AMANTE DO ITACHI, A MULHER POR QUEM ELE SEMPRE FOI APAIXONADO... INCLUSIVE ENQUANTO AINDA ÉRAMOS CASADOS... E EU NÃO QUERO NENHUM DOS DOIS PERTO DE MIM!_ – Escondendo o rosto nos braços do pai, a morena completou. – _Tire-os daqui Otou-san, Onegai..._

Mikoto gemeu, Fugaku estreitou os olhos e Kurenai ofegou surpresa, mais foi o semblante assassino de Hyuuga Hiashi que chamou a atenção do mais novo dos Uchiha presentes ali. Com os olhos esmeraldinos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas de vergonha e dor, Sakura finalmente entendeu o que suas ações intempestivas e egoístas haviam provocado na vida de Itachi, e indiretamente na vida de Hinata. O orgulho de Itachi havia sido tão pisoteado quando ela o abandonou sem explicações, que o moreno provavelmente havia mergulhado dentro de si mesmo, ignorando toda e qualquer forma de aproximação da esposa. Mantendo-a longe, com medo que ela também o abandonasse.

Lançando um último olhar carregado de culpa na direção da morena, Sakura abandonou o quarto do hospital, prometendo enviar um novo obstetra para cuidar de sua paciente. Hinata provavelmente a odiava, e a rosada admitiu pra si mesma que se sentiria da mesma forma se a situação fosse inversa.

Abraçando firmemente a filha que tremia em seus braços, Hiashi endereçava olhares assassinos na direção de Itachi a cada cinco segundos. Há três anos, quando havia conhecido aquele rapaz, o patriarca Hyuuga havia enxergado nele tudo o que um pai desejaria para sua filha: Postura, educação, posição social e segurança financeira. Mais bastou que o casamento se concretizasse para que sua filha, tímida de natureza se retraísse ainda mais.

Os raros sorrisos diminuindo até desaparecerem, o brilho esperançoso no olhar se apagando a cada vez em que a via e o olhar lúgubre que enviava ao marido sempre que o observava sem que ele estivesse olhando. Itachi estava matando-a pouco a pouco, e o patriarca Hyuuga culpava-se em seu intimo por tê-la forçado a um relacionamento ao qual não estava interessada no principio.

Itachi era nada mais do que um homem patético, assim como ele mesmo. Um indivíduo que não sabia amar e que magoava as pessoas que realmente se importavam com medo de se envolver e acabar se decepcionando, assim como ele mesmo havia sido com a segunda esposa e as filhas depois da morte de seu primeiro grande amor.

– _Hinata, você tem que me escutar..._ Itachi soava verdadeiramente desesperado.

_– Mande-o embora Otou-san..._ – Hinata sussurrou, o rosto banhado em lágrimas escondido entre seus braços e a voz soando baixa e trêmula. _– Onegai... Eu não quero vê-lo, não quero... Onegai._

Hiashi suspirou, aquele era o momento que havia esperado em todos aqueles meses, uma brecha na armadura que sua primogênita usava, pois mesmo tendo dito que o havia perdoado, Hinata manteve-se o mais neutra possível. O homem suspirou, não era como se ele pudesse recriminá-la por aquele tipo de comportamento arredio, já que havia feito o mesmo durante anos, só que de uma forma bem mais desagradável. O que importava agora era que sua preciosa filha precisava de seu apoio e daquela vez ele não a decepcionaria. Ele nunca mais a decepcionaria!

_– Fugaku-san, Mikoto-sama e Itachi-dono... Minha filha está cansada e nossa família gostaria de ter um pouco de privacidade. _– Lágrimas banharam os olhos negros da Uchiha, finalmente entendendo. – _Entrarei em contato assim que Hinata receber alta hospitalar e estiver confortavelmente instalada em nossa casa._

_– Hiashi-san, por favor..._ Mikoto foi interrompida pela voz profunda do marido.

_– Hinata-chan precisa de tempo._ – Circundando-a pelos ombros, completou. – _Ela e o bebê precisam descansar._

Com os olhos rasos d'água, a morena mais velha livrou-se do agarre do marido e se aproximou, tocando os fios negros do cabelo da ex-nora, alisando-os com hesitação. Em nenhum momento Hinata voltou-se para olhá-la ou despedir-se, e enquanto era gentilmente empurrada para o corredor do hospital pelo marido e filho, Mikoto sentia que algo muito importante havia se perdido entre sua família e aquela menina. Algo que arrasaria ainda mais seu precioso filho!

_– Eles já se foram, querida._ – Disse Kurenai, quebrando o silêncio e aproximando-se da enteada. – _Você precisa ficar tranqüilo agora, é importante para você e para a saúde do bebê._

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a morena afundou o rosto no peito do pai e suas mãos agarraram o tecido do paletó com força enquanto um soluço doloroso escapava de seus lábios. Um choro tão dolorido que comoveu o patriarca Hyuuga ao ponto do desespero, á ponto de o homem querer chorar junto á ela só pra tentar minimizar sua dor. O que estava acontecendo com sua pequena? A perda de um dos bebês havia sido assim tão cruel? Afastando-a somente o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, Hiashi se espantou com o que viu refletido naqueles olhos, antes tão vivazes.

Fragilidade, mágoa e uma dor tão grande que HIashi tremeu ao simplesmente vislumbrá-la.

_– Otou-san, o meu bebê... E-eeu o p-perdi..._

_– Nós sabemos Aisuru... Você perdeu um dos bebês, mais ainda há esperança de que consiga levar essa gestação até o final._

Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se com espanto, seguido de esperança. O choro acalmando-se lentamente enquanto esperava que Hiashi terminasse de dizer o que havia começado. Ela ousava ter esperanças?

_– C-como assim, u-umm dos bebês?_ – Perguntou; incapaz de conter a curiosidade. – _Eu ainda... A-ainda estou grávida?_

_– Sim, você está._ – disse com firmeza, olhando-a nos olhos. – _Mas não se encha de esperanças, ok? Ainda existem muitos riscos, e a perda de ontem foi um alerta de que precisa se cuidar melhor._

Novas lágrimas, agora de profundo alívio e esperança correram pelos olhos perolados e a morena abraçou o pai o mais apertado que pôde. Havia uma luz no fim do túnel, e com um pouquinho de sorte, as coisas se acertariam dali em diante. Ela ainda poderia sentir o calor de seu bebê em seus braços, e imaginar como seria o sorriso de seu anjinho! Mais ao mesmo tempo em que felicidade a inundava, a morena sentia-se dividida com a dor de uma perda que gostaria de ter evitado. Ela tinha perdido um de seus preciosos bebês, e essa dor era tão grande que lhe chegava à alma.

_– M-meu filho Otou-san..._ – Respirando fundo, prosseguiu. – _O que foi... Para onde o levaram?_

_– Seu filho será colocado junto á sua mãe, querida..._ – Limpando as lágrimas da filha, o patriarca beijou-lhe a testa e prosseguiu. – _Neji está tomando todas as medidas necessárias nesse preciso momento.._. _Espero que não se importe!_

_– Iie... Não há ninguém melhor do que Okaa-san pra cuidá-lo._

* * *

><p><em>– Como você está?<em>

_– Viva._

TenTen suspirou. Era frustrante ter de aturar sozinha a dor de cotovelo de Yamanaka Ino. A loira alternava as lágrimas com ataques de fúria e uma sinfonia de impropérios que a morena não se lembrava de alguma vez ter escutado, no entanto, TenTen concordava com o plano de assassinar o maldito Nara e sumir com o corpo. O homem havia mandado flores, bombons e tinha atuado como alguém verdadeiramente apaixonado só para dividir seu tempo entre as ex, e de tabela magoar a mulher mais implacável que TenTen já havia conhecido em matéria de homens: **Yamanaka Ino**.

_– Eu não consigo acreditar que aquele cretino conseguiu me resumir a lágrimas uma segunda vez!_

Sentando-se ao lado da amiga no enorme sofá, TenTen puxou a loira para seus braços, deitando-a em seu colo e acariciando os fios loiros como faria com uma criança. Podia sentir parte da dor de Ino ao notar as lágrimas silenciosas e o olhar perdido naqueles olhos azuis que costumavam ser elétricos e cheios de alegria. Aquele maldito Nara pagaria por ter enganado sua amiga daquela forma.

_– Essa não é a Ino que eu conheço... Você não chora por causa de homens, você os faz chorar!_

_– Bem, toda supergirl tem a sua Kryptonita._

TenTen sorriu e percebeu que mesmo em meio as lágrimas, um sorriso miúdo desenhou-se nos lábios de Ino. Aquela era a primeira vez em dez anos de amizade que tinha que consolar a loira, geralmente era os namorados de Ino que a procuravam chorando para que ela pudesse convencer a loira a voltar para eles. Como se algum ser humano na face da terra fosse capaz de realizar aquele milagre. Nem mesmo Yamanaka Inoichi era capaz de controlar o gênio explosivo e inconstante da filha.

_– Podíamos sair para algum lugar legal essa noite..._ – Opinou a morena. – _Ou podemos ligar pra Hina-chan e jantar em algum restaurante bacana, o que você acha?_

_– Eu acho que a Hina anda com a cabeça nas nuvens, e esqueceu completamente que têm amigas._

_– Não seja injusta... Ela pode ter passado mal ou alguma coisa parecida, esqueceu que ela está grávida?_

_– Gravidez não é doença, e eu não me lembro de ter visto Hinata passando mal nesses quatro meses de gestação!_

_– Tudo pode acontecer quando Itachi e Shisui estão envolvidos._

_– OH, sim! _– Os olhos azuis ganharam brilho instantaneamente. – _O imperador de gelo finalmente percebeu a mulher maravilhosa que tinha; mais agora a Hina-chan só tem olhos pro Gatinho do Elevador._

_– Acho pouco provável._

A loira sentou-se imediatamente, os olhos azuis avermelhados de choro agora completamente secos e atentos ao rosto sério e compenetrado da amiga. TenTen sabia de alguma coisa.

_– Está certo que os dois se entendem e estão apaixonados, mais Hinata sempre amou e sempre vai amar o Itachi._

_– O que ela te disse?_

_– Não me disse nada... É a minha opinião._

_– E em que se baseia essa sua opinião?_

_– Bem, quantos anos nossa amiga teve para colocar um fim naquele casamento? _A loira estreitou os olhos ante a pergunta.

_– Nós duas sabemos que ela não podia fazer isso, Hiashi-sama..._

_– Ele teria apoiado e compreendido os motivos da filha, no fundo eu sempre soube que ele a amava acima de tudo... Além do mais, Hinata teria se poupado de anos de tortura e indiferença, mas não, ela permaneceu ao lado do idiota e manteve-se fiel... Por qual motivo?_

_–Amor?_

Levantando-se do sofá e deixando para trás uma loira completamente recuperada da dor de cotovelo e atenta a fatos que antes tinha ignorado, TenTen suspirou resignada. Não havia maneira melhor no mundo de consolar Ino do que a envolvendo em problemas que não fossem os dela mesma.

_– Supondo que você tenha alguma razão, e a Hinata realmente ame o idiota... O que ela ainda está fazendo com o Uchiha número dois?_

_– Bom; tai algo que eu realmente gostaria de saber!_

* * *

><p>Havia um som intermitente e decididamente irritante atrapalhando seu sono, sem contar à luz que despendia das janelas abertas e a dor lancinante na cabeça que o punia a cada mínimo movimento que fazia. No entanto, nada daquilo se comparava com a dor que sentia na alma, a dor de perder algo que nunca tinha sido verdadeiramente seu pra início de conversa. Aquela era uma batalha perdida e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que seu primo conseguisse reconquistar a esposa e lhe arrebatasse tudo o que havia pensado construir ao lado de Hinata.<p>

Um sorriso cínico desenhou-se em seus lábios, era irônico pensar que a única mulher que ele havia amado verdadeiramente não sentia o mesmo que ele. Talvez aquilo fosse punição pelos corações que ele havia partido ao longo de todos aqueles anos.

Hyuuga Hinata havia partido seu coração, apesar de ela não ter tido qualquer intenção de tê-lo em primeiro lugar!

Agora ele conseguia entender parte da dor que sua mãe havia sentido ao ser abandonada por Uchiha Obito. Terumi Mei não era uma mulher frágil, muito pelo contrário, mais o amor havia cobrado seu preço e nem mesmo aquela mulher aparentemente inabalável pôde suportá-lo. Shisui se recordava perfeitamente das lágrimas no meio da noite, dos olhares sem brilho e sem foco que lhe lançava quando pensava que ele não estava vendo e por fim a admissão de que não poderia continuar ao lado de uma criança que lhe lembrasse tanto do homem que amava e que a havia trocado.

Ele havia cultivado ódio por ela durante anos pelo abandono, até amadurecer e entender parte do que ela havia sentido. Um sorriso trocista desenhou-se em seus lábios, hoje ele podia dizer sem sombra de dúvidas que entendia a mãe completamente!

Ao levantar-se da cama, o moreno praguejou alto e xingou-se pela própria estupidez. Hinata estava perdida, e naquela altura do campeonato nada a traria de volta. Bastava a ele apenas conformar-se com a situação e aceitá-la da melhor maneira possível. Doeria vê-la ao lado do primo com o decorrer dos anos, mais ele tinha absoluta certeza de que o tempo tornaria aquela dor suportável e talvez um dia ele pudesse desejar felicidade ao casal com toda sinceridade.

Só que não... Ele nunca deixaria de amar Hinata, e essa certeza o deixava louco!

Ao olhar em volta, o moreno finalmente se deu conta de que estava na casa dos tios e não no seu apartamento como havia pensado de início. Gemeu, além de toda a dor que já sentia, deveria suportar os sermões que sua "adorada tia" destilaria em seus ouvidos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, sempre se certificando de gritar em seus ouvidos para fazer eco em seu cérebro e quem sabe com alguma sorte estourar um de seus tímpanos.

Kami-sama sabia o quanto ele amava a tia, ela havia sido sua segunda mãe e nunca o havia tratado com distinção entre os primos, mas às vezes... Bem, às vezes ele imaginava como seria agradável agarrá-la pelo pescoço!

Suspirando cansado, o moreno seguiu para a suíte enquanto arrancava as roupas e deixava-as espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Mais um motivo para sua tia gritar, mais ele estava se sentindo rebelde naquela manhã, e se fosse pra ouvir ele preferiria ouvir tudo de uma vez. A água gelada fez maravilhas para seu corpo dormente e até mesmo a dor de cabeça pareceu arrefecer. Revigorado pelo banho recém tomado, o moreno vestiu-se e contou de um a vinte enquanto se preparava mentalmente para descer e ir de encontro á família para o almoço.

O que era uma surpresa surpreendente, porque no passado não importava quão bêbado ele, Itachi ou Sasuke estivessem, a tia nunca os deixava perder o café da manhã em família, uma punição que ela havia aperfeiçoado com os anos. O que significava que havia algo muito errado ali, e sua suspeita só se confirmou ao descer e notar a casa tão silenciosa, no entanto, seu estado de alerta durou pouco menos do que vinte segundos, porque no momento seguinte seus tios e primo entravam pela porta da frente com as mesmas roupas que estiveram usando na noite passada.

Algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali, e o moreno viu-se apertando o corrimão da escada com força desnecessária ao notar os olhos lacrimejantes da tia e o olhar lúgubre que ela lhe lançou ao finalmente notá-lo ali.

– _OH, meu querido!_ – Mikoto desvencilhou-se do marido e acercou-se do sobrinho, envolvendo-o em um abraço maternal. - _Nós a perdemos Aisuru... Nós a perdemos e não há nada que possamos fazer!_

_– Do que está falando tia? Quem perdemos...?_ – Seus olhos procuraram pelo tio ao finalmente entender. _– Hinata?_

O patriarca Uchiha suspirou; suas feições retorcidas de remorso aparentando todos os seus cinqüenta e oito anos. Ele havia perdido um neto naquela noite, mais acima de tudo, havia perdido uma filha, pois não se enganaria pensando que Hinata perdoaria sua família depois de todo o sofrimento que seu filho e sobrinho haviam-na feito passar. Como queria voltar no tempo e dar umas boas palmadas em seus três filhos, fazê-los mais responsáveis e conscientes dos sentimentos puros e frágeis de uma mulher.

_– Hinata-san está bem, Shisui._ – Olhando para o sobrinho com seriedade, completou. – _Mais não acho que o pai dela, ou ela mesma quererão qualquer tipo de contato com essa família por um bom tempo!_

_– Do que está falando? O que aconteceu?_

O moreno perguntou; suas palavras destilando preocupação e ansiedade. E no momento em que o tio engoliu em seco e encarou os próprios pés durante um segundo antes de olhá-lo nos olhos, Shisui entendeu, sem a necessidade de palavras o que havia acontecido.

_– Ela perdeu o bebê!_

Dor envolveu seu corpo, e o moreno vergou-se para frente sem poder acreditar naquelas palavras, então seus olhos moveram-se pela sala buscando algum sinal de mentira no semblante aparentemente frio do tio, encontrando ali apenas resignação e a mesma dor que ele sentia. Então suas obsidianas se voltaram para a mulher em seus braços, e a dor naqueles olhos tão iguais aos seus misturados com as lágrimas que corriam livremente, e o leve assentir, deixou-no torpe e atônito.

_– Hinata-san estava grávida de gêmeos_. – O patriarca completou de modo mecânico, os olhos sempre fixos no sobrinho. - _E a médica nos garantiu que se ela se cuidar bem e mantiver repouso absoluto nos próximos meses, conseguirá levar a gravidez adiante!_

Apático, shisui vagou o olhar pelo hall de entrada até deter-se no primo, que aparentava ter visto o inferno. Fúria cega o inundou e tudo o que ele queria era vencer a distancia até aquele bastardo e socá-lo até seus dedos sangrarem. Itachi era a personificação de todos os seus problemas e estava mais do que na hora de acertar alguns pontos em toda aquela situação e impor alguns limites.

E foi exatamente isso o que Shisui fez, separando-se brandamente do abraço que dava na tia e avançando a passos largos e decididos na direção do primo. O primeiro soco provocou um ofego de espanto no tio e um grito de advertência da tia, ambos foram ignorados. Itachi cambaleou alguns passos atrás, mais no segundo seguinte devolveu-lhe o golpe com um gancho de direita que o desnorteou por alguns milésimos de segundo.

Shisui não se orgulhava do que estava fazendo e nunca tinha sido adepto da violência, mais existiam momentos na vida de um homem em que ele tinha que simplesmente socar a cara de alguns cretinos, e o cretino da vez era homem que ele havia amado como um irmão e que estava lhe tirando tudo com o que havia sonhado em toda sua vida. O bastardo sortudo a havia tido por três malditos anos e nunca pareceu se importar ou ligar para a mulher que tinha até que a perdeu.

Até aí tudo bem, ele mesmo havia sido cretino com uma centena de mulheres que simplesmente não mereciam. Mais Hinata era... Bem, ela era o amor de sua vida e Itachi merecia morrer só por tê-la feito chorar!

Com esse pensamento em mente, Shisui sacudiu a cabeça e avançou para o primo, derrubando-o no chão acarpetado da sala de estar e quebrando uma das mesinhas de centro da tia no processo. Ele podia ouvir os murmúrios irritados de Mikoto e os chamados ansiosos de Fugaku, aparentemente convocando alguns dos empregados para ajudá-lo a separar a briga. Mais sua mente estava no vermelho e tudo o que Shisui queria era arrancar algum sangue do primo e fazê-lo sentir alguma dor. De preferência muita!

_– Já chega vocês dois!_

Shisui sentiu-se ser violentamente separado do primo e imobilizado com firmeza, observando enquanto um dos empregados da mansão agarrava e continha Itachi do mesmo modo. Sua tia era uma visão assustadora, mais não houve tempo para sentir medo até que ela lhe acertou um bofetão na bochecha direita e afastou-se para fazer o mesmo com o primo, distanciando-se alguns passos depois e encarando os dois com profundo desgosto.

_– Eu criei dois homens, não dois animais..._ – Bufando, completou. – _E é impossível medir o tamanho do desgosto quando olho pra vocês! Não se portaram como homens com Hinata-chan..._

_– Eu fiz tudo que pude por ela, Okaa-san..._

_– Não, você não fez Shisui._ – Os olhos negros ganharam uma coloração avermelhada ao completar. – _Você a abandonou no momento em que ela mais precisou._ – Virando-se para Itachi, completou. – _E você Itachi, eu mal posso acreditar nas coisas absurdas pelas quais fez aquela menina passar... Custa-me acreditar que eu criei homens tão inúteis e desalmados quanto vocês três... Solte esses animais Fugaku-kun, se eles querem se matar a patadas; farão isso **fora** **da minha casa**!_

Sem um segundo olhar para os filhos, a matriarca agarrou a bolsa que carregava e subiu as escadas que a levariam até seu dormitório. Estava esgotada tanto física quanto mentalmente, e talvez se arrependesse das palavras duras que havia dirigido aos filhos, mais aqueles dois idiotas bem que mereciam uma boa lição. Era uma pena que ela já não tivesse o vigor e a disposição de sua juventude para espancá-los como desejava. Kami sabia o quanto seus filhos precisavam de uma boa surra!

– _Kotarou, Masaru... Podem soltar esses dois e voltar para suas obrigações._ – A voz do patriarca Uchiha estava repleta de desgosto. _– Faço minhas, as palavras de sua mãe... Se quiserem matar um ao outro, façam isso fora dessa casa!_

Shisui suspirou sentindo-se culpado e arrependido enquanto o tio lhe dava as costas e acompanhava a esposa. O que havia dado nele afinal de contas? Desde quando resolvia seus problemas aos socos? Especialmente com o homem que chamava de irmão e com o qual havia crescido junto, dividindo momentos bons e ruins, tal qual dois irmãos de verdade! Céus, o que uma mulher não era capaz de fazer com a cabeça de um homem!?

– _Eu não me arrependo de ter socado a sua cara, e faria tudo de novo_. - Shisui quebrou o silêncio, seus olhos fixos nos do primo. _– Mais existem outras maneiras de provar á Hinata que você é um cretino que não a merece, e vou ater-me a elas para não magoar Okaa-san ainda mais!_

Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram com o tom de ameaça e o moreno limpou o sangue que corria pelo pequeno corte nos lábios antes de finalmente responder com voz rouca e baixa.

_– É o meu filho que ela vai ter, e eu vou lutar pela minha família!_

_– Aposto que vai, idiota... O problema e se vai consegui-los de volta!_

* * *

><p><p>

_Wow, depois de um eternidade sem atualizações, eu finalmente apareci. E apesar de esse capitulo não ter saído do jeitinho que eu esperava, eu resolvi postá-lo como um presente de aniversário para mim mesma! (Meu niver hj - 24 aninhos!) Me sinto uma coroa!_

_Bom era isso ou mais seis meses de Hiatus!_

_Tem sido difícil sentar em frente ao computador e escrever... Especialmente agora que eu tenho um sobrinho lindo e gostoso de algumas semanas em casa e passo todo o meu tempo babando nele, literalmente!_

_Mais então eu me lembrei que existem pessoas lindas, que me mandam mensagens lindas e que gostam do que escrevo e esperam atualizações ansiosamente... Eu me sinto culpada por fazê-los esperar tanto, e realmente gostaria de diminuir o tempo entre as minhas atualizações, prometo tentar mais arduamente a partir de agora... especialmente por que eu mesma sei o quanto é frustrante esperar por atualizações das Fic's que eu acompanho!_

_Ah, e queria agradecer especialmente á Bia Carvalho pela recomendação super fofa que recebi nessa e em outras Fic's!_

_Um Beijo e até o próximo!_


	17. Innocence

**Cap. XV – I****nnocence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Seus olhos formigaram, e as lágrimas que esteve contendo durante todos aqueles dias finalmente fluíram silenciosas e sem qualquer permissão, arruinando a maquiagem que Ino e Hanabi haviam insistido em fazer. Correndo os olhos pela pequena aglomeração reunida ao redor do jazigo de sua família, a morena encontrou o pai de seu filho encarando-a fixamente, em seus olhos lúgubres era nítido todo o arrependimento e mágoa que deveria estar sentindo.<p>

No entanto, ela estava tão esgotada que não conseguia se importar!

Hinata gostaria de dizer á ele que também se arrependia de muitas coisas, a primeira delas, o casamento que os uniu seguida do sentimento de amor que ela havia cultivado por ele durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Havia sido muito fácil se apaixonar pelo homem misterioso e recluso, sonhando alcançar seu coração de gelo e fazer com que ele a amasse tanto quanto ela o amava. Um conto de fadas que havia se transformado em um drama sem final feliz.

Um sorriso amarelo desenhou-se em seus lábios quando a morena recordou-se da realidade. Itachi jamais havia permitido que ela se aproximasse o suficiente para cativá-lo, e só quando ele descobriu que a ex-namorada que ele tanto amava estava indisponível e que ela se tornou uma opção, uma segunda opção que ele nunca quis realmente!

E também havia Shisui, com seus olhos negros tão fixos em si que pareciam desvendá-la com apenas um olhar. Shisui, o cavalheiro de armadura reluzente que abandonava sua princesa ao primeiro ataque do dragão. Havia sido fácil aceitar todo o amor que ele parecia tão disposto a ofertar, ela estava fragilizada com o término de um relacionamento problemático e Shisui parecia ser tudo o que qualquer mulher na sua situação necessitava: Atencioso, solícito e acima de tudo romântico, ou seja, um bálsamo para sua autoestima tão maltratada.

Mais a realidade a atingiu tão forte e tão profundamente que todas as suas certezas haviam ruído e o amor passou a ser apenas uma fantasia de muito mau gosto. Amar doía, e ser amado era uma fantasia impossível de ser alcançada. Dali em diante ela só se permitiria um tipo de amor, e com esse pensamento em mente, a morena abaixou a cabeça e deslizou as mãos carinhosamente pelo ventre avantajado, libertando mais lágrimas salgadas enquanto escutava com atenção as palavras de mérito que o patriarca Hyuuga discursava para o neto não nascido.

Estava tão absorta em si mesma, que só se deu conta do fim do discurso quando a mão pesada de seu primo descansou em seu ombro, levantando-a e guiando-a até o pequeno caixão branco com entalhes dourados. Neji havia sido seu farol em meio à tempestade, ele havia secado suas lágrimas, lhe oferecido palavras reconfortantes e parecia sempre estar lá quando ela mais precisava. Ele disse que a amava uma única vez e cuidou de cada uma de suas necessidades sem pedir nada em troca, entregando-lhe um amor desprovido de interesses e genuíno.

Depositando o pequeno botão de rosa sob a madeira branca, a morena procurou refúgio nos braços másculos do primo, ocultando o rosto no peitoral masculino e sendo imediatamente envolvida pelos braços de Neji num abraço apertado e repleto de tudo o que ela mais precisava naquele momento: Apoio, consolo e amor desinteressado.

Depositando um beijo de despedida na madeira fria , a morena observou de maneira lúgubre enquanto os responsáveis pelo enterro desciam o pequeno caixão ao seu lugar de descanso final. Era difícil aceitar que seu menino jamais conheceria o calor dos braços maternos, ou que ela jamais teria a oportunidade de niná-lo e vê-lo crescer para se tornar um homem. As lágrimas que ela pensou terem secado correram abundantes por seus olhos, e a cada pá de terra que cobria o pequeno caixão, com mais intensidade aquele sentimento de perda lhe oprimia o coração!

Aos poucos a multidão foi se dispersando, mais a morena estava absorvida demais em si mesma para perceber qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o túmulo á sua frente. Deixando-se cair de joelhos sob a terra molhada, Hinata deixou que seus dedos percorressem sem pressa as letras douradas da lápide de seu pequeno enquanto suas lágrimas corriam profusamente por seus olhos, soluços escapavam de seus lábios e tremores sacudiam seu corpo.

_**Hyuuga Taiyo.**_

_**Filho amado & Neto querido**_

_- Shh, shh... Tenha calma!_ - A voz baixa e rouca de Neji a despertou do torpor, e a morena agarrou-se ao primo. – _Venha, Hiashi-Oji-sama está nos esperando._

_- Nii-san, eu não... E-eu não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho!_

_- Você tem que ser forte Hinata-sama, não há mais nada que possamos fazer._ - O moreno sustentou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, olhando-a fixamente e com carinho. - _Você perdeu seu primogênito, mais ainda existi uma garotinha que precisa da mãe... Eu acredito em você, agora você só tem que acreditar em si mesma!_

Os olhos perolados encheram-se de novas lágrimas e ambas as mãos da morena percorreram lentamente o ventre avantajado. Um pequeno chute de seu bebê levou um sorriso miúdo ao rosto choroso da morena, era como se sua pequena estivesse lhe dando o apoio e a força que tanto necessitava naquele momento.

_- Você tem toda razão meu anjo, a mamãe precisa se reerguer._ - Voltando seus olhos para o primo, completou. _- Vamos para casa, Neji-nii-san!_

Assentindo lentamente, o moreno a ergueu e guiou-a até o carro que os levaria de volta a mansão Hyuuga. Era bom saber que a prima finalmente dava sinais de que estava melhorando. Desde que havia recebido alta do hospital que Hinata parecia apenas uma sombra, executando suas tarefas do dia a dia no piloto automático e preocupando o pai e os sogros com sua completa falta de reação ante a situação.

Era quase como se ela tivesse desistido de viver!

* * *

><p>Os olhos negros acompanhavam cada passo que sua ex-mulher dava em direção ao carro da família Hyuuga, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para tentar se desculpar pelos inúmeros erros que havia cometido desde que conhecerá Hyuuga Hinata... Ela havia iluminado sua vida sombria, e feito da fúnebre Mansão Uchiha um lar nos anos em que estiveram casados, Itachi a queria de volta em sua vida, mais tinha plena consciência de que Hinata jamais o perdoaria.<p>

Bastava a ele agora observá-la de longe e esperar que algum milagre acontecesse e ela ao menos o aceitasse como o pai de sua filha. Ele já havia aceitado o fato de que Hinata estava perdida para sempre, e que o relacionamento dos dois jamais chegaria a ser algo romântico outra vez, havia muitas mágoas em ambos os lados para que desse certo, e tudo o que ele almejava no momento era a oportunidade e a permissão de Hinata para que conhecesse sua filha. Se ela decidisse que ele não era digno de estar perto de Amaterasu, ele acataria a decisão dela!

Seus pés deram o primeiro passo em direção à morena quando uma voz baixa e carregada de puro sarcasmo chamou sua atenção e o fez encarar sua interlocutora. Hyuuga Hanabi estava com os braços cruzados e o encarava com fogo nos olhos.

_- Não se atreva a se aproximar dela!_ - O moreno franziu o cenho ao escutar as palavras da Hyuuga mais nova. – _Eu sempre soube que você era um cretino que não a merecia, mais Otou-san estava mais preocupado com a maldita fusão do que com a felicidade da minha Onee-san... Você nunca foi digno dela, e nunca vai ser!_

_- Que bom pra mim que não é você quem decide isso_. - O moreno retrucou com altivez e uma pontada de irritação. – _Ela é a minha mulher, e está esperando um filho meu!_

_- Um filho que foi o resultado de uma noite de bebedeira que você sequer se lembrava... Muito romântico mesmo!_

O semblante do moreno ficou sombrio e Hanabi percebeu ter acertado a ferida. Era bom que aquele idiota estivesse sofrendo, ele merecia tudo pelo que estava passando, e muito mais por tudo o que havia provocado a sua Onee-san.

_- Eu não tenho a pretensão de ser aceito de volta..._ – O moreno fez uma pausa, observando o objeto de sua obsessão ao longe. - _Mais é a minha filha que ela está esperando, e eu não vou permitir ser afastado dela!_

_- Egoísta como sempre... Porque eu não estou surpresa? _

_- Isso não é algo que lhe diga respeito, isso tem haver comigo e sua irmã apenas._

_- Hinata é a minha irmã e tudo sobre ela me diz respeito... Especialmente quando um egoísta egocêntrico como você acha ter algum direito sobre a criança que quase matou._

O moreno imaginou-se vermelho de raiva, e sua voz soou baixa e ameaçadora quando voltou a falar.

_- Não é pra você que eu tenho que me explicar Hanabi-san._

_- Onee-san não precisa das suas justificativas esfarrapadas, ou suas desculpas vazias._ – Aproximando-se mais do ex-cunhado, completou. – _Se você realmente sente algo pela minha irmã, mantenha-se o mais longe possível._

_- Você não deveria se meter no relacionamento alheio, pirralha!_

Os olhos perolados desviaram-se para o Uchiha recém-chegado. Ele não havia ligado, nem a procurado em todos aqueles dias, e agora aparecia com aquele sorriso cafajeste e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se a noite mais quente de toda sua vida tivesse sido apenas um sonho! A Hyuuga bufou indignada... Muito bem, dois podiam jogar aquele jogo!

_- E você deveria manter-se longe das pirralhas, Uchiha-san... Nunca se sabe quando uma dessas pirralhas decide acusá-lo de assédio sexual e pedofilia, certo?_ – O sorriso sumiu imediatamente do rosto de Sasuke e a morena o ignorou, fitando o mais velho. – _Quanto a você seu idiota, fique longe da Nee-chan!_

Observando o andar altivo e a pose de rainha, Uchiha Sasuke suspirou alto e finalmente compreendeu que havia caído em uma das armadilhas mais antigas da terra. Aquela diabinha havia entrado em suas veias e povoava seus pensamentos dia e noite, e nem mesmo o trabalho burocrático que vinha tentando executar durante todos aqueles dias pareciam eliminá-la de seu sistema. Kami-sama, o que havia de errado com ele? Fazia uma semana que tivera Hyuuga Hanabi em sua cama e mais ninguém... Absolutamente ninguém! Ele estava apaixonado, e aparentemente muito encrencado!

_- Você dormiu com Hyuuga Hanabi!_

O tom de voz acusatório do irmão o despertou do torpor e Sasuke encarou o semblante assassino do mais velho com um sorrisinho amarelo. Porque negar algo que ele sabia estar explícito? Um suspiro, um olhar lúgubre na direção do carro que levava Hinata embora, uma respiração mais profunda e por fim os olhos de Itachi focaram-se nos do irmão mais novo.

_- Eu realmente não preciso de mais problemas, Sasuke. Então resolva esse assunto o mais rápido possível, ou melhor, mantenha a máxima distância possível de Hanabi... Eu não sei o que o pai dela faria se descobrisse o que vocês dois andam fazendo!_

_- Eu não vou me afastar Nii-san, esse é um dos inúmeros erros que você cometeu e que eu não vou repetir!_

Os olhos do mais velho tornaram-se rubros e um silêncio desconfortável reinou por incontáveis minutos, até Itachi suspirar e sorrir miúdo.

_- Sabe Sasuke, eu falei sem pensar e acabei esquecendo que estávamos falando da minha cunhada... _– Indicando a Hyuuga mais nova com um movimento de cabeça, Itachi completou. – _Mais pensando melhor, é de você que eu vou sentir pena quando aquela garota terminar o que quer que ela tenha preparado pra você... Boa sorte Otouto, porque acredite, você vai precisar!_

Sem esperar por uma resposta, o mais velho se afastou a passos largos na direção de um dos carros da família. Bufando, Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e deixou que o vento fustigasse seus cabelos enquanto observava à sepultura de seu sobrinho e pensava em como fazer para que a tia dele esquecesse aqueles dias de afastamento deliberado. Suspirou, realmente não havia uma maneira fácil de reaproximar-se da Hyuuga. Um sorriso matreiro riscou-se nos lábios do moreno quando um plano começou a formar-se.

Hyuuga Hanabi não perdia por esperar!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha - Dias Depois.<strong>

Os olhos perolados observavam com atenção o pequeno porto construído há muitas gerações atrás por seus ancestrais. A enorme mansão de campo atrás de si estava na família desde o período Edo do Japão feudal, quando o Clã Hyuuga não era tão importante ou influente como nos dias de hoje.

Sentindo a grama fresca fazendo-lhe cócegas na sola dos pés e se sentindo relaxada pela primeira vez em semanas, a morena fechou os olhos e deixou que a luz do sol tocasse sua pele, ocasionando um sorriso miúdo em seus lábios e aproveitando o momento de solidão e relaxamento. Hanabi parecia uma mamãe ganso e o pai e a madrasta a tratavam como se fosse de vidro e pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento, e Hinata admitia que ainda houvesse momentos em que se sentia exatamente daquela maneira, prestes a se quebrar em milhões de pedaços.

E ainda havia Neji... Com sua solicitude, seus cuidados e suas palavras encobertas de um sentimento que sempre esteve lá, mais que Hinata percebia somente agora. Era algo tão surreal que a morena a principio pensou tratar-se de alucinação, o primo não podia amá-la daquele jeito, podia?

_- Hinata-chan!_

_- Oe, Hina-chan..._

Um sorriso singelo formou-se nos lábios da morena ao virar-se para encarar as duas amigas, fazia algumas semanas em que havia se isolado na casa de campo da família e admitia estar morrendo de saudades das discussões das duas. Ino e TenTen a complementavam como pessoa e se não fosse por aquelas duas Hyuuga Hinata não existiria.

_- Ohayo meninas, estava começando a ficar com saudades de vocês..._

_- Sério Hina-chan? Por que eu não recebi sequer um telefone, um e-mail ou mesmo um sinal de fumaça para saber se você estava viva._ – Ino resmungou, lançando um olhar irritado para a morena. _– Já a TenTen, cinco chamadas em duas semanas... Imagino o quanto de saudade você deve ter sentido de mim!_

_- Sinto muito Ino-chan, mais a TenTe-chan disse que você estava passando por um momento difícil em seu relacionamento com Nara-san, e eu não quis te encher com os meu problemas. _

_- Sério; Srtª Hyuuga? Desde quando homens que eu pego são mais importantes que você ou TenTen?_ – Irritada, a loira completou. – _Especialmente aquele traidor barato de uma figa?_

Sentindo-se mortalmente culpada pela negligência a uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, Hinata presenciou chocada uma cena que achará impossível voltar a ver algum dia. Yamanaka Ino debulhando-se em lágrimas, por um homem. Ironicamente o mesmo homem que a fez chorar pela primeira vez há tantos anos atrás.

Hinata olhou a amiga chorosa com uma mescla de empatia e raiva do cretino responsável por aquilo, ela sabia o que era desejar o amor e a confiança de alguém e ser sucessivamente decepcionada. Não que Nara Shikamaru fosse como Itachi, mais havia alguns pontos em que as historias eram tão parecidas que a morena tinha vontade de socar o namorado da amiga até que o homem criasse algum juízo e andasse na linha.

Kami-sama; será que ele não percebia a mulher maravilhosa que tinha? E que apesar de tudo _ainda_ o amava? Sentando-se no gramado, a morena puxou a amiga pela mão e a abraçou pelos ombros, TenTen sentou-se do outro lado da loira e as três mantiveram-se em silêncio por longos minutos, as cabeças unidas e olhares nostálgicos perdidos na imensidão verde á sua frente e nas pequenas ondulações preguiçosas do lago, aguardando pacientemente até que o choro cessasse e Ino se sentisse bem o suficiente para falar sobre o assunto.

_- Eu resolvi que ele merecia uma segunda chance_! – A loira começou, secando as lágrimas com as mãos e soluçando vez ou outra. – _Fui até o escritório dele decidida a ter um relacionamento sério com ele... Um relacionamento exclusivo como nunca me permiti ter com nenhum outro..._

_- Relacionamento sério? Kami-sama, você gostava mesmo desse cara!_ Disse TenTen, levemente surpresa com a revelação.

- _É claro que eu... Gostava._ – Deixando escapar um suspiro, a loira completou. – _Shikamaru foi o meu primeiro em inúmeros sentidos... Primeiro amigo, primeiro namorado, primeiro homem e o primeiro corajoso o bastante pra me chifrar com a pessoa que eu mais odiava no ensino médio! Por um lado foi até bom, porque eu não aguentei continuar naquela escola e fiz a transferência... E conheci vocês duas!_

Com o olhar perdido, Hinata escutava atentamente as palavras da amiga e pensava em seu próprio relacionamento. Itachi havia sido o primeiro amor e o primeiro homem, e apesar de tê-la decepcionado inúmeras vezes, ele não havia sido o único. E ela sequer havia dado a ele a chance de explicar o que havia tido de tão errado nela e no relacionamento deles para que a tivesse ignorado e magoado tanto nos anos em que estiveram juntos.

_- Você já escutou o lado dele da história?_ – A voz baixa e calma da Hyuuga chamou a atenção das outras duas. – _Sabe Ino-chan, durante todo esse tempo eu tenho sofrido com a indiferença do meu ex-marido, mais agora que paro pra pensar, eu percebo que nunca tive a coragem necessária para ouvi-lo dizendo com todas as letras que não me amava... Eu sempre arrumava uma desculpa para fugir!_

Boquiaberta, a loira encarou a amiga que por sua vez parecia hipnotizada com a paisagem. Os olhos perolados distantes e mergulhados em um sentimento que loira não conseguiu desvendar.

_- Hinata-chan..._

_- É a verdade Ino-chan_. – Com os olhos marejados, e um sorriso amarelo a morena encarou as amigas. – _Itachi-san foi duro sim, mais tudo o que ele queria era que eu percebesse o que estava bem diante dos meus olhos... A falta de amor no nosso casamento, e o quanto isso estava nos magoando!_

_- Hyuuga Hinata, o que diabo você está dizendo?_ – A loira esbravejou, recuperando-se instantaneamente do choro. – _Aquele desgraçado conseguiu te deixar louca de vez?_

O sorriso miúdo e despreocupado que se desenhou nos lábios da Hyuuga irritou ainda mais a loira. Hinata não podia estar falando sério, a amiga não podia simplesmente defender o Uchiha depois de tudo pelo que aquele cretino a havia feito passar.

_- Ino-chan, meu ex-marido nunca me amou como Shikamaru-san provavelmente te ama, e é por isso que eu acho que posso compreender melhor a situação!_ – A loira abriu a boca, mais não emitiu nenhum som. – _Ele te mandou flores porque sabe que elas sempre fizeram parte da sua vida; te mandou chocolates por que sabe que você os adora, te telefonou todos os dias porque queria ouvir o som da sua voz, e apesar de ser enxotado, correu atrás de você durante todo esse tempo por que estava disposto a tudo por uma segunda chance... Essas são atitudes de um homem que se importa, Ino-chan!_

_- Então o que aquela mulher estava fazendo no escritório dele Hina-chan?_ – As palavras da loira mais pareciam uma súplica. -_ Pode explicar isso?_

Um sorriso misterioso desenhou-se nos lábios da Hyuuga e a morena desviou os olhos para a paisagem por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar a amiga e dizer:

_- Tenho certeza que a presença daquela mulher no escritório dele deve ter uma boa explicação... Mais não sou eu quem vai responder á isso, não e mesmo?_

Tirando a franja dos olhos, foi à vez da loira perder-se em pensamentos. Era verdade que Shikamaru havia ficado tenso quando escutou a voz de Temari, e essa atitude por si só já era muito suspeita, mais Ino também se lembrava perfeitamente do olhar de surpresa que ele havia lançado á porta momentos antes de ela finalmente reconhecer a voz da maldita machona Sabaku. Havia uma peça faltando naquele quebra-cabeça, e ela só saberia que peça era essa se criasse coragem e ligasse para Shikamaru.

_- Ligar pra ele significa ter um relacionamento mais sério, confiar sua vida e sua felicidade á uma segunda pessoa. Amá-lo incondicionalmente apesar dos defeitos, e permitir-se ser amada... E isso te deixa apavorada, certo?_

Lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão enquanto um sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios. Sim, ela admitia. Morria de medo de amar e ser amada, dos sacrifícios que o relacionamento lhe exigiria ao longo dos anos, da confiança e do poder que eventualmente entregaria nas mãos de um homem que já havia a magoado antes.

_- Eu estou apavorada, Hina-chan._ – A loira confessou, jogando-se nos braços abertos da amiga como uma criança em busca de proteção. - _Eu não sei se posso aguentar uma segunda decepção!_

TenTen encarava as duas amigas com os olhos levemente arregalados. Yamanaka Ino, a mulher forte e inabalável que ela conhecia desde os dezesseis anos de idade estava reduzida a lágrimas, e parecia uma menininha pequena que buscava a proteção nos braços maternos. E Hinata, o que dizer de sua amiga? Hinata havia visto o inferno, e contra todas as expectativas ela saíra daquele tormento ainda mais forte e madura, TenTen podia perceber essa mudança em seus olhares analíticos, em seus gestos delicados embora firmes, e nas palavras repletas de sabedoria.

Era bom saber que tinha aquelas duas como amigas... Não, amizade era pouco para definir o laço que as unia, elas eram Irmãs! Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e a morena juntou-se ao abraço, era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo fosse colocado em seu devido lugar. E ela, Mitsashi TenTen estaria lá para suas irmãs, assim como tinha certeza que elas também a apoiariam sempre que precisasse!

* * *

><p>Os primos observavam do alpendre dianteiro enquanto o carro de Ino se afastava na estrada de terra que cercava a mansão, e sumia por entre os arvoredos ao derredor. Neji tinha um dos braços apoiados no ombro da prima e a segurava com firmeza, transmitindo carinho e confiança. Era bom sentir aquele calor, e deixar-se ser envolvida pelos cuidados atenciosos e sem segundas intenções do primo.<p>

_- Quando vai conversar com o pai de seu filho?_

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, e a morena lançou um olhar confuso na direção do primo, que continuava a encarar o caminho pelo qual o carro de suas amigas havia desaparecido momentos atrás como se nada tivesse acontecido. O vento balançava os cabelos castanhos do Hyuuga mais velho e Hinata permitiu-se um segundo de apreciação antes de voltar o olhar pensativo para a estrada agora vazia. Havia muitos assuntos pendentes e mágoas entre ela e Itachi, mais a morena também sabia que qualquer um daqueles sentimentos negativos teriam de ser deixados para trás quando sua filha nascesse... E ainda havia Shisui!

_- Itachi-san não deixa de infernizar Hiashi-oji-san nem um dia sequer, assim como a mãe dele... _– O Hyuuga suspirou, parecendo cansado. – _Os dois querem saber de seu paradeiro... Toda família Uchiha quer!_

A morena respirou fundo, buscando proteção nos braços do primo, que a envolveu em um abraço caloroso no mesmo instante. Um sorriso de puro deleite escapou dos lábios da morena ao sentir o cheiro de loção pós-barba e menta que o primo exalava, era um cheiro tão nostálgico e familiar que a enchia de paz.

_- Eu ainda não estou pronta, Nii-san..._ – A morena murmurou, o rosto escondido no peitoral masculino. – _Encarar Itachi-san... Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda não acho que sou capaz!_

Afastando a morena de si somente o suficiente para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos, Neji depositou um beijo casto em sua testa e deixou que o agradável silêncio daquele lugar os envolvesse.

_- Você está pronta, Hinata-sama... É o medo que sente é só a insegurança natural do amor._

_- Nii-san, e-eu n-não..._ A morena corou, enquanto gaguejava.

_- Eu não sou Hanabi-chan, ou suas amigas Hinata-sama..._ – O moreno disse revirando os olhos. – _Não tente me enganar!_

_- Do que adianta amá-lo se não é recíproco?_

O Hyuuga quase bufou de indignação. Ele nunca havia gostado de Uchiha Itachi, aquele era um fato tão límpido quanto à água era cristalina. Mais mesmo ele, Hyuuga Neji, admitia que o primogênito Uchiha fosse completamente apaixonado pela esposa, e aquele não era um fato recente como todos costumavam achar. Itachi sempre havia sido possessivo com relação á mulher nos anos de casamentos, afastando da Hyuuga todas as suas amizades masculinas e com olhos de águia pousados nela em cada evento social a que compareciam juntos, pronto para afastá-la em caso de aproximação de outros homens. Inclusive ele mesmo!

E aquele possessividade só pareceu aumentar quando o divórcio aconteceu. Neji lembrava-se vividamente da forma quase desesperada que o Uchiha havia procurado a esposa pelo salão de festa no dia da celebração de seu aniversário e anúncio público da dissolução do casamento de ambos, só para achá-la no jardim nos braços de outro e abandonar a festa como um cão raivoso sem dar satisfação á nenhuma das pessoas presentes.

_- Se você o ama, dê uma segunda chance ao sentimento que ainda têm por ele. Senão, procure o outro Uchiha... Você parece gostar dele o bastante para fazer dar certo, e ele a ama!_

_- Nii-san, eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Use o tempo que está aqui para pensar, coloque seus sentimentos em ordem e descubra por si só o que é melhor pra você daqui em diante... Descubra quem você realmente ama, e eu irei garantir que ele esteja aqui quando você estiver preparada!_

Tomando uma respiração profunda, a morena assentiu e deixou-se ser guiada para o interior da mansão. Era chegada a hora de decidir ao lado de quem estava seu futuro, ou se iria abandonar aqueles homens e criar sua filha sozinha!

* * *

><p>Os olhares se chocaram no mesmo instante em que Hinata adentrou a sala, e o silêncio perdurou por longos minutos enquanto ambos apenas estudavam um ao outro milimetricamente. O moreno se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado, tencionando aproximar-se da Hyuuga, que o parou com um simples movimento da mão. Diante das circunstâncias, a distância era a forma mais segura de manter uma conversa civilizada.<p>

_- Eu acredito que saiba por que o chamei aqui!?_

_- Na verdade, seu primo não foi tão elucidativo quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido._ – Lançando um olhar às próprias mãos juntas e suadas devido ao nervosismo, o moreno completou. - _Ele apenas disse que você queria conversar comigo e me deu o endereço dessa casa, e as instruções de como chegar até aqui!_

A morena praguejou mentalmente, Neji não iria mesmo facilitar sua vida!

_- Já que Neji-nii-san não quis colaborar, eu explico._ – Suspirando, a morena completou. - _Precisamos conversar... Especialmente sobre o nosso relacionamento daqui em diante._

_- Eu a abandonei quando mais precisou Hinata, e eu peço perdão..._

_- Eu não o chamei aqui para ouvir desculpas. Chamei porque realmente precisamos conversar a respeito de nós, do nosso passado, presente e futuro... Há uma criança á caminho!_

_- Amaterasu-chan é tudo..._

_- Eu sei o que ela significa pra você, mais minha filha não está em discussão nesse momento._ – Com uma força que estava longe de sentir, a morena o encarou nos olhos. – _Você disse que me ama, e que me quer em sua vida... Por quê? Porque você me ama? O que eu significo pra você? Porque é tão importante me ter ao seu lado?_

O moreno encarou a mulher diante de si com evidente surpresa, deixando que um sorriso de satisfação se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar a mudança radical pela qual a morena havia passado naquele tempo em que estiveram separados. Ela ainda corava de forma adorável, mais suas palavras estavam cheias de firmeza e seu semblante resplandecia autoridade e autoconfiança, ele havia a amado antes, e sentiu que o amor por essa nova Hinata só aumentava!

Ela queria razões que explicassem o amor que ele sentia, pois bem, ele poderia dar milhões de razões. O jeito como ela sorria, a voz de fada, as delícias que preparava na cozinha, o corpo que o incendiava, a personalidade meiga e a preocupação que demonstrava pelos outros. Enfim, Hyuuga Hinata era a mulher perfeita, e se esse chamado pudesse se transformar em uma segunda chance, ele o agarraria com unhas e dentes e jamais a decepcionaria.

* * *

><p><em>E aí pessoas!? Demorei mais apareci... Como sempre, aliás!<em>

_Bom, esse capítulo deveria ter sido postado no sábado, só que minha cadelinha amada foi passar uma semana fora para namorar e eu tive que levá-la para me assegurar que minha filha estivesse em boas mãos, e num ambiente o mais próximo possível do que eu proporciono a ela! Acho que falei tanto no ouvido da menina que ela deve ter me achado uma louca fresca, e cheia de manias!_

_Voltando ao que importa... O capitulo não está lá grande coisa (Eu nunca gosto 100% do que escrevo), mais eu me esforcei para terminá-lo o mais rápido possível, e até terminei, o problema e a falta de organização e o maldito esquecimento... sem contar meu notebook, que decidiu que me odeia e vive fechando meus arquivos sem estarem salvos!_

_Preciso formatá-lo mais só de pensar no trabalho que isso vai me dar, já sinto até vontade de chorar!_

_O capitulo foi recheado de tudo e mais um pouco, e provavelmente devo colocar ShikaIno no próximo... Quanto á Shisui e Itachi, bom a dúvida é cruel e eu estou pensando seriamente em matar os dois e arrumar um namorado novo pra Hinata, afinal de contas, nenhum dos dois está merecendo!_

_Falando em merecer, alguém viu o final do mangá? Kami-sama, eu chorei litros... Naruto fez parte da minha infância, adolescência e maioridade... E apesar de ter me surpreendido com algumas coisas, outras foram tão previsíveis que chegaram a ser sem graça: Como o fato de Naruto ter se casado com a Hinata, apesar de ele claramente não merecê-la ( Bolt & Himawari: Fofos)... E a Sakura ter enchido tanto o saco do Sasuke que ele acabou engravidando ela e pulando fora!_

_Bjos & Até a próxima..._

_(Que eu sinceramente não sei quando vai ser, mais sei que vai ser uma postagem dupla!)_


	18. Lágrimas de um Uchiha

**Cap. XVI – Lágrimas de um Uchiha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Importância.<strong>

**Sinopse:**_Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

**Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana/ShikaIno._

**N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

><p>Os olhares se chocaram no mesmo instante em que Hinata adentrou a sala, e o silêncio perdurou por longos minutos enquanto ambos apenas estudavam um ao outro milimetricamente. O moreno se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado, tencionando aproximar-se da Hyuuga, que o parou com um simples movimento da mão. Diante das circunstâncias, a distância era a forma mais segura de manter uma conversa civilizada.<p>

_– Eu acredito que saiba por que o chamei aqui!?_

_– Na verdade, seu primo não foi tão elucidativo quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido._ – Lançando um olhar às próprias mãos juntas e suadas devido ao nervosismo, o moreno completou. - _Ele apenas disse que você queria conversar comigo e me deu o endereço dessa casa, e as instruções de como chegar até aqui!_

A morena praguejou mentalmente, Neji não iria mesmo facilitar sua vida!

_– Já que Neji-nii-san não quis colaborar, eu explico._ – Suspirando, a morena completou. -_Precisamos conversar... Especialmente sobre o nosso relacionamento daqui em diante._

_– Eu a abandonei quando mais precisou Hinata, e eu peço perdão..._

_– Eu não o chamei aqui para ouvir desculpas.. Chamei porque realmente precisamos conversar a respeito de nós, do nosso passado, presente e futuro... Há uma criança á caminho!_

_– Amaterasu-chan é tudo..._

_– Eu sei o que ela significa pra você, mais minha filha não está em discussão nesse momento._ – Com uma força que estava longe de sentir, a morena o encarou nos olhos. – _Você disse que me ama, e que me quer em sua vida... Por quê? Porque você me ama? O que eu significo pra você? Porque é tão importante me ter ao seu lado?_

O moreno encarou a mulher diante de si com evidente surpresa, deixando que um sorriso de satisfação se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar a mudança radical pela qual a morena havia passado naquele tempo em que estiveram separados. Ela ainda corava de forma adorável, mais suas palavras estavam cheias de firmeza e seu semblante resplandecia autoridade e autoconfiança, ele havia a amado antes, e sentiu que o amor por essa nova Hinata só aumentava!

Ela queria razões que explicassem o amor que ele sentia, pois bem, ele poderia dar milhões de razões. O jeito como ela sorria, a voz de fada, as delícias que preparava na cozinha, o corpo que o incendiava, a personalidade meiga e a preocupação que demonstrava pelos outros. Enfim, Hyuuga Hinata era a mulher perfeita, e se esse chamado pudesse se transformar em uma segunda chance, ele o agarraria com unhas e dentes e jamais a decepcionaria.

**- oOo -**

_- Foi a primeira vez que eu permiti que uma mulher me tivesse nas mãos... Que tivesse total controle sobre mim e meus sentimentos!_ – Inquieta, a morena se aproximou de uma das janelas, olhando a paisagem do fim de tarde. – _Eu amo você com cada fibra do meu ser, e esse amor me tornou um homem egoísta e ciumento... O que eu fiz com você naquela noite, as palavras que eu disse... A forma como eu te tratei, até hoje tenho pesadelos sobre tudo o que aconteceu..._

_- Eu traí você, suas ações foram justificadas!_

Deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, o moreno levantou-se e caminhou decididamente até a mulher, agarrando-a pelo braço e fazendo com que ela o encarasse nos olhos. Ele precisava daquele olhar, precisava desvendar o que ia à alma dela, enquanto ele desnudava a própria. Precisava enxergar um pouquinho do sentimento que o oprimia, para quem sabe ter ainda alguma esperança de que um futuro incomum seria possível!

_- É __**Ele **__quem você ama... Você nunca me escondeu isso, e nunca tentou me enganar ou negar... Eu errei em forçá-la á um compromisso que eu sabia que você não estava preparada para ter, eu errei quando pensei que com o meu amor eu seria capaz de fazer você esquecê-lo... Eu errei inúmeras vezes, Hinata, mais eu te amo tanto que não consigo simplesmente desistir de te ter ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo que seu coração pertence á outro! _

_- Shisui-kun, eu sinto muito..._ A morena disse, seus olhos lacrimantes e seu semblante desolado, como se pedisse desculpas por não sentir o mesmo. E ele a amou ainda mais por isso!

Lágrimas molharam o rosto do moreno ao finalmente entender o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Aquilo não era uma oportunidade de recomeço, era um adeus definitivo, um ponto final na breve historia de amor que eles haviam vivido. Um silêncio pesado se estendeu pelo que pareceram horas, somente as respirações de ambos podia ser ouvida enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas desciam sem nenhum controle pelos olhos do moreno. A que ponto ele havia chegado por aquela mulher? Chorar como um bebezinho abandonado? Onde estava seu orgulho? Bem, o orgulho que fosse para o inferno, porque Ele estava á ponto de implorar de joelhos que ela o aceitasse de volta.

_-Otouto é um canalha de muita sorte..._ – Um sorriso desprovido de humor desenhou-se no semblante choroso do moreno, e Hinata pensou que ele era lindo quando chorava. - _Mesmo depois de tudo que ele disse e fez; você ainda o ama!_

_- Eu sinto muito!_

_- Não sinta._ – Afastando-se da morena, completou. - _Apenas me prometa que vai se lembrar dos momentos que tivemos juntos com carinho, que um pedacinho do seu coração sempre vai me pertencer!_

_- Eu prometo... Você sempre vai estar no meu coração, sempre vai fazer parte das minhas memórias mais preciosas!_

* * *

><p>Deixando-se levar pelo momento, a morena jogou-se nos braços de Shisui, sendo imediatamente envolta pelos braços masculinos num abraço apertado, enquanto lágrimas grossas desciam pelo rosto níveo. A magnitude de sua escolha fazendo com que ela finalmente enxergasse os sentimentos tão puros que naquele momento estavam refletidos nos olhos de obsidiana de Uchiha Shisui! Ela realmente estava considerando deixar esse homem maravilhoso para voltar á um casamento que só havia lhe trazido dor? Itachi realmente valia o sacrifício? O ex-marido realmente havia mudado, Ele realmente a amava? Ela o amava? Kami-sama; estava mesmo tomando a decisão correta?<p>

_- E Amaterasu-chan..._ – Com lágrimas nos olhos, a morena o segurou pelo rosto com ambas as mãos. – _Amaterasu-chan vai saber o quanto você a amou, e o quão maravilhoso você foi com a mãe dela no pior momento da minha vida..._

_- Eu quero que saiba que eu não me importo em ser a segunda opção... E se ele te magoar, ou se essa nova relação simplesmente não der certo, eu vou estar te esperando!_

Sem conseguir resistir, o moreno a segurou pela nuca e capturou os lábios carnudos em um beijo repleto de agonia e silenciosa aceitação. Aquele era o fim do único relacionamento que ele levou a sério, com a única mulher que ele amou verdadeiramente, e embora sua mente lhe advertisse que era egoísmo, Shisui torcia para que Itachi a magoasse, e assim ele estaria lá para ela, curando suas feridas e demonstrando todo o amor que sentia!

_- Já faz quase um mês que não nos vemos, o que faz aqui? O que te fez mudar de ideia?_

Soprando a franja loira dos olhos com impaciência, a loira analisou milimetricamente o homem a sua frente. Ele tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos, não exalava um cheiro agradável e parecia ter visto o inferno naquelas poucas semanas que passaram separados. Aquilo era por causa dela, ou a machona Sabaku já o tinha dispensado? Oh, céus a dúvida era cruel!

_- Passei no seu escritório..._ – A loira começou, a voz tranquila e o semblante calmo. - _Sua secretária disse que não aparece por lá há semanas, por quê?_

A pergunta pareceu irritar o moreno, que se levantou do sofá em que estava sentado e começou a caminhar pela sala freneticamente, como um animal enjaulado, lançando-lhe olhares de esguelha a cada cinco minutos.

- _Você me ignora durante semanas..._ – Ele começou; o tom de voz alto e irritado e a eterna paciência parecendo esgotada. – _Não me liga e não atende minhas ligações, se muda para Kami sabe onde e agora ainda tem a cara de pau de vir aqui e me perguntar por que não tenho ido ao trabalho? Que espécie de mulher cruel você é? Você veio aqui só pra rir do estado lastimável em que me deixou? Hn? Está feliz, Ino? Porque eu estou no inferno desde que você foi embora daquele maldito escritório e me deixou sozinho!_

A loira continuava impassível, inabalável. E aquela postura fria e distante o deixava a beira de um colapso nervoso. Será que ela achava mesmo que ele cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes? Yamanaka Ino realmente achava que ele era tão estúpido a ponto de traí-la com a mulher que ela mais odiava? Perdê-la da primeira vez foi insuportável, perdê-la agora seria como morrer!

_- Eu não te causei nenhuma dor além da que você merecia!_ – Ela disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. - _Você tem ideia do mal que me fez todos aqueles anos atrás?_

_- Então e disso que isso tudo se trata, Ino? Vingança?_ – Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e controlada. – _Você me fez te amar, até beirar o insuportável só pra depois me chutar pra fora da sua vida como se meus sentimentos não valessem nada? Como se eu não valesse nada?_

_- Eu não fiz nada Shikamaru... Foi você quem me procurou, lembra?_

Aquelas palavras doeram mais do que qualquer dor física que o moreno se lembrava de ter sentido em toda sua vida, e analisando a mulher diante de si, ela já não parecia mais a menina meio louca e espevitada por quem ele tinha se apaixonado no jardim de infância. Os olhos azuis, sempre tão vívidos, pareciam desbotados e desprovidos de sua luz habitual. Suas palavras, sempre vivazes e afrontosas, agora se resumiam a acusações e murmúrios rancorosos. Não havia aquele brilho desafiador no semblante agora apático da loira. E Shikamaru ansiou por cada uma daquelas peculiaridades tão marcantes na personalidade de Ino.

_- E agora você ainda tem a cara de pau de colocar a responsabilidade pela sua incompetência em cima de mim_? – A loira continuou serena; os olhos fixos no moreno á sua frente. - _Eu não pedi para te ter de volta na minha vida, e não pedi principalmente para ter de olhar uma segunda vez para aquela vagabunda... Foi você quem me perseguiu, dizendo que me amava e que me queria de volta... Foi você quem me cercou na portaria do meu apartamento durante semanas, foi você quem me levou flores e chocolates e me escreveu poemas dizendo o quanto me amava e sentia falta de nós dois... EU NÃO PEDI POR NADA DISSO!_

Aquela altura as lágrimas já rolavam abundantes pelos olhos da loira, sua voz subindo algumas oitavas enquanto a mágoa e a fúria cintilavam nos olhos azuis. Enfim alguma reação, mesmo que raivosa, pensou o moreno suspirando.

_- O que você veio fazer aqui exatamente? Esfregar algum namorado novo na minha cara? Dizer que eu sou um idiota, fazer com que eu me arrependa?_ – Furioso, o moreno completou. - _Eu já me arrependi, e venho pagando pelo meu erro todos os dias durante todos esses anos!_

Minutos se passaram em um silêncio absoluto e desconfortável, antes que a loira finalmente se acalmasse e contivesse as lágrimas traidoras. Aquela situação estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginava que seria, só de olhar para o homem á sua frente ela já tinha ânsias de se jogar em seus braços e perdoá-lo por tudo e qualquer coisa. Porque era tão complicado amar alguém e ser amado? Respirando fundo, a loira resolveu fazer a pergunta que vinha a assombrando por muito tempo.

_- O que aquela mulher estava fazendo no seu escritório naquele dia? O que ela significa para você, pra ter me trocado por ela duas vezes?_

Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios de Shikamaru antes que ele caísse sentado displicentemente na poltrona em frente á loira, os cotovelos descansando nos joelhos e os olhos fixos nos da mulher á sua frente. Ele a amava, e vê-la chorando daquela maneira despertava todos os instintos protetores que sempre teve em relação á ela. Ino era perfeita em suas loucuras, era divertida, inteligente e acima de tudo linda! Ela era a garota que ele havia desejado que se transformasse em sua mulher, e posteriormente a mãe de seus filhos... Como tudo havia dado tão errado no meio do caminho?

_- Eu nunca troquei você por ela, Ino._ – Shikamaru disse; os olhos fixos nos da loira. - _Eu só fui estúpido o suficiente para deixar que ela me envolvesse e despertasse a minha curiosidade com as promessas que fazia... O que eu tive com ela foi intenso, mas também foi passageiro, e depois que você foi embora aquele envolvimento não durou mais do que alguns meses... Não era a companhia ou os beijos dela que eu queria; tudo o que eu queria era você, e só fui perceber a importância que você tinha na minha vida quando já era tarde demais!_

_- O que ela estava fazendo no seu escritório naquele dia?_

Apoiando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, o moreno observou o teto de seu apartamento com fingido interesse, como ele faria para convencer a bela mulher á sua frente de que estava falando a verdade? E, se por acaso conseguisse convencê-la, o que aquilo significaria? Ela o perdoaria? Daria mais uma chance ao relacionamento dos dois? Provavelmente, não.

_- Eu não faço a mínima ideia_. – Os olhos da loira se estreitaram em desconfiança. – _Eu saí apenas alguns segundos depois de você, e fui até seu apartamento, o porteiro disse que você não tinha aparecido por lá... Eu fiquei lá a noite inteira e ainda assim você não voltou! _

Aquilo era apenas impressão sua, ou a voz do moreno estava carregada de ciúmes? A loira quase sorriu diante da óbvia demonstração de afeto.

_- Eu estava com a TenTen-chan, naquela noite eu me embebedei o máximo que pude._ – Um sorriso amarelo desenhou-se nos lábios da loira enquanto o moreno respirava mais tranquilo. – _Eu estava precisando de um anestésico, para o que me pareceu ser uma reprise do meu pior pesadelo!_

_- Eu sei que isso não faz mais diferença agora, mais eu amo você Ino._

Ino se levantou do lugar que ocupava, aproximando-se lentamente do homem a sua frente e ajoelhando-se diante dele. Seus dedos correndo com vagar pelas feições do rosto e cabelo, enquanto um semblante de dor e pesar substituía a apatia que a havia dominado.

_- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito... _

Os olhos amendoados se encontraram com os azuis, e as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos antes que ele pudesse contê-las. No fim, ele a havia perdido... As mãos que antes corriam por seu cabelo e rosto detiveram-se, e o moreno quase suplicou que ela continuasse com os carinhos, que lhe desse apenas mais um pouco daquele pedaço de paraíso antes de privá-lo para sempre de seu toque e sua companhia.

_- Eu sinto muito, porque não vai haver como se livrar de mim pelos próximos oitenta anos... _ – Um sorriso brincalhão desenhou-se nos lábios carnudos, e lágrimas não derramadas acumularam-se nos olhos azuis enquanto o moreno a encarava com cara de bobo e sem poder acreditar. – _E eu vou querer um anel, de preferência um com uma pedra bem grande e cara. Ah, e eu também quero um casamento digno de uma princesa e lua de mel nas Bahamas... E, no máximo dois filhos, afinal de contas, eu tenho que manter esse corpinho!_

Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos na beleza loira á sua frente, aquilo era um sonho? Ou ele realmente havia escutado a mulher de sua vida lhe dando uma terceira chance? Suas mãos ganharam vida própria e deslizaram pela pele de cetim de seus braços até se deterem no rosto de fada, seus olhos reverenciando o sorriso malicioso e o brilho elétrico no olhar de menina sapeca. Ela o havia feito passar por todo aquele inferno como punição? Kami-sama, ele passaria feliz por mil punições daquela se apenas pudesse tê-la de volta.

_- O que eu faria sem você, Yamanaka Ino?_ - O moreno perguntou, depositando um beijo casto nos lábios da loira. – _O que te fez mudar de ideia?_

_- Bem, depois você pode mandar um buquê de flores e uma nota de agradecimento para Hina-chan, se não fosse por ela eu provavelmente te deixaria queimando no inferno... Agora, você provavelmente definharia e morreria de inanição nesse sofá sem mim, há quanto tempo você não toma um banho? _

_- O que há de errado com o meu cheiro?_ – O moreno perguntou, levantando o braço e arrependendo-se logo em seguida. _– Eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar por uma loira problemática como você!_

A loira estacou no mesmo lugar e voltou-se para o moreno, seus olhos chispando e seu semblante assustador. Não fazia nem dois segundos que ela o havia perdoado e ele já dizia bobagens, pensou o moreno, amaldiçoando a si mesmo mentalmente.

_- Eu acho muito bom mesmo, porque da próxima vez eu não vou ficar chorando feito uma idiota..._ – Ino disse com um semblante assustador e uma voz tenebrosa. – _Eu vou fazer você sofrer, e vou arrancar cada um dos seus membros, dando atenção especial ao Júnior, você entendeu?_

O moreno engoliu em seco, cobrindo suas partes intimas inconscientemente com a mão e correndo para atender á vontade de Ino. Dali em diante ele andaria na linha, e não faria mais nada que pudesse magoar a mulher que amava. Ino era tudo o que precisava e queria, e por ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa!

* * *

><p>Os olhos perolados fitavam o moreno á sua frente com cautela e desconfiança. Era muita cara de pau daquele idiota aparecer ali e fingir que não tinha desaparecido durante um mês, um mês inteiro em que ela, Hyuuga Hanabi teve que se controlar para não se debulhar em lágrimas ou simplesmente admitir a derrota e procurar o imbecil implorando por uma segunda rodada da noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida, não que ela tivesse tido muitas... Na verdade Uchiha Sasuke havia sido o primeiro, e o canalha a havia arruinado para qualquer outro homem.<p>

Depois dele, todos os outros pareceram inadequados... Nem mesmo Konohamaru parecia mais tão interessante!

_- A que devo o desprazer de ter que voltar a vê-lo?_

Um sorriso canalha desenhou-se nas feições masculinas, e Hanabi soube que estava completamente perdida e sem chances de escapatória. Estava apaixonada por aquele imbecil!

_- Sabe Hana-chan, quanto mais você me maltrata... Mais eu me apaixono!_

Um suspiro feminino, um revirar de olhos e um cruzar de pernas irresistível demais para ser ignorado. Aquela garota era sua total perdição, e Sasuke desconfiava que ela soubesse muito bem o que causava nele.

- _Uchiha-san._ – Ela começou, e o moreno surpreendeu-se com a falta de um insulto. – _Eu agradeceria se você me poupasse da sua imbecilidade aguda e fosse direto ao ponto... Eu não me lembro de ter nenhum assunto pendente ou incomum com você, mais vou te fazer esse grande favor e escutar qualquer idiotice que você tenha a me dizer. Seja breve!_

_- E assim que você trata seu futuro marido?_

Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se por alguns segundos, e aquele pequeno gesto foi o suficiente para que Sasuke suspirasse aliviado e se enchesse de esperança. No final, aquela pequena diabinha estava tão apaixonada quanto ele.

_- Eu cansei Hana-chan..._ – Um sorriso miúdo desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno ao notar o silêncio da outra. – _Durante todo esse mês a única coisa que fui capaz de fazer era pensar em você... Nenhuma outra mulher foi capaz de te substituir, e nem mesmo o meu trabalho tem sido o suficiente para apagar você do meu pensamento!_

_- O q-que você está querendo dizer?_

O moreno sorriu e por um instante Hanabi esqueceu-se de respirar. Era absolutamente atípico ver Uchiha Sasuke sorrindo, ainda mais um sorriso tão lindo e luminoso quanto aquele; o que aquele idiota pretendia? Fazê-la se apaixonar ainda mais?

Foi então que a ficha finalmente caiu e Hanabi deu-se conta de algo tão óbvio. Estava apaixonada por um completo galinha e o imbecil dizia sentir o mesmo. Aquilo só podia ser alguma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, ou algum tipo de piada, Sasuke adorava provocá-la certo? Era impossível que ele se sentisse da mesma forma!?

Frustrada e irritada, a morena levantou-se e passou a caminhar por entre as mesas do restaurante até a saída, no entanto, sua fuga foi frustrada pela mão grande que a puxou pelo cotovelo e pelos braços fortes que envolveram seu corpo. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios da Hyuuga ao senti-lo tão perto e tão quente... Céus, era assim que sua nee-chan se sentia quando estava com Itachi? Era por causa dessas irritantes borboletas no estômago que Hinata não conseguia se libertar de Itachi?

- _Eu amo você, Hanabi._ – Um sussurro baixo em sua orelha, uma leve mordida em seu pescoço. – _E eu realmente espero que o lugar que estava planejando ir fosse meu apartamento..._

Inebriada demais pelas sensações despertadas pelo moreno para retrucar, Hanabi deixou-se guiar para fora do restaurante até o carro de Sasuke. Aquela seria uma tarde regada a muitos amassos violentos e sexo de boa qualidade, e somente daquela vez Hanabi deixaria a conversa séria para depois.

Ela faria aquele Uchiha idiota explicar direitinho aquela historia de estar apaixonado, ou não se chama Hyuuga Hanabi!

* * *

><p><em>Depois de séculos uma atualização!<em>

_Esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo; somente mais dois e a Fic se encerra. No próximo capitulo terá pequenas cenas ItaSaku e o tão esperado ItaHina... Só não prometo que esse último será o acerto, ou a separação definitiva do casal, já que ainda não decidi se a Hinata fica ou não com o Itachi-baka!_

_E se você é um leitor que gosta de acompanhar minhas fic's, aqui vai a sinopse de meu novo projeto recém postado:_

**Stay**

Ele não passava de um meio, para que eu alcançasse o fim... Mais em algum momento durante o percurso, esse homem transformou-se em alguém importante demais para ser deixado para trás.

Uma Fanfic ItaHina.

Bjs, e até a próxima!


End file.
